Transition
by CupidKeys
Summary: Due to a final assignment from Ms. Hinako, Ranma and Akane look to take control over their lives. But what does this mean to the other people caught up the crazy town of Nerima. How do you control your life when it's the center of so many other's lives?
1. Chapter 1 The Last Stage of Childhood

Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright Rumiko Takahashi (Takahashi-sama) and are used without her permission. I am merely a fan, and after years of watching and reading, I want to take a hand at seeing what writing about these colorful characters would be like.

Enjoy!

Cupid Keys

**Ranma ½ - Transition**

**Chapter 1**

**_"The Last Stage of Childhood"_**

Plain (Description / Narrator)

**Bold (Ranma's thoughts)**

_Italic (Akane's thoughts)_

* * *

**I don't know why, but lately I've been thinking a lot more. I guess it all started with Ms. Hinako. She gave us an assignment one month before our Graduation date. The assignment was spoken simply.**

Hinako: You are all adults now. Age, appearance, and academically you are all adults. But there's more to being an adult than social status. So with this I give you your final assignment. For those of you who take it seriously you stand to gain so much more than a good grade. You may just gain control over your future. All you need to do is make a plan that would mark your transition from a child to an adult.

Student: But Hinako-sensei, we're not children, we're teenagers.

Ms. Hinako quickly drew a coin and drained the chi from the interrupting young man.

Hinako: Delinquent. Did anyone see me transform into a teenager? No I went strait from one form to the next, no in between. A teenager is nothing more than an old child. It is merely the final stage. The cycle goes from newborn, to infant, to toddler, to adolescent, to preteen, to teenager, but they are all stages of being a child. Just as being an adult has stages, from young adult, to adult, to middle aged, to senior citizen, to those that are just plain ancient.

**The class laughed at that.**

Hinako: Now, I know I'm giving you this assignment with only a month to go before you graduate, but truth be told it may take longer. There's only one way you can fail, and that's if you fail to try. It's completely signature to how you want to do it.

The school bell rang, and regardless of how early the student body made their way into the school grounds,they all try to leave at the same time today. Miss Hinako waves to the class as they depart.

Hinako: Have a good evening class, have fun but don't forget the assignment. I expect those papers no later than a week before graduation. Oh, Mr. Saotome and Ms. Tendo.

Ranma:Huh?

Akane: Yes Sensei?

Hinako: I'm really looking forward to yours.

**The smile she gave us as she quickly bounced out the window was at best disturbing.**

Akane: I wonder what she meant by that?

Ranma: See that's the problem, you wonder, I don't want to know.

**

* * *

Later that night I started thinking about it, what could I really do to change my life. **

Ranma: Let's see.

a. Bring closure to the multiple fiancée thing

b. end the rivalries

c. cure this damned curse

d. get to know my mom

e.

**I look over my list again and again, but no matter what I just can't seem to find a fifth reason. I thought that maybe the first four were enough but every time I try to erase the "e" I get this feeling like I need to fill it in.**

Akane: Whatcha doing Ranma?

Ranma: Akane!

Akane:What? Don't tell me you didn't hear me coming up behind you?

**Honestly, I didn't.**

Ranma: I had something on my mind.

Akane: It must be something serious if I was able to sneak up on you without trying. What was it?

Ranma:Oh, nothing. Just the assignment that Ms. Hinako gave us.

Akane: Well, what's the problem? I filled out mine rather easily.

Ranma: Really? What was it you felt you needed to change?

**She just starts blushing from ear to ear, honestly she's kind of cute when she blushes.**

Akane: Well, I just felt that I needed to better my martial arts. It's the only thing I can think of that really needs some improving.

Ranma: What about your cooking, your violent temper, your jealous rage, your want to never hear a person out, your…

**I was prepared to say a few more things, but a fist in my face works as a good way to shut me up. By the way… Ouch.**

Akane: OK! So I could use a little improving in some other areas.

Ranma: A little?

**Ouch again.**

Akane politely removes her fist from Ranma's face again.

Akane: I can do this all night you know.

Ranma: You dont need to, I get the picture.

Akane: So what about you? You seem to be able to point out everyone else's flaws, what did you write down as yours?

**Instead of saying it which would make me feel like I'm admitting it I just hand her the paper.**

Akane: So what's the fifth thing going to be?

Ranma: I don't know, I want to put something there, but I can't really think of anything.

Akane: Well, I would say that you need to work on thinking before you speak, but I think you'll learn that pretty well as you try to end the rivalries.

Ranma: So any suggestions?

Akane: Hum…

**We sit there on the rooftop and stare at the skyfor a few minutes. I look at her reactions from time to time just to see if I can guess what she's thinking about. I can't.**

Akane: What about getting to know you?

Ranma: Huh?

Akane: Well, we've lived in the same house for the last three years and I've never heard you talk about anything else aside from Martial Arts. You don't dance, you don't really play sports, you don't really do anything outside of Martial Arts and that was because you've been taught since you were first able to walk. Even when it comes to our engagement, you're only in it because your father put you up to it. So how well do you really know yourself?

**I hate to say it, but after taking a second to think about it I realized that she's making a valid point.**

Ranma: Thanks Akane.

Akane: What? What are you thanking me for?

Ranma: For giving me my fifth goal. I'll get to know myself.

Akane looks at Ranma like he's finally lost his mind.

Akane: Did you just admit that I was right about something? Are you feeling ok Ranma?

**I hope so…**

Ranma: I'm fine. And do go letting that get to your head, if you mention it to anyone I'll deny it all.

Akane: Now there's the Baka I know.

* * *

Kasumi: Nabiki did you remember to tell Ranma not to stand on the roof because we haven't gotten it checked for weak spots after that bad storm we had last week. 

Nabiki: Sis, something tells me that if you haven't mentioned it yet, it's about to be too late.

**

* * *

I love looking out on the sky like this. A gentle breeze blowing through. Akane's smiling again, smiling like she's trying to kiss the wind. At times like this, I don't want to talk because I think I might say something that causes me to get knocked a few blocks away, either that oractually admit that she's cute . I might even give in to that urge that makes me want to kiss her. Well I guess I'd better go. I hate to leave right now when things are good between us, but I know if we stay still too long something's bound to happen. **

Ranma: Well, I guess I may as well get started on that assignment. Can I have my list back Akane?

Akane: Oh yeah. Here.

As Ranma and Akane stand and reach out to one another the roof creeks.

Ranma: Damn…

That instant they fall through the roof and into Ranma's room.

* * *

Nabiki climbs the latter leading to the roof just in time to see Ranma and Akane falling through the hole and shakes her head. 

Nabiki: Why do I even bother?

* * *

The room is filled with dust and the sound of hacking. 

Ranma: Akane? Are you alright?

Akane: Yeah, I'm fine.

Ranma: Where are you?

Ranma sits up and runs into Akane… lip to lip.

**OHMYGOD!**

The two quickly back away from one another, as the dust finally settles they look across the room at each other, neither really knowing how to respond. Akane was the quickest to come up with a reaction, and Ranma knows what it is.

Ranma: Wait a minute Akane, it was an accident!

Akane: RANMA! YOU PERVERT!

Ranma instantly exits through the entrance he just made.

Ranma: Ahhhhhh!

* * *

Nabiki walks back into the dining area, sits down, and grabs a cracker as she flicks through the channels. 

Nabiki: Kasumi. You may want to tell Dad and Mr. Saotome that there's a hole in the roof that needs to be prepared. I'm sure Ranma would be happy to repair it himself but he just took a free flight, courtesy of Akane Air.

Kasumi: Oh My.

* * *

Akane enters her room and quickly flops down onto her bed. 

_I can't believe he did that. That was our first kiss… Hold on girl? First Kiss? More like the first and last. I can't believe he did that… No… Wait a second, that wasn't our first kiss. He kissed me before when he was in Neko form. OH I'M SOGOING TO KILL HIM! I mean where does he get the nerve to go around kissing me and all that after calling me all those names and putting me down. This must be some kind of sick plan of his, accidentally kiss me and then… Accidentally? He said it was an accident. What's wrong with me lately? I guess ever since I got that assignment from Ms. Hinako I've been thinking about a lot of things._

Akane goes to her dresser and pulls out her list.

a. Become a better Martial Artist

b. Get better at cooking

c. Learn to control temper

d.

e.

Akane: I guess we were kind of on the same path. I gave him the one point he needed to complete his list, he have me the two I needed to complete mine.

And then she added

d. Listen before reacting

e. Find out if Ranma and I have a future

After filling in the last two points she quickly tucks the list back into her dresser.

* * *

**In actuality Akane is a very strong girl, the punch does hurt, but the flight is actually rather enjoyable. I mean just imagine for a second, being completely weightless, your can flip and twist and do those crazy Superman poses that everyone has seen thousands of times, but there is however one additional problem… The Landing!**

Ranma: Ouch! Stupid Tomboy!

**Not to sound like Ryouga or anything, but…**

Ranma: Where the heck am I?

**After taking a second to look around I finally recognize where I am, and I realize that it's going to be one long walk home. As I walk down the street of the Nirema shopping district I see the Neko Café, and Ukyou's Shop and I'm struck with an idea. Actually I was struck with a duck shaped toilet ring, but then I was struck with an idea, I only have three weeks to make a change. I may as well start with getting rid of a few rivals.**

Mousse: Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!

Ranma: Mousse! Aside from the bruise that's going to leave I'm actually happy to see you. Care to talk?

Mousse looks confused, but quickly presses his attack.

Mousse: You louse, Ranma, I'm not going to fall for such a petty trick.

Ranma: Mousse, stop I'm not trying to fight, I really want to talk.

**I say as I dodge strike after deadly strike.**

Ranma: Damn it Mousse, what do I have to do to get you to listen to me.

**Mousse stops dead in the middle of his attack and looks at me seriously.**

Mousse: Take one hit from me.

Ranma:What?

Mousse: If you stand there and let me land one blow than I'll stop and listen to you.

Ranma: Didn't I already get hit with a potty trainer?

Mousse: That was before we made this deal.

**I feel like I don't really have a choice, if I fight him he'll just keep pressing on until I knock him out.**

Ranma: OK. But only one hit.

Mousse: That's all I'll need.

Mousse draws out a wickedly sharp katana and runs towards Ranma screaming and preparing to issue his one attack.

**I made a promise. Now I just have to survive… Wait a second, he's got a katana! I realized it too late! **

Ranma: NO!

**I flinch hoping that there's no pain aside from the explosion of my heart if I die from fright first. But as I sit there waiting for the end that never came I open my eyes and see Mousse just standing there with his katana a hair away from my face.**

Mousse: You must really want to talk. I'll listen to you Saotome, but this had better be good.

**OhthankyouGod…**

Ranma:Thanks… I mean great. Now can we take this somewhere else? I don't want unwanted ears to hear us.

Mousse: Sure, let's go inside.

Mousse walks towards the Neko Café

Ranma: Those are some of the ears I don't want hearing…

Mousse: Oh… Sorry.

Ranma: Come on. I have a differentplace in mind anyway.

* * *

**This is my first time here, but I've passed by it a few times and it does smell rather good.**

Mousse: Here? You brought us here? It's louder than a fight in here.

Ranma: Of course, that makes it harder for others to hear us.

Mousse: What about the people who can read lips.

Ranma: I swear Mousse, you worry way too much.

Mousse: But of all the places we could have went to why here and how the heck do you pronounce the name of this place?

Ranma: It's Jackie Pan Pizza. I've been meaning to come here and get something to each for a while now.

Mousse: Well, now that you've ordered your food, can we get down to business, I have other things to attend to.

Ranma: Ok. Mousse, I don't want to fight you any more.

Mousse: Than just let me kill you.

Ranma: Would you just shut up and listen? What I'm trying to say is, I'll give up my claim on Shampoo.

Mousse quickly jumped across the table and grabs Ranma's shoulders.

Mousse: Oh thank you Saotome! I shall make your death quick and painless.

Mousse draws out a very large broad sword and draws his hand back.

Ranma: Mousse stop!

Mousse tucks the blade away back into his sleeves and sits down.

Mousse: I assume this to mean you have some other kind of plan?

Ranma: Actually I don't have a plan really, but that's where you come in. I need someone that's familiar with Amazon customs to find a loop hole. Something that will free me from her, without hurting her too badly.

Mousse: This is rather unexpected Saotome. I must admit that I'm shocked to hear you using your brain for something asides from Martial Arts and a space saver between your ears.

**This coming from the guy who was just about ready to take my head off in a public place, some how just doesn't seem funny. **

Ranma: Yeah, whatever. So will you help me or not.

Mousse: Well, though I wouldn't mind seeing your head on a pike, mind you I do have one, I believe that helping you would be of my best interest. I will have any and all information on how to get out of Amazon weddings for you soon enough.

Ranma: You mean you don't know off the top of your head.

Mousse: The only ways I know are marrying someone else, being defeated by another suitor, or dying. None of which are things you've allowed in the past, so I assume we'll need another way.

**Well, when he's right, he's right.**

Ranma: Fine, now let's eat, I'm starved.

Mousse: There's just one more thing Saotome.

**Oh great ask me a question while I'm just about to devour this pizza.**

Ranma: What's on your mind Mousse.

Mousse: Well, I was just wondering, what brought this on so suddenly?

Ranma: I was hungry.

Mousse: No, I mean the denouncing Shampoo?

Ranma: Oh. Well it's kind of like this…

* * *

Akane moves swiftly in the dojo through kata after kata, exploding with power in her attacks. After stopping she quickly goes in the house and takes a bath. 

_It's amazing how the world changes. Here I am, a mere month away from Graduating, and I'm still dealing with a lot of things I had t deal with a year ago. I mean there are some changes. Nabiki and Kuno graduated last year. Nabiki's now running her own back ground checking business from home.It's still getting off the ground but she's already made more in the last eight months than she did all three years at Furinkan High. Kuno's still chasing me, but now he's doing it from afar. I don't know if he made his way in or paid his way in, but he got accepted into Tokyo University. Somehow he's still a complete idiot. I get a letter from him nearly ever other day, and he comes home on every other weekend to beg and plead with me in person to go on a date with him. I guess I still feel a little bad for Ranma because Kuno's gotten grabbier with him dispite Ranma's reaction to beat everything out of Kuno, but luckily for Ranmahe doesn't have to be a girl when Kuno's in town. Kuno's still training hoping to defeat Ranma someday. Kasumi's actually engaged with Dr. Tofu. His mother came back to town and said that Tofu was taking too long to get it out so she tied Dr. Tofu to a wheel chair and invited Kasumi to the clinic and told her all about how his father was and that he has the same problem. Kasumi merely laughed told Kin that she would only accept a proposal if it came from Dr. Tofu himself. It took another two weeks for him to calm down, stop dancing with Betty, and control himself long enough to actually ask her, and she happily accepted. They're expecting to have the wedding in a year or so, since now they want some time to experience an actualrelationship before getting married. Dad and Mr. Saotome are pretty much the same. Dad cut his hair a bit shorter and has been taking on students again with Mr. Saotome's help. Grandfather Happosai has only gotten older, and as unbelievable as it may seem, even more perverted. Mrs. Saotome still keeps her distance from our house, only because it was part of Genma's request. He finally got the nerve to tell his wife the truth of everything that's been going on and said that it may be best if she waited for Ranma to graduate before trying to take up a role in his life. I think he's crazy, but Auntie Nodoka was as accepting as ever of her husband's request. I look at the lunatics I'm surround by, and I can't help but smile as I call this my family. Family is a very funny word, and this family is down right strange._

Kasumi: Akane.

Akane: Yes Kasumi?

Kasumi: I remember you said you wanted to help me with dinner. I'm about to being making it soon.

Akane: Ok, I'll be down in a sec.

Akane quickly dresses and stares at herself in the mirror.

Akane: I feel great. Now to help make dinner. Just you wait Ranma. Tonight you'll love my cooking.

* * *

Ranma: Achoo! 

Mousse: Coming down with a cold Saotome?

Ranma: No, I don't think so. But I suddenly got this feeling of impending doom.

Mousse: You mean you don't get that all the time?

Ranma: Oh Ha, Ha.

* * *

Kasumi: Akane that's salt I said sugar. 

Akane: Opps. Sorry!

* * *

Ranma walks into the front area of the Tendo Dojo. 

Ranma:Ah! Home at last. And by the smell of things Kasumi's finished cooking. It hasn't been the perfect day, but at least it's going to have a good ending. I'll just eat, do a little training, and finally go to bed.

Nabiki: If only it were that simple Saotome.

Ranma: What? What do you mean Nabiki?

Nabiki: Oh you'll find out soon enough.

On cue, Akane comes speeding around the corner with her… cookies for Ranma.

Akane: Ranma, try one, I made it myself.

**OH DEAR GOD…**

Ranma: Oh! No thanks Akane, I just ate, I'm not hungry.

Soun: Son. Akane spent a great deal of time in the kitchen preparing those for you, the least you could do is try one.

Ranma turns and looks at Soun, who is colored a sickly shade of green.

**He only wants me to try one so that he's not the only person suffering.**

_Come on Ranma, it's not like you're saying with this cookie I thee wed. _

Akane: So are you going to eat it or not?

**Let me see, if I don't eat it, she'll beat me to death. If I do eat it, there's a chance I will die quickly with little suffering. Not exactly the best odds I've ever dealt with but it could be worse, I could eat it and beforced to live forever so that she can beat me to death until the end of time... That wasn't a comforting thought at all now as it?**

Ranma: Oh… OK. Here goes nothing.

Ranma reluctantly throws the cookie up and prepares to catch it in his mouth. Right before it would have landed on his tongue Akane catches it.

Ranma: Huh? What happened to it?

Ranma turns towards Akane looking shocked.

**Have I been saved from Akane's cooking... by Akane?**

Akane: Ranma, I've changed my mind. I don't want you to try them.

Akane walks into the kitchen and dumps the cookies down the garbage disposal and then goes to her room.

Ranma: Well, what do you know, the Heaven does hearour silent prayers after all.

Soun begins to use his Demon Head Technique.

Soun: RAAAAANNNMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!

Ranma: Ok. Ok! I'm going.

**Sheesh. It's not like I asked her to do it.**

* * *

Akane climbs out her window and onto the roof. She silently looks up at the stars until something blocks her view. 

Ranma: What's wrong Akane?

Akane: AAAHHHHHH!

Ranma quickly jumps back and waves his hands from side to side.

Ranma: Akane it's just me. I wasn't trying anything.

Akane: Ranma! Don't scare me like that.

Ranma: I guess that means I got you back for sneaking up on me earlier.

Akane: I guess.

An awkward moment of silence passes between the two of them. Not knowing what else to do Ranma sits down beside Akane who's looking away from him.

Ranma: So… What's wrong Akane?

Akane: Nothing.

Ranma: Come on Akane, don't lie to me.

Akane: It's… It's just that I try so hard, and nothing ever turns out right. No matter how many times I do it, there's always something wrong.

Ranma: Akane, that's not true Akane. It's just been a bit rough.

Akane: Name one time that I didn't mess up cooking.

Ranma looked on silently.

Akane: See! You couldn't even name one!

Ranma: Yes I can, what about when you made that cake to celebrate me and my dad being here.

Akane: I don't know if I messed that up or not. Nobody ate it.

Ranma: Well… Actually I did. It wasn't the best thing I'd ever eaten but it was good, and I didn't get sick.

Akane: What?

Ranma: Yeah! I didn't get the chance to tell you about it because you ran off to the forests of Ryugenzawa, to what's his name?

Akane: Shinnosuke.

Ranma: Yeah! Him.

**There's someone I'd like to forget.**

Ranma: And then there's the time you cooked for Kirin. I mean I didn't taste that, but from what you said it was actually good. He was just... alergic or whatever to anything that wasn't rice or pickled vegetables.

Akane: You're right...It was.

**Got to remember to watch what I say, she seems better now and I don't want to go flying again…**

Ranma: But see that means you don't have a perfect record of failure… So that means you can do it.

Akane: But then why do I keep messing up?

Ranma: How should I know? I'm just the person that you normally force to eat that stuff.

**Crap!**

Akane: Ranma. You're not helping.

Ranma: Oh. Sorry.

Another moment of awkward silence.

Ranma: Hey Akane, why did you stop me from eating that cookie earlier?

Akane: Oh, that. Well, I had Dad try one and the results were less than what I was going for. And then when it came down to you, I saw your expression, and I thought to myself, that I didn't want you to eat it if you felt like you had to be pushed into it. When ever Kasumi puts anything on the table you dive into it. I want the same reaction, but I have to get better first.

Ranma: The list?

Akane: Yeah. It kind of got me thinking about a few things. And I also realized that some of the things you said about me were kind of true too. So I'm making a note to also watch my temper and to try not to hit you unless I listen to you first.

Ranma: Wow… And how's that going so far.

Akane: It's not easy. But I'm working on it. Now if only I could make my Martial Arts better.

Ranma: Oh that's easy. All you really need to do is slow down.

Akane: What?

Ranma: Well, when ever I've watched you go through techniques you always use a very strong Kendo style. Akane, you're a girl! And as strong as you may be girls are still soft and gentle creatures, so you have to try to stay further into your element.

Akane: Are you telling me that I'm unnatural in my fighting.

Ranma: In a way yes. But it's not a bad thing. If you ever have to slug it out with someone you'd most likely win. But because you put everything into every one of your attacks you short change yourself, and after a while you start to telegraph your movement. Just slow it down and try to be more graceful. Who knows maybe that can also help with your cooking? If you tone it down a notch maybe it will come out better.

Ranma then turns and looks at Akane who's looking rather upset at him.

Ranma: Akane Wait!

Akane: Why you Jerk!

Ranma prepared for his flight but was shocked when all he heard was laughter.

Akane: I got you. I can't believe you feel for that!

Ranma: What? Oh, no fair!

Akane: Ha! The great Martial Artist knows fear after all.

Ranma: Not fear. Caution. There's a difference. Fear blinds you, caution causes you to see things and prepare for them.

Akane: Well Caution didn't help with the hole last time did it?

Ranma: That was just a mishap. I didn't mean to kiss…

Akane: I know Ranma… you didn't want to kiss me.

Ranma: Akane that's not what I said, I said I didn't mean to kiss you.

_Wait a second?_

Akane: So you wanted to kiss me?

Ranma: Yes, I mean NO. I mean!

Akane: Forget it Ranma. I guess in the end, I'm one of those multiple fiancées that you need to find closure with.

Akane begins walking back towards her window and is about to climb back in when she's suddenly jerked back by her arm. Ranma spins her around and looks her in the eyes while holding her by her shoulders.

Ranma: I thought you said you were going to work on your temper.

Akane: I am, I'm walking away from you, now leave me alone!

Ranma: Listen to me Akane, that kiss was an accident. And if I offended you by mistake than I'm sorry.

Akane: You just don't get it. The fact that it was a mistake is what I'm mad about. So just let me go!

Ranma: Well then here.

Ranma then turned his head and kissed Akane. Akane was in complete shock and felt that she was about to melt away until Ranma finally broke the kiss and let her go.

**What did I just do?**

_Ranma just kissed me?_

Akane: Ranma? Did you… Did you just kiss me?

Ranma: Yeah… I… I guess I did.

Akane: Ok... You do know what's about to happen right?

Ranma: We… shake hands and go our separate ways?

Akane: Something like that.

**Oh Great!**

Akane: PERVERT!

_At least I controlled my temper long enough to give him a fair warning._

**

* * *

**

Ranma pulls himself out of the trashcan and walks back towards the Tendo Dojo.

**At least she didn't launch me too far away from the house.**

_

* * *

Today was very strange, one assignment and now I'm barely able to sleep. I didn't think about it before, but every time I've been kissed by Ranma was an accident, every time except the last one. I never knew his lips were really that soft, and I don't like that I'm thinking about that right now. But in a crazy Nerima way, it was more than just a kiss, it was sweet. I mean I didn't ask him to, but then again, I didn't tell him not to. I know a kiss is something big in the back of Ranma's mind, and I guess it's really something in the back of my mind as well. Oh well, I guess I'll have to just wait to see what tomorrow brings. _

Akane: One month until Graduation, Huh? I think this is going to be the most interesting time in Nerima History.

**

* * *

I… I kissed her… I mean I really kissed Akane. She hit me afterwards of course, but for a moment there I actually believe I felt her kissing me. But I kissed her! Akane's probably never going to speak to me again. She'll probably punch me from now until graduation. Well, I guess it only means that clearing up the fiancée confusion is going to be harder than I thought. I mean if this is how things went with Akane, how are things going to go with Shampoo, or Ukyou, or for that matter Kodachi! **

Ranma: Oh man! What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

The end.

* * *

Writer's notes: 

OK, take it easy on me. This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted. I've written maybe two in the past, but this is the first time I've ever let anyone other than my closest personal friends see it. Please tell me what you think. By the way, this was all written and posted in the same day so forgive me if I've misspelled anything or if they seem a little Out of Character. I mean what do you expect, I'm NOT Rumiko Takahashi.

Cupid


	2. Chapter 2 Getting There

Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright Rumiko Takahashi (Takahashi-sama) and are used without her permission. I am merely a fan, and after years of watching and reading, I want to take a hand at seeing what writing about these colorful characters would be like.

Enjoy!

Cupid Keys

Added Note

All spouts of Poetry are MINE! Copyrighted and everything. If you would like to use it, I strongly recommend that you ask my permission first, and second, that you don't put your name on it if you use it after getting my permission of course. In doing so you declare that you are not gathering any profit from the usage AND it prevents me from suing you… And though I am writing a Fan Fiction here, I'm not being Fictional when I say, "I will sue you if you don't give me my CREDIT!"

Ranma ½ - Transition

Chapter 2

"Getting There"

Plain Description / Narrator

**Bold Ranma's thoughts**

_Italic Akane's thoughts_

* * *

Ranma: Akane… 

Akane: Yes Ranma?

Ranma: Do you know that the first day I met you, after I saw that smile you gave me and asked to be my friend, I was completely, totally, and honestly… sickened by you?

Akane: What?

* * *

The alarm clock in Akane's room buzzes and she quickly sits up straight. 

Akane: You Jerk!

Akane looks around and sees no one's in the room except for her.

_I guess I must have been dreaming. But it seemed so real. I was thinking that he was going to say he was in love with me or something sweet. Yeah proof that it was definitely a dream. _

Nabiki: Sis! Time to get up. Breakfast is ready.

Akane: I'll be down in a minute Nabiki.

_Well, no point in letting a dream get to me. I mean after everything that happened yesterday I'm sure this is going to be an interesting day. Will I always feel like this after a kiss?_

* * *

Akane: I don't ever want to see you again Ranma. You make me sick. 

Ranma: I'm sorry Akane, but I thought you wanted me to kiss you. I mean you were so upset when I said it was an accident.

Akane: What are you talking about you Pervert? What girl in their right mind would want to be kissed by a girl?

Ranma: But… But I'm a Guy!

Akane: That's what you always say, but guys don't have tits.

Ranma looks down and realizes that he's in his Girl form.

Ranma: But Akane, this is just my curse. I'm really a guy. Don't walk away from me. I lo… Love… Damn it! I LOVE YOU!

Akane: Well after all this time you finally say it. Too bad Ranma. I LOTHE YOU!

* * *

Ranma: NOOOOOO! 

Ranma looks around in his room and realizes he was just dreaming.

**Oh man. I hope that's not some sort of sign on how she's going to be today. I've got more than enough things on my hands. I mean I can kind of understand, only because I kissed her. But there's no reason to be so… so… so cruel. What am I worried about it was a dream. Akane's not really like that.**

* * *

Ranma steps out of his bedroom and makes his way down the steps, but trips on a bucket that he didn't notice. 

Ranma: Oh NO!

Ranma tumbles down the steps and falls on Akane.

Akane: Ouch.

Ranma: Akane… I'm sorry. I didn't notice the bucket.

Akane: Huh?

**Oh No! The bucket!**

Suddenly Ranma and Akane are soaking wet and Ranma's curse kicks in.

Ranma: I'm sorry Akane.

Akane: What kind of pervert are you Ranma! GET OFF ME!

Akane throws a left hook catching Ranma's jaw and pushing Ranma into the banister on the wall.

Ranma: OUCH!

Akane quickly ran back up stairs to change.

Kasumi: Oh My. Ranma would you like some hot water.

Ranma: Sure Kasumi… Thanks.

* * *

Akane steps out of her wet clothes and begins putting on fresh clothes. 

Akane: I don't believe this.

Ranma: Akane?

Akane: Go away Ranma.

Ranma: I'm sorry Akane.

Akane: I don't want to hear it right now.

Ranma: But you said you'd try to listen before getting angry.

Akane: Yes. Key word being, "try."

Ranma: OK. I understand. I just want to say sorry. And I'll be down stairs waiting for you.

Akane: Yeah. Whatever!

The sound of Ranma's foot steps on their hard wood floor is barely audible. Akane listens for the sound of Ranma going down the steps and then takes a deep breath.

_I know he didn't do it on purpose. But why did the water have to get on me. And why am I getting so upset about something that was clearly unintentional? I guess I'm still struggling to get a grip on my attitude._

* * *

Ranma and Akane are very quiet as they walk to school. Akane looks up at Ranma effortlessly balancing himself like a professional tight rope artist. 

_It almost makes me sick to see him doing that, only because I can't do it. _

**I really wish she'd say something. She looks so angry. Man! I guess she's upset about this morning… Maybe I should be the one to say something first.**

Ranma: Akane?

Akane: Yes Ranma?

Ranma:Um… Nothing.

Akane: Oh.

**Great conversationalist! I can't believe that was all I was able to get out.**

_He must be trying to talk. I hope he doesn't want to talk about last night! Come on Akane, think of something quick._

Akane: So how's everything going on your assignment?

_What are you doing, that's what led to the kiss in the first place?_

**I guess she wants to talk now?**

Ranma: What do you mean?

_Oh Great, I can't change the subject now._

Akane: I mean… have you done anything to start the process?

Ranma: Well, I talked with Mousse yesterday. I don't think I'm going to have to worry about him sneak attacking me for a while. And if things go as planned than I won't have to worry about it ever again.

Akane: Really? Why's that?

Ranma: I told him that I'm not trying to get with Shampoo.

Akane: I thought you were going to keep Shampoo around for a while?

Ranma: What would make you think that?

Akane: Oh nothing.

_She's Cute, she can cook, she's a great Martial Artist, she's… you know… EVERYTHING you say I'm NOT!_

Ranma: She's a pain in the rear. I mean come on. Just because your traditions say that you're supposed to marry the guy that bests you doesn't mean he won because he wanted to marry you. I just didn't want to loose. That and I didn't know what I was getting into then.

_OK… This is strange._

Akane: I thought you liked the whole cute warrior bimbo thing.

Ranma: Nah. I mean don't get me wrong, she's cute and all.

Akane starts balling up her fists.

Ranma: But she's not my type.

Akane un-balls her fists.

Akane: Really, and what is your type?

Ranma: I don't really know. I like Shampoo's devotion but it's just so misguided. I can't quite place my finger on it but there's just something not right. I guess I don't want to end up subjected to being put down like Mousse let's himself be.

Akane: Oh so you want to be the dominate gender.

Ranma: No. That's not it. I don't want to rule any more than I want to be ruled. I guess I'm just looking for an equal. Someone who can go toe to toe with me, not in everything, but in everything that matters.

Akane: There's a poem I heard once that said, "Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Just stand beside me and be my friend." Is that how you feel?

_That sounds like Ukyou. Maybe he wants to be with her. She's the only one that he calls his friend, nonetheless his, "Cute Fiancée." _

Ranma: Not really. Friends are just that. I know sometimes friends develop to be more than that. But I guess I don't have friends like that. I mean look at Ukyou. I couldn't imagine what it would be like trying to marry her. I guess I'd change the end of that poem to, "Just walk beside me and we'll get there."

Akane: There where?

Ranma: That's the thing. Wherever we're meant to go. Wherever we want to go.

Akane: That's actually rather well thought. Kind of scary coming from you.

Ranma: How do you think I feel? I'm the one who said it.

Akane laughs.

Akane: Well, you seem to have a handle on things. At least for the moment.

Ranma: What about you? How are things going with you?

Akane: Well, I'm getting the swing of it. But there's still so much more I need to learn. Especially Martial Arts wise. I mean I can walk on the fence but I can't do it as skilled as you do.

Ranma: Want me to teach you?

_WHAT?_

Akane: Huh?

Ranma: I said, do you… want me… to teach… you?

Akane: I thought… I mean you've never… I…

**Oh. I must have offended her again.**

Ranma: I understand, you don't want to learn anything from me.

Akane: No that's not it, it just… I was kind of caught off guard. I mean you're not exactly known for teaching anyone anything, especially not me.

Ranma: Hey. Did you think I was just going to stand here and keep making progress on my list and leave you in the dust?

Akane: For a moment there… Yeah. I did.

Ranma: Well you were wrong. Come on up.

Taking her time Akane climbs the fence.

_I can not believe I'm going along with this._

Ranma: Ok now the first thing you need to do is to remember caution and forget fear. So close your eyes.

Akane: What?

Ranma: I said close your eyes. If you keep them open you'll be over cautious, but if you close them you'll have no choice but to face and fight off your fears.

Akane: I am not going to close my eyes.

Akane got ready to jump down the fence but Ranma held on to her.

Ranma: Don't worry Akane, I've got you.

_He's got me? Somehow… I feel like I could actually do it now._

Akane: Oh… Ok.

Akane took a deep breath to steady her heart and closed her eyes.

Akane: Now what?

Ranma: Now you take one step, then another, and so on.

Akane stepped out with her left foot and nearly missed the gate.

Ranma: OK, now remember where the gate is, and feel for it as you step. Don't worry about falling, don't worry about running. Just listen to my voice and you'll be fine.

Ranma placed his hand on Akane's waist and watched her feet as she continued to walk Akane had taken ten steps with her eyes closed before Ranma slipped his hand away unnoticed as she continued to walk.

_This feels like I'm flying._

Akane: Ranma, I'm doing it. I'm doing it! I can't believe it!

Ranma: You're doing fine Akane. Now open your eyes.

Akane opened her eyes and turned around and saw that Ranma was a distance away from her. She suddenly lost her balance and tilted towards the sidewalk.

Akane: Ranma!

Ranma: Akane!

Ranma dived off the fence and caught Akane and then bounced on top of a roof.

Ranma: Akane are you ok?

_I… I always feel safe in his arms._

Akane: I'm… I'm fine.

Ranma: Why did you loose balance?

Akane: I don't know… I guess because I realized you weren't behind me. It kind of scared me when I saw that you weren't there.

Ranma: Oh come on Akane, I can't walk beside you always.

Akane: But you just said…

Ranma: I mean there's only enough room on that fence for one person at a time. If I could I'd just walk on the ground, but then you'd probably swear I was looking up your dress.

Akane blushed.

Ranma: But look on the bright side. At least now you know you can do it.

_Hey! He's right!_

Akane: That's right, I did it. So I can do it again right.

Ranma: It's always difficult the first time, but once you get it out of the way it just gets easier. Like riding a bike.

Akane: Or breaking a brick.

Ranma: Or trying to respond to a question too quick.

Akane: Hey that rhymed.

Ranma: Yeah for a moment there I was scared we were going to break out in song and dance.

Akane: Are you good at doing that?

Ranma: Singing and dancing? Hell no. I'm good with my feet but dancing wise I've got two lefts.

Akane: No, I mean at word play. Maybe you're a poet.

Ranma: Yeah. And I didn't know it.

Akane: Oh that was just sad.

Ranma: I don't know why but it just seemed like the funniest thing I could think of at that point.

Akane: Well let's try it with something different. Maybe this is one of your undiscovered talents.

Ranma: Ok. Give me a topic.

Akane: Hmm…

**This should be fun.**

Akane: Ok. How about green tea?

Ranma thought for a second.

Ranma: I look into my cup, at my reflection, and I'm scared by what I can't see. The tiny characteristics that regardless of how hard I try, I can't drown in this cup of green tea. Like the part of me that's hurt so many others, or the part of me that wants to cry. Like the memories of the days we've fought with one another, or the memory of when I thought I'd watched you die. But no matter how many times I try to drown it I can't, it's just something that I'm meant to hold on to. So I'm thankful for the things that won't drown in my green tea, and when I look up from it, I'm happy to see you.

**Whoa where did that come from?**

Akane: Ranma… You're… you're a poet?

Ranma: No I'm not Akane. I just… it was just something off the top of my head that's all.

Akane: Well the top of your head is apparently where all the good stuff is stored. That was really nice. Maybe you should try to write more. In fact, you should go and get yourself a recorder incase that urge hits you out of nowhere.

Ranma: Akane, I think you're over doing this a little bit.

Akane: I don't think you just heard yourself. That was really good and you did it without trying.

Ranma: It was a fluke. A mishap. It probably will never happen again.

Akane: Ok then let's test that out.

Ranma: Ok. Fine. Let's do it.

Akane: Hmm… Let's see.

Ranma: Don't think about it, last time you just said the first thing that came to mind.

Akane: OK. The fence.

Ranma thought for a second.

Ranma:This isn't just some ordinary fence, this is the fine line we walk. This is the first step on the journey of a thousand steps, when we finally talk the talk. And from up here everything's different, be cautious but not afraid. Don't look back, and don't worry about falling, I remember the promise I made. "I got you," I said, meaning I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I keep every promise that I make. So I dive to your rescue, and gladly save the day, because letting you get hurt would be a grave mistake.

**Hey, that was kind of easy.**

Akane: Ranma, that was good.

Ranma: I think we need to go Akane.

Akane: You're avoiding the subject.

Ranma: No, I'm not avoiding the subject. I'm trying to keep us from being late!

Akane: Oh No!

**

* * *

I can't remember where I heard it, but I heard once that the longer you live the more of a stranger to the world you become. I'm not really sure if I understand the meaning behind that but, sometimes I feel like it was written especially for me. I mean the last few days have been almost carefree compared to the last two years, but before then it was just crazy. Ryouga is still as lost as ever, and P-Chan has made fewer appearances but when he's there he's a far more annoying presence. He's lucky I made that promise on my honor before I knew he was sleeping in Akane's bed. Mousse has actually gotten a lot better fighting wise, and is actually willing to fight bare handed now. Shampoo has been traveling back and forward to China lately, which actually feels good but kind of scary. I'm worried that one of those trips she may try to take me with her, by force I mean. Cologne has been very quiet lately. She still insists on calling me, "Son in Law," but I guess that's better than her trying to kidnap me. She hasn't come up with any new techniques in a while, but she's still a force to be reckoned with. Not that long ago, Happosai broke into the Neko Café and stole some of Shampoo's underwear. Needless to say he didn't get too far. Ukyou has been a little friendlier since Konatsu went back to his clan to further his training. I don't think she knows I know, but I've seen her get all weepy eyed when someone mentions him. I haven't heard from Akari in ages, but every once a while her Super Pig drops in and challenges me, you'd be surprised to see what that crazy thing can do. Kodachi, now there's a real headache. She's still at St. Hebereke and from my understanding she's going to graduate as the class Valedictorian. But when ever I'm near, male or female mind you, she's an absolute lunatic. I actually tried to tell her once about the curse and she was just so start struck by the fact that I was talking to her that I just gave up. I mean what's the point of talking to someone when they are clearly not listening to you? **

Teacher: MR. SAOTOME!

Ranma: Ah! Yes… Um… Yes Sir.

Teacher: Since you want to day dream so much, why don't I give you a dose of reality? Take two buckets and go stand in the hall with Ms. Tendo. Seems you two like spending time with each other more and more.

**What? Akane's standing in the hall too? What on earth did she do?**

_

* * *

I can't believe I feel asleep in class. Now I'm looking stupid standing in this hall way all alone. _

Akane: Stupid Dream. I must have been sleeping restlessly last night.

Ranma: You had a bad dream to?

Akane: Ahhhh!

Ranma: It's just me Akane!

Akane: Ranma? What are you doing out here?

Ranma: I got caught sleeping. I don't really care but it's annoying nonetheless.

Akane: Yeah, I know what you mean.

Ranma: So what was it about that dream that kept you up?

Akane: Oh… It's… It's nothing.

Ranma: Oh.

Akane: What about you, you said you had a bad dream too.

Ranma: Well, I don't think I have to worry about that anymore.

Akane: Why not?

Ranma: Because I already decided in my mind that that wasn't going to happen. It was only a dream and so it was more than likely just showing me something so that I wouldn't I could prevent it from happening.

Akane: And what was it that you wanted to prevent from happening.

Ranma: Don't worry, I already to care of that.

Akane: How?

Ranma: Let's just say, by talking to you, and leave it there.

Akane: Huh?

Ranma: You weren't willing to tell me anything, so I'm not going to say anymore until you tell me about your dream.

Akane: Well… It wasn't really a dream it was more like…

The bell rights signaling the end of class for the day.

Akane: Well, that ends another school day. We're getting closer and closer to graduation.

**Crap. Just when she was about to tell me. I guess I'll ask again later.**

Ranma: Yeah. Come on Akane. Let's go home.

_I guess he didn't really want to hear about it. Oh well._

* * *

Ranma and Akane are walking down the street talking about their school day. 

Ranma: I just can't understand why they still do stupid things around Ms. Hinako. I mean all she's going to do is over examine it and declare them a delinquent and then ZAP instant woman hood for the other idiots to enjoy.

Akane: I guess that makes you of those idiots, she hasn't drained you in months.

Ranma: I try my best not to give her the chance.

Akane: Like you said she doesn't really need much of an opening. Better watch your chi she might just…

Shampoo: Nihao Ranma!

Ranma: Huh? Sham…

Shampoo lands on Ranma and continues to petal while looking down at him with her most joyful expression.

_Damn. Every time! It just never fails does it?_

Ranma gets up from under Shampoo's bicycle.

Ranma: Shampoo! If you're trying to get my attention riding a bike on my head is not the way to do it!

_Seems like it worked to me…_

Shampoo: What you talking Ranma?

Mousse: Ranma Saotome! Prepare to DIE!

Ranma: Mousse?

Mousse comes from around the corner swinging with renewed vigilance and multiple. Ranma jumps onto the fence, then to the nearest rooftop, and then takes off towards Furinkan High School.

Ranma: I'm sorry Akane! We'll talk later!

_What? Did he just… Just apologize for us being interrupted? He didn't do anything wrong, so why would he apologize? Oh. I forgot I usually hit him at a time like this, I wonder why?_

Akane looks at Shampoo who's still looking in the direction where Ranma and Mousse ran.

Shampoo: Shoot! Shampoo no get chance to ask Ranma to take Shampoo to date. Oh well. Akane! Would you ask Ranma for Shampoo?

_Could she really be that air headed, or is she just that bold? I know, it's a combination of both._

Akane: Sorry Shampoo. But I think I'll leave that up to you.

Shampoo: Why not? Is not like Ranma take Akane to date, so Ranma have much free time.

_So, the cat wants to play… We'll play._

Akane puts on a slow smile in a fashion that would suggest she's keeping a secret.

Akane: You're right Shampoo, but who knows what Ranma does with his spare time. I mean it's not like he's taking you out. And just because we live under the same roof and all, it's not like he spends all his time with me, his First Fiancée. Technically speaking we've been promised to each other since before either of us was born.

Shampoo's face began to show dents in her armor.

Shampoo: Hmp. Is stupid promise parents make. It hold no ground compared to Amazon rules, where strongest warrior earn biggest prize. Is century's old.

_Nice try Shampoo._

Akane: You're absolutely right Shampoo. That is a very long time to create rules. I'm sure it out lives so many other traditions.

Shampoo's triumphant smile returns.

Shampoo: Is right.

Akane: Funny thing is, it's a Chinese Amazon tradition, so it's kind of difficult for Japanese me to understand or to place much value into things that aren't the customs of the culture I grew up in. I wonder… Does Ranma, you know my betrothed, your Airen, does he believe in Japanese or Chinese Customs?

Seeing the blow to Shampoo's ego, Akane turned away and began jogging towards the Tendo Dojo.

Akane: Well, I've got to get to home, I've got some homework to do. Catch you later Shampoo. Thanks for the conversation. It was enlightening…

_Ha! Stick that in your Grandma's pipe and smoke it! Now I just have to get to some practice time in and see if I can adjust my style._

Akane looks up at the fence.

_I wonder…_

Without stopping Akane jumps onto the fence and continues towards her house walking slowly.

_I'm doing it! I can't believe it. Maybe I'm not a total klutz after all. Oh! I wish Ranma could see me now._

* * *

Mousse and Ranma stand behind Furinkan as the wind blows causing Mousse's robe to flap in the wind. 

Mousse: Here you go Saotome. I did a little deep research, and this is what I came up with.

Mousse hands Ranma a stack of papers which he quickly begins flipping through.

Ranma: Mousse, I've got to hand it to you. That was the best acting I've seen in a while. I thought you were actually trying to kill me.

Mousse turns to walk away.

Mousse: Actually Saotome, I was. When I saw you there, talking to Shampoo. Seeing her expression and the very sight of you, I found myself in rage.

Ranma: Ok. So I won't nominate you for an acting award then. Well, what did you find?

Mousse: Well, I found out that Shampoo's claim on you is technically invalid.

Ranma: What?

Mousse: Yes. Apparently due to her defeat and mistake of thinking you were a woman, nonetheless of failing to bring you back as a man, she doesn't have any right to pursue you.

Ranma:Really? Than what have we spent all this time going through this song and dance for?

Mousse: I don't know, I would assume it was Cologne's doing.

Ranma: Cologne?

Mousse: Think about it Ranma. She's the Monarch of a fading tribe. As much as the Amazons hate to admit it, we're almost extinct. The way we practice alone is dangerous enough to kill off a good number of our people when the proper level of control is not applied. The constant challenges, the lack of technology. We don't use any of these new age techniques to monitor weather or crop management. But you… you are as close to the new age as they want to get to, but still far enough into tradition to keep the old ways. That and you have enough strength to hold back and still defeat one of their greatest warriors. Even I must admit that you are an Ideal candidate to bring within the tribe. I just don't like the method they are trying to bring you in.

Ranma: Well, if I've got anything to say about it, I won't be going in that way.

Mousse finally turned back around to face Ranma.

Mousse: I've been meaning to ask you Saotome, why the sudden change? What happened to make you want to renounce Shampoo's hold on you?

**Oh yeah, I didn't explain it to him…**

Ranma: Well, it really all comes down to an assignment.

Mousse: An assignment.

Ranma: Yeah. I basically supposed to try to take control of my life to help make this Transition from an old child to a young adult.

Mousse: You mean to tell me that you're changing yourself for a grade.

Ranma: No! I'm doing it because I understand it, and I want better control.

Mousse: Sounds to me like you're on the journey of a thousand steps.

Ranma: Believe me, I know it's not going to be easy. But I'm still going to do it. I mean better to try and fail than fail to try right?

Mousse walked over to Ranma and held out his hand. Ranma reluctantly accepted his hand and shook it.

Mousse: I think I like this assignment. I just wish they would have given it to you years ago.

Ranma: Tell me about it.

Mousse: So… What are we going to do?

Ranma: We?

Mousse: Oh Please Saotome. Do you really think you can accomplish this alone? I mean between your rivalries and your fiancées, you're going to need some help.

**Help from Mousse. Not the first place I'd look, but it's not a bad idea at all.**

Ranma: Thanks man. I guess I could use some help.

Mousse: So what can I do?

**Yeah… what can he do? Even though I have this information I don't think I could use it unless someone defeated either me or Shampoo, and he can't do either. Maybe I could train him to defeat Shampoo. Hey! That's it. I can train him and Akane!**

Ranma smiles a confident smile.

Mousse: Uh oh. What have I gotten myself into?

Ranma: Mousse! It time for some training!

**This is so crazy that it just might work!**

To Be Continued

Writer's Notes:

Well, another chapter has come to an end. Clearing up a few mishaps and setting up for future chapters was the basic purpose of this chapter. I didn't mean to make the first chapter look like a one shot, so I made sure to write, "To Be Continued," on this one. It's probably noticeable now that Mousse is also one of my favorites and that pairing him with Shampoo is part of my plans… (Evil Impulse) …but I plan on doing this while other things are happening. I'm pretty quick at writing because of the style of writing I use, but I know that my style is a bit unorthodox compared to some others but hey, I was a poet first, so lay back up a bit and just appreciate my uniqueness, (Not aimed directly at anyone) besides, the way I write is probably why I'm able to fly through theses chapters. I mean this one was a page or two longer than the last. Well, I'll stop ranting now, but to those of you who left a review, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and it's because of you that I was so anxious to put out this next chapter. Thank you for your encouragement, and your wisdom. (Because the more of your wisdom I absorb the sooner I can take over the WORLD!)

Cupid


	3. Chapter 3 Looking Ahead

Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright Rumiko Takahashi (Takahashi-sama) and are used without her permission. I am merely a fan, and after years of watching and reading, I want to take a hand at seeing what writing about these colorful characters would be like.

Enjoy!

Cupid Keys

Ranma ½ - Transition

Chapter 3

"Looking Ahead"

Plain Description / Narrator

**Bold Ranma's thoughts**

_Italic Akane's thoughts_

* * *

Ranma sits in the corner of the dojo watching as Mousse and Akane spar with one another, sweat dripping from both of their brows. 

_This has got to be either the craziest thing I've ever heard of, or the closest to living a normal life Ranma has ever attempted. I mean, he's making me train with Mousse of all people. On one hand I can understand why, he said that my Martial Arts are lacking grace. Well, who better to learn with than Mousse? I mean he's a born Chinese fighter and learned probably the most graceful of arts the Amazons could provide. In some ways he's more graceful than Ranma is in his movements, but his execution is lacking in power. OH I GET IT. By training with him I can develop grace, and then add my power to it later! That Ranma, if only he'd just say things like that in the first place than it wouldn't take those of us who aren't as natural in the arts eight days to figure it out._

Mousse launches an attack at Akane with a wooden sword, aiming to hit Akane in her midsection. Akane pushes the blade to her outer side while extending her right foot into the back of Mousse's knee and then sweeping her hands under his chin for well executed take down. Before she has the chance to attack again, Mousse spins his legs around and swings the blade causing for a round attack and recovers quickly.

**You know, now that I think about it, having Mousse and Akane train together wasn't that bad of an idea. She's already picked up a great deal and the circular movement that she's developed will help greatly when she's fighting straight on attackers. Mousse never really had the, "I won't hit a girl," mentality that I have, but apparently while training with Akane he's developed in his view point. I mean watching him spar with Akane I've realized that he could probably take Shampoo for some time now. He can go nearly toe to toe with me if it wasn't for the fact that he lacks physical attacks, it's like his body is only a tool for the weapons he wields when it's supposed to be the other way around. But watching him I can see a good amount of movements that if you take away the weapons would still be quite formidable in a fight. And here I was just putting them together so that I could observe one another, they're practically teaching each other. I guess I'm a genius without having to try.**

Akane pressed her own attack once Mousse was back on his feet. She charges in and sweeps again at Mousse's feet but Mousse merely dances out of the way as he tries to capture her chin with by leaving the blade low and letting her collide with it, Akane somersaults over Mousse and lands on his back. Mousse rolls over catching Akane's leg with a wooden claw and trips her up. They both recover quickly but Mousse places the blade to Akane's throat causing her to stand still.

Ranma: Very good Mousse!

The two combatants back away from one another after shaking hands.

Mousse: That was very good Akane! Your Kung fu is increasing faster than I had ever imagined.

Akane laughs as she wipes sweat from her brow.

Akane: Well, they say the best way to learn how to swim is by being thrown in the water. I have no choice but to react when I'm in the middle of a fight.

Mousse: Well I salute you on your ability to swim well.

**OK, this is an unexpected development.**

Ranma: OK. Things that I noticed. Akane, you're having fun now using the Kung fu that Mousse is teaching you, but you're only using that. Learn to combine it with the Karate styles you're already using and you'll really be a wrecking ball. Mousse, you're limiting your weapons usage, which is very good, but how about you try completely hands free. I know you're not the best hand to hand fighter out of the Amazon village, but once you're weapons are depleted what choice do you have but to use the weapons you were born with? Watching you go against Akane is interesting because I'm seeing some seriously powerful moves that could easily put your average Martial Artist on his butt for a while if you took the weapon away, but I don't see you using them.

Puzzled, Mousse raises an eyebrow at Ranma.

Mousse: Such as?

Ranma: Such as, when you start throwing stars and chained weapons. It takes a great deal of strength to carry them all over the place, even more so to throw them as you do. But there's speed in your movements and accuracy, so instead of throwing weapons just throw punches. The technique you use is rather similar to the Chestnut fist, but instead of punching with both hands with single strike punches, it's like each hand punches three to ten times quickly. You could possibly out jab a boxer rather easily.

Mousse began nodding his head in agreement.

Mousse: Ok, I'll give that a try.

Akane: Ranma, what about me? When will I learn some techniques?

Ranma: I was worried you'd ask that sooner or later. Well, aside from the Tiger Shot, I learned all my techniques from Cologne. I really don't have to tell you what that was like since you were there for each and every training with her. You're welcomed to learn any of them as you feel you're ready too, plus you have the best rounded knowledge of Mousse's, Ryouga's, and My techniques aside from Cologne herself. I really do believe you have an ability to come up with something completely all your own.

Akane looks on at Ranma with slight annoyance.

_This sounds like he's trying to get out of teaching me a technique or two. Well, I may have a better grip on my temper, but I'm still as stubborn as a brick. _

Ranma: Ok. I guess it's time to throw something new into the mix. How about I spar with you both, you first Mousse. And just to keep it interesting let's make it up to three points wins.

Mousse: Fine by me Ranma.

Ranma: Oh, and Mousse. No weapons.

Mousse: As you wish.

* * *

Ryouga: AH! I'm here at last! And I didn't even get lost once! Oh it must be the power of love. 

Ryouga stands outside of the Tendo Dojo, carrying a large bag full of gifts from various parts of Asia.

Ryouga: Akane! I will tell you how I feel. And I will defeat Ranma and state my claim as your Fiancé. Its fate and nothing Ranma could do would change that. Nothing can stop me now. Haaa! Haa!

A group of children run past shooting at one another with their water pistols. P-Chan stands on the side walk, ears folded down and looking depressed.

* * *

Inside the Dojo Mousse is holding Akane back with a lasso while Ranma stands on the other side of the room and they both are yelling back and forward. 

Mousse: Akane Tendo, please calm down…

Akane: Oh that was not a clean hit! You can't count that!

Ranma: Akane, Mousse even said so him self. Now we were only supposed to go up to three points but I've made about six on you. Just give it a rest and take it as a learning experience.

Mousse: Ranma. You're not helping here…

Akane: But you're still holding back!

Ranma: Akane, don't you realize yet that I'm holding back because I don't want to see you get hurt?

Akane: Don't you realize that by NOT hitting me like a Martial Artist you're shaming me. It's like you're playing with a child for Pete's sake!

Ranma: Ah Man here we go again! I told you already, there's no need playing an Ace to beat a three.

_A three? A three? That's all I am, A THREE?_

Akane: Oh so I'm just a Three now am I?

**OH Man, the temper flares up again.**

Ranma: Akane, that's not what I meant.

Mousse: AHHHH!

Akane grabs hold of the rope tied around her waist and pulls Mousse towards and then throws him at Ranma.

Ranma: OUCH!

Akane: I bet that hurt more than a damn three.

P-Chan: Bwee!

Akane turns and sees P-Chan and instantly turns off the evil switch.

Akane: P-CHAN! Oh baby, Mommy's missed you so much.

Ranma: What are you crazy?

Ranma suddenly notices P-Chan and grunts.

**How can she turn on and off like that so easily?**

Mousse begins picking himself up off the floor.

Mousse: Oh… My head aches.

Ranma: Oh. I guess you're going to want to stop training now that he's here.

Akane: I didn't say that, I just want you to train me properly.

Ranma:Well for today the lesson is over.

Akane: Fine!

Akane looks back down at P-Chan.

Akane: Oh. P-Chan, you're all wet, you could catch a cold. Well, momma was about to take a bath anyway why not take one with me.

Ranma, Mousse, and P-Chan's eyes opened wide at that comment.

P-Chan: BWEE! BWEE!

**I should leave him to his demise.**

Ranma: Akane. That's just nasty. P-Chan's a male pig. He should take baths with men.

Akane: Like I'd trust him to you Ranma.

Mousse: I'll take him Akane, and I'll see to it that Ranma doesn't harm him.

Akane: Hmmm. Ok. Thank you Mousse. I guess I'll let you guys have the bath first. Seeing as it is that there's so many of you.

Mousse: Thank you very much Akane.

Mousse walks over to Akane and slowly takes P-Chan out of her hands.

Akane: Well, I guess I'll just train by myself a bit more.

Ranma: That sounds like a good idea.

Akane: What's that supposed to mean Ranma?

Ranma: Nothing Akane. Sheesh. It's like I can't say anything around you without you thinking it's some kind of insult. I guess I was wrong about you working on your temper.

Akane: Why you!

Ranma braces himself for impact. Akane quickly taps Ranma up side his head, but not hard enough to make a hole in the ground, or even knock him off balance. Ranma looks around in surprise.

Akane: I am working on my temper, if you hadn't noticed. But that doesn't stop me from getting angry or having an opinion.

Ranma looked at Akane, amazed.

Mousse: Perhaps we should go now Ranma, don't want P-Chan to catch cold.

P-Chan: Bwee.

Ranma: Right. Let's go.

Akane began stepping through her form as the three leave.

* * *

Ranma, Mousse, and Ryouga all sit in the bath together. Ryouga glares at Ranma as he and Mousse just relax. 

Ryouga: You better not be hurting Akane while you train her Ranma. I wouldn't want to see her hurt and have to snap your neck.

Ranma: Ryouga, you have no idea of what's been happening while you were gone, so I suggest you just relax and enjoy the tub.

Ryouga: Ha. Like I've missed much.

Ranma continues to rest up against the edge of the tub.

Ranma: Yes. As a matter of fact you have missed a lot in the month or so you've been missing. I mean think about it, Mousse is in my bath tub and he's not trying to kill me for heaven's sake. If that don't get your attention than I don't know what will?

It suddenly dawned on Ryouga that Ranma was right.

Ryouga: Hey Mousse. What's going on? I never thought I'd hear you stoop to taking lessons from this clown. You must be on a new low.

Mousse removed the towel covering his eyes and stared at Ryouga.

Mousse: Well, considering that this, "Clown," as you put it has beaten us both on numerous occasions, I would think that I stand to learn a great deal from him.

Ryouga: Oh. I get it now, you're training with him to learn how to beat him.

Mousse returned the towel over his eyes as he relaxed again.

Mousse: I have no interest in beating Ranma now.

Ryouga looked concerned hearing that and quickly stands up retrieves his umbrella and puts it to Mousse's throat.

Ryouga: This isn't Mousse! It's Copy Cat Ken again!

Mousse swats Ryouga's umbrella away from his neck and splashes cold on Ryouga.

Mousse: Copy cat Ken doesn't know about our Jusenkyo curses. Speaking of which I assume that Ms. Akane Tendo does not know of your transformation Ryouga?

**I think I'll just let the two of them handle this.**

P-Chan stood there with his eyes wide open and his mouth open.

P-Chan: Bwee. Bwee Bweee…

Mousse: I can't understand pig. Now get back into the hot water and act civilized.

P-Chan dives into the tub and emerges as Ryouga.

Ryouga: It wasn't my fault. Ranma and his crazy father knocked me into the spring.

Mousse narrowed his eyes while looking at Ryouga.

Mousse: You know, I haven't been at war with Ranma for a few days now, and it's caused me to view things in a different light. I know no one's actually been a villain in our whole ordeal but we've all done some villainous things to purse what we want. I'm clearly no exception to that, but Ranma has done things that we have not had the capability to do ourselves. He has tried time and time again to work with us while we were working with him for our own means. He has tried calling us friend while we have simply spit blasphemous names at him for no better reason than because we were angry at him. He has fought with honor while we have fought with sharpened steal, lethal techniques and an intention to kill or permanently maim him instead of accepting defeat. And as much as the part of me that has exercised such a thought for so long hates to admit it, Ranma is not the cause of all of our problems, he maybe the focus of them all, but he has never done anything to intentionally cause us harm. So I think it's your fault that you followed him to China over a few loaves of bread and a feud that you were incapable of making it to on time. Seems to me that you may be the coward that you claim Ranma is.

Ranma removed the towel covering his yes and looked shocked as he sat there listening to Mousse defend him.

**This is definitely one of those unexpected moments that I am glad I was able to witness first hand, or else I would not have believed that it happened. **

Ryouga looked on at Mousse disbelieving.

Ryouga: He's fooled you, made you believe different than you normally would. What has Ranma done to you Mousse?

Mousse: He's been a friend. He's trying to do something that he's made several attempts at in the past but I was too dumb to listen or realize.

Ryouga: This is stupid. I'm getting out of here.

Ryouga steps out of the bath, sprays cold water on himself, and then dries off with a towel before leaving as P-Chan. Ranma looks on at Mousse, still surprised.

Ranma: Mousse? Did you really mean all of that?

Mousse took a deep breath.

Mousse: No. But I know it's true. I have changed a lot over the last few days, but I still haven't buried all of my past demons. But that doesn't mean Ryouga has to know exactly how I fee.

**Mousse is not a bad guy after all. Amazing what a little training can do.**

Ranma: Thank you Mousse.

Mousse: Really Saotome, don't mention it.

Akane: Hey! What's taking you guys so long, I have to bathe too you know?

Ranma: Come on Mousse. Let's get out before she gets violent.

Mousse: Agreed.

* * *

Akane steps into her room and puts on some clothes before P-Chan enters. 

Akane: P-Chan.

Akane picks up her pet and lies down with him.

Akane: You've missed a lot baby. Ms. Hinako gave me and Ranma an assignment and all kinds of things have changed. I've started working on my Martial Arts. I've learned how to walk on the fence like Ranma does. I've been controlling my temper a lot better, and things have been real good lately.

P-Chan looks on enthusiastically.

P-Chan: Bwee!

Akane: Yeah I know. It's been fun, but there have been a few awkward moments as well. Like when I was learning how to walk on the fence Ranma held me by my waist. I could swear I felt all flushed with fever, and I thought I was going to turn beet red…

Akane looked up at her ceiling and then made eye contact with P-Chan again.

Akane: Hey P-Chan. Want to hear a secret?

P-Chan happily nodded his head at Akane's suggestion.

Akane: Ranma and I… we…

_Oh it's so embarrassing._

Akane: … we kissed.

P-Chan: BWEE!

P-Chan's expression could be spoken with three words, "I'LL KILL HIM!" But this was unnoticed by Akane who was still holding the little black pig and giggling like an elementary school girl.

Akane: I know, I can't believe it either. It was so… sweet.

P-Chan: Bwee! Bwee! Bwee, bwee! Bwee!

Akane: P-Chan what's wrong? Why do you look so…

P-Chan broke free of Akane's grip and ran out of the house.

Akane: P-Chan!

Akane runs around the house looking for P-Chan. She asks the rest of the house guest if they've seen him but no one has. She continues to look but can find no trace of him.

Akane: I guess he must have left again…

* * *

Ranma walks down the street with his head hanging low, his hands in his pockets, and kicks stones here and there. 

**OK, today I've got to go see Mom. It doesn't matter how nervous I feel about it, I know she doesn't want to kill me or any thing, so there's no need to be nervous. But she has gotten a lot better with the Saotome sword. I mean I still don't know how she cut the back of the chair Dad was sitting in while standing in front of him and with him in the way. Why am I focusing on things that are just going to make me want to back out more?**

Nodoka: Ranma?

Ranma: AH!

Ranma looks up at the person who just spoken his name and sees his mother.

Ranma: Mom?

**OK. I guess that ends me turning tail and running.**

Nodoka: Hello Ranma. My Ranma, it's been so long since we're last able to talk face to face.

Ranma: Yes, it has Mom. How have you been?

Nodoka: I'm fine son. Just fine.

Ranma looks down at his feet unsure of how to continue the conversation.

Ranma: Mom… I don't know how to say this without sounding unmanly.

Nodoka: Well then just say it Ranma, we'll worry about the details later.

Ranma: Ok then…

Ranma looks up into Nodoka's eyes, and barely holds back his tears.

Ranma: I miss you Mom.

Nodoka isn't quite as successful at holding her tears in, but continues to smile.

Nodoka: Now that didn't sound unmanly at all to me Ranma.

* * *

Ryouga: RANMA! 

Mousse: This will do you no good Ryouga, Ranma has left to spend some time with his Mother.

Ryouga and Mousse are inside of the Tendo Dojo, Mousse having just gotten off for lunch before the dinner rush hits at the Cat Café and is stretching before he begins his work out.

Ryouga: Did you know about it Mousse?

Mousse: Know about what?

Ryouga: Did you know that Ranma Kissed her?

Mousse's eyes open wide but then he quickly returns to his calm expression with a smile.

Mousse: Honestly, no I didn't, but I can't say that such new surprises me.

Ryouga lifts Mousse up by his robes.

Ryouga: And why doesn't it surprise you?

Mousse began to look angrily at Ryouga.

Mousse: Put me down Ryouga, I'm merely here to train. I do not dawdle in the affairs of others unless absolutely necessary.

Ryouga: Tell me why the kiss doesn't surprise you.

Mousse smashes his forehead on Ryouga nose. As Ryouga backs off in slight pain Mousse wards off the dizziness he felt after the impact. And then takes up a fighting stance.

Ryouga: That hurt!

Mousse: I told you to put me down. Now if you want to know what's going on I suggest you ask Akane or Ranma. They would be better at explaining the assignment than I would.

Ryouga: When did it happen?

Mousse: How the hell should I know? I've got my own problems to deal with, now are you going to let me train in peace or what?

Ryouga looks at Mousse with anger.

Ryouga: You're helping him. You're trying to help him with his stupid plan. I won't let you dishonor Akane like that.

Mousse takes up a defensive stance.

Mousse: Ryouga, I don't want to do this, I have to get back to the Neko Hanten before the dinner rush starts, so please don't make me fight you. You're making way to big of a deal out of this.

Ryouga began charging into Mousse.

Ryouga: SHUT UP!

Ryouga threw several wild punches at Mousse who was able to duck out of the way of each blow, but unable to find an attack point of his own. After ducking and dodging blow after powerful blow Mousse began running towards the exit.

Mousse: If you won't listen to reason than let's at least take this off the Tendo's propriety.

Ryouga: Stand still and Fight!

Mousse bounced from rooftop to rooftop until he spotted a construction site. As he approached he drew a metal staff from his robes.

Mousse: This is the last time I'm giving you this option Ryouga. Stand down. I'm not trying to fight you, I've got bigger plans than that. But on the other hand I could use the exercise to see how well I've learned.

Ryouga finally caught up with Mousse at the site and still pressed his attack.

Ryouga: Shut and fight you Traitor!

Ryouga charged in but Mousse thrusts the staff between his lets causing Ryouga to stumble. As Ryouga regain his balance Mousse raised the staff and brought it down with great force on Ryouga's head. The staff broke, and though dazed a little Ryouga continued to press his attack.

Ryouga: That felt like a baby's kick!

Mousse: Surely, I can do better than that then.

Mousse drew a metal baseball bat and waited for Ryouga to charge in. Instead Ryouga drew his bandannas and began throwing them a Mousse. Mousse caught one as he turned around and launched it back at Ryouga but it collided with another bandanna and they both split in half, but while Ryouga was distracted by Mousse's counterattack Mousse took to the sky ad brought the bat down on Ryouga again and again until the bat bent beyond usage. Ryouga again stood back up.

Mousse: Just how thick is that Damn head of yours anyway?

Ryouga: It doesn't matter. Cause you'll never find out.

Ryouga charged in and grabbed Mousse by his throat and slammed him up against one of the support beams. Mousse was shaken by the blow but managed to get out of the way and back to his feet before Ryouga was able to stomp him while he was on the ground.

Mousse: Looks like you're not the only one with a thick head huh pig boy.

Ryouga: You even sound like that damn Saotome! Enough of this, it's time for you to suffer Mousse!

Mousse was surprised as Ryouga started summoning his ki and prepared for his final attack.

Mousse: Crap. I didn't think he was depressed at all.

Ryouga: Shishi Hokodan!

Mousse quickly dived out of the way.

Mousse: Ha! You miss Ryouga.

Ryouga: Oh that just makes me more depressed. Shishi Hokodan!

Again Mousse ran out of the way of the blast but was unable to think of a proper counter. Mousse noticed that the blast had just gotten bigger.

Mousse: Ok, got to think fast. That blast is just going to get more powerful as he does it again and again. I can't kill him, but I'm not ready to die here either. Think Mousse. THINK!

Ryouga: Oh… I missed again. Shishi Hokodan!

Mousse ran away from the blast again but this time was caught up in a corner.

Mousse: Crap. Trapped!

Ryouga: Don't worry Mousse. Soon Ranma will join you as well.

Mousse held his ground and lifted up his hands and then remembered what Ranma had said about his bare handed attacks.

Mousse: Well, if I survive this, I'll be sure to tell him about it. COME ON RYOUGA YOU COULDN'T HIT ME IF I STOOD STILL!

Ryouga: You're right, it's probably pointless. But I'll try anyway… Shishi Hokodan!

The blast was humongous and Mousse stood there and waited it out. At the last possible second Mousse dived far enough out of the way to be safe from impact but was still caught up in the blast and used the wind current to propel himself towards Ryouga.

Mousse: Empty Handed Furry!

Mousse then began attacking Ryouga by punching him repeatedly in the head with each fist until Ryouga passed out from the repetitive blows. Mousse backed away from the unconscious Ryouga and looked down on him.

Mousse: Maybe… maybe I can beat Shampoo after all…

Mousse then pulled a bottle of spring water from his robe and drank a little before pouring it on Ryouga and carrying him in his pig form back to the Cat Café.

Mousse:You know, for a guy that turns into a pig Ryouga, you sure are as stubborn as a mule.

* * *

Akane was in the kitchen looking over the ingredients again. 

_Don't try too hard. Just try. I can do this. I don't have to prove Ranma wrong. All I have to do is do my best. Everyone will eat it or… I mean everyone will like it. It may take some time but I won't force anyone to eat it._

Just then Nabiki walked into the kitchen and grabbed a carrot from the refrigerator when she noticed Akane breathing hard over the food.

Nabiki: Akane are you about to cook?

Akane stepped out of her meditative state and looked over at Nabiki with a pleasant smile.

Akane: Yes I am Nabiki. Would you like to try it when I'm done?

Nabiki nervously made her way towards the kitchen door.

Nabiki: Oh I really wouldn't mind Akane but… But I have a dinner meeting… and I… in fact I should be leaving for it now... ha ha… Catch you later Sis.

And with that Akane was once again in the kitchen by herself.

Akane: Well, at least she didn't scream it out to alert everyone else.

Soun: Genma, my old friend isn't it your turn to treat me to Sake?

Genma: Oh NO my dear friend I believe it's your turn Master!

Happosai: What! How dare you take up that tone with your Master? Why you little Ingrate. I should never have to pick up the tab. Besides, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have the skill to open up your school anyway!

Soun: How about we just go and whoever gets drunk the quickest pays the tab.

Genma: What a great idea Tendo my old friend.

Happosai: HA! That's a fabulous idea. Keeps me from having to worry about it. Why I can drink the both of you under the table easily.

Soun: We'll see about that Master.

Genma: Oh yes we shall see.

The sound of them departing through the front door can be heard all the way into the kitchen where Akane has snapped a plate in half.

_What's going on, does Nabiki have some kind of silent alarm wired in every where but the kitchen to let them know when I'm cooking!_

Kasumi: Akane? Where are you?

Akane disposes of the plate and takes a few breathes to calm down before responding.

Akane: Kasumi… I'm in the Kitchen.

Kasumi walks into the kitchen dressed elegantly and spins around slowly.

Kasumi: So, how do I look?

Akane: You look great Kasumi!

Kasumi: Why Thank you. What's going on here?

Kasumi looks around and realizes what's happening.

Kasumi: Oh. You're cooking again?

Akane looks away from Kasumi and began putting everything away.

_What's the point of trying?_

Akane: No. There's no need in even trying. There's no one here to taste it. Everyone left as soon as they all found out I was cooking.

Kasumi: Oh Akane, I hope you don't really believe that?

Akane: What other reason could there be?

Kasumi smiled lovingly at Akane.

Kasumi: Probably because I planned this date with Dr. Tofu almost a month ago. And I told everyone they would have to fend for themselves tonight.

Reality dawned on Akane.

Akane: OH Kasumi! That was tonight? Oh I'm so sorry, I… I didn't mean to hold you up.

Kasumi laughed lightly.

Kasumi: Oh My. Akane it's nothing like that. Tofu's coming here to pick me up. He should be here in a few minutes. But until then, why not come sit down and talk with your big sister?

Akane looked surprised but didn't argue.

Akane: Sure Kasumi.

Akane and Kasumi leave the kitchen and head to the dining area and have a seat.

Akane: So? What do you want to talk about Kasumi?

Kasumi: Well, I wanted to talk to you about this…

Kasumi reached into her purse and pulled out Akane's list of needed improvements.

_Oh NO!_

Akane: Uh Kasumi it's not what it looks.

Kasumi: Oh come on Akane. You know better than to lie to me.

Akane exhaled and gave up.

Akane: I know Kasumi. Its just second nature I guess.

Kasumi: So tell me Akane, do you love Ranma?

Akane: I don't know. I haven't really figured that out yet. I mean sometimes it seems like everything and everyone's working against us, but then there are these times where it seems like everything's perfect. Did you know Ranma kissed me the other day?

Kasumi's normal expression was instantly lost.

Kasumi: Oh My. Was he lost in his Cat Fu trance again?

Akane: No. He was completely himself. He was actually doing it because I was mad he did it on accident.

Kasumi: And how did you respond Akane?

Akane looked down at her feet.

Kasumi: You hit him didn't you Akane?

Akane: Yes… But I didn't do it right away. In fact I even gave him a fair warning. He just stood there and took it.

Kasumi and Akane laughed slightly at that.

Kasumi: Well, you two are a strange couple.

Akane: Are we really a couple?

Kasumi: I think you two are, you just have a few… interlopers. But Akane, I think you need to figure out for yourself what you want to do. How can you go around trying to find out if you two have a future when you don't even know if you want one with him yet?

Akane: I understand Kasumi.

Kasumi: Oh and as for your cooking. I think you should give it a shot.

Akane: Why? There's not going to be anyone here?

Kasumi: Well, I'm figuring that if you forgot about my date, Ranma probably has as well. And you two might be able to have some time to talk alone for once.

Akane looked up into Kasumi's eyes confused.

Akane: Kasumi, that sounds like you planned this.

Kasumi: Oh no. I wouldn't do such a thing. But if the opportunity arrives, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't take advantage of it.

There is a knock at the door.

Kasumi: Oh! That's probably Ono-sama. I have to go Akane. Good luck tonight.

Kasumi quickly gets up and gives Akane a hug.

Akane: Have a good evening Kasumi! Tell Dr. Tofu I said Hi!

Akane can hear the front door opening and the sound of Tofu babbling on about Kasumi's attire.

Tofu: My! What a magnificent star you're wearing Kasumi, it almost looks like you plucked the dresses from the skies and sowed them together…

Kasumi: Why thank you Ono. That was very sweet.

_I'm amazed he only messed up that little bit._

* * *

Ranma walks down the street as he turns the final corner that leads to the Tendo Dojo. 

**Ah! What a wonderful day. I haven't had to deal with any of the multiple Fiancées issue today. Aside from the Ryouga incident earlier today I haven't gotten into any arguments. Looking ahead this whole assignment thing could possibly be the best thing that ever happened to me. **

Ranma walks into the House and sniffs into the air.

Ranma: Man. Something sure smells good.

Ranma walks around the corner and into the kitchen.

Ranma: Hey Kasumi. Whatever you're cooking it sure smells good!

Akane: Ranma!

Ranma opens his eyes and notices that Kasumi isn't in the kitchen.

Ranma: Hey Akane… uh… where's Kasumi?

Akane: She's out on a date with Dr. Tofu.

**Oh No!**

Ranma: So… Who cooked all this food?

Akane blushed.

Akane: I… I… I did.

**Dear God Why ME?**

Akane saw the look of impending doom on Ranma's face and looked away from him.

Akane: I can understand if you don't want to eat it Ranma, but I made enough for the both of us. And you did say it smelled good an all.

Ranma: Uh… But I… I mean it does… But… Hey…Um…

Akane just grew even more upset.

Akane: Forget it. I'll just call in some carryout!

**Think you fool! Got to act fast!**

Ranma: Akane wait.

Akane stopped dead in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at Ranma.

Akane: Yes?

Ranma: I'll try it.

_What?_

**What? **

Akane: I'm not forcing you, you know.

Ranma: I know, and you trusted me enough to let me teach you how to walk on the fence, so I'll trust you when it comes to your cooking.

**Oh I'm sooo dead.**

_What is he up to?_

Akane: You're sure about this?

Ranma: Yeah. Only don't ask me again, because that may cause me to realize what I'm doing and back down.

Akane: oh… Ok. Well then… dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. I guess you have enough time for a quick bath.

Ranma looks at Akane, stunned and unable to move.

**Ok, that was definitely a husband and wife line…**

Akane: What?

Ranma: Um… Oh. Nothing. It's just… Well never mind.

_Strange._

Akane: Ok.

Ranma slowly makes his way up the stairs as Akane continues humming a song while cooking.

_This is it. The moment of truth. Ranma's willingly tasting my cooking. Oh my GOD I'm so nervous! Wait… something's not right. _

Akane looks around the house for anything irregular, or at least irregular as far as their usual day goes.

_No ninjas, not kidnappers, no oni, no cats, no fiancées, no rivals… Oh my GOD! No one's here but us! Breathe Akane, breathe! There's a good chance that something's going to go wrong… I mean it's too perfect. Shampoo's going to come busting through the window right… Now!_

Akane turns towards the window… and nothing happens.

_Ukyou's going to break down the door right… NOW!_

Akane turns defensively towards the door and no one's there.

_Kuno's going to crash through the ceiling NOW!_

Akane dives away from her current position and takes up another defensive stance but nothing's there to defend against. Akane lowers her guard and turns red from embarrassment.

_OK Akane... I guess I'm just a little too nervous. No one's here, so I can finally lower my guard._

A hand lands on Akane's shoulder.

Akane: AHHHHH!

Ranma: Whoa!

Ranma spins Akane around and grabs her shoulders so that she can see him.

Ranma: It's just me Akane! It's just me. Calm down.

Akane realizes who was holding her and takes several deep breathes but soon laughs.

Akane: Ha. I thought you were some kind of prowler or something.

Ranma: What would make you think that?

Akane: Well, with the way things normally are around here I figured that something had to go wrong.

Ranma: AH! So that's why you were rolling around and stuff.

Akane: You saw that?

Ranma: Yeah… I can understand it thought. Got to say it was kind of cute to watch.

Ranma then realized that he had spoken before thinking again, and they both began to blush.

Akane: Well, have a seat I'm almost done setting the table I just need to grab the chopsticks and the soy sauce.

Akane walks into the kitchen and grabs the items needed as Ranma sits down. Ranma looks over the table and is amazed by the fact that everything actually looks edible.

**I don't believe this. The rice looks like rice. The salad doesn't have any wood chunks in it. The stir fried vegetables aren't charcoal. I can smell the cookies from here. Mandarin style chicken and miso soup all looks like… like I might live through this. **

Akane returns with the last few items needed and sits down across from Ranma.

Akane: OK. Now I did what you asked and I took my time. I can't say that I didn't make any mistakes but I didn't notice any mistakes.

Ranma: Why did you cook so much?

Akane: Well, at first I thought the family was going to be here, but after I found out they weren't, I figured that I'd still make a lot so that if it's good they can taste and see on their own.

Ranma: So they won't have to take my word for it.

Akane: Basically.

Ranma: OK. Well… I guess it's time to dig in.

Akane hands Ranma a pair of chopsticks.

Ranma: Thank you. Oh. No disrespect but I'm about to say a prayer.

Akane: Actually I thought you did that while I was in the kitchen.

Ranma: Not a bad idea, but I'm not exactly known as a thinker.

Akane: Don't worry, I'm not exactly known as a cook.

The two laughed at each other, but the laughter soon died down. Ranma quickly said his prayer and then stared at the food and immediately reached for the Mandarin Chicken and fought the urge to smell it first.

Ranma: Well, might as well start with the main dish.

Ranma takes a piece of the chicken and closes his eyes as he puts it in his mouth and begins to chew… and then passes out.

Akane: Ranma! Ranma!

* * *

Mousse enters the Cat Café and walks past the customers on his way to his room. 

Cologne: Mousse, where have you been?

Mousse stops and turns around to face Cologne as he bowed slightly.

Mousse: I am so sorry Elder Cologne, I got into a fight with Ryouga, and I need to clean up before I serve customers.

Cologne was surprised by Mousse's respectful response.

Cologne: Very well, try not to take too long, we're on the dinner rush right now.

Mousse: As you wish.

Mousse slowly made his way up the stairs when Shampoo came flying down them.

Shampoo: Out of way Stupid Mousse!

Shampoo's actions would have caused for Mousse to tumble down the stairs and possibly into a few customers. Would have, if it weren't for the fact that Mousse effortlessly side stepped out of Shampoo's way and then continued to walk up the stairs. The movement was lost to neither Shampoo nor Cologne.

Shampoo: Mousse training?

Cologne: I fear it may be far worse than that my dear.

Shampoo: What? Great Grandmother worry about Mousse?

Cologne shrugged her shoulders as she hopped back into the kitchen on her cane and continued cooking.

Cologne: Personally, I could care less for the boy. But he has been changing rapidly over the past few days. His chi gives off a different color. He may be developing a back bone suddenly. I'd tread carefully if I were you Shampoo. He might even try to challenge you for you hand.

Shampoo scuffed at Cologne's words and turned her nose up.

Shampoo: Shampoo no have to worry about silly Mousse. It make no difference how hard he train. Mousse still weakling compared to Shampoo.

Cologne: Yes, you are physically stronger than Mousse is right now. But you didn't notice the little black piglet he carried in his arm did you?

Shampoo: Shampoo no see pig.

Cologne: Yes. I clearly saw it. And when he came in he had said that he was fighting with Ryouga. By the look of things, he won. So if he was able to take out Ryouga, than maybe his preparing to…

Shampoo cut off Cologne before she could finish speaking.

Shampoo: Mousse still no match for Ranma.

Shampoo arrogantly walks off and continues to greet and serve customers with her flirtatious smile. Cologne looks at Shampoo from a distance and speaks to herself as she continues preparing the next bowl of ramen.

Cologne: He's definitely not strong enough to fight and win against Ranma. But I'm more concerned that he may be strong enough to challenge and defeat you Great Granddaughter.

* * *

Across from the Cat Café, Ukyou is dealing with her own dinner rush customers without the help of Kontasu. The door opens and the bell rings to signal another order needing to be filled. 

Ukyou: Well come to Ucchan's what would you like?

Ukyou looks up from her skillet and notices her customer.

Ukyou: Oh? And what brings you here?

Nabiki: Well, I was in the neighborhood and I thought you might want to talk to me.

Ukyou: Sorry Nabiki, but I have to deal with my dinner rush right now. I don't exactly have time for small talk.

Nabiki: Oh? And here I was thinking I was doing you a favor by telling you Shampoo may soon be out of the race for dear Ranma's affections.

Ukyou flipped the okonomiyaki into the air and caught it in a take out box then handed it to the customer.

Ukyou: EVERYBODY OUT!

Immediately everyone stood up and started heading for the door. Ukyou stood by the entrance with a stack of take out boxes just incase anyone needed one.

Ukyou: Thank you for coming. Sorry about the inconvenience, you know how these things are. Have to make sure we're up to par for our inspection tomorrow. Please come again.

Within minutes all the customers have left and Ukyou has taken down her sign.

Ukyou: OK, make it worth it Nabiki.

Nabiki: Well, first I think we should discuss my fee.

Nabiki held out her hand.

Ukyou: I'll give you everything I just made through the evening rush.

Nabiki withdrew her hand and raised an eyebrow.

Nabiki: And how much is that?

Ukyou: I don't know, I haven't counted it yet, but I had a lot of customers. Now the way I see it, I'm taking a risk so I'm going to have to ask you to take one too.

Nabiki smiled at Ukyou.

Nabiki: That's what I like about you Kuonji. You're almost as much of a business woman as I am.

Ukyou: I'm paying you for information, not for compliments.

Nabiki: Well then, let's get down to business.

* * *

To be Continued.

* * *

Writer's Notes: 

Well, here we are again at the end of another chapter. This one was slightly longer than all the others so I hope that made it more enjoyable. I really do feed off your Reviews, which is why this one is slightly longer, I tried to throw in more detail. I doubt that I will switch to story format, (Maybe I'll try it out for the epilogue), but I do want to please the readers a bit. Now note, not all of the characters have made their way to the stage yet, so expect things to get a little more… complicated in the near future. I plan on having this whole story finished before January 2006, but I can't say what will happen, only what I hope. Please Read and Review and assist in my writer's growth.

P.S. I'll probably start writing chapter 4 after Thanksgiving, until then you'll just have to wonder what happened to Ranma. :-D


	4. Chapter 4 Good Morning Revelation

Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright Rumiko Takahashi (Takahashi-sama) and are used without her permission. I am merely a fan, and after years of watching and reading, I want to take a hand at seeing what writing about these colorful characters would be like.

Enjoy!

Cupid Keys

Ranma ½ - Transition

Chapter 4

"Good Morning Revelation"

Plain Description / Narrator

**Bold Ranma's thoughts**

_Italic Akane's thoughts_

* * *

Ukyou's jaw has hit the floor as she is given a report on the situation thus far. 

Ukyou: He's training Mousse to beat Shampoo?

Nabiki: Yes. And from what I understand he's able to do so now. My sources tell me he beat Ryouga today.

Ukyou: Come on Nabiki, you're pulling my leg here.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow.

Nabiki: Do I look like the type that has to make up false rumors?

Ukyou looked at Nabiki, waiting for a smile to crack… it never happened.

Ukyou: Well, I guess not. Why would he do something like that?

Nabiki: Honestly I don't know. I'm just here to spread the good news. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my pay and leaving.

Nabiki stands and takes the black bag filled with money under arm. As she walks to the door Ukyou grabs her arm.

Ukyou: I need to know why he's doing theses things, and you're the best source in town second to Ranma himself. Can you find out for me?

Nabiki smiles as she turns around and considers the challenge.

Nabiki: I thought you said that this was about business but here you are complimenting me.

Ukyou: I'm not complimenting, I'm being direct and honest. Now can you do it for me?

Nabiki: I'll see what I can dig up.

Nabiki again tries to leave and is once again stopped by Ukyou.

Ukyou: That's not good enough Nabiki, I need you to promise me you'll find out.

Nabiki: Sorry Ukyou, I don't make promises I'm not sure I can keep. But I promise you I'll see what I can dig up.

Ukyou: I guess I can ask for no more.

Ukyou releases Nabiki's arm and bows politely as Nabiki leaves.

* * *

Back at the Tendo household Akane has Ranma's head on her lap and is fanning him as she calls out to him trying to wake him up. 

Akane: Ranma! Ranma! Oh God I think I've killed him this time…

Ranma twitches awkwardly and suddenly opens his eyes.

Akane: Ranma!

_OK. I've got to make sure he's still him._

Akane: Quickly how many fingers am I holding up?

Akane puts up three fingers.

Ranma: Three.

Akane: What are you most terrified of?

Ranma shutters at the thought of cats.

Ranma: Cats.

Akane: Who's the world's biggest pervert?

Ranma: Happosai.

Akane calms down a bit and pushes Ranma's head off her lap.

Akane: Than what was wrong with you?

Ranma quickly sat up and looked around.

Ranma: I think I was in shock.

Akane looked disappointed.

Akane: Was it really that bad?

Ranma touched his face pinching himself to make sure he was awake.

Ranma: On the contrary it was great!

**I can't believe I actually said that.**

Akane: Just stop it Ranma.

Ranma: No I'm not kidding. It was good, I guess I was so worried that it would taste bad that I blacked out from shock.

Disbelieving but hopeful, Akane turns and looks Ranma in his eyes.

Akane: You're serious?

Ranma: If it were bad would I be doing this?

Ranma began eating samples of everything, going from one dish to the next until he had sampled each item on the table.

Ranma: I'm not joking Akane, it's really good, you should try it. The Mandarin Chicken is a little sweet but I like it like that!

_He can't be serious…_

Akane looked on disbelieving still as she watched Ranma make a plate and began eating as if he were trying to feed his toenails through his mouth. Akane reaches over and picks up a piece of the Mandarin Chicken and sniffs it a little bit before eating it. Her expression changes to that of complete shock as it hits her that she actually cooked.

Akane: Oh my God. Ranma! I can Cook! I CAN COOK!

Lost in the thrill and the rush of discovering that she has created an entire meal on her own Akane blacks out.

Ranma: Akane! Akane!

Ranma is quickly at her side and trying to wake her up.

Ranma: Oh come on Akane, the food's getting cold!

* * *

Mousse finally lays his head down for the evening, exhausted beyond comprehension, he looks over at a sleeping P-Chan. 

Mousse: It's all your fault I'm so damn tired. I don't see why I should let you sleep peacefully.

Mousse prepares to throw a pillow at the P-chan's sleeping form but quickly decides against it.

Mousse: Something tells me that if I wake you now, I won't get any rest at all. Well, I'll let you be for now Ryouga. But tomorrow's a different day.

Outside of Mousse's room Cologne sits with her ear against a glass firmly placed against the wall when suddenly she moves away from it as a shuriken darts through. Mousse is quickly out of his door and in a fighting stance but has his glasses on his forehead.

Mousse: Who's there? If you've come to try and rob or violate any member of this establishment, know that you have made a mistake that will cost you your life.

Cologne: Oh really? I'm glad to see that you take such pride in guarding these surroundings as you do Mousse.

Mousse: Elder?

Mousse places his glasses over his eyes and see that it is in fact Cologne. Mousse quickly bows to Cologne.

Mousse: My most humble apologies Elder Cologne.

Cologne: Mousse, stand up.

Mousse quickly stands.

Mousse: Yes ma'am.

Cologne: Mousse, what are you up to?

Mousse: Nothing. Have I done something that causes your suspension?

Cologne: Yes Mousse. You breathe.

Mousse looked on confused.

Mousse: I'm sorry if that offends you Elder. But that is something I do not plan on stopping anytime soon.

Cologne: You once told Shampoo that as long as you breathe and there was a piece of a chance you could make her happy than you wouldn't give up on her. Therefore the fact that you still breathe means that you are most likely still pursuing my Great Granddaughter.

Mousse exhaled deeply.

Mousse: I am sorry if that also offends you Elder, but it was a promise that was made several years ago, and is therefore taken as seriously as the kiss of death or more so the kiss of marriage.

Frustrated Cologne struck Mousse on the head with her cane.

Cologne: Oh just stop it! Stop with the formalities Mousse. I know you defeated Ryouga, and I'm sure you're planning on challenging Shampoo for her hand next. Don't presume that I am loosing vision in my old age. Now all I want to know from you, is why now? Why pursue so vigorously now when all you needed to do in the first place was defeat her?

Mousse continued to rub his head where Cologne had struck him as he talked.

Mousse: I realized something not that long ago. I did a little extensive research and I discovered that in situations like what's going on with Ranma and Shampoo it is customary to consider Shampoo at a lost. And that you both are breaking tradition by this needless, pointless, and unwanted pursuit of Ranma.

Cologne's expression stated outrage.

Cologne: Why YOU!

Cologne aimed again to hit Mousse with her staff, but Mousse jumped out of the way of the strike and held his ground.

Mousse: But then I realized something else!

Cologne stood there battle ready, challenged by the fact that Mousse had just dodged her attack.

Cologne: And what was that?

Mousse: I realized that you have done no different than I have.

Cologne lowered her staff as she curiously looked on at Mousse.

Cologne: Go on…

Mousse: I realized that I have claimed to love Shampoo since we were little and I have not respected our tribal ways to properly exercise proof of that love. I have shunned the rules just as you have and therefore find it fitting that I am here with you and Shampoo. Fellow law benders from the Amazon tribe. I do want to marry Shampoo, Elder Cologne, but I realized that by my not following the rules that were laid out in the first place Shampoo and I weren't married and therefore she was free to hunt Ranma as she saw fit. I intend to correct that problem.

Cologne: And if I interject?

Mousse stiffened his stance preparing for the next attack.

Mousse: I am sorry Elder, but I made a promise. And nothing short of death now will keep me from doing any and everything to keep it.

Cologne returned to her fighting stance.

Cologne: You stand firm in that belief? Even if I am your opponent?

Mousse: Yes.

Cologne: You stand here and basically tell me that you are going to challenge Shampoo for her hand even if I stand in they way? Even thought I am fully prepared and able to kill you for even speaking such a thing?

The chill in Cologne's words were heard by Mousse, and yet somehow ignored completely. Mousse continued to stand firm.

Mousse: Yes, I do. And I will not back down otherwise.

Cologne quickly relaxed her fighting stance and began bouncing towards her room but stops long enough to talk to Mousse.

Cologne: For once Mousse, you're acting like an Amazon. It's not comfortable to me, but it is praiseworthy. I commend you. My Great Granddaughter is mentally unbeatable, but that does not mean that she is physically unbeatable. You will not have an easy task if you choose to challenge her. You may find that even with all that you have learned, you are not prepared when she holds nothing back.

Mousse stood there, wobbling in his fighting stance as he realizes that Cologne is not going to kill him.

Mousse: You're… You're not going to stop me?

Cologne: My dear boy, I have interfered with the future far more than I should have. It makes the old feel older. But what you just said is true. If you had defeated Shampoo all those years ago we wouldn't be here now. So clearly you are the reason for this great adventure. Maybe if I don't put my old two cents in it you'll lead us to an even bigger adventure. Now wouldn't that be fun? Who knows you might even win.

Cologne laughs as she bounces the rest of the way to her room leaving Mousse still in shock. Mousse eventually snaps out of it and goes back to his room. But on the other end of the hall Shampoo backs away from her door, and places the glass she had in her hand back to her night table.

* * *

Akane opens her eyes not long after blacking out and Ranma is eating while still holding her head on his lap. 

Akane: Ranma.

Ranma: Muph? Ln Zizhd!

Akane realizes she has her head on his lap and a plate above her ear and punches Ranma in the midsection causing him to spit his food across the room.

Ranma: HEY! What the hell did you do that for?

_Idiot!_

Akane: You mean to tell me that you didn't even wait for me to come to before going back to eating? You're despicable.

Ranma backed away from Akane, plate still in hand.

Ranma: My God! You're confusing! Before you hit me because I wouldn't eat your food, or because I couldn't hold it down, and now you're hitting me because I actually eat your food. You're impossible to please I tell you.

**Man and here I thought I was confused.**

Akane turns and looks at the table and realizes a small portion of the food is gone.

Akane: No strange reactions?

Ranma: Except for this need to pass out when you first taste it because it's so unbelievably good, and the want to eat more no. No side effects. And I don't know what you did to that miso soup but goodness it's good.

Akane began blushing.

_This is embarrassing!_

Akane: Ok. Can we talk about something else? This subject is kind of making me light headed.

Ranma nodded his head between bites.

Ranma: Sure.

Akane: So, what would you like to talk about?

Ranma: I don't care… we can talk about anything.

Akane: I don't know… OH! How was your visit with your mom today?

Ranma paused eating for a moment.

Ranma: Oh it was fine. We just pretty much talked about things that happened to us both while I was traveling around with dad. She laughed pretty much from start to finish. Apparently while I was gone she was also looking for a descent fiancée for me. She told me about a few people she met who were really into the idea, but because she didn't even know what I looked like at the people wouldn't accept any marriage proposals.

Akane laughs.

Akane: Well, at least she didn't try to sell you off or anything like that.

Ranma laughed a bit and drunk some water.

Ranma: No. From what she tells me she actually did everything in the traditional manner.

Akane: I could never figure that out. With the way your Dad acts, I can't bring myself to understand how she could actually marry your Dad to begin with?

Ranma: She had a crush on him for a while before they met.

Akane: Huh?

Ranma: Yeah. She told me, that if it wasn't for your Mom and Dad, I might not be here. She used to watch Pop and Mr. Tendo spar. She befriended your Mom so that she could be closer to Dad, and your Mom noticed and helped. I guess she just had a thing for aging four eyed idiots who are actually strong.

Akane: Wow, you two really did talk a lot. Was there anything said about me?

Ranma: Yeah. She said you look just like your mother.

Akane was stunned after hearing that.

Akane: Wh… What?

Ranma looked at Akane and smiled.

Ranma: She said that you and your Mother look the same. You even have squinty eyed smile. I assume she's talking about the one you gave me when you first offered to be my friend.

**I love that smile.**

Ranma finished his food as Akane sat there silently trying to remember her Mother. As Ranma sat back to let his food work it's way down Akane looked away from him and blushed.

_He ate a lot. I guess he really does like it._

Ranma: Not in much of a talking mode now are you?

Akane turns back around and looks at Ranma again.

Akane: Oh! No, it's not that. I was just thinking about something.

Ranma: Really… Well what's on your mind?

Akane: It's just… I was just wondering…

Akane sits there and says nothing as Ranma just waits for her to continue.

Ranma: Come on Akane, I'm not going to suddenly read your mind.

Akane: Ranma… do you… do you think I'm cute?

Ranma: Huh!

**Oh man!**

Akane: I know I'm a bit of a tomboy. And I know I'm about a graceful as a falling rock. I've heard you say so many things about how I look and I've heard you call me uncute more times than I ever care to count. But there have been times when you called me cute, or agreed when other people have said I was cute. So just please Ranma, tell me honestly. Am I cute?

_Please say yes… Please say yes._

Ranma: Akane… I don't really know how to say this.

Akane: Just answer yes or no Ranma.

**Well, I guess there's no backing down from this.**

Ranma sat up and looked at Akane.

Ranma: Akane, sometimes when you're mad you make this face that could kill a bird in mid flight. But other times you have an innocent cuteness hidden in your face and in your words that comes out nicely when you don't think about what you're saying. And then there are the times when you just don't think at all and you smile because there is no reason not to, like you don't have a care in the world. I like that one the most. See there are many faces to Akane. So when you ask me if your cute, I'd have to answer with depending on the mood your in. But someone asked me if I thought you were cute, I'd have to look them dead in their eyes and tell them no.

Akane felt like her heart was about to burst.

Akane: Ranma…

Ranma: Because you're beautiful.

Akane looked at Ranma, completely surprised, while Ranma looked away and played with his thumbs.

Ranma: Now, if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it all.

Akane moves in closer and hugs Ranma. Ranma jumps out of the sudden shock that she was hugging him.

**What's going on?**

Ranma: Akane! Wha… What are you doing?

Akane: Thank you Ranma. Even if I can't tell anyone, the fact that you said it means a lot to me.

Ranma just sat there and after letting the nervous feeling subside he slowly wrapped his arms around Akane.

Ranma: Why do girls always have to be so mushy?

Nestled in Ranma's arms Akane exhales and laughs.

Akane: Because if we weren't men would be too proud to smile from time to time.

Ranma: You might be right on that.

Akane looked up at Ranma and then quickly sat up.

Akane: I just thought about it, we don't know when everyone else will come home.

**Oh Man, she just had to break up a calm moment like that thinking about everyone else.**

Ranma huffs and looks disappointed.

Ranma: Yeah. I guess we'd better separate before they get some strange ideas and start calling priests in to make us get married.

Akane's heart fell as she heard Ranma talk so negatively about marring her.

Akane: Yeah… we don't want that to happen now do we?

Ranma: Well, I guess we'd better clean up.

Akane: Oh I've got it.

Ranma: Let me help you.

As they both stand up and prepare to clear the table they both stumble from the lack of blood circulation to their legs and fall on one another. Akane lands on top of Ranma and as she gets up they are both mesmerized looking into one another's eyes.

Akane: … Ranma.

Ranma: I'm sorry Akane, I… I guess I didn't realize my legs were numb.

Before Ranma could say any more Akane leans in and kisses Ranma. They both linger there for a moment neither fighting the passion that dwells between them, and after a moment their lips parted and their tongues danced. The sound of life entering through the front door caused them to quickly break apart and scuttle to opposite sides of the room.

Genma: I tell you, the world is a very strange place. I thought tonight was when Kasumi was going on that date with Dr. Tofu.

Soun: So did I Saotome. So did I?

Happosai: You don't think he stood her up do you?

Genma: No, no, no. Maybe their date ended earlier than expected.

The three elders walked around the corner to see the table laid out with food and Ranma and Akane in separate corners.

Soun: Ah, I see you two started without us.

Genma: Well, then no reason to wait for any one else.

Happosai: Ah! Kasumi, you've really out did yourself this time.

Without another word the three sit down and start eating rapidly. Akane and Ranma are still reacting to the shock of what they were feeling, and what was interrupted.

Genma: Ah Yes! This Mandarin Chicken is the stuff of legends. Truly a delight worth seconds.

Happosai: And thirds!

Soun: Ah, you make your father proud Kasumi.

Kasumi and Dr. Tofu walk into the dinning area at that point.

Kasumi: Why thank you father. But what have I done to deserve this praise?

Soun turns around and sees Kasumi behind him bowing in respect with Dr. Tofu.

Soun: Why for cooking this lovely meal of course.

Kasumi then realizes the large quantity of food on the table.

Kasumi: Oh my! But father I… I didn't cook all of this. In fact I didn't cook any of this.

Soun's eyes open wide and he turns and looks at Ranma with a look of death.

Soun: SON! Tell me you didn't order out! We can't afford this kind of meal on our budget right now!

Ranma snapped out of his living coma that instant.

Ranma: NO! Wait! It wasn't me. I mean… I didn't do it! I mean… AKANE DID IT!

Soun turned around and started crying.

Soun: Oh my little girl… What has your father done to deserve such punishment?

Akane finally woke up from her shock trance.

Akane: Daddy no. I… I cooked all of this food.

Soun, Genma, and Happosai all stopped suddenly and looked at Akane.

Akane: Yep. Cooked it all by myself.

Soun started crying even more furiously. Genma ran through the house screaming and praying for his end to come quickly. Happosai just fell over and twitched as though rigormortis was quickly settling in. Akane sat in her corner and prepared to do physical damageto all of those wanted to insult her cooking, but luckily for them Kasumi intervened by placing her hand on Akane's shoulder.

Kasumi: I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it. Don't mind them Akane, it will just take them a while to realize they aren't dying.

Akane again looked over her shoulder at the three elders.

Akane: Oh I can arrange it sothat they'll die.

Kasumi tries a piece of the Mandarin Chicken and covers her mouth with her hand.

Kasumi: I mean no offence Akane, but this does taste a little too good to be true.

_Great! Not even my naïve sister believes me._

Akane: I swear Kasumi, I made it myself.

As Akane explains to Kasumi all she did to make the food Ranma heads upstairs and prepares for bed. Nabiki walks in unnoticed, quickly sits down and begins eating some of the cookies.

Nabiki: Made what yourself.

Akane: The food.

Nabiki: Oh that's right. You were cooking before I left. Is that why Ranma's missing in action?

Getting angry, Akane walks over to the steps and points towards Ranma's room.

Akane: No! He ate it and said it was good, he just walked up stairs so that he could go to bed.

Nabiki: Oh… He's pretending to be alright again?

Akane then notices that Nabiki is eating her cookies and grins madly. Nabiki noticed.

Nabiki: Now Akane, I'm your loving older sister… You can't go doing violent things to me, cause I'm not a Martial Artist. It's not right to attack an unarmed opponent right? Right?

Akane just continues to smile.

Akane: Oh you're right Nabiki. By the way. How are the cookies?

Nabiki: They're fine. You want some? They may calm you down.

Akane's grin deepens as Nabiki finally realizes what she's been eating.

Nabiki: You mean? You made these cookies?

Akane: Yep.

Nabiki passes out, leaving Akane and Kasumi as the only close to coherent people in the house.

Kasumi: Oh My.

* * *

Mousse wakes up and tries to reach for his glasses but can't move his arm. After several attempts he realizes that neither of his arms are responding, and nor are his legs. Opening his eyes and then straining them to acquire some form of sight he looks down and notices that he's been tied to his bed. 

Mousse: What the?

Shampoo: Morning Mousse. Oh Shampoo forgot, you no can see without trifocals.

Mousse: Shampoo?

Shampoo walks over and places Mousse's glasses over his eyes. Now able to see clearly Mousse sees the hated expression on Shampoo's face.

Mousse: Shampoo? What's wrong? Untie me.

Shampoo: No Mousse. Shampoo No untie you. You try to get in Shampoo way for last time.

Mousse face faults when he realizes that Shampoo must have heard his conversation with Cologne the night before.

Mousse: So you heard?

Shampoo: Yes.

Mousse angrily spoke to Shampoo.

Mousse: And this is how you intend to stop me?

Shampoo: No. This is how Shampoo stop you today. Today is all Shampoo need because tomorrow, there no longer be chance.

Mousse: This won't work Shampoo. I'll break free of theses confines eventually. You could turn me into a duck and place me in an Iron cage and I'd still find a way out. I don't care about restraints anymore.

Shampoo stared at Mousse.

Shampoo: Why! Why now Mousse? Shampoo almost happy. Shampoo know Ranma love Shampoo, he just too dumb to see it. He too shy to say it.

Mousse looked into Shampoo's eyes.

Mousse: But I'm not! I've said it to you more than a million times, despite my shyness, despite my blindness. The only obstacle I couldn't over come was my own wants, and even that obstacle has been overcome now. I'm ready to fight you. Not over food, or to save my own hide, and not without knowing what the outcome would be. I want to fight and defeat you, because I love you.

Holding back tears, Shampoo continues to speak to Mousse.

Shampoo: Ranma Love Shampoo.

Mousse: No he doesn't Shampoo, he loves Akane. And I'm sorry to say but, no matter how many time you try to convince yourself otherwise, it won't change the fact that Ranma doesn't love you.

Shampoo: Shampoo love Ranma!

Mousse: RANMA LOVES AKANE!

Shampoo quickly slaps Mousse across his cheek and then covers her mouth with her hand as she silently sheds tears.

Mousse: You know what you've done right Shampoo? By that slap alone you have challenged me.

Shampoo: No Mousse. Shampoo no mean to. Please no accept challenge?

Mousse expression quickly becomes sickened.

Mousse: When did you become so weak?

Shampoo's tears quickly vanished as she stands back over Mousse, angry beyond words.

Shampoo: What you say Mousse?

Fighting with anger against the restraints Mousse continues to argue with Shampoo.

Mousse: Now you want to threaten me with your expression? What are you going to do? Hit me? I'm strapped down to a bed, I can't hit you back, so feel free to do you worst, but I'm going to say what ever I damn well please. When did you start lowering yourself to this? You're crying over loosing an argument. You just pleaded with me to NOT accept a challenge. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're not acting like yourself. You haven't been for a long time. You've always been rather hateful and ready to take out any challenger. The only person you've ever hesitated to fight was Cologne. And now here you are afraid! Even worse, afraid to fight, me of all people. If I had known you'd have turned out like this, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you in the first place. You're so pathetic right now you aren't even worth the challenge.

Shampoo stood over Mousse, still angry, and now shaking with something far worse than frustration. She was shaking with confusion.

Shampoo: Mousse no more chase Shampoo?

Mousse: Do what ever the hell you want to do. I don't care anymore. All this time I thought I wasn't worth being your husband, but now I see the truth. You weren't worth being my wife. You've fallen so far from where you came. I thought you were a Proud Amazon, but you're nothing but a prideful woman. Too blinded by your own pride to see that you've lost a battle and your opponent doesn't even realize that they never had to fight. So you try to fight on, hoping that you can win the war, but it's futile, you've lost. You've lost on marrying Ranma, and you've lost on marrying me.

Shampoo looked on still confused and somehow in shock.

Shampoo: You give up promise?

Mousse: No. I said that as long as I breathe and there was a piece of a chance I could make you happy than I wouldn't give up on you. But, I never thought about the possibility that you might stop breathing before I did.

Shampoo: Shampoo is no dead.

Mousse: SHAMPOO IS DEAD TO ME!

Mousse began crying but turned his head away from Shampoo.

Mousse: Get out.

Confusion's grip on Shampoo was tight.

Shampoo: What?

Mousse: GET OUT. You've killed everything about Shampoo that I loved, and therefore you deserve whatever fated unhappiness awaits you.

Shampoo was suddenly struck with the urge to touch Mousse so she reached out her hand, as if trying to say she was still there… still alive.

Mousse: Don't touch the ropes. I am still an Amazon. I am more than able to get out of these restraints myself. Just get out before you trample the memory of the once great Shampoo anymore. Just let her rest in peace. Now Get OUT.

Unable to control her emotions anymore Shampoo runs out of Mousse's room. Mousse then draws another pair of glasses from his pajama sleeve and breaks the lens in half and cuts the rope. After taking a second to rub away the awkward feeling in his limbs from lack of circulation he gets dressed and opens his door to see Cologne.

Cologne: I don't agree with your method Mousse. But I have used far worse tactics in my day so I can't condemn you either. You may have just caused her to stand before the tide which may just sweep her away, but I must say it has broken through her unbeatable mindset and crumbled its defenses.

Mousse: I wasn't concocting some crazy scheme.

Mousse walks past Cologne and descends down the steps to prepare for the Morning Rush.

Cologne: No. Of course not. This looks like an interestingly great adventure indeed.

**

* * *

What the heck was that noise? **

Ranma wakes up and stretches but suddenly notices a tapping sound coming from his window. He clears his eyes and looks out to see Shampoo smiling and waving for him to open the window and let her in.

Ranma: Crap.

Ranma gets up and throws on a pair of pants and opens the window.

Ranma: Shampoo? What are you doing here?

Shampoo: Shampoo came to see Ranma.

Ranma: But… it's so early in the morning. Shouldn't you… I don't know, be dealing with the morning rush right now or something?

Shampoo: Shampoo needed to speak to Ranma. Is now bad time?

Seeing Shampoo's saddened expression, Ranma gives in.

Ranma: No. Now is as good a time as any I suppose. But we have to go somewhere else.

Shampoo giggles in her usual cute fashion and glomps Ranma. After taking a second to pry her off, Ranma and Shampoo jump out the window and onto the rooftop. Akane knocks on Ranma's door and opens it after receiving no response.

Akane: Ranma it's me. I was just wondering if you needed to get to the bath before I…

Akane finally looks around and notices that Ranma isn't in his room, and then realizes the window is open.

Akane: Oh. I guess he must be on the rooftop again. I'll just take a bath first then. Maybe I'll cook breakfast too.

* * *

Ryouga walks out of the Cat Café and looks around. 

Ryouga: Which way do I go?

Ukyou walks out of her shop and notices Ryouga.

Ukyou: Hey Ryouga. What's going on?

Ryouga: Sorry Ukyou I don't have time to talk. I got to get to the Tendo Dojo.

Ryouga sprints down the street.

Ukyou: Ryouga! You idiot! The Dojo's this way.

Ryouga turns around.

Ryouga: Thanks Ukyou.

Ukyou: Look, I'm heading on my way there anyway. Why don't we just walk together.

Ryouga: Oh… Ok.

Ukyou: So, what's your day be like so far?

Ryouga: Crazy

Ukyou laughed.

Ukyou: Come Ryouga, tell me something I didn't know.

Ryouga: I got beat by Mousse.

Ukyou: Oh… Really…

* * *

On the roof Ranma takes in the sight of Saturday morning Nerima. Shampoo looks at Ranma with her usual star struck gaze but feels something different in her heart. 

**I guess I might as well get this over with quickly.**

Ranma finally sat down, keeping space between himself and Shampoo.

Ranma: Ok, what's on your mind Shampoo?

Shampoo: Shampoo wanted to talk to Ranma about wedding. When Ranma come back to Amazon village Shampoo think blue better color to wear than Red, maybe white?

**It's too early in the morning for this.**

Ranma: Shampoo. What brought this on all of sudden?

Shampoo looked deflated but continued without pausing for too long.

Shampoo: Lately, Shampoo no feel Ranma pay much attention to Shampoo. Shampoo feel alone.

**Quick escape plan initiate!**

Ranma: How could you feel alone when Mousse is always around?

Shampoo's expression turned dark, and Ranma, dim as always, didn't notice.

Shampoo: Shampoo no like stupid Mousse.

Ranma: You know, I feel kind of sorry for him from time to time. He's really a good guy, he's got some problematic issues to address, but who amongst us doesn't.

Shampoo stood and began walking in circles around Ranma.

Shampoo: He stupid, lazy, blind. He no can fight like Ranma.

Ranma: Yeah, but he's also kind, forgiving, duty bound, and he loves you unconditionally. I don't think anything but death could stop him from chasing you around.

Shampoo was hit hard by that comment, but tried to hide it still.

Shampoo: Shampoo no want to talk about Mousse. Want to talk about Shampoo and Ranma.

Ranma finally looked Shampoo in the eyes.

**I guess this was going to happen sooner or later. **

Ranma: That's just it Shampoo, there's nothing much to say about you and me. I like you. I really do, but I don't love you Shampoo.

Shampoo was devastated.

Ranma: Look Shampoo, I know that this maybe an awkward time and all, but the only time it would have been appropriate was years ago. So I figured there was no better time than the present. I'm to blame for everything, I should have told you I was a guy after you gave me the kiss of death, but I was busy running for my life, and you were trying to kill me. I should have told you I was the person you were trying to kill and that I was really a guy when you found me at the Tendo Dojo, but I was still afraid of dying. I should have told you that I didn't want to marry you when you came back after falling in the spring of drown Cat, but a naked girl in the tub with you doesn't normally get much conversation from me.

Despite her devastated state Shampoo snickered at memory.

Ranma: But through all that, you had someone that was waiting to give you everything you wanted from me. Mousse really does love you Shampoo, so much that he's even been training with me so that he could defeat you in battle and honor the tribe's laws to get his kiss of marriage.

Shampoo: Is too late for Mousse. Shampoo fated to marry Ranma.

Ranma: I don't know any other way to put this Shampoo. I… I'm not going to marry you.

Shampoo fell to her knees and began sobbing. Ranma quickly ran over and tried to consol her but was pushed back by Akane.

**What's going on?**

Ranma: Akane?

Akane: I heard most of the conversation while I was getting dressed. Sorry for eavesdropping.

Shampoo did not break away from her sobbing as Akane kneeled down in front of her and hugged her.

Akane: Shampoo, it's me Akane.

Shampoo struggled against Akane's embrace.

Shampoo: No… touch… No touch Shampoo.

Akane: I just got off the phone with Cologne.

Shampoo stopped struggling.

Shampoo: Great Grandmother know? She tell Akane?

Akane: Yes she does, and yes she did. I'm sorry Shampoo. I know Ranma never wanted things to go this far, I know he never meant to hurt any of us. But we were all a little too… stubborn for our own good.

Ranma stood back happy to simply witness what was happening.

Shampoo: Shampoo can no go back. Great Grandmother hate failure, Mousse hate Shampoo, and Shampoo no have honor anymore.

_All this over Honor. I'm almost sick of Honor._

Akane: The only thing Honor has done is bound us to our own rebellion, but also made a way for us all to meet and become familiar with one another. If not for Honor you would have never followed Ranma. But Honor isn't the only thing to live for. There is so much more to life than that. It's great to have honor, and having honor is equal to loving. But the greatest thing in life is to love and to be loved as well. Honor holds nothing in comparison to that. Can you imagine being honored and unhappy.

Shampoo had stopped her sobbing at last and began looking at Akane.

Shampoo: Shampoo would rather be happy than unhappy.

**I think that's my cue.**

Ranma: So would I Shampoo. I tried to keep you from being dishonored, and but I can't marry you, because I wouldn't be happy.

Shampoo: Ranma no be happy with Shampoo?

Ranma: No. I wouldn't be happy being a hand maid to my wife, and that's what an Amazon husband is.

Shampoo looked at Ranma, desperation in her eyes.

Shampoo: Shampoo would give up Amazon ways then. No need tribe if unhappy.

Ranma snickered as he looked down at Shampoo.

Ranma: You're starting to sound like Mousse.

Shampoo looked on at Ranma and burst out into tears, Akane stared at Ranma angry.

Ranma: What? What did I say?

Mousse: You said my name.

Ranma, Shampoo, and Akane turned to see Mousse standing in a black robe looking none too happy.

Shampoo: Mousse…

Mousse: Hello Shampoo. Cried enough yet?

Shampoo looked shocked at Mousse's statement as did Ranma and Akane, but Shampoo quickly stood up and corrected her appearance.

Shampoo: Shampoo smacked Mousse earlier, you remember Mousse?

Mousse: I remember. But I also remember you asking me not to accept it.

Shampoo: No! That was not Shampoo. Not know who it was. But Shampoo issue challenge! Mousse, I challenge you now!

Shampoo charged across the roof and tried to slap Mousse again, but Mousse caught her hand. And then pushed her away.

Mousse: So that's what it takes? I chased after you since I was a child and never received anything from you but the belittled title of your stupid friend from Childhood. And here we are, Ranma let's you go and then you finally notice me. You finally want to challenge me and take me seriously. That was all I wanted yesterday. But today, I woke up tied down to my bed and I had a witness. Ryouga was there the whole time. You're act of weakness was captured by more than just the walls.

**What the hell? Never mind, I don't want to know.**

Mousse: I will not serve as your replacement Ranma. I will not settle for being a second place prize to you Shampoo. And most importantly of all, I do not accept your challenge.

Mousse turns and bows towards Ranma and Akane.

Mousse: Ranma, thank you for the training, and Akane, good luck with all your future endeavors, I wish you both the one thing that I've been denied for years… Happiness.

Again Mousse turns his gaze back to Shampoo as she sits where he pushed her.

Mousse: Good bye Shampoo.

With that being said Mousse jumped off the roof and bounded away. Shampoo just stood there in shock, until the image of Mousse had vanished into the morning light. And then she cried…

**This is not the way I thought I'd start my morning.**

Ukyou: Ranma-Honey?

Ranma and Akane turn around to see Ukyou standing behind Ranma, looking apologetic.

Ukyou: Sorry if I'm interrupting, I just wanted to talk to you… Is now a bad time? I can come back later?

Ranma stared at Ukyou.

**Out of the frying pan…**

_And in to the flame he goes…_

* * *

Kodachi: AH! What a lovely morning. 

Kuno: I couldn't agree more Dear Sister. The sun is radiant and the air is neither too warm nor cold. I feel as though great things are in store today.

Kodachi: Yes great things indeed.

Kodachi throws another large piece of meet over the balcony of there estate to Mr. Green Turtle.

Kodachi: Today might even be a wonderful day to go see my Darling Ranma.

The moment Ranma's name is mentioned Kuno's expression grows darker.

Kuno: You know that I require at least one hour of being awake without the mention of that keratinous Saotome.

Kodachi: Oh you are just sore because he loves me so and is capable of defeating you, Brother Dear.

Kuno: Not at all. By the way, how goes your defeat of the pigtailed one, and Akane Tendo? Ah the Tigress and the Goddess, to think of them makes this day so much more… pleasurable.

Kodachi: Waste not your vacation time on such trivial things Brother Dear, for you stand no chance at wooing over either. For like myself, they are smitten with the thought of Ranma Darling.

Kuno laughs at Kodachi's remark.

Kuno: They are not, they are merely to shy to admit their passionate emotions over me, I have almost broken his feeble spell over them.

Kodachi now laughs at Kuno.

Kodachi: Well then, how about a small wager?

Kuno: You have my attention.

Kodachi: Who ever manages to get the attention of their loved one first wins the other's vacation allowance.

Kuno: Ah my lovely Sister. But how would one manage to prove the dealings of one's heart.

Kodachi: Oh that is simple Brother Dear. A kiss. For a Kiss tells all.

Kuno's smile explodes upon his face at the thought of kissing either the Pigtailed Girl or Akane.

Kuno: That is a wager I would most certainly take.

Kodachi: Oh no… Not that easy. You have to choose your one. Unlike you, I have but one focus.

Kuno: Fine, than I shall choose Akane Tendo as my focus for this event only.

Kuno extends his hand to Kodachi and they shake.

Kodachi: May the best Kuno win.

Kuno: Worry not Dear Sister, I intend to.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

Writer's Notes: 

As promised here is your newest chapter. I had a lot of things to take care of, and I got a little burned out, but here it is. Now that all of the traditional characters have been mentioned and brought into fold the real fun can begin. I'm not really sure myself where all of this is going, but as soon as I know, I'll write it down. As always, please Read and Review, you're thoughts, comments, and opinions help to create a better writer, and therefore a better story. I hope you enjoy.

Cupid


	5. Chapter 5 Colision Course

Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright Rumiko Takahashi (Takahashi-sama) and are used without her permission. I am merely a fan, and after years of watching and reading, I want to take a hand at seeing what writing about these colorful characters would be like.

Enjoy!

Cupid Keys

Added Note

All spouts of Poetry are MINE! Copyrighted and everything. If you would like to use it, I strongly recommend that you ask my permission first, and second, that you don't put your name on it if you use it after getting my permission of course. In doing so you declare that you are not gathering any profit from the usage AND it prevents me from suing you… And though I am writing a Fan Fiction here, I'm not being Fictional when I say, "I will sue you if you don't give me my CREDIT!"

Ranma ½ - Transition

Chapter 5

"Collision Course"

Plain Description / Narrator

**Bold Ranma's thoughts**

_Italic Akane's thoughts_

**

* * *

There are times that I feel good… Lately there have been numerous amounts of those times. I mean, Akane kissed me last night. I mean really kissed me, and she started it. Plus I never knew about that thing with the tongue… Are Japanese people allowed to French Kiss? But anyway, I believe I have to thank Ms. Hinako for the good vibrations lately. The problem is, all that's behind me right now… **

Ranma's standing in shock looking at Ukyou who just appeared behind him. Akane's trying to stop Shampoo from crying, and Ryouga just jumped onto the roof himself. Ryouga sees the image of Mousse, running into the far yonder, Shampoo crying in Akane's arms, and does what any normal (cough) Nerima native would do.

Ryouga: Ranma! What have you done NOW?

Ryouga charges in ready to attack Ranma.

Ranma: I don't have time for this.

Ranma jumps back, and as Ryouga charges forward to catch up to Ranma he falls through another weak spot in the roof, and a large splash comes from the hole wetting Ranma and turning him into a girl.

Ranma: Brrr… That's cold!

Nabiki climbs up the latter to the roof top again.

Nabiki: Ranma, Kasumi said there are still a few soft spots in the roof so you may not want to…

Nabiki sees the hole and simply turns around and walks back down the latter.

Nabiki: Dad, we're going to need some more wood.

Akane looks over her shoulder at Ranma.

Akane: Ranma. Is Ryouga ok?

Lacking much concern Ranma turns to address Akane.

Ranma: He should be fine.

Akane: Good, I hope he didn't mess up the tub, I mean he did just fall into the bathroom.

Ranma suddenly realized what that meant.

**Wait a second… I'm a girl! Ryouga falls into bath tub and I get splashed with water cold enough to change forms. Akane just got out of tub. By the fact that she got up here so quickly I doubt she cleaned it out…**

As Ranma pieced the conclusion together a small black pig jumped from the hole it stared and growled at him.

P-Chan: Grrrrrr.

Akane looked on in bewilderment.

Akane: P-Chan? But where did you come from? I mean Ryouga just… fell… into…

_I didn't empty out the tub, so the water in it's probably cold right now… Ranma turns into a girl with cold water… and now P-Chan's here when… Ryouga… fell… in the cold…_

Ranma realizes what Akane's realizing and begins to look scared. P-Chan notices as well.

Akane: Ry… Ryouga is.. P-Chan?

**Oh dear Kami-sama. What have I done in a past life to deserve this? Could you not just kill me and get it over with?**

Ranma: Oh man. Not now.

Akane: Ryouga is P-Chan.

P-Chan tries to back away slowly.

Ranma: Akane calm down…

Though holding on to Shampoo, Akane's knuckles crack in a most threatening manner.

Akane: RYOUGA IS P-CHAN!

Ranma: Akane, I need you to breathe right now Ok. We've got to take care of these things in the order they come in.

Akane snapped her attention away from P-Chan long enough to look at Ranma.

Akane: And you knew didn't you? You know everything about everyone cursed. You knew?

Ranma: Akane, I… I couldn't tell you, because I…

Akane: Shut UP!

Akane picked up a piece of the roof panel and prepared to through it at Ranma, but before she released it she placed it back onto the roof.

Akane: Shut UP! Just shut up!

Akane helped the still crying Shampoo to her feet and walked to the edge of the roof. Ranma looked on remorsefully.

Ranma: A… Akane…

Looking over her right shoulder Akane stared at Ranma with total disgust and bounded rage in her gaze.

Akane: I'm not talking to you Ranma. I've kept my anger under control for far too long to let you mess it up now.

Akane looked over her left shoulder at P-Chan who was petrified by her glance.

Akane: It is you, isn't it Ryouga?

Ryouga merely nodded his piglet head.

Akane: I'll deal with you both later.

Having little else to say Akane escorted Shampoo off the roof. Ranma fell to her knees wordlessly. Ryouga finally exhaled but began to weep. Ukyou just stood there and looked on.

Ukyou: Ranma…

Ranma looked as if he didn't hear Ukyou as he continued to watch Akane, until she was out of the gate, supporting a crying Shampoo's weight when she could not do so for herself.

Ukyou: Um… Ranma…

Ranma looked over her shoulder at Ukyou.

Ranma: Yes Ukyou… What can I help you with?

Ukyou looked at Ranma, and could see the pain she was holding in. Never had she seen him… um her looking so… defeated.

Ukyou: Now seems like a bad time… I guess I'll come back later.

Ukyou turned to leave.

Ranma: No. No. You came all this way to talk, so let's talk. Now seems to be the most convenient time for you. So let's just get it out of the way. Come on, get it off your chest.

Ukyou turned back around and saw Ranma standing, she could immediately tell she was angry.

Ukyou: Ran-Chan I think you need to calm down. You look like you're ready to kill.

Ranma began stepping towards Ukyou, anger still in her eyes.

Ranma: No, I'm just listening today. There's no problem for which I don't have a solution. So go on, ask me something. Tell me what you came here to talk to the great and wise Ranma Saotome about?

Ukyou continued to back away but began showing signs of fear.

Ukyou: I don't think now's a good time.

Ranma: What on earth would bring, darling Ms. Ukyou Kuonji out of her store to talk to little old me? Could it be that you came here to talk to me about our supposed engagement?

Ukyou: Ranma, don't do this. Not right now. Not while you're so angry.

Ranma: HA! I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you thought I was going to say something like, "Ukyou, don't worry about it dear. I'll be marrying you soon, I'm just trying to get these other girls out of our way," you'd be happy to hear that wouldn't you? Wouldn't you?

Ukyou: Ranma… You're starting to scare me.

Ranma laughed quickly as she continued to approach Ukyou who continued to back away slowly.

Ranma: That's just it Ukyou… I SCARE ME!

Ukyou took a quick step away from Ranma in fear, and missed her footing. As she fell from the roof, Ranma quickly snapped out of her anger trance and dived off, catching Ukyou and rolling under her to absorb the impact from the fall. When Ukyou finally opened her eyes she noticed that she was lying on top of Ranma and began to blush as she quickly rolled to her side and off Ranma. Ranma slowly opened her eyes but couldn't do much more than grunt.

Ukyou: You crazy jerk. Why did you scare me like that? And then you go and do something stupid like that to save me. Why! You can't walk on both sides of the fence Ranma. You have to choose sooner or later which side you want to walk on.

Ranma started trying to move but found her muscles were unresponsive to her wants.

Ranma: That's just it. I'm not able to choose one side of the fence. I'm blocked in. And the only way I can get out is to burst through the cage, and then some part has to get hurt. But even after I break away from one side, the rest just close in more.

Ukyou stared at Ranma.

Ukyou: Is that what this is about? You break away from Shampoo and you think I'm here to state my claim on you?

Still struggling to move, Ranma barely glanced at Ukyou.

Ranma: Well, that's exactly what it looks like.

Ukyou: Well you're wrong.

Ranma: Then tell me why you're here Ukyou?

Ukyou:… … …

Ranma was then able to move again.

Ranma: Just as I thought.

Ranma slowly stood and popped her joints, the strange popping noise caused Ukyou to shake uncomfortably every time she heard it.

Ukyou: Then… why?

Ranma: Why what Ukyou?

Ukyou: Why save me? If I don't mean anything to you, why waste your time saving me?

Ranma exhaled and continued to look frustrated. She walked over and picked Ukyou up and so that she stood on her own.

Ranma: Because you're special to me Ukyou. We've known each other since we were five. You were the first person I was ever able to connect with, my first real friend. I love you, but…

Ranma was unable to finish her sentence because Ukyou leaned in and kissed her. Ranma quickly back peddled in shock.

Ranma: What? What the heck did you do that for?

Ukyou looked at Ranma and quickly began to cry.

Ukyou: It… it wasn't there. It just wasn't there. There was no spark. No hope, no nothing from you. You… you really don't love me?

Ranma's strength moments ago quickly turned to mush as she walked over to Ukyou and placed her arms around her.

Ranma: Ucchan. I…

Ukyou pushed Ranma away and began to storm off furiously. Ranma quickly followed.

Ukyou: No! Don't. Don't sit here and try to pull back all you said Ranma. It's too late. You can't take back anything.

Ranma stopped in the front lawn, and yelled at Ukyou.

Ranma: Than at least let me finish what I was saying!

Ukyou stopped at the main entrance and slowly turned around so that she could stand there and look at Ranma through her tears.

**She's waiting for me to talk. Think Ranma, think! I can't let her just be hurt like this.**

Ranma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then slowly walked towards Ukyou.

Ranma: I know it hurts by the tears you're crying, and the absence of your smile hurts me too. I never meant for things to go so far, never thought I might end up hurting you. I know I've made mistakes by touching your heart, but I only thought I was touching your hand. I can never apologize enough, but there's so much you don't understand. I do love you, not the way you would like to know my love, but the kind that exists for ages. The kind that my children will laugh about with yours, as they flip through our photo-book pages. I know that there was nothing in that kiss, but that's because we're not meant to be. But I need you to be there, because you've always been here, proudly standing next to me. I never envisioned my future without you, you were always there through good and bad weather. Besides, in the end, when it's all said and done, perhaps it's intended for our children to get together.

Ukyou looked in awe at Ranma who by now was close enough to hold her, but just stood there, arms opened, inviting Ukyou into her embrace. Not sure of anything else to do she turned and walked away leaving Ranma with closing his arms extended and his head lowered as he held back sorrow. As she approached the gate to the Tendo Dojo she looked over her shoulder at Ranma.

Ukyou: You're right.

Ranma quickly lifted his head at the sound of Ukyou's voice.

Ranma: Huh?

Ukyou: You're right. I'm a good friend, I may be the cute fiancée, but I'm still just your friend.

Ranma: No Ukyou. You're my best friend.

Ukyou turned around to face Ranma.

Ukyou: Thanks. But I can't talk about all of this right now. I need to be alone. But I'm sorry Ranma, I hope you can forgive me for being so… selfish.

Despite the awkwardness of the moment Ukyou smiled. Ranma looked on at his long time friend and smiled with her.

Ranma: Only if you can forgive me for being such a big jerk.

Ukyou laughed slightly.

Ukyou: We'll have to see about that in time.

**I can live with that.**

Ranma: In time.

Ukyou smiled slightly and turned to leave but quickly turned back around.

Ukyou: Ranma?

Ranma: Yes?

Ukyou: Since when did you become a poet?

Ranma: Well… that's… kind of a strange and long story.

Ukyou smirked.

Ukyou: I'll bet. Well, I guess I'll just wait to hear it later. Now not being a good time and all.

Ukyou turned and left the Tendo Dojo, and didn't look back to say good bye. Ranma watched as Ukyou walked out of sight quietly.

Ranma: Ukyou…

Ranma turned and walked back into the house but noticed a small black creature in the corner sniffling. His expression turned from hopeful to annoyed as he remembered he was still a she, and that there were other problems lying in the wait. He slowly walks over and lifts Ryouga by his bandana.

Ranma: Come on Ryouga. I'm about to take a bath so I assume we could both use one.

* * *

Akane walked into the Cat Café, ignoring the bell the door hits as it opens, and directed Shampoo to a seat. Cologne comes out of the back thinking they have customers.. 

Cologne: I'm sorry, we're…

Cologne notices Shampoo crying and that Akane's brought her home.

Cologne: What is this? Truthfully you were the last person I was expecting to bring my Shampoo home.

Akane places Shampoo's head down on the table so that she can continue to cry in peace and bows to Cologne.

Akane: Sorry, for the intrusion. I'll be leaving now.

Akane walks towards the door but stops when she feels Cologne's staff resting on her shoulder.

Cologne: I went through all that trouble this morning and the most I get in return is a cold shoulder and an apology. Sorry my dear, but you owe me a little more than that.

Cologne removed her staff from Akane's shoulder as she turned around.

Akane: What do you want Cologne?

Cologne: Well for starters, I'd like to know why my Great Granddaughter is here crying herself to sleep. From there you can explain why you were the person bringing her home instead of one of the young men that fancy over her.

Akane: Believe me, on the way here quite a few men tried to help the crying young lady, but I guess seeing the severely angry woman carrying her scared them off easily.

Cologne laughed quickly.

Cologne: I bet that did.

Cologne pulled two more chairs over to the table Akane had sat Shampoo at and pointed for Akane to sit.

Cologne: Come on Akane. I'm sure this is going to be quite the Girl Talk. I haven't had a pow-wow in years, and now seems like the perfect time to reacquaint myself with such memories. I'll go and get some tea for us.

Cologne bounced off into the kitchen leaving Akane in the dining area with Shampoo.

_I need to get out of here… but where should I go? I can't go home Ranma's there and I don't feel like talking to him right now. Ukyou's out the Dojo so I can't go there, and the longer I stay here the more likely it is that Ranma will try to find me. Then again, he might just know what's good for him and stay away. Yeah right. _

Cologne comes back with tea, cups, and a few cookies and manages not to spill anything as she bounces around on her staff.

Akane: One of theses days I'm going to learn how you do that.

Cologne: What? Oh you mean walk around on my staff. It's really quite simple. But you'd have to know how to control your balance well first.

Akane: Ranma taught me how to walk on the fence not that long ago. I haven't practiced it much, but I can do it.

Akane remembered learning it from Ranma, which quickly brought back the memory of today, so she settled down back into her unresponsive state.

Cologne: Really? Is that all he has taught you child?

Akane: Pretty much. He's given me some pointers on sparring, but he refuses to teach me any techniques or anything.

Cologne nodded her head as she prepared the tea.

Cologne: AH! So he's refused to teach you the fun stuff?

Akane: He said I can learn them on my own, or some crap like that…

Akane grew more uncomfortable the more she thought of Ranma.

Akane: Can we please get off the subject of Ranma, it's making me sick?

Cologne: I'm sorry, but from the way things usually go around here, he's normally the topic of every conversation.

Akane: Not always.

Cologne began imitating the natives of Nerima.

Cologne: There's a hole in the ozone layer. I'm willing to bet that Saotome kid did a chi blast and punctured it or that Tendo girl hit him through it.

Despite her troubles, Akane laughed.

Cologne: See, what I mean?

Akane: Yeah, I get your point.

Cologne: So what happened to poor Saotome, that happened to my Great Granddaughter, that happened to you, and anyone else within walking distance?

Akane looked across the table at Cologne and then to her right at Shampoo.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

After several deep breathes she looks around takes a sip of tea and she began.

Akane: Well, right after I got that call from you…

* * *

Kuno and Kodachi sit in the guest room area and further discuss their wager. As the rules are laid down and the conversation comes to closure Kuno bellows. 

Kuno: Sasuke! Come to me!

Sasuke drops in from above and attempts to land in a bow, but misjudged his landing and falls face first on his head. After taking a moment to correct himself he stands and then bows on one knee.

Sasuke: Yes Mater Kuno?

Kuno places his head in his hand and tries to ward away the embarrassment.

Kuno: We need you to locate both, the beautiful Akane Tendo and the keratinous…

Kodachi quickly cuts Kuno off.

Kodachi: The dashing, daring, and delectable Ranma Saotome, my Beloved love of Loves.

Kuno rolled his eyes as Kodachi continued her mental wondering.

Kuno: Yes. We need to know the locations of them both. And we need to know within the next hour so be quick about it man.

Sasuke: But Master Kuno, I have so many other things to do.

Kuno: And what… My dear Sasuke, could be more important than taking care of your master's wishes?

Sasuke lifted up his hand and began laying fingers down as he counted the things he needed to do.

Sasuke: Well, I have to separate and organize your pictures of Akane Tendo, and the Pig Tailed girl. There's the laundry. The patch work I need to do on your gi. The weapons I need to sharpen and polish. Oh and then there's the exotic ingredients I need to take inventory of. I need to feed Mr. Green Turtle… again. And I also have to go by groceries for dinner tonight.

Kuno cleared his throat.

Kuno: Again I ask my good Sasuke…

Kuno approached Sasuke slowly and threatening.

Kuno: … what could be more important…

Kuno drew one of his live swords off the wall and reaches striking distance of Sasuke.

Kuno: … than taking care of your Master's wishes?

Sasuke began to sweat uncontrollably.

Sasuke: Nothing at all Master Kuno… Nothing at all!

Sasuke was quickly out of the door and on the hut.

Kuno: One hour Man. And not a moment's more!

* * *

Cologne: And he did what? 

Cologne stood up in the chair she was once sitting in, appalled by what she just learned.

Akane: He said, he wouldn't be a replacement Ranma for Shampoo, and then he left.

_In so many words._

Cologne looked troubled.

Cologne: This is most bizarre. I never imagined Mousse could be pushed so far. I guess I underestimated the boy as well. When he left here this morning I assumed he was going to Practice with Ranma, and I figured Shampoo would be there also. I called to warn in due to there bad start this morning. I never foresaw this as an outcome.

Akane: You're telling me. A part of me can't blame Mousse. But I do feel sorry for Shampoo too.

Cologne smiled as she settled back into her chair. Akane noticed and immediately became concerned.

Akane: What?

Cologne: I never thought I'd see the day you showed genuine concern for my Shampoo, and there was not bloodshed, or death.

Akane: I'm not the cruel one. She's always been taunting me.

Cologne: My point exactly. Maybe Mousse was not the only person I greatly underestimated.

Akane: I'll take that as a compliment.

Akane refilled her tea cup and reached for Cologne's offering her a refill.

Cologne: Normally it would be, but lately I've made so many miscalculations it may not be much of a compliment.

Akane fills cup and places it back in front of Cologne.

Akane: I think that's your biggest mistake.

Cologne looked puzzled at Akane.

Cologne: Come again?

Akane noticed the slightly threatening look in Cologne's eyes and aimed to correct her statement.

Akane: Calculating people. I mean, people aren't formulas, and even if you put the right ingredients in, something as simple as a bruised ego could throw off the total outcome.

Cologne nodded in agreement with Akane which made her relax her worries of offending Cologne's Amazon pride.

Cologne: I can't say you're wrong about that young lady. There's some wisdom up there indeed. I think you would have made a fine Amazon warrior.

Akane: Now that I'll definitely take as a compliment.

Cologne and Akane laughed.

Cologne: So, now that I know what caused Shampoo to be so out of character, what about you and your anger spout today?

Though she continued to smile Akane did look troubled.

Akane: But, I'm normally angry.

Cologne: Yes, that's true. But normally you are angry for unjustified reasons as I see it. Today you seemed to have legitimate anger in you.

Akane: I found out my pet pig, P-Chan, was actually Ryouga.

Cologne burst out in laughter.

Cologne: Well, I bet that was a shock to the system. I had wondered how long it would take you to figure that out.

Akane was again angry.

Akane: You mean you knew too?

Cologne: Yes Child. I found out the hard way… I tried to cook him once!

Again Cologne broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Akane laughed a little but it quickly ended.

_So if she knew, and Ranma knew…_

Akane: Is there anyone else that knows about it and didn't tell me?

Cologne: Practically everyone did, it was fairly obvious if you ask me. I'm more surprised that Nabiki didn't seem to know about it. I expected her to go off and set up a betting booth on how long it would take you to figure it out, or if you would have found out at all. By now she would have made a killing large enough to reconstruct the entire Tendo Dojo.

Cologne continued to laugh but it died down when she realized that Akane was only growing more hurt.

Cologne: Oh… My dear child I'm sorry. I had no idea that was such a touchy topic.

Akane was fighting tears from forming, and failing.

Akane: NO ONE UNDERSTANDS… I mean. I'm sorry for yelling, but when I think back, and I think about how many times he was in my room as I did my homework, as I changed, told him all of my secrets and my woes. How many times he slept in the same bed with me! No one can ever understand that.

Again Cologne started laughing. Akane looks hurt, and yet very puzzled about Cologne's recent laughter.

Akane: What… What's so funny?

Cologne reaches over the table with her staff and places it on Akane's shoulder to comfort her.

Cologne: Akane… Have you really forgotten that I grew up in the Amazon Village with that pervert, Happy? Rest assured, the things that Ryouga may have had the opportunity to do, Happy tired. Imagine waking up and finding that little pervert in your underwear draw, or snuggled comfortably between your bosoms and not because you thought he was your pet pig. Imagine Him, knowing of all your little secrets, because he stumbled across your diary and read it because he was looking for secret ways to get the attention of other Amazon women. Watching you undress, and bathe, and dress, again and again…

The thought of Happosai knowing all of her little secrets was enough to make Akane's skin crawl.

Akane: OK! That's Enough!

Cologne sat quietly for a moment to let Akane recover herself.

Cologne: If there's anyone that understands what you've been through, it would most certainly be I.

Akane: You've proven your point. But how can you deal with him after all that? How can you stand to be near him?

Cologne:I can't. But sometimes I see that smiling little devil, and I remember the things he did aside from the perverted things he did over night. He used to bring me food and flowers from time to tome. I learned a lot from him when I would fight him off or chase him away from the other villagers. You know he kidnapped me once and took me to a frozen pond to go ice skating? Here we are years later and I still haven't figured out if that was because he liked me or simply wanted to see me fall so he could peek up my dress. Nor do I really have the want to ask him. There are just some things that are best left in the past.

Akane's expression was puzzled.

Akane: I don't see how it makes him any better?

Cologne: Oh believe me, it doesn't. It just makes the memories less bothersome, a little more bearable. There was no one that understood me as much as Happy did. I never told him, but if he had stopped with his perverted ways, he was enough of a skilled warrior that he would have been allowed into the Amazon Village.

Akane: But…

A moment of silence had past as Akane sought and found the strength to ask her question.

Akane: But I thought that the only way an outsider could become an Amazon was through marriage.

Cologne whipped out her pipe, lit it and quickly took a few puffs before raising an eyebrow and putting on a strange expression.

Cologne: Exactly.

Akane slowly but surely came to understand.

Akane: Oh! Oh I see… EWWW!

Cologne again burst into laughter, but this time was quickly joined by Akane.

* * *

Ranma laid back I the tub as he tried to soak away his current problem, but was unable to really relax because of Ryouga constantly hitting himself upside the head with the flat of his palm. 

Ryouga: Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

**I can't take much more of this.**

Ranma: Ryouga! Cut it out man! I don't even call you stupid that much. And I don't think your palm can take much more of your head. It's bad enough what you did to the bathroom wall.

In the corner of bathroom was a damaged spot where Ryouga had hit his head on the wall lightly a few dozen times. Ryouga stopped hitting himself, and Ranma could see the spot where a bruise began to develop.

Ryouga: Sorry Ranma. I didn't mean to ruin your bath.

Ranma: You're not bothering me too much. I was just worried if you kept hitting that spot you'd crack your cranium and your brains would ooze out of that spot.

Ryouga: This is no time for your stupid Jokes Ranma.

Ranma: Who said I was joking, look in the mirror.

Ryouga stepped out of the tub and looked in the mirror and quickly saw the bruise and the blood where he continuously hit himself.

Ranma: See?

Ryouga: Oh. I guess you're right.

Ryouga stepped back into the tub and tried to mimic Ranma and relax.

Ryouga: She's going to hate me forever now.

Ranma: Ah, she'll get over it. She's not that good at holding on to things. She's got a good heart, but she's also got that anger to deal with.

Ryouga looked over at Ranma.

Ryouga: How can you say that? Did you see how betrayed she looked?

Ranma: You knew it was going to come some day. Just deal with the consequences of your actions like a man. On the bright side for you, it can't get any worse.

Ryouga grabbed Ranma by the throat and lifted him out the tub.

Ryouga: How can it be any worse!

Ranma twisted out of Ryouga's grip, grabbed his hand and put him in an arm lock. Ryouga struggled but Ranma struck him on the back of his knee causing Ryouga to kneel and ruined most of his ability to get out of the hold.

Ranma: As I was saying, it could be worse. You could be me.

Ranma held Ryouga in place against his struggle to break free.

Ryouga: How's that any worse than being me?

Ranma: Because you just did it, I knew you did it, and I never told her. I NEVER TOLD HER! Because of a stupid promise I made to you, ON MY HONOR, I never told her.

Ryouga stopped struggling and when Ranma noticed, he let Ryouga go.

Ryouga: You're right…

Ryouga and Ranma sat back down in the tub and continue to soak.

Ryouga: You're right… I'm sorry Ranma.

Annoyed but still trying to relax, Ranma looked at Ryouga before laying his head on the edge of the tub.

Ranma: Forget about it. I was the one who made the promise.

Ryouga: Yes… but I was the one who took advantage of it. I mean I never looked, or anything, but I just needed to be close to her. I… I needed to feel like I was loved, and she loved me.

Ranma lifted his head for a second.

Ranma: I said forget about it.

All was quiet for a few minutes and then Ryouga sat up.

Ryouga: Tell me something Saotome? Do you love Akane?

As soon as the word love was mentioned Ranma flinched but tried to act non-responsive, and Ryouga did not notice.

**Why now? I just want to relax.**

Ranma: What does that matter now?

Ryouga: Just answer the Damn question.

Growing more annoyed Ranma let some of his anger appear in his voice.

Ranma: I don't want to talk right now Ryouga.

Ryouga: Why are you so Damn stubborn, all I'm trying to do is ask a question? You can't give me one simple answer?

Ranma quickly sat up and stared at Ryouga, pain, and torment in his gaze.

Ranma: Yes! Damn it. Yes I do. I can't stand it sometimes but yes I do. Why do you think it bothered me so much to know what you did. It hurts me to know that you know more about MY FIANCEE than I DO. To know that even though you were a sneaky, conniving little PIG, that she confided her secrets in you. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to wash away the filth I feel I am right now, namely because I didn't tell the woman I love to watch out for the wolf in pig's clothing.

Ryouga looked away from Ranma, unable to bear the pain he has realized he's caused.

Ryouga: Ranma… I'm… I'm… Sorry.

Ranma stood up and toweled himself dry and dressed quickly.

Ranma: Damn. I can't even take a bath without my problems following me. I don't care about your apology. It's doing me no good to hear it. You've been around me pretty much through the course of this day and have seen all I've had to deal with. And does that get some compassion from you? NO! It's just one more reason for you to keep on running your yap. Well I don't have to sit here and listen to you whine. So I won't!

Ranma closes the door as he walks out. Ryouga looks down into the water and seeing his own reflection realizes how alone his is.

Ryouga: I… I feel… so depressed.

* * *

Mousse stands alone atop the tall building as the wind blows and his robes are caught in the wind. A familiar old feeling runs through him, the anguish, the anger, the near rage bubbles up inside of him and so he responds in the only manner he has known for the past two years or so. 

Mousse: CURSE YOU RANMA SAOTOME!

The moment the words leave his lips, he laughs. Feeling the relief from blowing off some steam it feels even better when he laughs knowing that this problem is of no fault of Ranma. Mousse continues to stand there and lets the pain settle away, when suddenly he feels a second presence.

Mousse: If you mean no harm, I welcome your company. But if you intend harm I ask that you come back later so that I may clear my head before dealing with a new problem.

Ryu: That's the problem with problems, you don't exactly get the chance to be rid of them all before the next one comes along.

Mousse turns around to see Ryu Kumon standing behind him in his usual fatigues and cracking his knuckles.

Mousse: Is there any particular reason for this fight, or are you just board and decided you needed to kill some time.

Ryu: Oh no, there's a reason. You spoke the name Ranma Saotome. I plan on getting going up against him again, and I'd like to test out some of my new found skill. And who better to test it on than someone who knows Ranma I figure.

Mousse: And what happens if you fail to defeat me?

Ryu takes up his fighting stance.

Ryu: Then that would mean that you are even stronger then Ranma when I last fought him. That would be quite interesting, but I doubt that's possible.

Mousse steps into a defensive posture.

Mousse: And if I refuse to fight you?

Ryu smirks.

Ryu: Judging by your stance alone, I doubt I have to deal with a refusal. Besides what better way to relieve some stress than a fight?

Mousse returned Ryu's smirk with one of his own.

Mousse: My, you are a smart boy.

* * *

Ranma: Akane, I'm sorry. Ryouga's just… I… I don't know. In a way he's pathetic. I don't think he meant any harm by it, he just needed some affection. I mean can you blame him… No, that doesn't sound right. What I mean is I can't blame him for wanting to be loved by someone like you. I mean… AHH! 

Ranma sits on the rooftop alone practicing how he'll approach Akane on Ryouga's behalf.

**This would be so much easier if I weren't involved. I mean, why am I the only one she's mad at. **

Ranma: Mousse didn't tell her, Shampoo didn't tell her. I know Ukyou, nor did Cologne tell her. Nabiki, with all her camera's and bug devices around the house had to know about it, and she's never mentioned it to her. So why is she only mad at me?

A second after the question was asked it was answered.

Ryouga: Because you're her fiancée, and she loves you.

Ranma snapped around to see Ryouga standing two feet away from him.

Ranma: Ryouga?

Ryouga: You didn't know I was here did you?

Ranma: I… I had something on my mind.

Ryouga looks down at his feet again.

Ryouga: I know… I'm…

Ranma: Don't say you're sorry again. You've apologized enough.

Ryouga: Ranma. I did some thinking.

Ranma: Where there's a first…

Ranma quickly scolded himself.

Ranma: Sorry, old habit.

Ryouga: No, you're somewhat right. I didn't think about what I was doing when I conformed to being P-Chan. With all the other curses that we've run across mine was the most deceiving. But that's because I wanted to hid mine more than anyone else. I've been ashamed of it, but I'm more so ashamed of what I've done. If I had only learned to accept it than none of this wouldn't have happened.

Ranma could see the sincerity in Ryouga's eyes so most of his anger faded.

Ranma: It's Ok Ryouga. And I'm sorry about what I said in the tub. I shouldn't have blown my cool like that.

Ryouga: It's ok. I mean I kind of deserved it.

Ranma: Yeah, I guess so. I'm just trying to think of a way to fix this. I mean, I need to take control of this situation.

Ryouga looked curiously at Ranma.

Ryouga: What caused all of this change in you recently?

Ranma: Huh?

Ryouga: I mean, you've trained both Akane and Mousse, you've had talks with your Mom I hear, and you've apparently ended things with both Ukyou and Shampoo? What happened that made you do all of this?

**Oh! I forgot all about the assignment.**

Ranma: Well, it was Hinako sensei.

Ryouga laughed.

Ryouga: What did she drain you to the point you felt like you were going to die?

Ranma: No. She gave me an assignment. She challenged the class to take control of their lives.

Ryouga: OH! So that's what Mousse was talking about.

Ranma: Mousse told you about it?

Ryouga: No, Mousse mentioned it before…

Ryouga looked guilty

Ranma: What? Before what?

Ryouga: Before I fought him.

Ranma: You fought Mousse?

Ryouga: Yeah… He won.

**Holy crap!**

Ranma: He what!

Ryouga: He won. Kept hitting me upside the head, and then used this seriously fast hand attack to finish me off.

Ranma was even more shocked.

Ranma: He beat you? Than that means he… he could actually take on Shampoo.

Ryouga: Hey, he got lucky.

Ranma started to smile.

Ranma: You don't understand, even if he got lucky with you he still won, that's more than enough to take on Shampoo!

Ranma jumped up with joy.

Ranma: I'm doing it! I'm getting control! Yeah!

Ryouga quizzically looked at Ranma and then slowly looked away.

Ryouga: Yeah. But I wonder where Mousse is now?

Something in the back of Ranma's mind finally set off a signal.

Ranma: Hey Ryouga? I just noticed something…

Ryouga looked at Ranma.

Ryouga: What?

Ranma: Did you say Akane loves me?

* * *

Ryu: Let's make this interesting, say… who ever falls off the roof first is the looser. 

Mousse: Sounds fine to me.

Mousse stands on top of the building waiting for Ryu to take the initiative as they circle around one another.

Mousse: So what? You come to start a fight but don't plan on starting it.

Ryu: I'll take that as my sign to go.

Ryu charges in quicker than Mousse had expected and connects with a knee to Mousse's chin causing him to flip back wards from the impact. Mousse rolls with the hit and lands on his feet and returns with a kick to Ryu's mid section. Ryu takes the blow and curls up around Mousse's ankle but then uses his arm to sling Mousse face first onto the paneling. Before Mousse could recover Ryu picks him up and throws him towards the nearest edge. Mousse quickly pulls out scythe and hooks it into rooftop and swings on it to land perfectly on his feet, and still on the rooftop.

Ryu: What the…

Mousse: It's called the Hidden Weapons Style. It is a dangerous form developed in China. A form of which I am one of the few Masters of, but you'll learn about that Oh too soon.

Mousse charges in and hides his hands in his sleeves ready to draw out a weapon.

Mousse: FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN!

The blow was fast and tremendously powerful Ryu began flying off the roof.

Ryu: Oh no you don't. FLIGHT OF THE TIGHT-BIND GOLDEN THREADS!

Ryu throws out a golden rope that wraps around Mousse and uses the leverage to swing around and land perfectly back on the roof. Mousse struggles to get out of the thread.

Ryu: How do you like my technique? You're helpless now, so let's see how you hands this. Fanged Fingers of Steel Welcome Gate!

Ryu charges in aiming to drive a devastating punch to Mousse heart. Mousse draws blades from his sleeves, cuts through the ropes and jumps over Ryu's attack.

Mousse: Let's see how you like this! HAWK'S TALONS!

As Mousse descends claws appear out of the bottom of his shoes which hook into the back of Ryu's belt buckle. Mousse tumbles and launches Ryu clear off the building.

* * *

Kuno looks impatiently at the near by clock and watches as the last second tics by. Kodachi sips a cup of British tea and smiles wickedly. 

Kuno: Sasuke! You're time has ended!

Sasuke quickly appears out of no where, he quickly bows to Kuno but does not recover well due to being out of breath.

Sasuke: Master Kuno, you're loyal servant has arrived.

Kuno: Fine then. Report!

Sasuke: Master Kuno, Mistress Kodachi, as requested I have located Ranma and Akane. There was however no sight of the Pigtailed girl, which is part of your usual request as well Sire. Ranma Saotome was last seen on the rooftop of the Tendo Dojo, but seems to be rather rambunctious today.

Kodachi shivered with the mentioning of Ranma's name and giggled with glee.

Kodachi: Excellent.

Sasuke: Akane Tendo has been located at the Neko Hanten, better known as the Cat Café, she has been there for quite some time, and does not appear to be leaving anytime soon.

Kuno quickly jumped to his feet.

Kuno: The Cat Café? The grounds of that… That Amazon Shampoo? Why on earth would she be there?

Sasuke: Well, I'm not certain on any of this, but from what my sources say it would seem that Ms. Shampoo was carried in by Ms. Akane Tendo. I believe she has been conversing with Shampoo's Great Grandmother, Ms. Cologne ever since.

Kuno: Does there seem to be any foul play?

Sasuke: No sir.

Kuno settled down.

Kuno: Fine then. Good work Sasuke. You have pleased your Master.

Kodachi: As well as your Mistress. Now, be off with you so that we may prepare for our evening.

Sasuke: Thank you Master. Thank you Mistress. I bid you adieu.

Sasuke again bows and leaves promptly.

Kodachi: Well, Brother Dear, it would seem that we both have our targets aligned. Shall we proceed with the thrill of the hunt?

Kuno stands and walks gentlemanly towards the door.

Kuno: Yours shall be a hunt my Dear Sister, because you are aiming to tame a beast of a man. I on the other hand am going to seek the hand of a fair lady. To you I wish luck, as for myself I go to claim destiny.

Kodachi: Well may destiny find you a suitable place to lay your jumbled words and pride, for I shall claim my beast, and enjoy taming him.

As Kodachi jumps out the window the sound of her maniacal laughter fills the air but is suddenly stopped. Showing no signs of concern, Kuno walks out and heads to the Cat Café.

* * *

Ryu: Damn that Mousse. I'm still falling? But it just felt like I hit something. 

Ryu looked around and saw the body of a young lady falling away from him.

Ryu: It's a girl? Crap I must have hit her. What the hell is she doing all the way up here?

Ryu pulls his hands and his feet in to make his descent quicker, as he catches up with the falling figure he draws his hand back.

Ryu: FLIGHT OF THE TIGHT-BIND GOLDEN THREADS!

His lasso extends and catches the falling form. Once the lasso is secure he draws the female in and straightens his posture and lands gently on his feet on the next roof top. The young lady opens her eye slowly regaining conscientiousness.

Kodachi: Um…

Ryu: Hey? Are you alright?

Kodachi's vision quickly came back into focus and she saw Ryu.

Kodachi: What… What a man…

Ryu: Hey, snap out of it. I've got better things to do than to sit here with you. Now tell me, do I need to take you to the hospital or something?

Kodachi, still lost in Ryu's eyes, pays no attention to the lack of concern coming from Ryu.

Kodachi: Hu… Hold ME!

Kodachi quickly wraps her arms and Ryu's neck and squeezes tight. Ryu was caught completely off guard.

Ryu: What? I mean hey. Let go! Come on I don't do the close thing. Stop rubbing all up on me.

Kodachi: I can't. I… I love you!

* * *

To be Continued…

* * *

Writer's Notes: 

OH The HUMANITY! I'm sure most of you were looking forward to the date with the Kuno's this chapter. Sorry. But I sure hope you've enjoyed what I've done with the situation anyhow. I mean come on, the whole fight with Mousse and Ryu was… priceless, but then to follow it up with him crashing into Kodachi. I really don't know if I should feel sorry for him or not. But either way, this should be quite interesting. Wait until you see how I have it planned for Kuno and Kodachi to talk Ranma and Akane into the date with them, talk about Priceless! And for those of you who think that Mousse will be the only one seeing action in this story, don't worry, there are a couple of fights coming up in a bit. I mean it it's a Ranma ½ fanfiction so Ranma's got to see some action. Well, I'm tired of making it seem like I'm getting some work done, with this chapter so I'll end it here and start making it seem like I'm getting work done while I work on chapter 6.

Cupid

P.S. As always, PLEASE Read and Review. You're thoughts fuel me with need to answer your questions and demands for more, and therefore keep me writing this story so come on, inspire me!


	6. Chapter 6 Falling Card Castle

Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright Rumiko Takahashi (Takahashi-sama) and are used without her permission. I am merely a fan, and after years of watching and reading, I want to take a hand at seeing what writing about these colorful characters would be like.

Enjoy!

Cupid Keys

Ranma ½ - Transition

Chapter 6

"Falling Card Castle"

Plain Description / Narrator

**Bold Ranma's thoughts**

_Italic Akane's thoughts_

_

* * *

This has got to be one crazy day. For lack of a better word, and believe me I'm still looking for one, I'm bonding with Cologne. Shampoo's actually acting like she's… again needing a better word but, human. She's cried, cried herself to sleep, woke up crying, and started crying over a bowl of ramen noodles. It's like everything's making her cry. I wonder… _

Akane listens and notices how quiet the room has gotten now that Shampoo has calmed down a bit. With a bit of a curious yet guilty express Akane claps her hands together.

Shampoo: AH! That sound Mousse make when Shampoo's hand hit face.

Again the back ground music of the once quiet little restaurant is the sound of Shampoo's wail.

_Oh man, this is pretty bad._

Akane snickers a bit, but stops when Cologne looks at her out of the corner of her eye.

Cologne: That was mean Akane.

Akane: I'm sorry, I guess curiosity made the cat cry.

_Am I really a bad person for enjoying this? I mean she's made me feel pretty bad over the years. No I can't keep picking with her, I have to be better than that. Get control of yourself Akane._

Akane walks over and tries to console Shampoo.

Akane: It's Ok Shampoo. Everything's going to be ok.

Shampoo: Shampoo must be terrible person. Even Violent Girl, Akane, feel bad for her!

_OK. Now I really want to pick on her. No, No. Being the bigger person here, but oh how I wish I could be small._

Tired and annoyed by the constant wailing Cologne slams her hand on the table to acquire Shampoo's attention.

Cologne: Stop it Shampoo. You are an Amazon Woman remember. You are strong, fearless, unforgiving as the beautiful yet deadly fallen snow. You have wasted far more time than need be wasted. Now get up and do something to make me proud of you again. Get up Shampoo.

Shampoo looked up into the eyes of her great grandmother.

Shampoo: Great Grandmother, it complicated. Shampoo no marry Ranma. Rules say we no have right.

Cologne: Shampoo you fool, Akane Tendo is right here, if you want to marry Ranma so badly, fight her for his hand.

Akane quickly looked from Cologne to Shampoo and quickly back to Cologne.

Akane: What? What the hell are you talking about?

Cologne looked at Akane and winked.

_What's this old bat up to?_

Cologne: Akane, are you willing to fight Shampoo over Ranma's hand?

Unsure as of how she should respond Akane slowly stood and settled into her fighting stance.

Akane: Yeah sure… Whatever.

Shampoo looked at Akane and simply began crying again.

Shampoo: Shampoo no want to marry Ranma.

Cologne grabbed Shampoo's face and made her look into her eyes.

Cologne: Listen to me Shampoo. If you want to ever return with your dignity and pride to our village you are going to have to return with a husband. So what are you going to do? You need to get up and fight Akane now! She's willing so this is an official challenge.

Shampoo angrily looked at Cologne.

Shampoo: I've Already Challenged MOUSSE!

Cologne, slowly letting her smile show, wiped the tears away from Shampoo's face and rubbed back her stray hairs.

_That's what Cologne wanted to hear! And Shampoo's so serious she even spoke proper Japanese to say it!_

Cologne: Good. Now since you've challenged him, than what the hell are you doing here? Get out there and if you can't get him to accept your challenge give him the kiss of death or make up your own damn kiss and stick to it. He made a promise to pursue you so long as he continued to breathe. He has not stop breathing so go after him and show him that there is no other way out but to accept your challenge. And when he finally accepts your challenge hold nothing back. Do you hear me Shampoo? HOLD NOTHING BACK!

Cologne let go of Shampoo's face and wrapped her arms around her, and though confused, Shampoo responded to the hug.

Shampoo: Great Grandmother?

Cologne: Oh My dear Shampoo. You have trained hard enough over the years to have made me proud a thousand times over. I am sorry that you've felt that you happiness comes second to my own. Go, and do what you believe is best for you, and later we can worry about the tribe.

Shampoo looked deeply into the eyes of her Great Grandmother and without a word turned away and ran out of the door.

Cologne: Akane Tendo.

Awakening from her fly on the wall mode, Akane's attention snaps from Shampoo back to Cologne.

Akane: Huh?

Cologne: Mark my words today. Shampoo has relinquished her hold on Ranma. Therefore it we are no longer enemies. You have made a friend where even I once thought was impossible because of our different goals.

Cologne lowers her head to Akane.

Cologne: As the elder, I would like to apologize for any trouble we may have, and mostly have, caused you.

Embarrassed Akane placed her hand behind her head and laughed awkwardly.

Akane: Oh No, Cologne that… that's ok. I mean you don't have to apologize.

Cologne: But we do. If not for our presence there would have been lesser obstacles in the way of you and Ranma.

Upon hearing Ranma's name Akane immediately blushed.

Akane: I'm not… I mean Ranma's not…

Cologne: Hush Child, before you talk into existence the opposite future of what you really want.

Akane: But. I don't love Ranma… Do I?

Cologne's smile only deepened.

Cologne: That is something that the eyes of those around you could see, but you are too blind to see it for yourself. Do realize, Akane Tendo, that you are making a change towards something, because change never happens just because. All the peril that has been taking place over the last few years may be coming to an end, but now the question is what lies ahead?

Akane: I just… I just don't know anymore. There are so many things that I'm unsure of.

Cologne: Ironically enough, the one thing in this life that you can be certain of is uncertainty. That does not mean that you have to fear what you do not know, but you should brace yourself for what is to come. Do you think I was certain of what would happen if I came here with my Great Granddaughter to a foreign land in search of a boy who was foolish enough to eat someone else's food but at the time he ate it happened to be a girl?

Akane laughed.

Cologne: All of this… insanity all boils down to a man that was foolish enough to take a boy on a training mission when he was finally old enough to walk on his own. It broke him away from any real contact with anyone other than his father. It caused him to be self reliant when he should have been given the option of saying he needed help from time to time. Distant and alone in the presence of a world full of people, no wonder when he steps into society he develops a large ego, and doesn't know how to respond to his own emotions. Even Shampoo was allowed to play as a child.

Akane: Well… When you put it that way, it does line up a better way of viewing things.

Cologne: Yes. Your point of view is always the most important thing towards your development.

Cologne lifted her cup and sipped more of her tea

Akane: So what's your point of view on Shampoo and Mousse?

Cologne placed her cup back on the table and smiled.

Cologne: I don't have one, I have decided that I can be neither hopeful nor harmful of this. I've dabbled in the affairs of others far too often. So now, at least for a while, I'm going to be a spectator.

Not willing to accept a ward away answer Akane presses on.

Akane: Well, Spectator, consider this a pre-game question. What do you see in the near future?

Cologne: Confusion, Chaos, Calamity, Conclusion, and Comedy.

Akane: Any more C words you'd like to through in there or any thing else you'd like to add?

Cologne stood and raised her tea cup high into the air.

Cologne: And that's the bottom line. Because Cologne said so!

Cologne quickly drank the remaining tea and firmly placed the cup back on the table before laughing and sitting back down. Bewildered Akane looked at Cologne.

Akane: What was that?

Cologne: Just something I stumbled across while watching TV the other day.

Akane: I can honestly say, I don't know what to make of that.

Cologne: I told you Confusion was on the way.

Again they both laugh.

* * *

Ryu: For the last time girl! LET ME GO! 

Kodachi: I will dear sir. But first… Please… tell me your name.

Ryu: It's…

Not wanting to tell Kodachi his name out of the fear that she would track him to the ends of the earth Ryu does what comes natural for a man that's used the identity of another for years.

Ryu: It's Ranma.

Kodachi's iron grip is relaxed as she looked up again in Ryu's face.

Kodachi:What?

Feeling her grip relax Ryu pressed on.

Ryu: Yes. It's Ranma. Ranma Saotome!

Kodachi released the iron grip she had on Ryu who quickly sprinted away from her but was suddenly stopped and feel face first into the rooftop, when Kodachi's ribbon caught his ankle.

Kodachi: AH! Dear Ranma!

Ryu pops up and tries to undo the ribbon.

Ryu: What are you CARZY?

Un-bothered, and un-attentive of Ryu's yelling Kodachi slowly walks over and bows to Ryu.

Kodachi: I believe this must be a meeting of fate. I was just on my way to speak to someone of that exact same name.

Ryu's eyes open wide at the realization of the mistake he's made and that this girl could lead him to Ranma.

Ryu: You know Ranma? I mean the other Ranma Saotome?

Kodachi: Why, yes I do. Why? Do you know him as well?

Ryu's grins sinisterly.

Ryu: Yes I do. We're old friends in fact. And I would very much like to see him again. We've got some… catching up to do.

Kodachi: Well, I just happen to be on my way to visit My Beloved Ranma as we speak, would you care to join me?

Ryu: I most certainly would.

Kodachi: Splendid. Oh! Where ever have I placed my manners?

Kodachi turns away from Ryu and manages to pull off looking innocent.

Kodachi: I am Kodachi Kuno, I am also called the Black Rose.

Ryu: Kodachi huh? And what exactly is your connection to the other Ranma Saotome?

Kodachi: Why I am his fiancée of course.

Ryu: His fiancée? I thought Akane Tendo was his fiancée?

Kodachi twitched at the mentioning of Akane but quickly recovered.

Kodachi: I am his True Fiancée that trollop is merely a poser. A charlatan trying to lay claim to all that she can not have, for he loves me with all there is of him to love me with.

Ryu: Even better…

* * *

Ranma and Ryouga walk down the street together, neither looking in their brightest spirit at the moment. Ranma kicks up a rock and keeps it in the air by switching from foot to foot. Ryouga notices and waves for Ranma's attention. 

Ryouga: Hey let me try that.

Ranma kicks the rock over to Ryouga who mimics Ranma's antics and then kicks it back over to Ranma. As the two continue to walk they kick the stone back and forward.

Ryouga: Are you sure this is a good idea Ranma?

Ranma: Of course not. But I have to do something other than just sit around the house.

**This day can't get any worse. Shampoo's crying so hard that she's practically left a trail to follow three hours after the event. Akane knows Ryouga's P-Chan, and mad as a hornet's nest at him, but even more so at me. Ukyou knows I don't love her like that, but she's hurt. Mousse is probably running back to China by now and probably won't be coming back. I mean what more can go wrong?**

Ryouga: But to go to the Cat Café with both Shampoo and Akane, and probably Cologne, not too happy to see you... Even I think that it's suicide.

Ranma: I didn't say it was a good idea Ryouga. I just don't think I have much else of a choice.

Shampoo: GET OUT OF SHAMPOO'S WAY!

Ranma and Ryouga look up from kicking the stone a see Shampoo charging at them. They both curl up and brace for the impact but Shampoo whisked by them so fast that the wind current snatched the rock from between them. Ryouga and Ranma slowly look over their guard and realized that nothing had happened to them.

Ryouga: Did… Did I…

Ranma: Don't ask, because if you just saw what I just saw than that means we both might be crazy.

Ryouga: Either that or it was real.

Ranma: That might be even scarier. Come on, let's get to the Cat Café and find out what's going on.

Ryouga: Sure.

Ryouga looks around for a second and kicks up another rock and continues where he and Ranma left off.

Ryouga: So… Looking to the Brightside at least we don't have to worry about Shampoo trying to kill you for training Mousse or anything, not anytime soon at least.

Ranma: Somehow, that's actually quite comforting.

Kodachi: Ranma Darling!

**Note to self, I must never EVER say in any way for or fashion anything that can be translated into, "things can't get worse," because by the fact that Kodachi's calling my name, it surely can. And it has.**

Ryouga: I think I just heard Kodachi calling you.

Ranma: Ignore her. Maybe she'll go away.

**Fat chance.**

A ribbon wraps around Ranma's ankle and sends him face first to the ground, which surprisingly Kodachi lies below him, arms wide open and puckered up ready for a kiss. Ranma extends his arms and catches himself before he makes contact with Kodachi but she merely grabs him and pulls him into her embrace.

Kodachi: Oh. Ranma Darling. I'm not familiar with such public displays of affection, but I assure you that for you no time or place is inappropriate.

**OH DEAR GOD!**

Suddenly there's a rope tied around Ranma's neck and he's pulled back before Kodachi could kiss him. Thankful for the save Ranma recovers and turns to see who assisted him and notices Ryu.

**Why ME?**

Ranma: Oh Man. Not you again.

Ryu: Hello there Saotome. I'm back to get my revenge.

Ranma: Come on! I thought we settled this before?

Ryu: Before you, I never knew defeat. So now I must redeem myself by defeating the only person able to beat me.

Ryu charges in but all of his attempt to thrust forward goes no where. Ryu turns around and sees Ryouga holding him by his elbow.

Ryu: And who the hell are you? His lackey?

Ryouga: No, but I believe he's got enough troubles so maybe you should save this for another time?

Ryu: And what are you going to do to make me?

Ryouga: Oh. I don't know, maybe THIS!

Ryouga gut punches Ryu in his stomach and then connects an axe kick to the back of his head causing him to strike his head on the ground.

Ryouga: Ranma! Take care of the whole Akane and Shampoo thing while I hold this guy off!

Ranma: Right!

Ranma begins to run towards the Cat Café again but an iron gymnastic club connects with the back of his head and he tumbles again, before he could recover completely Kodachi's ribbon wraps around him.

Ranma: Kodachi! I don't have time for this right now.

Kodachi: Very well, then I shall let you go. If…

Looking on in defeat and knowing time was short Ranma bit the bait.

Ranma: If what?

Kodachi: If you agree to go out on a date with me tonight. I have already set up the reservations.

**OK. I've got to get to the Cat Café and find out what's going on. Ryouga's got Ryu for the time being, but Ryu's a lot faster than Ryouga so he'll get away sooner or later. Kodachi's got me on lock down and I've got to get her out of the way anyway so this might just be how to get it done. I just know I'm going to regret this but what choice have I got?**

Ranma: Ok Kodachi. But no reservations and nothing extravagant. Some place… public and entertaining.

Kodachi: Oh. Then worry not Darling, I know just the place.

Not caring Ranma begins to struggle against his restraints.

Ranma: Yeah Yeah. Now please, let me go. I have to get to the Cat Café before that guy gets away from Ryouga.

Kodachi: A promise is a promise.

Kodachi drops the ribbon and Ranma quickly discards it and runs off.

**OK. Now to get to Akane and explain what's happened and what's happening. I hope she's calmed down some.**

* * *

Kuno bursts into the doors of the Cat Café. 

Kuno: Akane Tendo.

Surprised, shocked and annoyed Akane turns to see Kuno trying to gracefully walk towards her like a hunter spotting it's pray.

Akane: Kuno…

As Kuno slowly drew closer to Akane he suddenly dives across the room and hugs her tightly.

Kuno: Oh! Words alone could not describe how much I've missed you over this long and grueling school season. It's not easy being a Tokyo University student, but I am at least making it look good. Worry not for those other peasants who are blessed to be within the same classroom as I, for with any luck and a whole lot of prayer, my brilliance will shine down upon them contagiously and spread amongst all like an epidemic.

_Well… one thing he's said made since. He is contagious like an epidemic, I feel nauseous and twice as dumb around him._

Kuno: But woe to them for now I have returned to thy loving arms, Akane Tendo. And though you may have me for such a short period of time, know that I intend to leave you with enough love to last well beyond a years time apart.

_From gross to super gross!_

Resisting the urge to hit Kuno Akane tries to peacefully resolve the situation.

Akane: Kuno. Let me go.

Akane's anger goes unnoticed by Kuno, who continues to hold her and has begun to run his cheek against hers.

Kuno: Ah. You are so smitten by my sudden appearance that you find it hard to believe that I am actually here. Fear not Akane, for it is true. And to assure you that the Beautiful Princess, that would be you, is not dreaming I shall lay upon you, my glorious kiss, come and receive thy wake up call.

Kuno leans in to kiss Akane and is immediately punched in the face.

Akane: I'll pass.

Kuno quickly bounces back to his feet and pretends as though he did not just get leveled by his, "Love."

Kuno: I see. Public displays of affection are still alien to your pure heart. Very well then, I will do you the honor of taking you out tonight. I believe there is an event taking place that you shall find most pleasant.

Akane: Again. I'll pass.

Cologne bounces from the back area and settles next to Akane.

Cologne: Well, he is persistent.

Akane: And long winded, but the answer is still no.

Kuno: Akane Tendo, you do not have to be so coy around me. We both know that there is no denying what is between us.

Akane: Right now what is between us is very little space, and I'd like that changed IMEDIATELY!

Having miss-interpreted the message, or just wanting to get it wrong, Kuno smiles with glee.

Kuno: Oh? Than I shall grant you your wish, and draw closer to you my dear.

Kuno leaps through the air in Akane's direction.

Akane: That's not what I meant.

Akane closed her eyes and throws a punch that never connects with its target. After a second Akane opens her eyes curious as of why the punch hadn't landed and she sees Ranma tying up Kuno with a golden rope.

Ranma: There that ought to take you a while to get out of.

Kuno: Why you foul sorcerer, how dare you do this to Tatewaki Kuno! Untie me NOW!

The two stood there looking at one another as Kuno struggled to get out of the ropes.

Akane: Ranma?

Ranma turns as his eyes meet with Akane's, they both appear spellbound.

Ranma: Hi.

Silence passes through the two of them as they blush but say nothing.

Cologne: Oh for Pete's sake, just talk already. I'm getting annoyed watching you two just stand there nervously.

Ranma: Cologne?

Oblivious to Cologne's presence, Ranma awakens from his shy trance.

Cologne: What? You were expecting Shampoo? It's my restaurant remember, so it should be no shock that I'm here.

Dumb founded Ranma nervously laughs.

Ranma: I just…

Remembering that she was supposed to be angry at Ranma, Akane quickly replaces her shocked expression with an angered one.

Akane: What do you want Ranma?

Ranma: I just… I just came to say I was sorry.

_What?_

Ranma: You didn't give me the chance when we were at the Tendo Dojo to explain. But I was the first person to find out that Ryouga had followed me all the way to Jusenkyo. He fell into the spring of drowned pig and when he told me, I swore on my honor that I would keep it a secret for him since he didn't want anyone to know. But that was before you found him and decided to keep him as your pet. I've been trying to lay subtle hints all this time. That's why I call him Pig boy. That's why a make jokes about him being scared of the water.

Akane: But I was on a date with him when he got wet and he didn't change.

Ranma: He was using waterproof soap. As long as he bathed with it he didn't change. He thought he was cured.

Taking in everything Akane begins to look hurt.

Akane: But why didn't you just tell me?

Ranma: Oh Come on Akane! I've been trying. But I can't make you see anything you don't want to see for yourself. You never noticed that I gave P-Chan the same look at I give Ryouga. You never noticed that they wear the same scarf. You never noticed that Ryouga has to damned fangs. Or that they both seem to do a lot of wondering or that you never see P-Chan and Ryouga in the same room? I can apologize for the things I didn't tell you. But I can't apologize for you being blind to the obvious. I mean for goodness sake, Akari has the craziest crush on him and she's a PIG lover! Come one it's all been there for you to see.

Still looking hurt Akane takes a step closer to Ranma.

Akane: But why didn't you just tell me?

Ranma finally snaps and waves his hands franticly as he continues to talk.

Ranma: Because I couldn't. At first it was that Damn promise. Then later on I just sat back and watched thinking that sooner or later you were going to realize what was going on. But after that didn't happen I stood back and watched in anger, because if I had acted and told you then you would have gotten mad at me for not telling you sooner. I was scared OK. Scared that you would get so angry that you wouldn't talk to Ryouga, and because of the role I played that you wouldn't want to talk to me either.

The air between them clears up as Ranma and Akane look at each other calmly.

Akane: Ranma…

Ryu: Ranma!

Ryu came bursting through the door and dropped kick Ranma from behind. Ranma rolls from the impact and gets back to his feet.

Ryu: And guess what, there's plenty more where that came from Saotome. Come and get some.

Ranma stands slowly, cracks his neck, and settles into his fighting stance looking angrily at Ryu.

Ranma: OK. That's it Ryu, Now I'm REALLY MAD!

Ranma charged on Ryu who charged in as well yelling loudly. Ranma and Ryu threw a similar punch connecting with each other's chin, but Ranma's was strong. Ranma then struck Ryu with a roundhouse kick launching him through the shambled door he had just entered in. Kodachi appeared next to Akane and watched with great concern.

Kodachi: Oh what a tragic battle this is, for both of these courageous warriors to be fighting over me. Surely the winner wants my hand that much greater than the loser, but does not the unfortunate loser deserve my attention as well. Dare I shout in favor of one or the other?

Akane looks out of the corner of her eye at Kodachi, wondering how she just appeared out of no where.

Akane: What are you babbling about now?

Ryu picked up a rock and threw it at Ranma's head.

Kodachi: Isn't it obvious, since Ranma has asked me out on a date, the other Ranma has grown extremely jealous and is now trying to annihilate the other so that he may take his place. For though I do love them both, I can only take out one this night.

The stone connected and caused Ranma to take a few steps back from the shock.

"_Two Ranma's," this girl's loosing it again. Wait a minute? Did she just say Ranma asked her out on a date?_

Ryu jumped onto Ranma's chest causing him to fall from his weight and repetitively punched Ranma.

Akane: Did the guy in the fatigue pants tell you that his name was Ranma? Is that the one that asked you out on a date?

Kodachi looked smugly at Akane down her nose.

Kodachi: Ah I see. So you are trying to dig your claws into him as well. Foolish Tendo girl. His attention has already been taken, the first time he laid eyes on me he spoke of my beauty and his desire for me.

Disturbed, Akane shivers to herself.

Akane: I don't care one bit about what you and RYU talked about. His name is Ryu and he goes around parading as Ranma so next time just say he asked you out not Ranma.

Kodachi erupts with laughter as Ranma swayed away from Ryu's most recent punch and caused him to strike the ground beneath Ranma's head.

Kodachi: So you believe it was the other Ranma, or Ryu, as you seem to call him that asked me out… No Peasant, it was none other than Ranma Saotome himself. The one who has stolen my heart first.

Akane was stunned.

Kodachi: But look at them, both great in their own way and fighting so diligently over me. Such a tragedy and yet, they both deserve a reward for such devotion. But at last, there can only be one in my heart… Oh which one do I choose…? Wait a minute, am I not Kodachi, The Black Rose, Kuno? Am I not the heiress of great wealth and abilities? Surely if there is a woman in this world who could tame such creatures is it not surely myself.

Kodachi pulled out her Ribbon and waved it in the air triumphantly.

Kodachi: I have now decided… I SHALL DATE THEM BOTH!

Kodachi continued to laugh and jump around in glee as Akane looked on in disbelief and silent anguish. As Ryu drew back his hand in pain again, Ranma rolled to his side causing Ryu to fall off of him. They both recovered but Ryu charged in while Ranma settled into a stance and breathed deeply.

Ranma: A soul like Ice… Alright Ryu, I hope you're stronger than before and Ready for this… Hiryu Korin Dan!

Ryu is instantly caught up in the center of Ranma's Hiryu Shoten Ha but isn't hurt when he looks up to see Ranma at the top of the tornado firing a Moko Takabisha down the center catching Ryu from above and causing him to bounce around from one edge of the tornado to the next. Ryu was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Ranma: It's over.

Ranma stood over Ryu's unconscious form, looking down at him letting his anger from being interrupted subside when a porcelain cup connected with his head.

Cologne: Hey! That was part of one of my favorite sets!

Ranma turned to see Akane throwing another cup at him which he caught before it could connect.

Ranma: Akane? What's wrong with you?

Akane looks at Ranma with tears flowing from her eyes which she unsuccessfully tried to hold back.

Akane: Tell me it's a lie?

Confused, Ranma was lost between being angry and concerned for Akane.

Ranma: I don't know what you're talking about, so why not clue me in here!

Restraining herself from lunging forward Akane causes more of her tears to fall.

Akane: Are you going out with Kodachi?

_Oh please, say it's a lie. Please!_

Ranma then realized that Kodachi was right next to Akane and laughing hysterically.

Kodachi: I leave now Darling Ranma to prepare for out Date, seven thirty don't be too fashionably late!

As Kodachi ran off with her usual maniacal laughter echoing behind her and black rose petals falling gracefully in the wind, Ranma dropped his head in defeat knowing something was about to go horribly wrong. His expression told Akane everything she felt she needed to know.

**No… It's… It's happening again. **

Akane: It's true then?

Ranma warded off the bad feeling he got and approached Akane.

Ranma: It's not what you think! Would you please just take a second to listen to me!

As Ranma got close and tried to consol her Akane slapped his hand away from hers.

Akane: I'm tired of listening to you. I'm tired of doing things because they seem to be what's best for you… I'm tired of chasing after you and believing in you only to have my feelings betrayed again and again. I don't care what you do with Kodachi Ranma! I DON'T CARE!

Akane turns and sees Kuno walking out of the Cat Café's front door, having finally untied himself and looking angry, and quickly dries her eyes.

Kuno: Where is that coward?

Akane: Kuno… I accept your invitation.

Hearing Akane's acceptance caused Kuno to completely forget his want of revenge on Ranma and smiled with foolish delight at Akane.

Kuno: What? You really mean it? Oh! You don't know how happy you've made me.

Kuno runs to embrace Akane who punched him again sending him flying towards the Kuno Estate and then began running home.

Kuno: I'll pick you up at seven thirty!

Cologne watches as Kuno vanishes into the far yonder and then looks at Akane.

Cologne: Well, looks like it's time for me to go back inside. Akane, I'll add those cups to your tab, but other than that you can come by and anytime.

Then Cologne wordlessly hopped back into the Cat Café. Ryouga finally arrived but was only able to watch as Akane ran past, heading towards the Tendo Dojo crying. Knowing that something went wrong Ryouga walks over to and places his hand on his shoulder.

Ryouga: I'm sorry Ranma… I couldn't hold him back. He was too fast.

Ranma then falls to his knees and begins punching the ground.

Ranma: No! No! NO! NO!

Ryouga picks Ranma up and grabs his hands in his own.

Ryouga: Oh no you don't Saotome! You are not quitting on me now. You do not have the option to give up. You were supposed to make her happy. If you don't and I can't, than that would mean we wasted all this time, all this energy. Now get up and do something!

Ryouga looks into Ranma's eyes hoping to see something bright, a spark of hope, encouragement, the sun, anything. All he saw however was misery.

Ryouga: I don't believe this. You look like you've given up.

Ranma couldn't bear to look Ryouga in the eyes anymore.

**It doesn't matter anymore…**

Ranma: Don't you see Ryouga, I'm more dead in her eyes than you are. Every time things start to get better they quickly get worse. It's like my life is a falling card castle. Why bother trying for something that just… just wasn't meant to be.

Ukyou walks outside of her restaurant and stares disapprovingly at Ranma.

Ukyou: Just wasn't meant to be? Ranma Saotome, today I have witnessed you end the dilemma of Shampoo and me being in your way.

Ukyou walks over and begins poking Ranma in his chest to make her point more powerful.

Ukyou: Now unless you're telling me that you have chosen Kodachi over Akane, I am about three seconds away from kicking you hard enough to cure your curse. I can respect things that weren't meant to be, and I can learn to live with the disappointment that I feel from being wrong. But this is just plain annoying. This makes the second time today that I've seen you give up all hope, and I will admit that I'm more than sick of seeing it. Now get up off your lazy ass Saotome and do something about this mess you've made!

Ranma looked at Ukyou still void of any emotion.

Ranma: I'm sorry Ukyou.

Ukyou:You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? Do you know why I walked off from you today without splitting your Damn skull? Because I didn't want HER to feel how I feel. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, and Akane may have been my competition but she was never my enemy. She deserves happiness! She deserves every bit of the Love you have for her that I saw this morning.

Seeing that Ranma was still unresponsive to anything that was being said, Ukyou suddenly slaps him.

Ukyou: You're Pathetic is what you are. And I don't want to be near you. Get away from me.

Ukyou walks back to her door and leans against the post as Ryouga walks over and look Ranma up and down.

Ryouga: She's right Ranma. You do look pathetic. You look like you could pull off a better Shishi Hokodan than I can right now. That's not the Ranma Saotome that we all know, and frankly it's sad.

**OK. That's enough.**

Ranma looked up into Ryouga's eyes and it was there again for all to see. The spark that makes Ranma, Ranma.

Ranma: First off. I'm not more pathetic than you. Second, I don't do the Shishi Hokodan. I am the creator and Master of the Moko Takabisha.

Ranma stood more erect and squared his shoulders as he returned to his usual posture.

Ranma: Third, I'm not giving up. Being considered more pathetic than you is definitely a reason to get up and try again.

Ryouga snickered as he looked at Ranma, behind him Ukyou smiled rather proudly.

Ryouga: Well then, I guess you'd better go and get ready for your date. Seems like the best place to start correcting things to me.

Ranma: Yeah. That doesn't sound like a bad place to start. I'll break all ties before trying to mend that one.

Ukyou: Hey, I'm more than some damn tie.

Ranma walks over to Ukyou and hugs her.

Ranma: Of course you are Ukyou. You're my best friend after all. I mean where would I be if I didn't have you to slap the taste out of my mouth every time I start acting like Ryouga?

Ryouga: Watch it Saotome.

Ranma laughed as he tried to make a serious face.

Ranma: Awww. Did the widdle piggy get his feelings hurt?

Ryouga punched at Ranma jokingly, who easily dodged the attack, and then began chasing him around as Ukyou laughs.

Ryouga: I said CUT IT OUT!

* * *

Mousse sits atop Tokyo Tower in a meditative state as the breeze whips past him when he suddenly opens his eyes. 

Mousse: I thought I made it clear that I want you to stay away from me.

From the shadows behind him emerges Shampoo.

Shampoo: Shampoo to stubborn to follow instructions.

Mousse: How did you find me?

Shampoo: You never be so good at covering trail from me. Besides, Shampoo simply have to look for tallest building.

Mousse stands and faces Shampoo.

Mousse: What do you want Shampoo?

Shampoo walks further away from the shadow and slowly approaches Mousse.

Shampoo: Shampoo do lot of thinking while trying to find Mousse. And… Shampoo realize… I realize you always be there for me.

Mousse turned away from her and began walking away.

Mousse: Took you long enough to realize, unfortunately too long.

Tears again threatened to fall from her eyes as she quickened her pace to match Mousse's.

Shampoo: No, is not like that. Shampoo remember…

Noticing that Shampoo had stopped suddenly Mousse looks at Shampoo from over his shoulder to see that she is on her knees and clutching her chest.

Shampoo: Shampoo… remember feeling home sick when hunting Ranma. When Shampoo came back with curse Shampoo felt home sick again even with Great Grandmother here. But when Mousse come, Shampoo no feel home sick.

Disbelieving Mousse turned a bit more to watch for Shampoo's next move.

Mousse: Are you saying that you… you missed me?

Noticing that Mousse was actually listening Shampoo raised her head up, willingly showing Mousse her tears.

Shampoo: Shampoo saying that, wherever Mousse is, was home to Shampoo. Mousse is home to Shampoo.

Annoyed Mousse turns his back to Shampoo once again.

Mousse: I think you're messing up your Japanese again Shampoo.

Shampoo reaches out to Mousse and catches the hymen of his robe.

Shampoo: No, Shampoo mean it like that. Home is where heart is right? Mousse always there, Shampoo misses heart when Mousse is away. Mousse is home to Shampoo heart… only it take Shampoo long, long time to see.

Mousse snatches his robe out of Shampoo's hand and again proceeds to walk away from Shampoo

Mousse: This is what you've stooped to Shampoo? Rather than disgrace yourself or Cologne you would tell me lies? I thought better of you Shampoo, I really did think this was beneath you.

Fed up and frustrated Shampoo stands up.

Shampoo: Mousse always stubborn, but never stubborn like this. Shampoo no play games. Wo Ai NI Mousse!

Mousse stops in his tracks.

Mousse: What did you say?

Again disbelief was in Mousse's expression as he turned and faced Shampoo, but then again there was also hope.

Shampoo: Wo Ai NI Mousse.

Mousse was breathless as Shampoo approached him.

Shampoo: Shampoo no care anymore about pride it no longer get in way. Shampoo want strong husband, but Shampoo want to be happy more. Mousse is stupid, and blind, and clumsy, and sometime Shampoo want to boil him alive and make Chinese style steamed Duck out of Mousse in Duck form. But Mousse never, ever try to take Shampoo body. Never ignore Shampoo. And even fought and got hurt for Shampoo. Shampoo never say sorry, and Shampoo never say thank you for everything.

Shampoo throws her arms around Mousse and places her head on his chest.

Shampoo: Shampoo sorry for being so much trouble, and thank you…

Shampoo then grabbed Mousse's hair and pulled him in as she kissed him. Terrified and shocked Mousse struggled in her grasp for a moment but could not summon the strength to push her off. After a while Mousse began to relax and then ceased to fight all together when Shampoo finally broke the kiss.

Shampoo: I love you Mousse.

Mousse: I… I love you Shampoo.

Again Mousse is pulled in for a kiss, but returns the kiss this time when suddenly Shampoo throws him to the other side of the tower. Mousse catches onto the ledge, gets his footing, and takes up a fighting stance.

Mousse: What the hell? What is the meaning of this Shampoo?

Mousse looks up at Shampoo and sees that she has taken up her fighting stance.

Shampoo: Mousse! Shampoo challenge you! Do you accept?

A beautiful smile rested on Shampoo's face and Mousse noticed something new in her eyes. Fire, a fire that seemed to burn everything around and set his heart ablaze. Realizing that she was finally looking at him passionately, stuck between her new found love for him and her warriors pride refusing to loose in any battle. But then she could see in his eyes for the first time a respect for the old laws, and again his love for her that had at last reached a point where he would do anything for her… Anything including defeat her.

Mousse: Very well my Pretty. I accept!

* * *

Ranma, Ryouga and Ukyou sit around a table as the clock ticks in the background. 

Ranma: It's almost time for me to go.

Ryouga: Remember Ranma, whatever she's got planned it isn't good. So choose the place carefully.

Ukyou: And think before you speak, because that witch is crazy and anything you don't word right she could take it as a marriage proposal and asking her to rape you and give birth to eight of your kids tonight.

**Eww!**

Ranma shutters.

Ranma: Ok. OK. I get the picture!

Ranma stands and looks at Ryouga.

Ranma: So what are you going to do Ryouga? I don't think Akane hates you completely, but I don't think it's a good idea to stay at the Tendo Dojo right now.

Ryouga: Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll just… camp out in the park or something. I'll be all right.

Ukyou looks at Ranma and Ryouga and lifts her hand.

Ukyou: May I make a suggestion?

Ranma: I don't see why not.

Ukyou: Good. You do realize that I've got an extra room that's not being occupied right now? You can stay here if you like.

Ryouga could not believe his ears.

Ryouga: Wow. You'd really allow me to stay here?

Seeing the delight on Ryouga's face Ukyou stretched her arms out to keep from being placed in one of his super bear hugs.

Ukyou: Whoa Nelly, I just think if you walk off now and try to find your way into the park you won't be here to see how everything works out. And I think you might be needed sooner or later.

They both turned and looked at Ranma.

Ranma: Hey!

Ukyou: But you'll have to earn your keep too. So you'll have to help out while you're here.

Ryouga: That's fine. Hard work never bothered me.

Ukyou: Well I guess it's settled then, welcome aboard Ryouga.

Ryouga and Ukyou shake hands.

Ranma: Ok. It's good we've got that taken care of. Now I have to leave…

Again Ranma shuttered.

Ranma: I have to get Kodachi.

Ukyou smiled wickedly.

Ukyou: Good luck Casanova.

Ranma: That's just gross. Goodbye.

Ryouga and Ukyou watched as Ranma walked out of the door. Not long after he left Ukyou burst out into tears and held on to Ryouga trembling as she cried.

Ryouga: Ukyou? What's wrong?

Ukyou: Nothing… Nothing Ryouga. Just stand here for a second and let me cry please.

Unsure of what else to do Ryouga holds onto Ukyou and breathes deeply.

Ryouga: I'm no good at this girl crying stuff.

Ukyou: Well,… You seem to be doing… a good job at it.

Ryouga continued to hold her as her crying slowed.

Ryouga: There you go, just let it all out.

* * *

Akane sits in her room and looks out as she tries to shake the thought of Ranma out of her head again. 

_He didn't come to talk to me and explain himself. He didn't even come past to see if I was home. I've been looking out of this window for what feels like days, but I'm sure it's only been a few hours and there's been no sign of him what so ever. I guess I was right. It's Kodachi he wants to be with. I just a time kill, a practice dummy for his ultimate plan. _

Akane pulls out her list of things to change and examines each point one at a time.

_So much has changed since I started this thing. I don't know if I've become a better Martial Artist because I haven't had the chance to test the fruits of my training. I guess I've gotten better at cooking, I mean I know the number one thing I need to work on is doing my best and not try to out cook anyone but me. It's been days since I last hit Ranma, or anyone in anger… well there was that shot to Kuno but he asked for that, so I guess Mission's accomplished on that one too. Listen before reacting…_

Akane quickly thought back to when she was yelling at Ranma and he yelled about listening to him for one second.

_I guess I still need some work on that, and I guess that also applies to my temper. And lastly, "Finding out if Ranma and I have a future."_

She looks down at the last point and scratches it out.

_I found out today, there's no future for the two of us. We never stood as a, "We."_

Akane sees Kuno's car parking and watches as he gets out the car and walks to the front door.

_Well, I guess I might as well go and greet my date._

Kuno knocks on the front door of the Tendo Dojo.

Kasumi: I'm coming!

Waiting patiently Kasumi opens the door and sees Kuno with his best attempt at a smile while being that nervous.

Kuno: Good evening Kasumi, I'm here to pick up Akane. Is she ready?

Kasumi: She'll be down in a moment, but while you wait you can have a seat in the living room.

Akane: I'm right here Kasumi.

Kasumi steps to the side and sees Akane standing behind her.

Kasumi: Oh. Akane, I was just about to tell you your date's here.

_Oh No. She said Date!_

Soun and Genma quickly peak around the corner.

Soun: Did I hear something about a Date?

Genma: Is that Kuno? You mean you're not going on a date with Ranma? Where is that no good son of Mine!

Soun breaks out crying as expected.

Soun: Oh, Tendo. Our schools will never be united now!

Kasumi places a hand on Akane's shoulder.

Kasumi: Don't worry about them Akane, I'll keep them at bay. You just try and have a good time now OK?

Akane: Thanks Kasumi. I'll try.

Akane gives Kasumi a hug and then leaves with Kuno and steps into the vehicle that was waiting for them. Akane twiddles her thumbs as the silence grows more and more unbearable and finally decides to break the silence.

Akane: So… Where are we going?

Kuno: Worry not Akane Tendo, for I will be showing you a good time tonight.

Akane turns from trying to be caring to again being annoyed.

Akane: That still doesn't answer my question…

Kuno: Oh… Indeed it doesn't… Well where we're going is a surprise.

Akane: Fine… But no funny business.

Kuno: As you wish Ms. Tendo.

* * *

Ranma walks calmly past the sleeping form of Mr. Green Turtle on his way to the door. Before he notices the path that wasn't blocked by Kodachi's six hundred pound pet Sasuke appears. 

Sasuke: Welcome Ranma Saotome. Mistress Kodachi should be out in a moment.

Ranma: Thanks. I guess I'll just stay here then.

Sasuke: Yes Sir.

With that said Sasuke vanished. And then fell onto Mr. Green Turtle who clearly felt like… playing again.

Kodachi: I am ready Ranma Darling.

When Ranma heard her voice he looked around and saw her quickly attaching herself to his arm.

Kodachi: Come on Ranma Darling. It's time to go.

Ranma: But… But what about Sasuke?

Kodachi waved off any concern and began walking away from Sasuke.

Kodachi: Oh he'll be fine, it's not the first time he's fallen in there.

Ranma: Ok….so where are we going.

Kodachi: Well, considering your request for a place more… public, I thought it might be nice to visit a more educated environment so I found this place that's having a poetry reading, it's called the Artist's Alley. Doesn't that sound… Romantic?

Ranma didn't even bother looking at Kodachi as he continued walking outside of the gate where a car swiftly pulled up and waited for them to get in.

Ranma: Poetry huh… Sounds harmless.

* * *

Kuno opens the door for Akane and helps her out. 

Kuno: Well here we are. And with good timing might I add.

Akane looks at the bright large sign above the building.

Akane: Ok, where are we, and what kind of establishment is… The Artist's Alley?

Kuno: It's an art display, where anything related to the arts is studied, purchased, and showcased. And tonight is the Poetry Reading night. I have brought a few of my best pieces and would like to read them to you from the stage.

Kuno reaches back into the car and pulls out a four inch thick notebook filled with his poetry. Akane's stunned at the sheer size of the book.

_A few of his best works my foot._

Kuno: Yes. This promises to be an entertaining evening indeed.

* * *

To be Continued.

* * *

Writers Notes: 

OK! It's posted! Akane knows that Ryouga's P-Chan. Ranma's on a Date with Kodachi and in the same place as Akane who's on a date with Kuno. Shampoo and Mousse are Fighting, but for all the right reasons. Ryouga and Ukyou are under the same roof. Now there's only one question, is the ending in sight? I don't think so… I've only been writing on this for almost a month and even with me making the tremendous progress I'm making, I don't think it's going to be over with so soon. Well as always I'm trying to answer every question that I get through the next chapter so please feel free to Read and Review. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible.

Cupid

P.S. For those of you who are such devoted fans of a more so Story formatted writing style, I thank you for sticking with me so far and would like to say thank you for your kind words despite my style selection. Please enjoy the story for what it is, and maybe, maybe it will be so good that your mind will fill in the extra space I leave for the imagination to fly, but please continue to enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7 A Kiss Tells All

Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright Rumiko Takahashi (Takahashi-sama) and are used without her permission. I am merely a fan, and after years of watching and reading, I want to take a hand at seeing what writing about these colorful characters would be like.

Enjoy!

Cupid Keys

Added Note

All spouts of Poetry are MINE! Copyrighted and everything. If you would like to use it, I strongly recommend that you ask my permission first, and second, that you don't put your name on it if you use it after getting my permission of course. In doing so you declare that you are not gathering any profit from the usage AND it prevents me from suing you… And though I am writing a Fan Fiction here, I'm not being Fictional when I say, "I will sue you if you don't give me my CREDIT!"

Ranma ½ - Transition

Chapter 7

"A Kiss Tells All"

Plain Description / Narrator

**Bold Ranma's thoughts**

_Italic Akane's thoughts_

_

* * *

What have I walked myself into? I agreed to go on a date with Kuno. Of all people Kuno! And what does the psycho nut decide to do, he takes me to a Poetry Venue and brings his book of crap which I'm sure he's probably arranged it so that he gets the most stage time. Unfortunately I'm already past that point where I could have said, "I don't want to do this!" Not that there's that much of one, but on the bright side, this place is actually kind of nice. I just, can't help but want to wish that I could be here with someone else. _

Akane and Kuno walk through the large double doors. With Kuno leading, he and Akane walk through the room while soft music coming from a live band plays in the background.

Kuno: Ah! Tonight will be a most beautiful event indeed. I have already preserved us a seat near the stage. We shall have the best view and also a close contact with the audience, so that after my performance we can interact with those who would want nothing more than to grovel at my feet and at yours for being with me.

Akane rolls her eyes.

Akane: Somehow I think this evening would be better if you remained silent.

Kuno leans his ear closer to Akane.

Kuno: I'm sorry, I failed to hear that Akane.

Akane put on her most innocent face.

Akane: I said, "Somehow I think this evening would be better if could only be content."

_I need to work on my lying skills… Should I add that to the list? Nah!_

Kuno: Then content you shall be! Come, let us eat drink and be merry. This night is young, as are we, so let us be joyous in our endeavors.

_Maybe if I stay silent, he'll get the hint and shut up… Somehow I doubt that._

**

* * *

We're finally here. I was getting scared driving around with Kodachi, it seemed like the longer we were in the car the closer she would get to me. **

The car door opens up and Ranma waits for Kodachi to get out first.

Kodachi: Oh my goodness, how ever did I end up on your lap?

**Way too close. But something in the back of mind tells me that if it had taken longer she could have gotten worse.**

Ranma: Can we just go?

**I shutter the thought.**

Kodachi slides off Ranma and makes her way to the entrance of the Artist Alley. Though dark inside, Ranma and Kodachi continued their way to their seats. They pass by the pianist providing the live music and the rest of the band.

Ranma: Why didn't we sit in those seats over there?

Kodachi pulls Ranma onward by his arm towards the front.

Kodachi: Because tonight should be spent with the highest for of luxury that they have here. And though the place isn't held in the highest regards, we can at least do better than the rest of these commoners and sit in the Kodachi Kuno designated sitting area.

Ranma and Kodachi reach the table and sit down.

Ranma: So… what kind of food do they have on the menu?

Kodachi turns her nose up at the menu.

Kodachi: Why Ranma dear if you were hungry you should have let me know. I would not have wasted my time coming to this, less than adequate, establishment. Why I would have cooked anything your heart desired, and if need be, I would have laid myself out as the plate form which you could have eaten off.

Ranma quickly opens up the menu and looks inside.

Ranma: OH Look! They have hamburgers! I've never had an actual Hamburger. Maybe I'll give that a try.

Kodachi: Very well my Darling, if you insist.

**Thank God she stopped. A little bit more information and I might have had to end this now and try again later. God she's creepy.**

Kodachi claps her hands and a waiter quickly rushes to her side.

**Man, she's got servants everywhere.**

Kodachi: Waiter. Bring my guest whatever he may desire.

Waiter: Yes Ms. Kuno.

The waiter quickly runs to Ranma's side.

Waiter: Good evening sir. What might it be that you desire?

Ranma: Um… I'd like a Hamburger.

Waiter: And how would you like it medium rare or well done? Any extras like bacon, bacon bits, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, etc.?

Ranma: Well done, and every extra you have back there.

Waiter: Very good Sir.

The waiter quickly runs into the back and prepares the order. The piano stops playing and the audience applaud for a second before the hosts takes the stage.

Daisuke: Hello. I'm Daisuke, and my co-host here is Hiroshi.

Hiroshi: And we'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight.

_Hiroshi and Daisuke are the hosts here? Where did this come from?_

**What the Hell?**

Daisuke: We hope that you have a pleasant time.

Hiroshi:And from what I understand we have a special guest tonight all the way from Tokyo University.

Daisuke: But before we get to that, we'd like to explain the rules of the Venue.

Hiroshi: Basically put, aside from no fighting, or deranged physical acts, it all boils down to if you break it you bought it.

**All this time, the only two friends I have that don't try to fight me were poets and they never mentioned it to me? **

Daisuke: You are allowed to read two pieces, the length and nature doesn't really matter, but we ask that you be considerate of the other artists.

Hiroshi: Yeah. Meaning don't read something that four hours long and then expect to read another one.

The audience laughs lightly.

Daisuke: If you wish to return to the stage tonight you can't.

Hiroshi: That is, you can't unless you are requested by the audience.

_Well that should save me from the Kuno onslaught._

Daisuke: Other than that, we're sure that you guys are getting tired of hearing us go through this well practiced opening rant.

Hiroshi: And with that being said, we shall introduce our first speaker tonight.

The audience applauses again as Hiroshi walks off and hands Daisuke a sheet of paper.

Daisuke: Starting us off tonight is Tatewaki Kuno, coming to us all the way from Tokyo University.

_What the hell? We just got here not even ten minutes ago. How and when did he put his name on the list?_

**What the hell? Kuno's here? But if Kuno's here than that means Akane's here too.**

Ranma looks to where the spotlight shines and sees that Kuno and Akane are two tables away from his table. Kodachi slams her hands on the table.

Kodachi: This is completely unforgivable.

**If I don't shut her up Akane's going to know we're here and probably want to leave.**

Kuno didn't notice Kodachi as he slowly makes his way to the stage even though he's less than five feet away.

Ranma: Kodachi, I thought you said you'd keep a low profile tonight.

Kodachi: I did, however I cannot allow such foolishness to exist. We must do something to out do his poetry tonight, for he cannot be given the opportunity to out shine us.

Ranma: I'll tell you what. I'll write something, but you have to be quiet until I finish writing. OK?

Kodachi: Oh, you would place pencil to paper to show all your unyielding devotion to me alone?

Ranma: Well, I didn't say all that.

Kodachi: Very well Ranma, I agree.

After readjusting the microphone to his height Kuno clears his throat.

Kuno: Well, I wasn't really expecting to read tonight, and I didn't come fully prepared.

Kuno kneels down and pulls his large poetry book out of his pants leg and begins flipping through the pages.

Kuno: I just so happen to have had this book of my finest work with me. I guess I'll read the first thing that's here.

Kuno stops on the page and looks up.

Kuno: What do you mean what's wrong with me, I'm The Blue Thunder, and so I'm fine. If there's something the matter than it must be wrong with you, maybe the sight of me ruined your mind. Are you mad that you could not be so fortunate as to be born me? Cursed to live out your simple existence, and never see all the things I get to see. Are you mad about waking up in the morning and seeing your face in the mirror? Ruined because the woman you love wishes that you were me, but settled for you to be near her? Honestly, I don't care it's all funny to me, not funny meaning unexpected, but funny as in ha ha! And when you come over and try to introduce yourself to this greatness, just all know that I hear is blah blah Blah.

**This is going to be painful.**

* * *

Ukyou finally backs away from Ryouga's chest as signaling that she has finally stopped crying. Ryouga looks down and is immediately disgusted at the condition of his shirt. 

Ryouga: Ok. This is just plain gross.

Ukyou laughs while covering her nose with her hand. Ryouga pulls another shirt out of his bag and looks over it to make sure it's clean.

Ukyou: Sorry Ryouga. I don't know what came over me. I don't normally cry that much.

Ryouga pulls off his dirty shirt and begins putting on the clean one as Ukyou looks at his physic. Ukyou quickly turns away to hide her embarrassment and blows her nose in a few napkins left on the counter.

Ryouga: I'll take that as a good thing. Judging from the condition of my shirt it looks like it would cost a fortune in cleaning and tissue expense to keep up with such a habit.

Ukyou laughs despite her dismay.

Ukyou: What are we going to do Ryouga? I don't have Ranma anymore, and you've apparently got no chance with Akane. We're just a couple of lonely people.

Ryouga: Are you trying to make me do a Shishi Hokodan?

Ukyou places her hand behind her head and laughs awkwardly.

Ukyou: I guess it is kind of a sore spot. Sorry about that. But hey look on the bright side. You still have Akari right?

Ryouga looks away and scratches his head.

Ryouga: No I don't.

Ukyou: See so maybe you can… what?

Ryouga looked embarrassed.

Ryouga: Akari and I aren't a couple anymore. And she's married now.

Ukyou: WHAT? Married to who?

Ryouga: To Shinnosuke.

Ukyou: To who?

Ryouga: The guy we met when Akane traveled to Ryugenzawa. He thought her pig Katsunishiki was one of the escaped creatures from the park and knocked him out. She fell in love with him and they married not that long after.

Ukyou walked over and placed her hand on Ryouga's shoulder.

Ukyou:Ryouga… I'm… I'm sorry.

Ryouga smiled again while looking at Ukyou.

Ryouga: It's Ok. I found out because I stumbled past her house by accident one day. She's happy, he's a good man and all, he's still a little forgetful but he tries hard. His grandfather is overjoyed about the whole thing. He loves her cooking.

Ukyou: Well, at least she's happy right.

Ryouga: Yeah. At least she's happy.

Ukyou turned away from Ryouga.

Ukyou:I guess that means we're in the same boat.

Nervously Ryouga laughs.

Ryouga: Nah. You're still better off. You got Kontatsu, to weave your love spell around.

Ukyou began walking away from Ryouga looking more depressed.

Ukyou: Well, that's a no show too. Remember when I said that he was gone for a while. Well turns out that, "while," is more like forever. His clan summoned him and he went home. I got a letter about two weeks ago from him, saying that he was going to stay. Apparently he got married to a person trying to make their way into the clan. If I remember right he said her name was Natsume. He says she's beautiful and a very powerful warrior.

Ryouga: Well then what about Tsubasa?

Ukyou: Funny you should mention him. Apparently Natsume has a sister Karumi.

Ryouga: So?

Ukyou: Well, it would seem that Tsubasa is madly in love with her. They're supposed to get married in a little while.

An awkward silence passed between the two.

Ukyou: So… I guess we really are in the same boat. Pathetic.

Again Ryouga laughs nervously.

Ryouga: Yeah… Looks like there's no finding a bright side to this.

A wayward smile appears on Ukyou.

Ukyou: Oh. I wouldn't say that. In fact I know exactly what the bright side is of all this is.

Ukyou grabs Ryouga's hand who blushes slightly as she leads him to the counter and has him sit on a stool.

Ryouga: Really… Care to share.

Ukyou: It's plain and simple. It's called Sake… Lots and lots of Sake.

Ukyou runs to her hidden cabinet under the grill. She grabs the sake along with two glasses and immediately begins pouring.

Ukyou: Come on old boy. Let's drink our worries away.

* * *

Ranma backed away from the table as Kuno walks off the stage for the fifth time, and examines the poem he just finished writing. 

**I finished it. I'm willing to bet this will knock her socks off when she hears it.**

Hiroshi walks to the Microphone and yawns as he speaks.

Hiroshi: OK. Ladies and Gentlemen we're going to take a brake and give everyone a chance to meet everyone else. Please don't be shy, you never know who you might meet here, but it's always interesting.

The light in the room slowly becomes brighter and people rise to their feet and begin introducing themselves to each other. Kodachi looks away from the stage and unfolds her arms as she loosens her hardened expression.

Kodachi: Ranma Dear. I think hearing my brother again and again has spoiled the beauty that I had initially planned for the evening. I do believe I need a moment to visit the ladies room.

**Perfect!**

Ranma: Oh sure. I'll… I'll just sit here and try to finish this…

Kodachi: That will be fine. Well then, if you would excuse me.

As Kodachi gets up and leaves Ranma quickly looks around to see if he can see Akane but can't see her.

**Where did she go?**

Kuno: I thought that was you I saw from up there Saotome.

**Not now.**

Ranma turns around to see Kuno standing behind him not looking too happy.

Ranma: Hey Kuno.

Hiroshi and Daisuke walk cautiously towards Kuno.

Hiroshi: Hey… Kuno. Sorry but… I'm going to have to ask that you stop… paying people to request your… work.

Hiroshi then cringes but notices Ranma and smiles surprised.

Hiroshi:Saotome?

Daisuke then looks and realizes who Hiroshi was looking at.

Daisuke: Ranma? What… What are you doing here?

Ranma laughs nervously.

Ranma: It's a long story.

Kuno turns a threatening glance toward Hiroshi and Daisuke.

Kuno: Excuse me gentlemen but you happen to be disturbing a conversation amongst men here.

Hiroshi: Oh Ok. Well we'll just come back later.

Hiroshi walked off but Daisuke stood there.

Daisuke: Well… I understand that you two are talking… but I have to ask that you stop asking people to request you. It's causing the rest of the audience to get up and leave.

Kuno's eyes shot wide open and he walked towards Daisuke in a threatening manner causing him to cower over.

Kuno: What was that Daisuke? Do you dare accuse Tatewaki Kuno of bribing people to request his words? Why I am the very reason that there are people within this establishment! It is obvious that they came out solely to hear me speak the triumphant and encouraging words I speak.

Recovering a portion of his spine Daisuke looked at Kuno again.

Daisuke: But Kuno, your last poem was titled, "Everyone's an idiot but Me," that's not exactly encouraging.

Kuno then leaned closer, and showed more menacing detail in his expression towards Daisuke who once again cowered in response to his fear.

Kuno: Do I not speak the truth that others refuse to face in this society!

Ranma grabbed Kuno's arm and pulled him away from Daisuke.

Ranma: Calm down Kuno, you've read again and again, and there's no need to threaten Daisuke and Hiroshi. They're just doing they're jobs.

Kuno looked down at Ranma's hand.

Kuno: Release me Saotome or I may have to force your pathetic existence to be even shorter lived than the Gods had originally intended you to exist within this feeble mortal plain.

Ranma let go of Kuno's arm.

Ranma: What? Was that a threat Kuno?

Kuno turned his back to Ranma and began walking off.

Kuno: No, it was a promise. My experiences at Tokyo University have greatly improved my Kendo skills. I strongly suggest that you do not anger me into a challenge, for it may be your last. I never needed a live sword to cut, now that I use live steel alone I no longer leave external marks.

**Wait a second. Kuno, who was already well past deadly when I met him, is now carrying around live steel, and doesn't leave a mark. I have to say, that is rather impressive, especially for him.**

Ranma: Yeah? Well you still have to get within range to catch me.

Kuno looks defiantly at Ranma over his shoulder, but again turns away and silently walks off.

**Man, could things possibly get worse?**

Ranma quickly scoped the room and realized that he still didn't see Akane.

**Well, if she's not at her table and not introducing herself to other people than I guess she's just using the bathroom…**

Ranma's stood motionless with his eyes wide open as the reality sunk in.

**Oh no…**

_

* * *

Well, this place isn't all that bad. I mean it has a mini lounge in the ladies room, that's pretty neat. Maybe when I don't have to deal with Kuno, I might comeback and see what else happens here. _

Akane walks into the small women's lounge and nearly bumps into Kodachi.

Akane: Oh! Excuse me.

Kodachi: Excuse you indeed…

Akane and Kodachi look at one another.

Akane: Oh… It's just you.

Kodachi raised her chin so that she looked at Akane down the bridge of her nose.

Kodachi: My sentiments exactly. It's not like your anything important to me or anyone else.

_She's always so damn smug. _

Akane: I don't have time to deal with your crap Kodachi. I've got better things to do and ignore you.

Kodachi: Ah! So you are enjoying the Kuno spotlight. Well enjoy it while you can because soon you will be knocked off your pretty little pedal stool.

Annoyed, Akane crosses her arms across her chest and taps her foot lightly.

Akane: What on earth are you talking about?

Kodachi laughs.

Kodachi: Are you so dim witted that you have forgotten already. I am here with Ranma. And the entire time of having to listen to my brother's foolish, and idiotically pointless, and loquacious banter he has been writing something himself. One simple piece that will most certainly destroy anything that my brother has written about himself or you.

_Ranma's going to read? He really is trying to write. Well, I hope it's better than Kuno's stuff. What am I saying? Listening to the annoying sound of fingernails scratching down a chalkboard would sound like the sweetest thing I know in comparison to hearing Kuno go on and on._

Akane smiles at the thought.

Akane: That's good. I look forward to hearing it.

Seeing Akane's pleasant smile, Kodachi smiles sinisterly.

Kodachi: It's about me.

Akane does a double take.

Akane: Excuse me?

Kodachi: Are you dumb and deaf Akane Tendo? I am the muse for which he writes about. The tender words, spoken with true emotion existing for the passion that bubbles within him has now reached its boiling point and will soon over flow like the oceans into a river.

Rubbing her head in an attempt to wave off an oncoming headache, Akane looks past her palm at Kodachi.

Akane: Do you even know what you're talking about?

Kodachi: I'm talking about Ranma Saotome finally admitting his love for a solitary person. And that person shall be me.

Akane smiles falsely trying to hide the pain in her heart.

_I don't care how much I never want to deal with Ranma again, this hurts._

Akane: Well then… I hope you two are happy. Now if you'll excuse me, from here on in I'll be ignoring you.

As Akane leaves the area she fails in ignoring Kodachi's insane laugher as she heads back to her seat.

* * *

Ranma walks behind Hiroshi and taps him on he shoulder. 

Ranma: Hiroshi.

Hiroshi turns to see his classmate.

Hiroshi: Oh, Hey Ranma. Enjoying yourself thus far?

Ranma: Yeah, it's been… Ok I guess. I mean I'd probably like it more if I didn't have to listen to Kuno's crap. I don't care how much he'd try to pay me, I'd never request to hear him.

Hiroshi: Well, you're lucky enough to be able to beat Kuno if he decides to get violent. Not everyone can say that.

Remembering that his friend is no fighter Ranma laughs briefly.

Ranma: Yeah. I guess you have a point. Well, I can think of another way of beating him down if you've got a space.

Hiroshi quizzically looks at Ranma.

Hiroshi: A space for what?

Ranma: Me. I just finished writing this, and I'd like to read it if I can.

Ranma holds up the poem he recently completed but quickly pulled it down once Hiroshi attempted to read a passage. Hiroshi looked at Ranma and then began weighting his options.

Hiroshi: Let me get this straight? You want to get on stage and read this, totally throwing off the curse of having to hear Kuno's voice all evening which would greatly upset the balance that he's created through bribery and fear in here. And you ask if I have a spot! You're NEXT!

**Oh… Ok… **

Ranma: Thanks… I guess.

Ranma turns and quickly heads to his seat. As he realizes that he's actually going to read soon, Ranma anxiously rubs his hands together.

**Now that I'm going up, I feel kind of nervous…**

* * *

The wind blows furiously through their hair as Shampoo and Mousse stare one another down. Shampoo begins to move in a circular patter around Mousse who never takes his eyes off of her. 

Mousse: I guess I should take this time to say I'm sorry.

Shampoo: What wrong Mousse? Suddenly no want to fight now? Afraid that Shampoo hurt you.

Mousse draws out a staff and sweeps Shampoo's feet from under her before she notices and then jumps trying to land on her. Shampoo rolls out of the way and quickly recovers her stance and looks at Mousse who has adapted a defensive stance and awaits her next move.

Mousse: No, I was apologizing because now I'll have to hurt you.

Shampoo smiles sinisterly.

Shampoo: Bring it on Mousse.

Shampoo draws out her bonbories from nowhere and charges in at Mousse who's running at her. The two meet near the center of the platform. Shampoo first tries to return the strike to her heel but attacking low at Mousse's knees but he jumps over the strike. As he descends he swings his staff trying to catch Shampoo's blind side but Shampoo blocked the stroke by crossing her bonbories behind her back and ducking down slightly. Again Shampoo tries to attack Mousse's footing and again he jumps over her but this time he pulls out a rope and hook and attaches it to the top of the tower and swings back to the side he just left. Expecting a similar response as before from Mousse, Shampoo turns around hoping to catch Mousse before he can parry her strike, but Mousse was not there.

Mousse: Lost something!

Shampoo turned quickly seeing Mousse behind her thrusting at her rapidly with his staff and knocking away one of her bonbori. As Shampoo tried desperately to escape she lost her footing and as she fell let go of her other bonbori. The sound of it sliding across the floor was suddenly stopped by Mousse's foot standing on top of it and his staff over blocking her hand from reaching for it. Mousse drops his stance and smiles at Shampoo as he offers his hand to help her up.

Shampoo: Why Mousse no finish battle?

Seeing Mousse smile friendly, Shampoo extends her arm and accepts his offer to assist her to her feet again.

Mousse: Because… I feel like we should have a few witnesses for this.

Mousse pulls Shampoo up to her feet

Shampoo: But…

Mousse: Because then no one could say you just let me win, or that I caught you in a less than prepared condition.

Shampoo dusts herself off and the looks at Mousse with a smile.

Shampoo: Shampoo no hold back next time.

Mousse gladly returns the smile.

Mousse: I wouldn't want it any other way.

Shampoo quickly jumps onto Mousse and kisses him quickly.

Shampoo: So, you come back to Neko Hanten?

Mousse smirked and removed Shampoo's arm from around his neck.

Mousse: No Shampoo. We go back to Neko Hanten, let's go home.

Shampoo smiles as Mousse readjusts his glasses and takes her hand in his own and they walk back to Nerima together.

* * *

The lights in the room dim again as the band begin to play a soft melody. Hiroshi and Daisuke quickly hop on the stage and address the audience. 

Hiroshi: Ok everyone we've still got a job to do.

Daisuke: So let's all be good boys and girls and return to our seats.

Hiroshi turns and looks disturbed at Daisuke.

Hiroshi: I can't believe you just said that.

Daisuke: I hope that that was fun, but now it's time to get back to the show.

Hiroshi: Yes, we've still got some life in us so the show must go on.

Daisuke: First, I'd like you all to give a round of applause to the band.

Hiroshi: Tonight, we have with us here tonight, Soft Oblivion.

The audience applauds.

Daisuke: Soft Oblivion?

Hiroshi: Yeah.

Daisuke: Is that what it's like to die of a heart attack while having an orgasm.

Hiroshi looked disturbingly at Daisuke.

Hiroshi: Do you come up with this stuff out of nowhere, or is this practiced?

Daisuke laughs.

Daisuke: Anyway, we actually have a Virgin coming to the stage.

Hiroshi: Virgin as in first time to grace us with their talent.

Daisuke: Though I have a few comments on the other meaning…

Hiroshi hits the back of Daisuke's head.

Hiroshi: Now with that being said we'll just bring them on stage.

Daisuke: Yeah, kicking and screaming if we have to.

Hiroshi hits Daisuke again.

Hiroshi: Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Ranma Saotome.

_What? Already?_

Kuno: What!

Akane looks around the room trying to find Ranma. Ranma stands and awkwardly makes his way to the stage as he tries to gather his nerves.

**Ok here we go.**

Out of the corner of his eye Ranma saw Akane looking at him.

**Please listen this time… Please.**

Akane turned away from Ranma for a second, unable to think while looking at him.

I guess she's still mad at me… 

_She wasn't lying…He really did write something for her._

Akane turned to look at Kodachi and was immediately met with Kodachi's boastful smile as she was looking back at her. Ranma was finally in place and quickly readjusted the microphone to his height.

Ranma: Hmm… Hello.

A slight screech from the speakers resounded in the room. Smiling nervously, Ranma laughs as the audience laughs at his misfortune.

Ranma: Dumb microphone. Well, I guess that proves this thing does works.

The crowd laughed lightly again.

Ranma: I guess you guys can tell that I'm kind of nervous doing this. I'm kind of new to this whole writing thing so go easy on me this time and if it's bad, well, just try to find a nice way to tell me or I might not ever do this again. So before I get second thoughts about reading, I may as well get it over. I call it, "A kiss and nothing else."

Ranma closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Ranma: I don't really know what to say about how I feel, these emotions are so strange and new. But day in and day out, I grow and understand it a bit more, but I'm still not sure on what to do.

Glancing down again and again at the paper, Ranma stutters but continues without making a mistake.

Ranma: I've tried to compliment you but it never comes out right, I guess I talk faster than I can think. And I'm not satisfied watching you smile from afar, because I'm afraid of what I'll miss as I blink.

Akane looks back at the stage amazed.

Ranma: How I love to see you smiling at me, but, "are you smiling for me," I sometimes wonder to myself. I'm certain now that I love you, but do you really love me, I could be told by a kiss and nothing else.

Write to her all you want. But I was the person that discovered that you were a poet. And that makes me happy.

Ranma: So come on, kiss me, forget about the surroundings for a second, and way we traditionally try to be. Pretend, if you can, that the world's been evacuated and all that's left is you and me.

_I guess, when I look back and see what we've been through, it's save to say that we were almost happy_. That's got to count for something right?

Ranma: And I'll tell you everything I couldn't say before, tell you how beautiful your eyes are in the morning light. Tell how I loved you before I realized that I loved you, and how I sometimes dream of you at night.

Unable to see clearly Ranma flicks the sheet of paper to readjust where the light fell.

Ranma: But those thousands of dreams are just dreams no matter how I look at it, they can never be more than bitter sweet. But if I could get one thing from you, a kiss and nothing else, than maybe those dreams will be complete.

Akane turned away from the stage not wanting to see Ranma's expression as he slowly and nervously spoke.

Ranma: This has been a battle from start to finish, and I'm not so much of a fool that I can't tell when I've lost. But by loosing I may win, because I might have you to hold, and that is definitely worth the cost.

Wanting to be heard by Akane, Ranma pulls the microphone closer realizing that his voice wasn't picking up the same.

Ranma: Let me make this loud and clear, you're worth all the insanity that my life has been, and all the trouble I've had to live through. In fact you're worth more, because I'd gladly do it again and crank it up a notch, if I can only get one thing from you.

Insanity huh? Yeah. He's definitely talking about Kodachi. You can't get much more insane than that… That is, unless of course you're Tatewaki Kuno. Then in that case it's an everyday thing to out do yesterday's antics.

Ranma: A kiss and nothing else, not because nothing else matters to me but because that would truly be the start. Because by that one kiss, a kiss and nothing else, I would finally know if I'm capable, and if you're ready for me to touch your heart.

The room was silent as Ranma spoke the last words, lowered the paper, and looked around nervously.

Ranma: Um… The end?

The audience began clapping energetically. Ranma looks around seeing smiles on the small audience's faces. Kodachi runs and jumps on the stage and grabs Ranma in a savage hug and squeezes fiercely as she tries again and again to kiss Ranma.

_I just can't believe it… he wrote that… for her…_

Akane grabs a pepper shaker off the table and throws it at Ranma connecting with the center of his forehead and knocking him loose from Kodachi's grip.

Kodachi: Wretched girl, don't you ever know when to give up?

Ranma: OUCH! Damn it Akane! Don't you ever get the message?

Kuno stands quickly to Akane's defense.

Kuno: Do not speak to Akane Tendo, Ranma Saotome, for she is deaf to your words now. She is mine, mine as it was always intended to …

Kuno was then left unconscious with the salt shaker imbedded into his forehead. With tears running uncontrollably down her cheeks Akane turns away and storms out of the club.

Akane: Oh I got the message alright. You want to kiss Kodachi! Well, see if I care!

Ranma quickly stands but is grabbed by Kodachi.

Kodachi: You are absolutely right Akane Tendo.

Ranma: No!

Ranma quickly bounced up, untangled himself from Kodachi's embrace, and ran to catch up with Akane. Kodachi jumps in the way of the door.

Kodachi: Ranma! Lover don't go!

Before he was able to get close Akane, who was already out the door, he was knocked back from a very powerful kick. Ranma recovered and saw Ryu, standing close to where Ranma was going and places his foot on the ground.

Ryu: Just consider that the warm up shot Saotome.

Ranma looked past Ryu and saw the last bit of Akane's shadow leaving the Artist galley door frame, realizing that she did not even look back at him.

Ranma: Not now? I'm busy so go away! I have to get to her.

Ryu smirked.

Ryu: Oh, so that's it now? You've gotten better, maybe it has something to do with that woman. So now I'll fight you and take her away from you.

Ranma prepared for the fight.

Ranma: What? You'll never take here away from me, you here me? SHE'S MY Fiancée!

Ryu: Than that will be the first thing I take away from YOU.

Ranma jumps towards Ryu, who normally stands and takes an attack head on. But Ryu had jumped back and grabs Kodachi then bounces up on the stage with her. He quickly grabs the microphone and holds on to Kodachi's wrist.

Kodachi: Oh Dear. What are you doing?

Ryu: Everyone here! Now listen to this. She is My Fiancée. Nothing you can do will ever take her away from me Ranma, because I love her!

Ryu then turns and kisses Kodachi who at first is shocked but then begins returning the kiss passionately. After a moment of kissing they break apart for air.

Ryu: HA! She even prefers me to you Ranma. Her kiss said it all. You can't have her. I'd kill you for her. She's MINE NOW!

Ranma was still shocked from the kiss but then reality suddenly kicked in and Ranma started running towards the door again.

Ranma: You can have her!

Ryu watched as Ranma ran out of the door and smiled triumphantly.

Ryu: Ha. He's no good. He wouldn't even put up a fight for you. What kind of a Fiancée is that! HA!

Kodachi: Hello there, my dear Fiancé.

Ryu looked back at his arm and saw that Kodachi was still there.

Ryu: See what your great Ranma has done. All I did was claim you and he gives up. I'm surely a better man than he is… Wait a second… Did you just say I was you fiancé?

Kodachi draws in to Ryu and speaks seductively in his ear.

Kodachi: Yes, you declared it yourself. I accept you Ranma Saotome as my new Fiancé.

Ryu: Look, I… I'm not your Fiancé. My name is Ryu Kumon. I am fiancé to no one.

As Ryu tried to find a way to push Kodachi off of him that didn't involve touching her somewhere that would encourage her acts, Kodachi continued to purr as she spoke.

Kodachi: But you Dear Ryu have just declared it in front of so many witnesses. And you even claimed my first kiss. Who else could I be wedded to but to you my precious love?

Ryu tried again to remove Kodachi's by pushing at her waist but she has already locked in her Iron grip which threw Ryu off balance causing them both to fall off the stage. Kodachi rested on top of Ryu and began to close in more and more, snuggling her cheek and cleavage where ever they were on Ryu.

Kodachi: Oh yes, my dear. Drink heavily of the honey from these very lips. I am but yours from now until the end of time.

Ryu began trying to crawl towards the door, but seemed to be getting nowhere.

Ryu: Wait Saotome! Wait! I've Changed MY MIND! WAIT!

* * *

Ukyou sways back and forward in her chair as Ryouga tries again and again to lift his head off the counter top.

Ukyou: Ryouga. I know you're not dead are you?

Ryouga tried to lift his head, but failed again in sitting up and so thumped it against the counter top again.

Ryouga: No... Not yet.

Ukyou patted Ryouga on the back.

Ukyou: Good.

Ryouga: But Man, I think we are toasted beyond comprehension.

Ukyou looked at Ryouga

Ukyou: I'll have you know Ryouga... that I am... A Lady! And asa lady I don't get toasted... I get Wasted.

Ryouga: You're a lady?

Ukyou slapped the back of Ryouga's head, ruining his almost successful attempt to lift his head up.

Ukyou: Yes, I am a... lady. I mean I act... like a man in some ways, but I'm still... a girl. I even have these breasts to prove it.

Ryouga laughed.

Ryouga: You with breasts! HA Ha! That's rich.

Ukyou: But I do have breasts...

Ukyou points to her chest which is still in a bind.

Ukyou: Damn it! I didn't take the… bandages off… wait a second.

Ukyou stands on the counter top and starts removing her top as Ryouga finally manages to lift his head up.

Ryouga: Hey? If you're taking your clothes off… should I get out a few yen notes to wave and whistle.

Ryouga laughs as Ukyou bits her bottom lip drunken seductively.

Ukyou: I don't know, where would you put the yen notes?

Ryouga: You're keeping… your pants on right?

Ukyou: That's debatable.

Ryouga: Well you've always got a cash register…

Ukyou pats Ryouga on his head.

Ukyou: Good boy.

Ukyou smiled as she swayed from side to side removing her bindings. As it drew down to the last few wraps she handed Ryouga the bandage.

Ukyou: Pull this if you're enjoying the show.

Ryouga pulls the bandage and Ukyou spins around quickly, causing her now freed breast to jiggle as she stumbles to stop spinning. Ryouga laughs and then realizes that he's looking at a half naked woman, and intoxicated or not, he passes out and gets a bloody nose. Ukyou begins to take her pants off when she looks and sees Ryouga lying on the floor unconscious.

Ukyou: Oh… what's the matter Ryouga? Couldn't… hold your liquor?

Ukyou finishes stepping out of her pants and kicks them off the counter and spins again.

Ukyou: Ah! I feel… so free. I feel good… I feel sleepy. Looks like its time for little Ukyou to go to bed.

Ukyou tries to step off the counter but misses the barstool and lands right on top of Ryouga, striking her head against the ground and quickly going unconscious.

* * *

Akane ran as fast as she could down the street. Trying her best to hide in the shadows that lined the streets and alleyways so that no one could see her so broken. Blinded by her tears she stumbled from misplacing her footfalls when crossing the street. As she fell, the sound of a car's screeching brakes and the light from the headlights caught her attention.

Dear in the Headlights feeling.

Unable to move from the sudden surprise she closed her eyes and feared for the worst but then suddenly she felt the wind in her hair, but surprisingly warm. When she finally opened her eyes she looked down and saw several rooftops, and when she looked up, she saw grey eyes looking down on her with a great deal of concern.

Ranma: Are you alright Akane.

_Ra… Ranma?_

Ranma: Before you get the urge to kill me please note that if you hit me, I may drop you, and note that we are about ninety feet in the air right now and descending. So falling from this distance would really hurt us both, which would be bad, because I just saved you from being hurt. So falling would defeat the purpose, except that you won't be hurt alone.

Akane quickly looked angry, but then realized that everything he said was true. So she held back her anger until he landed on the next rooftop. He gently sat her down and backed away quickly to make sure he wasn't in her striking range.

Ranma: OK Akane, calm down so we can talk about this.

Akane began cracking her knuckles.

Akane: I don't want to calm down, and I Damn well, sure as Hell, don't want to talk to you about it. All I want you to do is just stand there and let me hit you until it stops hurting.

Ranma holds up his hands trying to signal truce.

Ranma: But if you hit me, it will keep hurting.

Akane swung at Ranma who quickly dived out of the way.

Akane: I meant stop hurting me!

Ranma recovered quickly and held his hands out again.

Ranma: I meant you too!

Akane was taken back by Ranma yelling at her, and unclenched her fists. Ranma noticed the change in Akane's expression and began to speak softer, hoping not to anger her again.

Ranma: Now listen to me damn it. I wrote that poem for you! Everything I did thus far, I've done it for you! Now I'm tired of having to duck under your punches and trying to talk quickly so that maybe, just maybe, before you land that punch I would have told you the truth. So you are going to stand there and listen to me this time or SO HELP ME, I'll explode and take you with me!

Caught off guard by Ranma slightly loosing control Akane stood there silently. After a while of silence Akane grew impatient.

Akane: So talk already.

Ranma: Well… I… Damn.

Ranma turned his back to Akane.

Akane: Oh so that's it then? I thought you were going to explain everything.

Ranma quickly turned and looked at Akane.

Ranma: Just shut up for a second. It took me so long getting to this point that I don't really know where to begin.

Akane: How about telling me why you went on a date with Kodachi?

Ranma stomped his foot as he waved frantically.

Ranma: So that I could tell her I don't love her.

Akane looked on but calmed down.

Ranma: I saw Shampoo running past me, yelling to get out of her way and I remembered that the last time I saw her, she was with you. So I tried to go to the Cat Café but then Ryu shows up with Kodachi. He tried to fight me but Ryouga held him at bay. Kodachi latched on to me when I was trying to get to you before Ryu got away from Ryouga. The only way she would let me go was if I promised to go out with her tonight. I agreed because I needed to end things with her anyway and I was… I was worried about you so I really wanted to find you and make sure you were ok.

Akane looked at Ranma suspiciously.

Akane: How do I know you're not lying?

Ranma looked appalled.

Ranma: I've never lied to you about anything?

Akane crossed her arms across her chest in defiance.

Akane: You never told me about Ryouga.

Ranma: That wasn't lying, I just didn't tell you…

Akane merely began to tap her foot.

Akane: It's still dishonest and that's the same as lying.

Ranma: Oh My GOD I thought we'd already went through this.

Akane raised an eyebrow as she looked on.

Akane: What about the poem?

Ranma: What?

Akane: The poem you wrote for Kodachi.

Ranma: I didn't write the poem for Kodachi.

Akane uncrossed her harms and placed them on her hips.

Akane: How do I know you're not being Dishonest again?

Ranma: Because the poem's named after you!

Akane looked at Ranma.

Akane: What?

Ranma pulls out the piece of paper he was writing on and hands it to Akane.

Ranma: It's called, "A Kiss And Nothing Else." A. K. A. N. E. Akane.

Akane places her hand to her mouth and is momentarily breathless.

Ranma: It's about you. It was my way of trying to say that it's always been you. You were the only fiancée that I chose for me. I don't care about the promises my father has made to more women that I ever care to count. I'm making this one so all the others are considered void. Akane…

With tears in her eyes Akane looks at Ranma trembling with fear.

_Oh My GOD. This isn't happening is it?_

Ranma: Akane, I love you. I don't remember when it happened, and as far as I'm concerned I don't really care when it happened, I'm just happy that it did happen. It's like a problem and I don't ever want to solve it. I don't want anyone to replace what you are in my life. It's taken me way too long to say it, but I'm not going to be silent anymore. I love you. And I can't love anyone else because they would never mean as much to me as you do.

Akane couldn't hold back her tears any longer and burst into a wail that proved once and or all that Akane was definitely Soun's child. Seeing her cry Ranma did what felt natural.

Ranma: Oh man! What did I do wrong now?

Akane ran over than hugged Ranma.

Akane: Nothing, you idiot. Nothing at all. For once, I think you did everything right.

Ranma: Ok… then can you stop crying now?

Akane: I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy. I can't believe this is happening.

Ranma: Crying because you're happy? That's just crazy.

Akane looked up into Ranma eyes and leaned further into his embrace.

Akane: I love you too Ranma… Now shut up and kiss me before we realize what we're doing.

They both laughed, then Ranma did as he was told, and they kissed…

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Writer's notes, 

OK, another chapter comes to an end. Now for those of you who I mentioned it to, I did finish this by the seventeenth. I just didn't have an Internet connection. There were problems with the lines in my house, and so many other things happening. But as I promised here's the next chapter. Please note the added point to the opening about my poetry. I am a poet, hence I wanted Ranma to explore into a world I'm familiar with aside from Martial Arts. I didn't think that just throwing the poem up there in my usual fashion would have made some of the readers happy so I broke it up a bit to try to keep with the Semi-script format that I've used thus far. As always, I hope you guys like it, and I plan on seeing some reviews about it so that I know how to go with the next chapter. Well until then.

Cupid

P.S. Note this still isn't a finished story. There's still a lot of Chaos to go around. And yes, still some for Ranma and Akane. So be on the lookout.


	8. Chapter 8 You

Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright Rumiko Takahashi (Takahashi-sama) and are used without her permission. I am merely a fan, and after years of watching and reading, I want to take a hand at seeing what writing about these colorful characters would be like.

Enjoy!

Cupid Keys

Ranma ½ - Transition

Chapter 8

"You"

Plain (Description / Narrator)

**Bold (Ranma's thoughts)**

_Italic (Akane's thoughts)_

* * *

Sitting in the small room provided for him and his dad, Ranma lies in his sleeping bag and looks up at the ceiling. 

**I told her how I felt… I can't believe that everything nearly went to the dumps, but I pulled everything up in the end. And we kissed. I know I haven't kissed many girls in my life, but there's something about her kiss… it's like after that, I don't want to know what it's like kissing anyone else. **

Ranma smiles as he rises from his sleeping posture and walks to the window and stares out into the morning.

**It's hard to believe that I owe all of this to an assignment. I guess I might as well check to see how I'm doing.**

Ranma reaches under his bedding and pulls out his list.

**Bring closure to the multiple fiancées thing, a big old check there. End the rivalries, I guess I've done as much as that as could be expected. I mean I'm sure Ryu still hates me, and then there's Kuno. I don't really know what to think about Herb, and Saffron is so far away from being grown that he's no threat to me, and I'm no threat to him. But with the fact that I've ended the crap with Ryouga and Mousse, I guess that's got to count for something. Cure this Damned curse… well there are some things that just take a little more time than others. Get to know my Mom, done and loving it. Get to know myself… Well I know I like things other than Martial Arts, and doing poetry is cool and all, but is that really enough?**

Ranma reaches under his bedding again and pulls out a small picture of Akane, smiling and wearing an all white sundress on a windy day as she holds her hat down from flying in the wind.

**I guess I also know that I love her, and as an extra bonus plus I also know that she loves me. **

Genma stands under the window seal and waves frantically until Ranma finally looks down at him.

Genma: Ranma! Come on, boy! We've got training! Let's go!

Ranma: Just a second Pop!

Ranma's smile deepens as he makes his way towards the door and places the picture in his back pocket.

Ranma: Might as well get this day started…

**But the best thing about this morning, unlike all of the others I've had over the past three years or so is that today, I woke up knowing that Akane loves me. And, if in no one else's thoughts but my own, that makes this the best morning of my entire life. **

* * *

The wind blows through the streets of Nerima as it always does, but today it causes a specific chain of events. A leaf flaps in the wind until it is pulled free from the branch and is carried away. It falls gracefully through the air getting the attention of an alley cat that chases it merrily. A small mouse who hid behind a trash can fearing for it's life runs from it's cover leaving behind a cracker it once hoped would be food. A bird swoops down through the air and quickly picks up the cracker in mid-flight and settles on a nearby fence as it pecks away at the cracker until something carried in the wind gets its attention. After looking around for a few seconds it notices the strange scent carried in the wind and grows cautious. As it leaps into the air to take flight again, the alley cat jumps and swings violently but misses the bird. Jumping quickly and gracefully to the top of the fence the cat prepares to jump out and snag the bird before it gets too far away. As it jumps, using every muscle within its body extending fang and claw, closing in on its prey the cat suddenly realizes that he made a slight miscalculation. In fact he didn't calculate at all, and therefore did not realize that he was far too fat to hope to catch a bird so far away. The cat soars through the air and collided head first into a window surprisingly without shattering it. As it slides down into a new alley way and into a thrash can that has chicken, beef, and squid in it his thoughts are almost thankful and would be if not for the excruciating pain from impact. On the other side of the window, the sound of the cat's collision causes the two unconscious forms inside the building to stir, leading to even more calamity. 

Ukyou: … Oh... Gatch-chan. How could you be my number one fan when you're the star? Come on… say something else sweet to me.

Ryouga: Oh My head.

Ryouga sits up slowly and places his left hand to his head and his right hand on the ground for leveling support. But when his right hand touches the floor he feels a very soft plush like material under his palm. As he slowly opens he eyes the looks down and sees Ukyou lying practically naked next to him.

Ryouga: Oh my God!

Ryouga instantly snatches his hand away.

Ukyou: Oh no you don't. You're not getting away from me that easily stud.

Ryouga's arm is caught and he is quickly pulled in by a still sleeping Ukyou.

Ukyou: I feel like being a bad girl.

Ukyou pulls Ryouga's head into her bosom rubs her breasts across his face. Ryouga pulls away, trying to prevent the inevitable nose bleed he feels approaching.

Ryouga: Ukyou… stop. I can't control myself.

Ukyou smiles as she lifts Ryouga's face up with her own.

Ukyou: Oh? Then I guess I really shouldn't do this…

Ryouga: Ukyou no…

Ukyou kisses Ryouga's lips as she breathes heavily and moves her tongue into and out of his mouth and backs away as she slowly opens her eyes.

Ukyou: Well that was…

Ukyou quickly looks down to see Ryouga shocked beyond words and almost unconscious. Ukyou then notices that Ryouga's hand is on her breast and that she's wearing nothing but her panties.

Ukyou: What the Hell!

Ryouga snaps awake quickly and rubs the blood away from his nose then he realizes that Ukyou's awake.

Ukyou: Ryouga?

Ryouga: Ukyou…

Ukyou and Ryouga's eyes meet in shocked chaos for a moment before she looks down at Ryouga's hand which stills rests on her breast. Ukyou's expression quickly becomes angered. Ryouga's drops his hand and scuttles to the other side of the room.

Ryouga: Ukyou… I, I, I can explain… I think.

Ukyou attempted to back up but realized that she was uncovering herself so she stayed where she was, but attempted to cover herself with her arms and hands.

Ukyou: How the hell could you explain all this?

Ukyou waves her hand around the room at the knocked over bar stools and empty sake bottles.

Ryouga: … I… I…

Ukyou notices Ryouga blushing and quickly places her hand back over her nakedness.

Ukyou: And how the Hell did I end up naked?

Happosai: Did someone say naked!

Suddenly Happosai burst in through the window and tries to get a peak at Ukyou who quickly turns away and curls up amongst herself.

Happosai: How Sweet!

Ryouga dives across the room and catches the old man as he pounces towards Ukyou who has turned her back to him.

Ryouga: Get away from her you Damn Pervert.

As he catches Happosai by his leg he quickly spins him and launches him right back out of the window he had just broke into.

Ryouga: He's not fit to call himself a Martial Artist, he's just a disgusting old pervert.

Ryouga turns to make sure Ukyou is all right and is rewarded with a chair colliding with his head.

Ukyou: How can you call him a pervert when you don't even know how I ended up naked?

Ryouga gets back to his feet quickly as he rubs his head where the chair collided.

Ryouga: Hey! It's not like I was the one who insisted on having way too many drinks damn it!

Preparing to launch another chair with her free hand, Ukyou stops and suddenly remembers everything that happened the previous night.

Ukyou: Oh my God. I… I can't believe I did that.

As Ukyou began to deal with the shock of all that she could remember of what had happened, Ryouga unbuttoned his shirt and carefully placed it on Ukyou's shoulder.

Ryouga: Here. Its bad enough you probably slept all night like that.

As Ryouga helped Ukyou rise to her feet the door to Ucchan's opened and quickly closed to reveal Nabiki Tendo.

Nabiki: Oh this is too good to be true.

They both stopped dead in their tracks and looked on with their mouths agape at Nabiki who quickly pulled out a camera and took three pictures and turned to walk back out. Ukyou suddenly came to her senses.

Ukyou: Nabiki! Please don't do this.

Nabiki turned and looked Ukyou up and down before looking at the bare-chested Ryouga who was still in shock.

Nabiki: I never knew you two were so close? I mean, look at you you're wearing his clothes.

Frantic Ukyou whined her response.

Ukyou: We're not, it was just one night…

Nabiki smiled.

Nabiki: Oh a one night stand huh?

Ukyou reached up and grabbed her hair and pulled, trying to cause a bit of pain in order to process her thought properly.

Ukyou: No. Nabiki, you're messing with my words here.

Nabiki: So it wasn't a one night event?

Ukyou: No. It wasn't.

Nabiki's smile widened.

Nabiki: So you two plan on doing this again?

Ukyou really began to cry then.

Ukyou: Nabiki! That's not what I meant.

Nabiki smiled mischievously as she turned and cracked open the door, signaling her departure.

Nabiki: Well, I just came past because I saw the old pervert being launched out of the window and I was curious as of why. Now that I know why I guess I'll be on my way.

Ukyou reached out and grabbed Nabiki's sleeve.

Ukyou: Nabiki wait!

Nabiki stopped and looked over her shoulder at Ukyou and a still stunned Ryouga.

Ukyou: Well… Well…

Ukyou, at a lost for words, turns and looks at Ryouga.

Ukyou: Well? Aren't you going to say something?

Ryouga: …

Nabiki's mischievous smile only deepened.

Nabiki: Wow. I guess Ranma really lucked out. You've gone and placed this poor boy in a coma. That must have been some evening. Well, if you'll excuse me I must be going.

Nabiki again tried to leave but was stopped by Ukyou tugging on her sleeve.

Ukyou:How much Nabiki?

Nabiki again looked over her shoulder at Ukyou.

Nabiki: Are we talking about paying me for the picture or my silence?

Looking in utter defeat Ukyou dropped her head.

Ukyou: … both… I guess.

Nabiki smiled as she turned back around and closed the door tightly.

Nabiki: I'm thinking five hundred thousand yen for both. Which is really a deal if you ask me, because this is worth so much more.

Tears, again, began to swell behind Ukyou's eyes as she heard the amount.

Ukyou:But… But I don't have that much money.

Upon hearing money being mentioned, and getting off the subject of last night, Ryouga snapped out of his trance.

Ryouga: I'll take care of it.

Ukyou looked back at Ryouga with a snarl.

Ukyou: It doesn't work like that Ryouga. Nabiki expects her money up front. If you don't have it now, by time you do it will be too late.

Ryouga: I have it now.

Ryouga steps over to his travel bag and reveals a zipper on the bottom. After unzipping it Ryouga pulls out several yen notes, quickly counts up five hundred thousand yen, and hands it to a very shocked Nabiki.

Nabiki: Ryouga? What are you doing with this kind of cash on you?

Ryouga simply shrugs his shoulders.

Ryouga: With all the traveling, training, and getting lost, I never know what I might need from being on the road so much. That and I'm often paid to do odd jobs. And I save a lot of money by not having to pay a steady rent.

Nabiki tried to look past Ryouga at the newly discovered zipper.

Nabiki: Exactly how much money do you have with you?

Ryouga turns and looks bewildered at Nabiki and then quickly seals the bag.

Ryouga: I may be a little naïve, but even I know not to answer that question when it's coming from Nabiki Tendo.

Nabiki's shocked expression quickly vanishes as she smiles sweetly and makes her way to the door.

Nabiki: You're a smart man after all. Well, that's all, of this topic, that I feel like dealing with right now. I have to go.

Ukyou shakes out of the trance she was in from the discovery that Ryouga had money when she heard Nabiki declaring her departure.

Ukyou: Nabiki! I just wanted to know…

Ukyou looked nervously between herself and Ryouga.

Ukyou: What… What about us?

Nabiki again smiles.

Nabiki: Well, I've been paid to keep silent. And I'm a woman of my word. So I'm quite until next time.

Nabiki opens the door and turns and looks over her shoulder one last time at Ukyou and Ryouga.

Nabiki: And I do so hope that there will ultimately be a next time. Seeing as it is that this wasn't a one night stand. Ta ta, kiddies.

As Nabiki walks out and closes the door behind herself, Ukyou turns and looks at Ryouga.

Ukyou: OK. Let's just get to the bottom of exactly what happened.

As Ukyou placed her hands on her hips in a demanding manner the shoulder of Ryouga shirt slid off her shoulder and revealed her skin causing Ryouga's nose to bleed as he blushed and turned away. Ukyou quickly fumbled to cover herself again and then began walking towards her room.

Ukyou: Ok… maybe I should get dressed first.

Ryouga: Yeah… that seems like a good idea.

* * *

Akane rounds the corner and sprints with all her might towards her house. As she passes through the front gate she slows down and breathes deeply. 

Akane: Ah! There's nothing like a good morning run.

Akane then heads into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of cold water as she towels the sweat off of her forehead and from around her neck. As she makes her way up the stairs to her room she hears the sound of Ranma and Genma training in the backyard and looks through the patio door. She sees Ranma waiting for Genma's next attack and she exhales calmly.

_He said he loves me… I don't think things could ever go back to normal after that._

Akane then watched as Ranma saw her out of the corner of his eye and turned to smile at her. At that exact moment Genma dropped kicked Ranma and launched him back into the Koi pond. Ranma-Chan emerged.

Genma: You're getting sloppy Ranma. What distracted you?

Ranma: Ah Shut up Pop. It's not like you haven't been thrown into the Koi pond yourself a time or two.

Genma: Yes, but I never let my guard down so easily.

Ranma: Oh really?

Ranma enthusiastically points at the ground near Genma's feet.

Ranma: OH MY GOD! LOOK A FIVE YEN PIECE!

Genma looks turns around and looks for the non-present yen piece.

Genma: WHERE! WHERE!

Ranma rewards his father's boastfulness by sweeping his feet from under him and then throwing him in the Koi pond. Genma-panda arises to the surface and makes several jesters to his son, all of which are ignored.

Ranma: Well. So much for, "never." By the way, you're an embarrassment to every Martial Artist.

Akane laughs as she continues her way up the stairs, quickly vanishes into her room to retired her bathing items and then walks into the bathing room.

_Normal. Was anything around here ever really "normal?"_

After removing her clothes and rinsing off any dirt, Akane soaks in the tub and lays her head along the side.

_This has been one of the best days I've ever lived in. I'm almost terrified as of what tomorrow holds. Scared that when I wake up tomorrow, I'll find out that I dreamed up this whole weekend. _

Akane pinches her cheek out of curiosity.

Akane: Well, that lowers those odds.

_What else can I do, but live like I mean it? Maybe tonight I'll cook something… I bet at least Ranma will be looking forward to it._

* * *

Mousse slowly opens the door to the Cat Café and bows as he clears the way for Shampoo to enter. 

Mousse: Welcome home Shampoo.

Shampoo smiles and giggles as she passes by.

Shampoo: Welcome home Mousse. Will Mousse be staying for a while?

Mousse: Just as long as you're here, I'll be here with you.

As the door opens Cologne is right in their path and not looking too pleasant.

Cologne: That's all nice and loving to hear, but we're packing up to go.

Mousse and Shampoo look around the Cat Café and realize that there's no furniture to be found and that their personal belongings are laid out in front of them.

Shampoo: Great Grandmother, what going on?

Half heartedly Cologne whipped out her pipe and began the process to light it.

Cologne: Well… while you were gone a lot of strange things happened. I won't get into everything but…

LinLin: But we were sent to get you cousin Shampoo.

Shampoo turns to see LinLin and RanRan walking out of the shadows.

Shampoo: LinLin? RanRan? What is meaning of this?

RanRan: You have been summoned to be punished by High Council immediately upon your return to the Amazon Village, for inability to bring back Ranma Saotome as husband or as victim. So the council…

Cologne: The Council has demanded you come back so that they can better decide your punishment.

Shampoo: But Shampoo already have Airen. Shampoo loose to Mousse.

Cologne smiled while LinLin and RanRan looked surprised.

LinLin: You lost to Mousse?

Shampoo enthusiastically nodded her head.

Shampoo: Mousse is much much stronger than used to be. Skill advanced quickly after training with Ranma.

RanRan looked challengingly at Mousse.

RanRan: You survived training with Ranma?

Mousse returned the look and spoke threateningly.

Mousse: Do you presume to question my skill woman?

LinLin and RanRan looked at Mousse as though he had lost his mind.

LinLin: You have clearly been in this land too long Mousse. You forget your place in the Amazon Village.

RanRan: You are even lower than the average male. You are less than a court Jester to us. Know that we will not hesitate to kill you if you continue to mock us in such a manner.

Mousse chuckled.

LinLin: What is so funny Amazon Male?

Mousse looked at them with a wide grin.

Mousse: You just challenged me…

RanRan and LinLin took a step back.

RanRan: What?

Mousse walked over to the serving counter and sat on it as continued to talk.

Mousse: You both have offended my honor and have thus challenged me. So I'll tell you what… To settle this whole event I will challenge Shampoo for her hand with conditions. If I win, we stay here.

Shampoo was shocked, while still unnoticed by all Cologne smiled.

Shampoo: What! What you talking Mousse?

Nonchalantly Mousse directed his attention to Shampoo.

Mousse: The whole time you've been here you've been trying to get back to the village. You have experienced life outside of the Amazon way and thus yearn to return to the simple ignorance the village provides. But me, I'm sick of it. Were it not for the fact that I was born there and I find its natural beauty breath taking I would never go back. But I want a say in my future. I would never willingly give up my pride, my dignity, my spirit, so that I can follow the command of someone simply because of their sex.

Mousse slammed his hands on the counter top, causing Shampoo, LinLin, and RanRan to jump out of sudden shock.

Mousse: I AM A MAN! And if nothing else, living here has taught me that being one means I must live like one.

Mousse again directed his attention towards LinLin and RanRan.

Mousse: My wife and I will be happy, not because one is superior to the other, but because we are equal and fight to maintain a ground where we are both comfortable to be on.

Mousse turns and looks at Shampoo again, a soft plea in his eyes as he continues.

Mousse: I would not aim to rule you, nor allow myself to be ruled, but instead love you, and hope to be loved.

Looking in his eyes as Mousse's expression cried out to her, Shampoo lowered her brow to show her intent.

Shampoo: And what Shampoo get when Shampoo win?

A sinister smile slowly made its way to Mousse's face.

Mousse: IF you win, than I will return to the Amazon Village, and I will act as a scapegoat for whatever punishment they intend for you without limitation.

Without raising her head Shampoo address Mousse offer.

Shampoo: Then Shampoo accepts challenge.

Shaking her head to recover from flood of emotion between Mousse and Shampoo RanRan and LinLin take a few steps towards them.

RanRan: Wait! This proves nothing.

LinLin: Yeah. This challenge could be a set up to allow Shampoo to stay in Japan longer.

RanRan: The Village Elders would not be happy to hear about this.

LinLin: Besides, you might just surrender, or loose on purpose.

Shampoo quickly moved across the room and swung her hardest at LinLin, but the attack was caught by Mousse. Mousse stood there holding Shampoo's hand and nodding his head.

Mousse: Oh no Shampoo. That's my job.

Mousse then turns and slaps LinLin across her right cheek causing her to take a few steps back before falling from the shock of the hit. LinLin looked up at Mousse with the disbelief that she had just been hit by him.

LinLin: Very foolish move Mousse. I could take that as a Challenge.

Mousse smiles.

Mousse: That's exactly what it was girl. You will learn not to disrespect my abilities or the honor of the woman that I love ever again. Oh and just to keep it interesting…

Mousse turns and quickly slaps RanRan.

RanRan: What the Hell?

Mousse: You can come too.

Clutching her cheek in a similar manner as her sister was, RanRan growled while looking at up Mousse.

RanRan: Oh I'll be there. And if we win than your possible victory over Shampoo will be voided and you will have to return to China anyway.

LinLin: But if you lose to her however, we'll have you banished after you have taken cousin Shampoo's punishment.

Mousse yawned as they spoke.

Mousse: Fine.

Mousse turned and grabbed his bags as he made his way to his room.

RanRan: Wait Male. What are your conditions if we should loose?

Mousse continues up the steps without glancing back or noticeably slowing down.

Mousse: What does it matter, you've already accepted?

Mousse vanishes to the upper level of the restaurant leaving the ladies behind. After hearing the door close LinLin and RanRan begin to laugh.

LinLin: Foolish Man, he thinks he can defeat us.

RanRan: He has no chance what so ever.

Shampoo turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Shampoo: Underestimate opponent is sign for big loose. Mousse no man he used to be.

LinLin: But Cousin Shampoo, we know he's still not able to beat you. We don't have to worry about anything.

RanRan: Yeah. We're pretty strong alone now, so if he tries to take on the both of us we're even stronger together.

Shampoo: Shampoo already loose to Mousse.

Cologne walks back into the conversation.

Cologne: Yes, but were you holding back on him my child?

Shampoo shook her head.

Shampoo: No Great Grandmother. Shampoo no hold back. Feel more like Mousse hold back on Shampoo. Mousse would not finish Shampoo, because no one there to witness.

Cologne: Then you already know you're going to loose.

Shampoo looked at Cologne with anger and surprise in her expression.

Shampoo: Shampoo now to fight for Amazon Village. Shampoo want to see home again. Mousse no understand that. Now must fight for more than just Shampoo, and when fighting for more must fight harder.

Cologne hopped over to Shampoo and hugged her, shocking Shampoo, LinLin, and RanRan alike.

Cologne: Oh, my Great Granddaughter. You've made this old lady so proud. Never give up my child, because that spirit is exactly what made Mousse fight that much harder. The outcome of this match will provide so many answers to our future. And with that being said, I will act as its tribal witness to make sure that all rules of the tribe are kept for such events.

Slightly bewildered but understanding, Shampoo returned Cologne's hug.

Shampoo: Thank you Great Grandmother.

Growing inpatient from being left out of the conversation RanRan clears her throat while LinLin speaks again.

LinLin: So… When do you suppose we should have this event?

RanRan: I believe that since the male thinks that he is so strong we should have it today.

Cologne and Shampoo release one another.

Cologne: No young one. Both of you, as well as Mousse and Shampoo, have recently completed a long journey. I believe it would be in the best interest of all involved to get some rest. I will make the proper arrangements, and alert you all as it is developed. In the mean time, LinLin and RanRan, feel free to stay here.

LinLin rolled her eyes.

LinLin: I don't believe we have much of a choice.

RanRan: I'll grab our things.

Shampoo stepped in front of RanRan and LinLin.

Shampoo: Only on more thing to take care of.

Shampoo's gaze switched between LinLin and RanRan.

Shampoo: If you two ever, ever dishonor Shampoo as you did today, Amazon or not, Shampoo will give you Kiss of Death. And there is no one who could save you from me. Understand cousins?

LinLin and RanRan swallowed forcefully and nervously laughed.

LinLin: We understand.

RanRan: Yeah, completely.

Shampoo glanced between the two a few more times before turning, recovering her bags, and proceeding up the steps to go to her room.

Shampoo: Good.

Cologne chuckled.

* * *

The sound of fish jumping out of the water only to land back in it, plays as the background music of this beautiful scene. Genma and Soun look off together into the sunset as they glance out of the corner of their eyes to watch the Go board in case the other tries to cheat. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane have gathered around the dining table and watch the television while eating shaved ice. And though appearing to be watching TV with her sisters, Akane glances in the yard and watches Ranma. Bare-chested and sweating, Ranma steps through his forms, moving in slow eloquent motions he works on finding the appropriate center of each attach, block, and parry he executes. 

Genma: AH! Tendo, my old friend. Isn't it wonderful to experience a day as calm and tranquil like this?

Soun: Indeed it is Saotome. A moment perfected by the company of friends and family like this one, is a rare occasion indeed.

Genma: Yes. Moments like this should span for an eternity, if only time could be paused by our simple desires.

Soun: You're absolutely right. Thoughts of the bright future our children will have on days like this pass through my mind. But, that is, if only the world responded to our desires.

Genma: If only that were so. What ever happened to the days when children listened to their parents, without question?

Ranma: They died off when parents stared selling their children for food, profit, and self preservation.

With his eyes closed Ranma tumbles, sweeps his imaginary opponent with his right leg, then executing a rising kick with his left leg to catch the other invisible opponent to his right, and then performing a falling elbow to catch the opponent that he had just exposed his back to. Though no one was there Akane knew the intent of Ranma's attack and watched with awe.

_He forgot about the guy behind him, how is he going to defend himself when he's given up his standing ground._

Ranma then swept his legs in a circular pattern that ended with him on his feet, and quickly jumped in the air and executed a falling punch.

_Oh! He did a leg sweep to catch the approaching victim and send him tumbling, and then a falling punch to take the fight out of him. Well, that's all four. He didn't forget after all. _

Laughter erupts in the room as the show Nabiki and Kasumi were giving their undivided attention to had a comical moment.

Nabiki: Have you ever seen anything so funny Akane?

Akane: I… I didn't see it, I wasn't paying attention.

Nabiki: Really? So what were you doing then?

Akane turned to address her sister when suddenly an arrow with a sheet of paper wrapped around it comes streaking through the air and lands in one of the support beams in the dining room area. Genma and Soun are quickly pulled away from their tranquil moment and stand up from diving for cover, with a quick glance to see if either has cheated they quickly return to their game of Go. After the initial shock of an arrow flying in out of nowhere, Kasumi calmly stands and pulls the arrow out of the wall and opens up the letter.

Kasumi: Someone could really get hurt like that.

Akane: Who's it for?

Nabiki: I think the more important question is who's it from?

Kasumi's eyes glance up and down as she quickly reads over the letter and then refolds it.

Kasumi: Ranma. There's a letter here for you.

Ranma: Just a second.

Ranma stands up straight, pulls his up raised fists to his waist as his heels come together and breathes in and out slowly. He then walks into the house and grabs his towel and begins patting himself off as he reaches for the letter.

**Let's see, it says… "Dear Ranma Saotome. I trust that you are in good health, because it would be a shame to have to defeat an opponent in any condition less than his best. Though weak you must now be, because your apparent hold on my sister has clearly been severed, by her undying affection for this Ryu fellow. I am now in seeking to release both Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed Girl form your foul and evil grasp. As previously mentioned, I have greatly increased in my skills with the sword, thus so I intend to battle you on as close to equal ground as possible. Thus you are fore-warned, that a sword would be your most suitable weapon, as I intend to bring mine. I believe the best time for such a duel would be at sunset, seeing as it would be the dawn of a new day when your defeat at my hands, frees all those trapped by your black magic. In saying so, tomorrow's sunset will be your day of reckoning. Please come with your best, I bore for a challenge. Enthusiastically, Tatewaki Kuno."**

Akane: What's it say?

Ranma: It's just Kuno. He wants to challenge me again. This time he wants me to bring a weapon to keep the fight even.

Akane: Will you go?

Ranma: Of course. I just don't think I'll be carrying a sword.

Akane: Why? Don't you know how to use one.

Ranma: Of course I do. I just don't think I'll need it.

Nabiki: I beg to differ Ranma. Kuno's gotten more dangerous lately. He's been undefeated, for over a year straight, and has been training almost nonstop. His last opponent is believed to be incapable of doing Kendo ever again.

Ranma: So… I'm no pushover.

Nabiki: Neither was he. He was a champion for years before Kuno came along. And the worst part of it was that there was no cut mark on his body, but it was clear that he had been cut several times but they were unsure on what he was cut by.

**Whoa. Free information from Nabiki… She must be seriously worried. I guess I better be cautious.**

Ranma: Than maybe it's time I ask to take the Saotome Katana out for a bit of action.

* * *

Sitting at a table with nothing between them but two cups of green tea and a few crackers, Ryouga and Ukyou look back and forward at one another. 

Ukyou: So…

Ryouga: So…

Looking annoyed and frustrated at Ryouga, Ukyou yells to the top of her lungs and scratches her scalp before taking a deep breath and continuing.

Ukyou: We've said nothing but, "so," for the last three hours. The green tea's cold and we haven't had so much as a sip. And for the love of God the Silence IS KILLING ME!

Looking uncomfortable Ryouga shrugged his shoulders.

Ryouga: Well what do you want me to say?

Ukyou pulled slightly on her hair as she sat back down and laid her head on the table.

Ukyou: I don't know? I… I… OH! I feel so embarrassed!

Ryouga: Oh? Like this isn't embarrassing for me?

Ukyou looked up from the table.

Ukyou: Hey, you didn't wake up with your breast in my hands now did you?

Ryouga blushed.

Ryouga: Yeah, but you weren't the one to have a kiss forced upon you.

Ukyou sat up and waved her hands above her head.

Ukyou: Hello! I was naked when I woke up you Damn Jack Ass. Getting a kiss is nothing compared to that.

Ryouga pointed at Ukyou.

Ryouga: But you did it yourself. And then when I tried to stop you, you just went on and did it anyway. You forced yourself on me in your sleep.

Ukyou raised her chin and turned an accusing eye towards Ryouga.

Ukyou: Well then you must have enjoyed it, because when I woke up your hand was still on my breast.

Ryouga: Hey that was an accident. And when I tried to move my hand you put it back, so who enjoyed it?

Ukyou: I thought I was dreaming. I mean come on, I don't even like showing my chest or anything.

Ryouga leaned back in his chair.

Ryouga: Well you didn't have a problem showing it last night.

Ukyou then leaned back in her chain and crossed her arms across her chest.

Ukyou: Well you didn't have a problem paying me to take my clothes off.

Ryouga quickly stood and placed his hands on the table.

Ryouga: Hey! I was Drunk.

Ukyou mimicked Ryouga and thus the two stood inches from one another's face.

Ukyou: So was I!

The two realize how close they had gotten to one another's face and then noticed that their hands were touching on the table surface and quickly withdrew and sat down.

Ryouga: Well… You're the one who suggested we drink.

Ukyou: I didn't know you were such a poor drunk. I thought with all the traveling you must have kept cold a few of those nights with some good warm sake.

Ryouga: Not too often. I mean I never drank enough for me not to remember my actions.

Ryouga rubbed the back of his head as Ukyou scratched her temple.

Ukyou: Funny, I remember everything that happened last night. It just took a while for me to realize that I wasn't dreaming it this morning.

Ryouga: I remember it too. I… I've never been so… carefree.

Ukyou's eyes suddenly shot open as she again sat up straight.

Ukyou: Wait a second. If you remember and I remember than doesn't that mean we weren't that drunk.

Ryouga laughed.

Ryouga: Oh No, we were drunk. I mean you hoped up on the counter and started stripping.

Ukyou pointed at Ryouga.

Ukyou: But you helped me take it off.

Ryouga sat back.

Ryouga: What are you saying that I wanted to do that?

Ukyou smiled as she leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table and batted her eyes at Ryouga.

Ukyou: Maybe. I mean I am the cute fiancée… I mean I was the cute fiancée. Who couldn't blame you for admiring me from afar?

Ryouga laughed.

Ryouga: Get over yourself.

Ukyou: But maybe that was it.

Ryouga took a deep breath.

Ryouga: Well, there's just one problem with that thought.

Ukyou: And what's that?

Ryouga: If that would mean that I wanted to help you take your bandage off, than that would me you wanted to strip for me.

Ukyou then realize the truth behind Ryouga's statement and sat back looking deep in thought.

Ukyou: Ok, there has to be another reason.

Ryouga laughed but then placed his hand on his chin as he continued.

Ryouga: Oh No. Let's explore this, you had just been let go by Ranma.

Ukyou hit the table with her left hand.

Ukyou: Hey, that was a low blow.

Ryouga pretended as if he hadn't noticed Ukyou's interruption.

Ryouga: And then there's an innocent man, who just held you why you cried and sobbed for a future you realized you'll never see. So you decide to start over again with the first guy you see, and I just so happen to be there.

Ryouga laughed as Ukyou shot angered glances across the table.

Ukyou: Yeah? Well maybe it was after your down fall with Akari that you decided to come back here and see Akane. But then when she found out that you're P-CHAN, you realized that she wouldn't love you as a man and it was too late to be her pet pig forever, so you felt you needed someone to cushion your fall from grace.

Uncomfortable but still standing strong Ryouga huffed his response.

Ryouga: Oh yeah, like you could be considered soft.

Ukyou: Well, considering that you nearly left fingerprints on my breasts, I just assumed that they wouldn't be considered anything close to rock hard.

Ryouga began to blush tremendously.

Ukyou: And your blushing tells me that you thought they were soft too. Didn't you? Didn't you, you little pervert?

Ryouga: Ok. OK. When I woke up this morning I had placed my hand on it and… and before I looked I was thinking that you had placed a pillow under my head for me to sleep on OK?

Ukyou leaned back in her seat and cheered her victory.

Ukyou: HA! Ukyou, One. Perverted Ryouga, zero.

Ryouga's blush began to lighten.

Ryouga: Pervert? You calling me a pervert? Who was it that forced her kiss again?

Ukyou turned her head away from Ryouga and crossed her arms across her chest.

Ukyou: Doesn't count, I was dreaming.

Ryouga raised an eyebrow as he continued.

Ryouga: Yeah, but I'm supposed to believe that you were dreaming in such vivid detail that when I said I couldn't control myself you practically purred, kissed me on the lips, and put your tongue in my mouth.

Ukyou then jumped out of her seat and began walking around the dining area.

Ukyou: OH MY GOD! You mean aside from being my first Kiss you were also my first passionate kiss?

Ryouga watched as Ukyou walked around hysterically wondering what to do.

Ryouga: Ukyou. Calm down.

Ukyou: What do you mean Calm DOWN? I'm no good anymore. No man's going to want me now except Happosai.

Slowly rising from his seat Ryouga began to make his way towards Ukyou.

Ryouga: Ukyou, It's not that bad.

Ukyou: You've seen me naked, touched me in intimate places, and stolen my most intimate kiss that I didn't even know I had, and barely remember doing it. I'm ruined. This is worse than when Ranma's father ran off with my family's Okonomiyaki cart. What am I going to do? No one will ever marry me because of you, Ryouga!

Ryouga finally grabbed a hold of Ukyou's wrist.

Ryouga: Well then… then I'll marry you.

Ukyou stopped moving for a second and then looked slowly over her shoulder at Ryouga's face.

Ukyou: What?

Ryouga: If it's my fault, then I'll marry you Ukyou.

Ukyou then turned around and with tears in her eyes as she gazed at Ryouga.

Ukyou: You… You'd do that for me Ryouga?

Nervously Ryouga placed his hand to be back of his head.

Ryouga: Yeah. I… I mean I believe in fate and all. So maybe I wasn't meant to be with Akane or Akari, maybe I was meant to be with you. That would explain why all this crazy stuff has happened. Besides, I would rather spend the rest of my life with you, than for you to be dishonored again.

Feeling uncomfortable Ukyou turned away from Ryouga.

Ukyou: Ryouga…

Seeing her retreat Ryouga quickly stepped in front of her and continued.

Ryouga: Oh! But it wouldn't just be because of your honor. I mean you are cute, and you do a great job of taking care of yourself. I guess I'd just be happy being here to help you out when you need it.

Ryouga lowered his head and blushed as he continued.

Ryouga: Maybe someday you… you could love me back. But I don't think I could be so lucky.

Ukyou reached out and placed her hand on Ryouga's shoulder.

Ukyou: Ryouga…

Ryouga snapped his head up so quickly that it startled Ukyou.

Ryouga: I mean look at it this way, both of our names have, "You," spelled in it. Maybe I really was meant for You, and You were meant for me. It's kind of funny when you think about it.

Looking apologetic Ukyou placed her hand on Ryouga's shoulder again as he smiled encouragingly.

Ukyou: Ryouga Honey. I was just joking.

Ryouga's smile quickly vanished.

Ryouga: What?

Ukyou: I… I don't have to worry about my honor. It was just a Joke. I mean that really was my first kiss and all that but, you… you don't have to marry me or anything.

Uncomfortable Ryouga looked away from Ukyou for a second.

Ryouga: Oh…

Ryouga then began laughing uncontrollably.

Ryouga: That was… ha ha, that was really mean Ukyou.

Feeling relieved by Ryouga's laughter Ukyou began to laugh too.

Ukyou: Ukyou two, Ryouga zero?

Ryouga: Yeah, I… I guess you could say that.

The two sat down together until the laugher died off, then Ryouga quickly stood up and grabbed his bag.

Ryouga: Well, I guess I'd better be going now.

Surprised by this Ukyou stood up and walked behind Ryouga.

Ukyou: What? Where are you going?

Without looking back at her, Ryouga shouldered his back and made his way towards the refrigerator door.

Ryouga: I don't know, but I don't want to be a nuisance to you anymore.

Ryouga opened the refrigerator and noticed the food in it.

Ukyou: Ryouga's that's the refrigerator, and you're not a nuisance to me Ryouga. I kind of like the company.

Ryouga than walked off and opened the closet door.

Ryouga: Well. I just don't want to wake up in anymore strange predicaments anymore.

Ukyou laughed cheerfully and continued to follow Ryouga.

Ukyou: Oh come on. Was kissing me really that bad?

Ryouga had finally found the door leading outside and turned the knob when he finally stopped.

Ryouga: … No. No it wasn't.

Ukyou smiled as she began tugging lightly on Ryouga's arm.

Ukyou: Than what's wrong?

Ukyou pulled on Ryouga's arm and caught a quick glimpse of his face and saw that there were tears running down his face.

Ukyou: Ryouga… I'm… I'm so Sorry.

Ryouga quickly wiped the tears off his face and tried to look cheerful.

Ryouga: It's nothing. Just… Just don't worry about it Ukyou. I mean who could ever care about me right. The joke was that no one would marry you, but the truth is that no one could really love me.

Ukyou: Ryouga, that's not what I said.

Ukyou again placed her hand on Ryouga's should but it was brushed away.

Ryouga: Yeah, it's not what you said. But it's what was fated to be meant and that's why it happened.

Ryouga looked into Ukyou's eyes and she saw the tears running down his cheek before he turned around and opened up the front door to Ucchan's just as the sound of an approaching storm released the first shot of lightening. Terrified by the sudden explosion Ukyou reacted naturally and clung to Ryouga. After realizing what she did, Ukyou released Ryouga's arm and turned away to ward off her embarrassment.

Ukyou: Ahem. Well… It looks like it's about to come down.

Still looking out the door angrily Ryouga looks up to the sky as if asking God, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Ryouga: Yes, it does.

Ukyou placed on her most hospitable smile as she walked out the door and started pushing Ryouga further inside.

Ukyou: Tell you what Ryouga. Why don't you stay tonight, and tomorrow you can go on your way. I'll sleep in my room, and you can stay in the guest room and I won't say anything else stupid. OK?

Ryouga did not respond but the quickly falling rain was enough of an answer to Ukyou.

Ukyou: Come on Honey, we'll tough this storm out together Ok?

Ryouga looked away from her again.

Ryouga: Just show me to the guest room like you said. I wouldn't want to trouble youor do anything that would dishonor you.

Forgetting to retain her smile, Ukyou looked apologetic.

Ukyou: Ryouga I…

Ryouga grunted.

Ryouga: I don't want to hear it Ukyou!

Still apologetic Ukyou began to walk towards the guest room.

Ukyou: Fine.

As they entered the back area, Ukyou switched on a light. The room was empty of everything but a bed.

Ukyou: Sorry it isn't much. It was Konatsu's room, and he never asked for anything or went out to get anything.

Uncaringly Ryouga walks past Ukyou and lies on the bed.

Ryouga: Thank you, good night.

Ukyou looks at Ryouga pleadingly.

Ukyou: Come on Ryouga, don't be that way.

Ryouga then turns on his side revealing his back to Ukyou.

Ryouga: Thank you, and Good Night.

Ukyou: Fine then.

The door is slammed shut behind Ukyou and within minutes, all is silent.

* * *

While the rest of the house decided to go to bed early, Ranma and Akane decided to go in the dojo to talk as they train. After a few minutes of stretching they bow to each other and nod their heads to signal when each other was ready. 

Akane: So what did you think of dinner?

Hoping the question would throw off his attention, Akane charges in to make the first attack.

Ranma: Dinner was great.

Ranma ducks out of the way of a right hook from Akane and decides to throw a reversal kick that Akane evades as she counters low sweep.

Akane: I'm glad you liked it. I just wish my family would have had some too.

Ranma somersaults over the sweep and then lands in a defensive stance.

Ranma: Well, it will take them some time to warm up to you actually cooking. I mean think about what happened the first time.

Akane stands into her traditional stance and sighs.

Akane: Yeah, it's still funny how all that happened so quickly.

Ranma charges in and ducks out of the way of a straight hand from Akane before tapping her in the midsection with his pointer and ring finger.

Ranma: Yeah. I'll never forget how Happosai and Dad reacted. You're father thought you were trying to punish him.

Annoyed by the petty hit Akane reaches down and grabs Ranma's wrist and pulls him to her right giving her the upper hand.

Akane: Ok, it's not that funny.

Akane launches a thrust kick to Ranma's chin but Ranma tilts back, giving just enough space for the kick to go over his chin.

Ranma: Sorry.

Still holding on to Ranma's wrist, Akane kicks the back of his knee causing Ranma to buckle from the shot but Ranma reverses the grip and throws Akane over his head. Akane lands in a spider stance and immediately reverts to a defensive stance.

Akane: Why are you so willing to try out my food now?

Ranma shrugs his shoulders as he pops back up to his feet.

Ranma: Good recovery. And I guess the answers plain and simple.

Ranma nonchalantly settles into a defensive stance.

Akane: And… what is it?

Akane charges in and throws a mid level kick at Ranma who jumps over the kick then sweeps her grounding foot. Akane yelps as she falls helplessly to the ground, but Ranma catches her and kisses her before she could hit the ground.

Ranma: Because I love you. That and because I know you're not trying to poison me any more.

Smiling and blushing uncontrollably Akane pushes Ranma off her.

Akane: Why you!

Akane gets up and opens to the door of the dojo seeing that the rain's now falling in a light and beautiful mist.

Akane: Well, we'd better call it a night. We have to go to school tomorrow, and we've got to give the report on how things are going.

Ranma's jaw dropped, curious Akane walks over to Ranma and closes his mouth.

Akane: What? What did you forget?

Ranma: Um… Nothing. I just didn't really write a report.

Akane smiles as she lifts a towel over her head to protect her from the rain.

Akane: You know, you're cute when you're hopeless.

Ranma: Well then I guess I must be cute all the time.

Akane: Just about. But hey, maybe she'll just expect an oral report. I mean, I'm ready for it one way or another.

Ranma looks at the smug smile Akane put on and laughed slightly.

Ranma: One can only hope.

Akane: So much for being Cute.

With that said, Akane runs from the dojo into the house and sticks her tongue out at Ranma once she reaches the dining room. Ranma then looks and realizes she escaped with his towel as well but still runs into the house feeling the odd sensations he feels when the transformation hits. As he reaches the inside Akane continues to laugh while Ranma snarls at her.

Ranma: You're just mad because I'm cuter than you.

Akane makes her way up the steps and to her bed room.

Akane: That might be true, but I'm definitely drier than you. Enjoy the bath, and see you tomorrow Ranma.

Ranma: Yeah Yeah. Do realize, that I will have my revenge woman.

Akane stops and looks back at Ranma with a more so sinister smile.

Akane: Do realize that I'm waiting for that attempt.

And without another word Akane vanishes into the upper level of the house with Ranma not that far behind but intending to go to the bathing room. Once inside, undressed and back to male form, Ranma relaxes as he places his head against the side of the tub and breathes deeply.

Ranma: What exactly am I going to say tomorrow?

* * *

Late in the evening, a door opens and a shadowy figure enters the room. Ryouga lies still but has his eyes open, knowing that he's not alone and waiting to see how he should react. 

Ukyou: It's just me Ryouga.

Ryouga grunts and shuffles as he relaxes his nerves.

Ryouga: Oh.

With a sorrow filled expression Ukyou lies in the bed behind to Ryouga who instantly blushes and trembles with fright.

Ryouga: What are you doing?

Ignoring Ryouga's uncomfortable reaction Ukyou places her hands on his back.

Ukyou: I thought about it Ryouga. And I think you may have been right.

Calming down from the odd physical contact, Ryouga's voice cracks as he speaks.

Ryouga: About… what?

Ukyou: I probably just used the alcohol as an excuse to relax and do what I want. And that was wrong of me. I'm not going to sit here and declare some undying love for you, but I do like you Ryouga. You're the only person that I think may have suffered as much as I have. If it's wrong of me to find comfort in you, than I'm sorry.

Feeling the warmth of Ukyou behind him, the sound of her voice, the feeling of her breath against his ear, was all too much for Ryouga, so his nose suddenly began bleeding again. Ryouga sat up and wiped the blood away with a spare bandana.

Ryouga: I hate it when that happens.

Ukyou suddenly begins laughing so Ryouga looks over his shoulder at her.

Ryouga: What's so funny?

Immediately calming her laughter Ukyou coughs to regain her composure.

Ukyou: I'm sorry, it's just… it's kind of cute that you're just that shy. I mean, it's like you're not real.

Ryouga lies back down but turns so that he and Ukyou are now face to face.

Ukyou: Is it safe for me to take it that facing me again means that you've forgiven me now?

Ryouga smiled despite his want to do otherwise.

Ryouga: Yeah, I guess so.

Ukyou sighs.

Ukyou: Good, I was afraid I was going to have to start tickling you or something like that.

Nervously shaking at the fear of her doing just that, Ryouga slides back an inch away from Ukyou.

Ryouga: Oh Please don't.

The two lie there and laugh until the silence returns. After spending a few moments looking into each other's eyes, Ryouga props his head up on his palm.

Ryouga: Ukyou?

Ukyou: Yeah Ryouga?

Ryouga: If seeing you naked, touching you, and kissing you, didn't ruin it for you and any other man, than wouldn't you think that sleeping together would definitely ruin it?

Ukyou laughed quietly.

Ukyou: Only if I don't allow it.

Ryouga laid his head back down and smiled.

Ryouga: Just checking.

The sounds of the night echo in the back ground. The soft rain continues to fall, as crickets chirp and the occasional cat knocks over a trash can or two chasing after what ever shadows they see moving through the night. After a long pause of silence Ryouga stirs again.

Ryouga: Ukyou?

Opening her eyes from being relaxed, Ukyou instantly found Ryouga's eyes staring back at her.

Ukyou: Yeah Ryouga?

Ryouga nervously looks down and watches as he repeatedly touches his pointer fingers together.

Ryouga: I was just thinking, since you're giving me permission to sleep next to you… Could you… could I?

Straining to see Ryouga in the darken room Ukyou tilts her head up slightly.

Ukyou: What are you getting at you pervert?

Ryouga: No, it's nothing like that… Never mind.

Ryouga lays his head back down and tries to relax again, but Ukyou snarls at him.

Ukyou: Ryouga, if you don't ask, I'm going to get my spatula and crack you upside that think head of yours with it.

Quickly snapping his eyes open but unable to look at Ukyou for long Ryouga bits on his lower lip.

Ryouga: I was just wondering… if… if I… if I could kiss you. I can understand you saying no, and I wouldn't take it at all offensively or anything. In fact I'm sorry I asked. I just… I just… I don't know.

Ukyou's snarl quickly vanished and was replaced by a wide smile as she blushed.

Ukyou: I don't think I have any problems with that.

Ryouga: What? I mean… really.

Before Ryouga could say another word Ukyou reached over and grabbed the back of his head and kissed him passionately. After releasing his head Ryouga quickly grabbed a bandana and covered his nose as Ukyou laughed.

Ukyou: You know, I thought the whole, "you," line you said was really cute.

Ryouga: Thank you.

Ukyou scurried closer to Ryouga and placed her hand on his cheek.

Ukyou: In fact I thought it was so cute, that if you want to, we can even give it a try.

Ryouga, unable to handle the pressure he felt any longer, passed out. Realizing what had happened, Ukyou draws the covers over them both and closes her eyes.

Ukyou: Don't worry about Ryouga. You can sleep on it, and we can talk about it in the morning.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Writer's Notes:

This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I realized that after the last chapter I wouldn't be satisfied as a reader if the subject with Ryouga and Ukyou didn't reach some kind of closure. Now please note, this isn't signifying the end of all the drama. But it is approaching that ultimate ending. There are still a few fights and problems that will be popping up and being bumped off, I mean come on Akane hasn't seen Ryouga since she found out about the whole P-Chan thing. So to make up for the Christmas and New Year's time away I made this chapter extra long. I will admit that the lack of reviews was rather discouraging and it did put a damper on my writing spirit, so I humbly ask that if you read this story to please review, I've even gone so far as to open access so that even Anonymous readers can now review. As always I do hope you've enjoyed the story thus far, and I look forward to hearing what you think of it, you're words continue to inspire me.

Cupid


	9. Chapter 9 A Time Before

Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright Rumiko Takahashi (Takahashi-sama) and are used without her permission. I am merely a fan, and after years of watching and reading, I want to take a hand at seeing what writing about these colorful characters would be like.

Enjoy!

Cupid Keys

Ranma ½ - Transition

Chapter 9

"A Time Before"

Plain Description / Narrator

**Bold Ranma's thoughts**

_Italic Akane's thoughts_

* * *

Ranma sits crossed legged in a corner in his room with a pen and pad and is surrounded by balled up discarded pieces of paper as the background music of Genma's snoring throws off this mental state again and again.

**I can't think with him snoring like that… **

Ranma taps the top of his pad with his pen.

**I have to make some sort of report, but I can't think straight. Since when have I been so indecisive?**

There are flashes in the back of Ranma's mind of when he was being pursued by four women on a practically daily basis because he couldn't find a way to communicate his desires for one of the four.

**OK. That was a stupid question.**

Ranma drops the pad and pen and looks out into the darkness of the morning.

**Hmm… The sun will come up soon, and another day will begin… I wonder… Maybe Akane would like to see the sunrise.**

Ranma quickly dives out of his window then jumps to the roof top and enters through Akane's window silently. A soft small amount of light shines in the room because of a night light which Ranma looks at oddly.

**A night light? Don't most people get rid of those things once they stop being afraid of the dark? Is Akane still afraid of the dark?**

Before Ranma has a moment to laugh at the thought of Akane being afraid of the dark, there's a rustling sound to his left. He quickly snaps his attention in that direction to see Akane moving in her bed.

Akane: Ranma…

Ranma: Akane? You're awake.

Akane snuggles closer to her pillow and lets out a soft sigh of comfort.

Akane: I love you… you idiot.

**She's talking in her sleep?**

Ranma walks over to Akane's bed and looks down on her sleeping form. He smiles as rubs her cheek on her pillow lightly and squeezes it a little tighter. Ranma slowly kneels down to be face to face with Akane, and leans in and kisses her. After their lips part, Akane opens her eyes slowly and sees Ranma. Ranma smiles as he continues to whisper.

_What a wonderful dream that was. _

Ranma: Good morning beautiful, I was just…

_A pervert!_

Before Ranma had the chance to finish his sentence Akane connected a right hook to Ranma's left cheek causing him to launch right out of the window he had earlier entered. As Ranma landed roughly outside on the lawn Akane jumped out of bed and quickly ran to the window.

Akane: Oh my god! Ranma! Ranma, I'm so sorry. I didn't… I didn't know it was you.

Still lying where he fell, Ranma looks up into the window seal at Akane.

Ranma: I… It's… its Ok Akane. I should have made my presence known instead of being so close when you wake up.

Ranma pulled himself up from the ground and dusted his pants off.

Akane: What on earth are you doing here?

Ranma: I thought you might want to watch the sunrise.

Akane leaned further forward on the window seal.

Akane: Ranma, I've seen the sunrise and set more times than most of the members of this house, except for you. What's there to see?

Ranma: Stop asking questions. Now all I asked is if you wanted to see the sunrise today. And I guarantee you've never seen the sun like this before.

Akane looked down at Ranma who only continued to smile as though he were hiding something.

_Great, he's up to no good again._

Akane: Ok. But I need a second to put on robe.

Akane turned away from the window and put on her robe. By time she turned back around Ranma was picking her up.

Akane: Ranma? What are you doing?

Ranma: Just hold on…

Ranma dived out of the window with Akane in tow, landed on the wall surrounding the Tendo Residence, and then jumped on to the rooftop before setting Akane down. Akane then hit Ranma on his arm a few times.

Akane: You stupid Jerk! I nearly had a heart attack!

Ranma: Sorry about that, I just wanted to get up here on time.

Ranma pointed out onto the horizon, Akane quickly turned around and saw as the sun slowly bathed the world with light and the stars quickly vanished from sight, but Akane looked out at it as thought it were nothing new.

Akane: It's all so beautiful, but I've seen it before Ranma.

Ranma: Not like this though.

Akane: Not like what?

Ranma then closed the distance between them and kissed Akane so passionately and suddenly that she nearly screamed through the kiss, and definitely moaned with pleasure a few times as she returned the kiss with her eyes closed. After basking in the scent, heat, and love of each other they broke the kiss though Ranma continued to hold on to Akane.

Ranma: We've never seen the sunrise together while holding each other before. And even more to the point, it was dark around us when you closed your eyes, but now we're nearly surrounded by light. Look at this.

Ranma turned Akane to face the sun.

Ranma: Doesn't it seem so much more beautiful now?

Holding Akane in a reversed hug, Ranma placed his cheek against hers after taking in the scent of her hair. Akane looked on at the sun, realizing more than she had earlier how beautiful the new day's glow was.

Akane: You're right. It is more beautiful now.

Ranma: Yeah. It's almost like its shining especially for us.

Akane: Hmm… Since when did you become so romantic?

Ranma: I kind of thought about it this morning… Starting off a new day with you just seems so right to me now.

Akane laughed slightly.

Akane: Better not let our parents hear you say that. They'll probably try to marry us before the sun goes down.

Ranma laughed a little at the idea.

Ranma: You know… suddenly I don't feel the dire need to fight them off.

Akane turned her head slightly so that she could see Ranma's face.

_He… He wants to marry me?_

Akane: Hey Ranma…

Ranma: Oh yeah and look at this!

Ranma quickly spins around so that he and Akane have their backs to the sun and continues to hold her, but points down at their shadows on the ground.

Ranma: Look at our shadows. As the light rises higher, our shows will grow and shrink depending on the light, but you'll never know where my shadow ends, and your shadow begins as long as we stay close.

Akane, though slightly annoyed by the interruption Ranma recently executed, looks down at their shadows.

Akane: So… what were you trying to say amongst all of that Ranma?

Ranma pulled turned Akane around and swiftly kissed her lips.

Ranma: I'm saying that no matter what rises against us, and no matter what stands in our way, if we're determined not to let it happen, we'll always appear as one and nothing can separate us.

With tears developing in her eyes, Akane smiles as she looks at Ranma's yes with the sun shining brightly behind him.

_Well, I guess that answers my silly little question. _

Ranma notices the tears and immediately takes a few steps back.

Ranma: What! What did I do now?

Akane burst into laughing so hard that she trembled.

Akane: You idiot. These are tears of joy again, the only thing you did wrong was thinking I was going to clock you.

Ranma walked back over to Akane and wrapped his arms around her again.

Ranma: Some old habits die hard I guess.

Akane: Ranma, I haven't hit you in a while.

Ranma: I meant me. I'm still trying to avoid anything being thrown at me.

Akane laughed.

Akane: I can't say I blame you.

**If only we could stay like this forever…**

Ranma sighs as he begins backing away from Akane.

Ranma: Well, we'd better get going, we've got school today.

Akane smiled.

Akane: Yeah! It's the last day of assignments. I think I'm going to have a ball reading this to Ms. Hinako.

Suddenly remembering that he hadn't finished writing the assignment, Ranma slumped down.

Ranma: Yeah… I almost forgot.

Akane didn't notice Ranma's despaired look as she walked to the edge of the roof.

Akane: Well, see you on the inside!

Akane merrily jumped off the roof and jumped back into her own window, though no were near as well executed as Ranma's descent was, it was well done. Ranma watched, happy of the development in her skill, and yet greatly troubled by his own thoughts of the day ahead.

**What am I going to do?**

* * *

The light beyond the window breaks through with fierce accuracy and shoots directly into the closed eyes of Ryouga Hibiki. Ryouga raises his left hand to cover his eyes as he slowly opens them and sees Ukyou lying in the bed next to him. Terrified of what may happen when Ukyou wakes up next to him, Ryouga jumps causing the bed to move and Ukyou to stir and awaken. As she slowly opens her eyes she looks directly at Ryouga.

Ukyou: Good… morning.

Still terrified of being hit Ryouga reluctantly waves at Ukyou.

Ryouga: Uh… Good morning… Ukyou.

Ukyou slowly closes her eyes again and settles her head back against the pillow.

Ukyou: Come back to bed, when you left all the warmth went with you.

Ryouga looked down at Ukyou quizzically.

Ryouga: You're talking in your sleep again Ukyou?

Ukyou reached up and grabbed Ryouga's shirt and pulled him back down on the bed.

Ukyou: I'm not asleep, I'm cold, and you seem to be a good remedy for that. Now lay down you Jack Ass.

Ukyou wraps her arms around Ryouga's neck and places her head on his chest and breathes deeply.

Ukyou: You have a really nice deep musky sent to you Ryouga. Do you know that?

Ryouga: Um… No. I don't exactly go around sniffing myself.

Ukyou laughs lightly and tries to go back to sleep. Ryouga looks down at her as she rests terrified to move.

Ryouga: Uh… Ukyou?

Ukyou turns her head so that she could see Ryouga.

Ukyou: Yes Ryouga?

Ryouga: I was just wondering… did anything happen last night.

Ukyou laid her head back down nonchalantly.

Ukyou: Yes…

Ryouga nervously looks around the room.

Ryouga: Uh… then could you refresh my memory because I don't think I'm remembering everything.

Ukyou nuzzled her cheek on his chest a little more as she took a deep breath.

Ukyou: You confessed your undying love for me and told me that you never want to be with another woman if you can't have me. So solely for the sake of keeping the homosexual population of Japan low, I gave myself to you. I have to say it was painful at first, but I grew to like it after the first two times.

Ryouga was again terrified.

Ryouga: You mean we…

Ukyou: Uh huh.

Ryouga: …and that You?

Ukyou: You got it.

Ryouga wanted to run for his life, but couldn't move because Ukyou still had her arms locked around his neck, and then realized that he still had his clothes on as well as she did.

Ryouga: Are you… Are you sure you didn't just dream it up? I mean… I don't really remember that happening… and we're both still dressed.

Ukyou looked up in Ryouga's eyes and smiled.

Ukyou: Well we sort of got dressed just afterwards. Because it got kind of cold in here so you got dressed, and I got dressed enough to not catch a cold while we slept. I'm not wearing any pants or panties though. If you don't believe me, you're more than welcomed to check for yourself.

Ryouga squeezed his eyes shut and began lifting up the blanket slowly until Ukyou smacked his hand and looked at him angrily.

Ukyou: Ryouga, I can't believe you.

Ryouga panicked.

Ryouga: I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll never do it again.

Ukyou's angered expression lightened.

Ukyou: You'll make me catch a cold by looking down there and you shouldn't look anyway. Just reach down there and feel for yourself.

Terrified even more than he was moments ago Ryouga shook his head now and balled up his fists.

Ukyou: Here, I'll help you.

Ukyou took one of Ryouga's hands and pulled it under the blanket and forced him to touch her leg, which was still covered by her pants. Ryouga opened his hand and rubbed the smooth surface of her pants all the way up to her thigh and then realized that he felt fabric not skin, and he then realized what he was doing. Suddenly Ryouga's nose began to bleed again, and Ukyou ruptured into laughter as she threw the covers back and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Ukyou: Ukyou three, perverted Ryouga zero. Man, this is almost a battle not worth fighting.

Finished cleaning his nose with a bandana Ryouga turned and looked at Ukyou.

Ryouga: You mean all of that didn't happen?

Ukyou looked at Ryouga with an examining glance.

Ukyou: Why, you wish it did?

Ryouga blushed.

Ryouga: That's not what I meant.

Ukyou pat Ryouga on his knee.

Ukyou: Relax Ryouga, you were knocked out so I decided to pay a small practical joke on you, that's all. Although, there was that sweet, deep, passionate kiss we shared before you almost ruined it by passing out so suddenly from me asking if you wanted to date me.

Ryouga's eyes shot wide open.

Ryouga: That really happened?

Ukyou smiled sweetly.

Ukyou: Why? You thought you were dreaming or something?

Embarrassed, Ryouga looked away from Ukyou for a second.

Ryouga: Yes I did.

Ukyou began laughing again.

Ukyou: Oh that's just so cute it's sickening. But no Ryouga, you weren't dreaming, and you passed out before you could say another word. So I had to go to bed wondering. Left waiting all this time for a simple answer to a question that's not really that complicated.

Ryouga finally turned and looked back at Ukyou with sad eyes.

Ryouga: I'm sorry Ukyou… But I can't.

Ukyou turned and looked shockingly at Ryouga.

Ukyou: What? But… But why not?

Ryouga: I'm sorry. I like you Ukyou. I really do. But my heart still belongs to another. I really did try and fall for you though. But I think my heart still belongs to Akane, and I can't just give her up to Ranma so easily. We've been through a lot but we can get past that.

Ukyou stood up and walked in circles around the small room.

Ukyou: I don't believe this! After all that talk about giving her up, you suddenly decided that you're still going to go after her? Even though things between her and Ranma are pretty serious now. Even when she knows about the whole P-Chan thing, you still want to chase after her!

Ryouga hung his head low.

Ryouga: I'm sorry… I mean I've already kissed you, seen you naked, and I've touched you all over. So there's not really that much left I can do to you that would be fun. I hope the next guy has as good of a time as I have.

Ryouga slowly looks up at Ukyou and smiles. Ukyou's eye twitches as she angrily stares at Ryouga.

Ukyou: That was a joke. Wasn't it?

Ryouga nods his head.

Ryouga: Yes it was Ukyou. And I personally think it was worth about ten points don't you?

Ukyou's angry expression did not change.

Ukyou: OH! I could kill you!

Ukyou raised her hand above her head aiming to hit Ryouga, who leaned away from her acting terrified.

Ryouga: But I was going to say yes!

Ukyou stopped where she was and looked down at him.

Ukyou: Yes to what?

Ryouga looked up through his fingers at her face and smiled.

Ryouga: If it's Ok with you… I… I'd like to… to give the, "you," line a try. That is, if it's Ok with you?

Ukyou's angry expression quickly vanished as she sits back on the bed and hugs Ryouga tightly.

Ukyou: You better had. My spatula is in the other room.

Ryouga pulls away from Ukyou and looks down at her smiling.

Ryouga: Really and what were you going to do with it? Hit me upside my super thick head with it?

Ukyou looks up at Ryouga, still attempting to be threatening but smiling slightly as she tries to push him away.

Ukyou: No. I was just going to castrate you with it. Slowly too.

A light laugh erupts from Ryouga.

Ryouga: Thank God I said yes.

Allowing herself to be pulled closer to Ryouga, Ukyou calmly smiles as he places her head on his chest.

Ukyou: Indeed.

They both lay there relaxed at the warm glow of the morning until Ukyou screeches and jumps out of the bed and starts fumbling with her hair.

Ryouga: What's wrong Ukyou?

Ukyou: Its Monday. I have to hurry up and get out, I'm probably going to be late, but I have to try…

Ryouga: Late for what?

Ukyou: For School you idiot, where else do you expect me to go?

* * *

Mousse rests in his bed looking at the ceiling as he breathes slowly. He slowly rolls over, puts on his glasses, and watches as his door opens and Shampoo walks in.

Mousse: Shampoo?

Shampoo: Mousse… Shampoo no wake you?

Mousse: No. I was already awake.

Shampoo: Good, Shampoo wanted to talk a little.

Mousse: Well, I'm always ready to talk to you.

Shampoo: What Mousse thinking?

Mousse: Huh?

Shampoo: Mousse no want to return to Amazon Village, Shampoo no want to be banished, but Shampoo also no want to not return.

Mousse: Shampoo that's…

Shampoo: Mousse… Please let Shampoo talk.

Mousse settled back onto his bed and nodded for Shampoo to continue.

Shampoo: Shampoo know Mousse is heart, but Shampoo no know how much of heart is home. Shampoo have much much love for Amazon people, and with so many that Shampoo does not miss, Shampoo still wishes to see faces of others. Want to know how people grow and change, like Shampoo has.

Mousse: I don't want to separate from our people Shampoo.

Shampoo: But Mousse said…

Mousse: What I said was that I wanted a choice. I love you with all my heart, and I hope that I've shown you that over time. But I don't want to be your slave, I want to be your equal and I don't think the Amazon Village will let us have that. I believe here we have that choice. And if you go back to the Amazon Village, won't you wonder how Ranma and Akane are? What about Ukyou? I mean even I think about poor lost Ryouga from time to time and they are closer to family to me than almost anyone in the village. I can't just turn my back on them and never wonder, I know that as we grow people sometimes grow apart, but that's a choice. And in the village we won't be given that choice. The only time we've ran into any other Amazon's has always been when they were coming to claim us back. And I for one don't want that.

Mousse places his hand on Shampoo's chin and raises her head so that he can look into her eyes.

Mousse: And from what your eyes tell me, you don't want that either. There we are but villagers, here we are people. Friends, loved ones, maybe even family… maybe even more than that. I want that, and so long as I have a choice on what I want to be, I want to be what ever I am here, because this just feels right.

Cologne: Well spoken Mousse.

Mousse and Shampoo both quickly turn to see Cologne standing in the door way smoking her pipe.

Shampoo: Great Grandmother?

Cologne: It was such a touching speech in fact that I almost fell off my cane while being pulled in by the message. And I must say that you are right. If you return you will be Shampoo's husband, and she will basically be your master. You will live, reproduce and eventually die knowing little more about the outside world than you know now.

Cologne silently hops into the room and holds onto Shampoo's hands.

Cologne: I do not have the choices that you two now have, I'm old and stuck in my ways. But this is a conversation that I have had with myself once upon a time. I struggled with the thought that if I left I could possibly never return, but you don't have that problem because this would go according to Amazon Law on honoring a challenge. You would have a choice my dear. And even thought I believe and know that you would be a great asset to the tribe I know your spirit would be dwindled over time because you would feel like a bird trapped in a cage and only sing in memory of your once held freedom. And not only do I not want that for you, I don't want that for your children. Freedom is something that is worth everything, and something you have to sacrifice other things in order to receive. It is just as much a gift as it is a responsibility and there is no limit to what it can claim.

Shampoo: I… I understand Great Grandmother…

Cologne: Good. Now the day has begun, and we have things to prepare for we have a fight coming up in a few days.

Mousse: No.

Cologne: What was that Mousse?

Mousse: No, we fight today.

Shampoo: What?

Cologne: You are willing to fight Shampoo already?

Mousse: I am willing to honor Shampoo anytime she's ready, but LinLin and RanRan. I want them out of my life as soon as possible. So if I have to speed up the challenge with Shampoo to get that done, than so be it.

Cologne: Do you also agree with this Shampoo?

Shampoo looked at Mousse and then back Cologne and nodded slowly.

Shampoo: Shampoo ready.

Cologne: Very well then, we shall have it today, before sundown.

* * *

Akane walks along the fence casually as Ranma walks behind her holding their bags and the Saotome Katana covered in cloth on their way to school.

Akane: Can you believe it, we're finally on our last day of school!

Ranma: Yeah… What do you thinks going to happen today?

Akane shrugs her shoulders.

Akane: Oh. I don't know. I mean I've never been involved with a graduation before. And I have no idea of how Nabiki's went. I just hope we don't have too much to do. I mean we're already past finals, and the last few assignments we've got are pretty much just to kill time and to prepare for Graduation.

Ranma rolls his eyes.

Ranma: Well, there's still that Assignment from Ms. Hinako.

Still walking at a decent pace Akane raises her head to the sky and smiles as the sunlight shines in her eyes and warms her face.

Akane: Yeah, but that's due today and we're ready for that. I just… I just feel like I'm ready to take on the world.

Ukyou: Be careful Sugar, you don't want to do something like talk that into existence.

Ranma and Akane turn and see Ukyou walking on the sidewalk beside them.

Akane: Oh! Hey Ukyou!

Distracted by Ukyou's sudden appearance Akane misses her footing, slips off the fence and begins to fall towards the concrete below. She is quickly caught and placed back on her feet calmly.

Akane: Thank you Ranma, I guess I lost balance looking back at Ukyou.

Ryouga looks down at his feet as he takes a step back from Akane.

Ryouga: Uh… Don't mention it.

Akane snaps her head up and quickly notices that it was Ryouga who caught her. In shock she blinks a twice.

Akane: Ry…. Ryouga?

**Oh goodness, this is going to be bad.**

Akane draws her hand back into a fist and connects with Ryouga's jaw as she lunges forward causing him to spiral back into the fence and knocking Ranma into the water below. Ranma quickly resurfaces in his female form.

Ranma: Brrrr… That's cold.

Ranma quickly swims back to the wall and climbs quickly back to the street. Ryouga picks himself off the ground and quickly kneels and bows to Akane repetitively without looking in her eyes.

Ryouga: I'm sorry Akane. I suppose I deserved that. I… I know I've done you a great deal of injustice, and if you like you can hit me again.

Ukyou: Ryouga…

Ryouga: But I never meant to hurt you, or betray you. It really was all a big misunderstanding and some very stupid acts on my part and I'll never be that person again.

Ukyou: Ryouga…

Ukyou waves to Ryouga, who happens to be so dedicated in his groveling state that he doesn't pay Ukyou any attention.

Ryouga: There's… there's really no excuse and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I ask of it anyway.

Angry Ukyou hits Ryouga in the back of his head with her hand.

Ukyou: RYOUGA!

Ryouga lifts his head up and looks at Ukyou.

Ryouga: What Ukyou, can't you see I'm groveling here?

Ukyou points at Akane who is standing above Ryouga holding out her hand. Confused Ryouga reaches out for her hand and stands up as she pulls to assist.

Akane: It's Ok Ryouga… you don't need to beat yourself over the head like that. I forgive you. I guess I just needed to get that off my chest, you first reactions and all that. I'm sorry.

Ryouga: What?

Akane smiles warmly at Ryouga.

Akane: Ranma told me about what happened, that and a very long conversation with Cologne helped me to somewhat understand. I haven't forgotten it, and I will admit that I'm disappointed, but I do forgive you Ryouga.

Ryouga suddenly cried out in tears and dropped to his knees again and continued bowing to Akane.

Ryouga: Oh Akane! You're so forgiving! I… I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'm not worthy, I'm scum, I'm manure, I'm lower than a snakes belly and three times as cold, I'm…

Ukyou: Going to SHUT UP, Damn it!

Ukyou quickly unsheathes her spatula and cracks Ryouga on the back of his head three times. Ryouga immediately stands up and angrily looks at Ukyou who doesn't even flinch at his response.

Ryouga: What the hell did you do that for?

Ukyou sheathes her spatula then grabs Ryouga by his collar and shakes him everyway she can.

Ukyou: How many times have I told you to stop groveling! It makes me sick to my stomach.

Ukyou stops shaking him after she finishes her sentence. Recovering from his being shaken, Ryouga angrily responds to Ukyou while rubbing the back of his head where her spatula connected.

Ryouga: You've never told me to stop groveling!

Realizing that he was right, Ukyou suddenly releases Ryouga's shirt and smoothens it out as she clears her throat.

Ukyou: Well then let this time be the first and the last. For God's sake you don't have to grovel when you've been forgiven.

Ranma and Akane look at each other, then at Ryouga and Ukyou, and then back at each other again.

Ranma: Are you seeing what I'm seeing?

Akane: I'm scared to say it, but I think so…

Ryouga and Ukyou finally realize that they are being watched and nervously smile as they face Ranma and Akane.

Ranma: Are you two… an… an item?

They both jump at the question.

Ryouga: No!

Ukyou: Yes.

Realizing they both answered they look at each other then quickly back at Ranma and Akane.

Ryouga: Yes.

Ukyou: No!

Ukyou and Ryouga look at each other again and grimace.

Akane: Oh this is rich.

Ranma: So… which one is it?

Ukyou quickly recovers from her stupor.

Ukyou: Well, it's kind of like this. I… He… I mean we kind of had a long talk and well… we're deciding to give it a try.

Akane: Wow… This is sudden.

Ukyou places her hand behind her head and blushes slightly.

Ukyou: Tell me about it.

Ranma: CONGRATULATION!

Ranma strikes Ryouga soundly on his back causing Ryouga to stumble forward. Before Ryouga could recover Ranma leans over and places Ryouga in a light head lock.

Ranma: Ryouga, what's going on?

Ryouga: Drunken night, drunk talking, a lot of crying, and experimenting in nose bleeds about sums it up. I think I need to get a blood transfusion.

Annoyed, Ranma continued to look at Ryouga.

Ranma: That didn't make any sense.

Ryouga: Exactly. I don't really know how this all happened. But she keeps kissing me and we slept together.

Ranma tightens the headlock.

Ranma: WHAT?

Realizing how that sounded, Ryouga quickly pulls a bandana off his head and wipes the blood away from his nose.

Ryouga: No… not like that. We slept in the same bed, but we didn't do anything… although she did pull a mean joke on me.

Ranma finally released Ryouga from the headlock.

Ranma: I don't think I'm comfortable having this conversation with you Ryouga, so for now at least, let's stop.

Ryouga: Fine with me…

Akane: So… I guess that makes you P-Chan's new owner.

Ryouga and Ukyou blush uncontrollably.

Ukyou: No… I mean… we… we aren't that serious or anything. I mean Ranma lived with you for years and you two are finally looking like a couple?

Caught unaware of their living conditions Akane shakes her head.

Akane: What? So you're living together too?

Realizing that she just gave out more information, Ukyou's blush deepens.

Ukyou: Well… sort of…

Akane: Oh this is going to be one interesting day at school. I wouldn't be surprised if Nabiki were at the school gates selling photos of you two.

Both Ukyou and Ryouga twitched at the thought, and both nervously laugh as Ranma and Akane laughs.

Ukyou: Yeah… Gee. I hope she isn't.

* * *

Nabiki looks over the school yard at her old high school as the wind dances through her hair and the sun shines at her back, casting a shadow over all she used to declare her own and sighs.

Nabiki: Simpler days.

Kuno: Tell me about it.

Nabiki quickly spins around and sees Kuno behind her, slowly walking towards the edge and carrying a sheathed Katana.

Nabiki: Kuno?

Kuno waves his hand in a nonchalant fashion and brushes the hair away from his eyes as he gets closer to Nabiki.

Kuno: What? Did I startle you Nabiki Tendo?

Quickly recovering her mask, Nabiki smirks as Kuno stops beside her and looks over the ledge.

Nabiki: I guess I didn't expect any company up here. Especially not the company of a fellow graduate. So what brings you up here Kuno baby?

Kuno snarled at Nabiki's lack of respect.

Kuno: I sometimes come up here to relax my self. The breeze is most relaxing, and the view seems like it stretches on for miles.

Turning her attention back to her view Nabiki continues to speak to Kuno.

Nabiki: So you've come up here to relax? What's wrong tension build up? This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain fiancée of my sister does it Kuno baby?

Kuno continued to look out over the ledge.

Kuno: No… It has nothing to do with Dr. Tofu.

Nabiki looks at Kuno and quickly puts on her reporter smile.

Nabiki: Oh come on Kuno baby, you know who I'm talking about.

Looking at Nabiki out of the corner of his eye, Kuno slowly turns to face her.

Kuno: The engagement between Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome is neither valid nor wanted. They do not share a common interest beyond Martial Arts, nor do they value one another's company. She's better off with me, for I alone can make her happy, and so I shall.

Nabiki: And what about your precious Pigtailed Girl? What about her happiness, huh Kuno baby?

As the title for Ranma's girl have slipped out of Nabiki's lips, Kuno smiled slightly but tried to hide it by turning away from Nabiki's gaze.

Kuno: You need not worry about her for there is far too much of the great Kuno to be limited to only one female. She will be well loved.

Nabiki noticed the smile but chose to say nothing about it.

Nabiki: You know, back in the day I recall someone being quite smitten for other women, what of those who never knew of your embrace? Would you deny them the great touch of Kuno?

Kuno quickly faced Nabiki with an almost threatening glance.

Kuno: You dare mock me woman?

Putting on her million dollar smile, Nabiki places her palms on her cheeks as she continues.

Nabiki: Oh heaven's no Kuno. I just wonder were their any other women you would like to add to your conquest list before closing the book, so that I can alert them of the great magnitude of their prize. I mean there are seven days in the week, maybe you can get a woman for each one?

Kuno's facial expression lightened.

Kuno: Though as fitting an idea as that maybe I doubt your sincerity Nabiki Tendo.

Nabiki: So, if it were an executable idea whom else would be on this great list huh Kuno baby?

Kuno slowly looked at Nabiki and then looked away.

Kuno: Well, now that you mention it, there was a point and time where I though so highly of you.

Nabiki smacked her forehead as memories struck her.

Nabiki: Oh yes… I almost forgot about that crazy mishap of a fortune telling. I'm surprised you even gave it a notion of thought seeing as there was never a point in time that you approached me before hand.

Without looking Kuno address Nabiki.

Kuno: There was…

Unable to hear Kuno when talking so low, Nabiki leaded over and placed her ear closer to his mouth.

Nabiki: Pardon mwah?

Kuno clears his throat.

Kuno: I mean to say there was a substantial amount of circumstantial evidence that led me to believe that there was a proper reading taking place.

Nabiki: You forget that I know your voice patterns better than anyone Kuno, so you can't fool me. That didn't sound like you were remembering a bad incident Kuno. What were you about to say at first?

Nabiki continued to stare at Kuno.

Nabiki: Spill it.

Taking a deep breath Kuno settles himself.

Kuno: Very well. There… there was a time before then that I had admired you, Nabiki.

Nabiki broke into laugher as Kuno raised his eye brow annoyed.

Nabiki: Oh, this is rich. Go on Kuno. Tell me another one.

Kuno: You claim to know my voice pattern so well, yet you cannot discern when I'm being serious. Not that there are many times when I am joking mind you.

Nabiki's laugher ended immediately.

Nabiki: Ok… You're right. I believe you. So was it before or after you started pursuing Akane?

Kuno sighed.

Kuno: Several years before, I'm afraid.

Nabiki looked shocked.

Nabiki: Several?

Kuno simply nodded his head.

Kuno: You and I have been in the same grade since elementary school Nabiki, and have lived in the same neighborhood. I first grew to notice you a few months after your mother had passed.

Nabiki: Why then?

Again Kuno took and released a deep breath.

Kuno: Because it is was a pain that I could identify all too well. My sister may have been all too young to remember anything important of our Mother, but I remember much. Though over the years the memories have slipped, and some are long gone, I still know the emptiness that was left in her wake. And I was able to see it in you. In fact long before anyone informed me of your loss, long before anyone told me your name even.

Kuno moves to the ledge and looks over at the ant like creatures moving down below and breathes deeply.

Kuno: I wanted to comfort you, as I had wished someone had comforted me, but I knew that such company should not begin when there was no invitation. I learned of your name and situation from other classmates and quickly realized that you were not the type to give out such information so freely due to the amount of time it took for other to return with information about you so I decided to take the less than formal approach.

Nabiki laughed sweetly.

Nabiki: So it was you? You were the secret admirer of Kimiko? I spent a great deal of time wondering who had sent me that letter asking about her.

Kuno: Yes. Although it was not my true intention to seek information on her. I thought that if you were willing to accept payment for her information that through conversation from learning about her, I might just learn more about you.

Slowly batting her eyes, Nabiki looks on curiously.

Nabiki: So what happened with that plan, since you never told me it was you who planted the letter?

Kuno ran his fingers through his hair lightly.

Kuno: I… I was shy.

Nabiki: What! The Great Kuno, shy of little me? I have to say this sounds so unbelievable.

Kuno turned to face Nabiki.

Kuno: Yes… by time I was ready to confront you, you had become the new Nabiki. I believe the title they gave you was, "The Ice Queen." Unapproachable by anyone considered human, and as great of a man I am, I am still human.

Panning Kuno on Nabiki smiled encouragingly.

Nabiki: So let me get this straight. Because you couldn't reach me, you decided to go after my sister?

Annoyed again, Kuno decided to change the flow of conversation.

Kuno: You know, for someone who asks a lot of questions you surely do not like to give out information on yourself. I guess some of the old ways haven't changed.

Realizing the tables had turned Nabiki looked away from Kuno and stared off into the city.

Nabiki: I don't like talking about me…

Kuno: Why not? Aside from your constant pursuit of money you are quite an intelligent person. You like to do all the traditional things that others of your age and social status do except enjoy time with others.

Uncomfortable, Nabiki tried to defend herself.

Nabiki: … I… I go out with from time to time.

Kuno rolled his eyes.

Kuno: Yes… but always with family. And though your family structure is far sturdier than mine, I do believe that such lack of contact with others is… unhealthy to say the least.

Kuno turns and notices the awkward expression on Nabiki's face.

Kuno: Oh My… I do believe I've unintentionally struck a nerve. I apologize for such rudeness Nabiki Tendo.

Not accepting his apology Nabiki's emotions lashed out.

Nabiki: What do you know! You're too pig headed to even see what's right in front of you. You think you're this high and mighty creature, but you're just as human as the rest of us. And you want to talk about unhealthy? Your whole family is unhealthy, you're Dad thinks his Hawaiian. Your sister laugh is the half point between seduction and insanity and she's constantly visiting both sides. And you! You think that you are capable of starting some form of harem. Have you realized yet that neither of the people you're panning for attention wants to be with you? Blue Thunder my Ass! What you need is a shock of reality!

Realizing the full scope of his mistake, Kuno tries to make amends.

Kuno: Nabiki… I… I'm…

Nabiki turned and faced Kuno, looking more than casually upset.

Nabiki: What Kuno? You apologize? No, you're Sorry, and not as in apologetic, but sad and pathetic. You talk about my lack of friends, but if it weren't for your "prowess with the sword," you would be even lower than Gosunkugi. And all the, "Friends," you have are around you because of your MONEY!

Forced to being defensive to protect his own feelings Kuno reacted offensively.

Kuno: Ah! So we hit the shell at last. That's what it's always been about hasn't it? That's why you sold me pictures, and information, and videos, and discarded items of both your sister, and the Pig tailed Girl! Money. For My money. It's the only reason you're even around me now isn't it? You're probably trying to set up some kind of plot to get even more out of me. I mean you probably haven't found as big of a piggy bank as I was to you since I've been gone have you. That's probably why you're pulling this whole soft and noble act. Just to get a little more money out of me in some crazy form or fashion. Well just take it and get it over with.

Kuno reached into his pocket and pulled out a clamp filled with an uncertain amount of yen notes, and trusted it towards Nabiki who merely looked dumbfounded at him and blinked a few times.

Nabiki: Is that what you think this is about? Money? I don't want your Damn money Kuno.

Kuno smirked.

Kuno: Oh? Since when did that start?

Nabiki scowled.

Nabiki: Since you started wanting to be an Asshole.

Kuno scuffed.

Kuno: Oh? Like I've paid for anything that you didn't arrange to get done?

Kuno places the money firmly into Nabiki's hand. Nabiki calms her nerves and breathes slowly regaining her Ice Queen status.

Nabiki: You know something Kuno, there was a reason why I became the Ice Queen, and as much as I may have you to thank for me getting started on my business and my professional career, I also have you to thank for that.

Nabiki slowly walks threateningly close to Kuno without breaking eye contact.

Nabiki: When you started dropping the request for information on Kimiko in my locker I quickly realized it was you, and the crazy part about it was that I was hurt about it. See, before the Ice Queen came to be, I happen to have had a little crush on a fellow student, but then I was devastated by the death of my mother, and the declining of my father's self worth. And then to add to the blow, the only person I ever thought about in a giggling girly like manner dropped a note in my locker asking me to get information for him on another girl. You could simply say that I was crushed by the whole thing, but it was more like overwhelmed and torn, maybe even heart broken.

Nabiki trusted the hand holding the money into Kuno's stomach causing the unexpected boy to double over from the shock and loss of air.

Nabiki: So thank you Kuno, thank you for all of your help. And as for this money, no thanks, if anything I should be paying you for all your assistance. Who knows what would have happened to me had it not been for your most gracious influence. Maybe I just might be happy.

Nabiki drops the money on the ground and walks away grabbing her bag as she leaves the roof top.

Nabiki: Oh, and enjoy your fight with Ranma. I'm sure it will prove most… enlightening.

Nabiki closes the door to the roof of Furinkan and quickly runs down the stairs leaving Kuno alone.

* * *

Ranma, Akane, Ukyou, and Ryouga walk through the gates of Furinkan lost in their small conversations.

Ukyou: So what are you going to do while I'm in school Ryouga?

Ryouga: I don't know, I guess I'll try to stay on the grounds and get some practice, I mean it's not like it's the first time I've been here so…

Ranma: Just don't get lost, I don't feel like joining the search party to find you today.

Ryouga: Watch it Saotome…

Akane: Oh come on boys, don't fight.

Ukyou: Hey… Ranma's a girl remember…

Ryouga reaches into his backpack and pulls out a thermos filled with hot water.

Ryouga: Here Ranma, I always keep Hot water near by.

Ranma enthusiastically takes the thermos and opens it up.

Ranma: Oh thanks, if only you had given this to me earlier I could have avoided all this embarrassment.

Ranma quickly empties the thermos over his head and reverts back into this male form and shakes the water free from his hair.

Ranma: Man it's good to be a guy again.

As they all laugh at Ranma misfortune they notice Nabiki running past them not so much as pausing to say hi.

Akane: Nabiki?

Kuno: Ranma Saotome!

Ranma and the others turn to see Kuno atop the school building pointing his sword down at the sun.

Kuno: You're day of reckoning is at hand. Know that your time is short and say what ever farewells you have to say. For today, FREEDOM will find those you have enslaved. And I shall be the hammer that breaks the shackles free from their wrists and ankles. Look upon me as you always have, Ranma Saotome. WITH FEAR!

As Kuno's maniacal laugher fills the air Ranma and the others simply walk into class uncaringly.

Ukyou: He sure seems to be in high spirits today doesn't he Ranma?

Ranma waves off the concerns of Kuno.

Ranma: Yeah… Probably revisiting his days of glory, before he was trampled by the great dark wizard Ranma. I don't know whether I should feel annoyed or not by his presence.

Akane continues to look over her shoulder

_I wonder where Nabiki went?_

Akane: Was I the only one who saw Nabiki leaving like she did? She seemed upset.

Ranma saw the concern in Akane's eyes.

**I guess I should consol her.**

Ranma: Don't worry Akane, knowing Nabiki she came here for business and she's heading out to piece some sort of plan together to make who ever she's upset at pay. She'll be fine.

Akane quickly smiles knowing Ranma's right.

Akane: I'm sure you're right. It's just that I haven't seen her like that in years. It's kind of scary.

Ryouga breathes heavily.

Ryouga: Just be thankful you're not the person she's mad at. Oh do I feel sorry for the chum that pissed her off.

They all laughed as they continued to walk.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Writer's Notes:

OH MY GOODNESS. I don't know how it is for everyone else, but I pretty much witness this stuff happening in the back of my head and I write it down for everyone else to enjoy. It's like a backwards projector. Sorry it took this much time for me to write it down for you. The chapter is almost as long as the last one, but it is longer than my normal. I hope you've enjoyed everything thus far, and don't worry, the next one is going to be pretty much filled with action. Kuno vs. Ranma, Mousse vs. Shampoo, Mousse vs. LinLin and RanRan, and who knows what else is going to happen? It might prove to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Well, I hope you're there to witness this. As always, your comments inspire me to get it to you quickly so please… Feed the Need!

Cupid


	10. Chapter 10 Last Day of Class

Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright Rumiko Takahashi (Takahashi-sama) and are used without her permission. I am merely a fan, and after years of watching and reading, I want to take a hand at seeing what writing about these colorful characters would be like.

Enjoy!

Cupid Keys

Added Note

All spouts of Poetry are MINE! Copyrighted and everything. If you would like to use it, I strongly recommend that you ask my permission first, and second, that you don't put your name on it if you use it, after getting my permission of course. In doing so you declare that you are not gathering any profit from the usage AND it prevents me from suing you… And though I am writing a Fan Fiction here, I'm not being Fictional when I say, "I will sue you if you don't give me my CREDIT!"

Ranma ½ - Transition

Chapter 10

"Last Day of Class"

Plain Description / Narrator

**Bold Ranma's thoughts**

_Italic Akane's thoughts_

**

* * *

Just my luck… of all the joyous things that could happen on our last day of class we don't have to go to class and pretty much just hang out in Homeroom. But does that help my situation any? No… I happen to have the English teacher for my Homeroom Teacher. Oh Man… I can almost feel this going from bad to worse just sitting here. **

Ms. Hinako, in her child form, walks into the room.

Hinako: Good morning class. Or should I say, Graduating class and Transitioning Adults.

The class applauds and whistles with glee.

Hinako: I thought that would get a rise out of you guys. Well, I'm sure you're all wondering why everyone was told to stay in their homerooms today when we usually would have class. Well, it's because of these last minute assignments. From here on in, we teachers have to start tallying up your grades. Now that would normally measure up to being a free day for you guys…

The class again applauds but a quick slam of a ruler on the hard wood desks silences them quickly.

Hinako: I said normally, but seeing as it is that I've already tallied up everyone's grades, that's not going to happen.

The class began to express their lack of compliance until the loudest youth was rewarded by having his chi drained from him which stopped the rest of the class' protesting. With an angered expression and a busty, well developed, adult body, Ms. Hinako looks down at the youth and shakes her head.

_I knew that was going to happen sooner or later._

Hinako: Delinquent.

Hinako looks back at the rest of the class and smiles warmly as she walks around and hands out a few sheets of paper and a pencil to each student.

Hinako: As I was saying, today however, I realized that all of you are in my English class. So for those of you, who are trying to get a little extra credit, feel free to share your report on getting control over your life. I would suggest those who were furthest behind to come forward first, seeing as you know you could use the credit. To everyone else please, feel free to write down yours if you feel the want or the need, because I may not have enough time to get to all of you today, so you can hand it in if you like. Either way, this is your one and only chance so make it count. Now with that being said, who would like to go first?

Several hands in the class shot up.

**Apparently a lot of us needed extra credit…**

_Slackers…_

Ranma and Akane looked at one another and quickly noticed that neither had their hand up, they share a quick moment of laughter and look back towards the board.

Hinako: Alright Hiroshi, you can start us off. This should prove to be most interesting…

**And so it begins…**

* * *

LinLin and RanRan lay on the floor in Shampoo's room facing on another and speaking lowly. 

LinLin: We can not let Shampoo marry Mousse, RanRan.

RanRan nods her head.

RanRan: I know LinLin, but the challenge has been made, and the conditions of our fight take place after the fight with Mousse and Shampoo.

LinLin sighs.

LinLin: All we can do before hand is hope that he loose.

RanRan looks at her sister concerned.

RanRan: What do you mean hope? There's no way Shampoo loose to Mousse.

Unsure of her sister, LinLin huffs.

LinLin: Normally I would agree with you RanRan, but I was standing right there when Shampoo approached me to slap me. She was running at full speed, but Mousse was there before her, and he stopped her attack almost effortlessly.

A challenging gaze appeared in RanRan's eyes.

RanRan: So you're worried that he may actually beat Shampoo.

The same gaze appeared in LinLin's eyes as she responded.

LinLin: Amazons are not trained to worry, but I think he's capable of defeating her. And that concerns me.

A wicked smile appears on RanRan's face.

RanRan: But he's no matched against the two of us.

LinLin's smile quickly became sinister as she nodded her head in agreement.

LinLin: No… Unlike Shampoo, we learned how to fight dirty. And they probably think we still use similar moves from our earlier years. Mousse doesn't know that we are completely different fighters now.

Giggling with glee RanRan twitches out of her bedding as she stands.

RanRan: Hey… we could use that to our advantage. Start off fighting like we used to and then switch up on him suddenly. It could ruin his thought pattern plus he may just drop his guard and leave enough room for a one hit attack that could be strong enough to take him out.

LinLin stands up and strikes a victory pose.

LinLin: Sounds like a plan to me. I say we go for it!

RanRan mimics her sister's pose.

RanRan: Yeah!

* * *

Ranma sits in his chair trying his best not to let his head fall too far backwards or forwards while student after student reads off boring, annoying, and down right sickening tales of how they have taken control of their lives, including a long journey through the mountains, a totally made up story about writing a story about a story that changed the lives of everyone who read it, and biting the head off a live chicken. Due to foolish attempts by students who were making up ridiculous stories at the last minute, Ms. Hinako was at no shortage of chi and remained in her adult form for the entire day. Lunch had already come and gone, so the only thing left to look forward to was the bell that would dismiss them from class for the last time. 

**What am I going to say? I mean, I don't need the extra credit as badly as some may, but I feel like I should say something. I'm almost sure Akane's going to give a report…**

Hinako: Ok. That was… very interesting Daisuke… and I hope your cat heal quickly. Ok is there anyone else that would like to read their report? Anyone at all? While there's still time?

Ms. Hinako looks around the room seeking anyone who wanted to go next and noticed that there were no students holding up their hands.

_I guess it's my turn… might as well get it over with right?_

Ms. Hinako smiled as she saw Akane raising her hand.

Hinako: Ok, you can come on up Akane Tendo. I've been looking forward to hearing this…

_Here I go…_

**Damn!**

Akane rises up out of her seat and makes her way to the front of the class. As she stands in front of the chalk board she smiles nervously and plays with lowest button of her uniform.

Akane: Ok… Well, beyond what I've heard from those who gave a report, I'm not sure how the rest of you worked on what needed to be done to take control of your life, but I decided to make a list… I came up with five things that I needed to address and then I sought to change them as was needed to better suit me…

_Crap I said five things when I meant to say four…_

Akane turns and looks at Ms. Hinako who gives her an encouraging nod. Akane faces the class again sees that almost half of the class was paying more attention to the wall, ceiling, chalkboard, and clock than they were paying to her. So she relaxes and takes a deep breath before continuing.

_What am I worried about, it's not like anyone's really paying attention to me anyway. OK, nothing to it, but to do it._

Akane: The first thing on the list was to work on becoming a better Martial Artist. To accomplish this I trained with Ranma and Mousse, and I developed quickly and received both the approval of Ranma and Mousse for my efforts.

The class turned with an alarming rate and looked at Ranma who simply waved.

**What a way to put me on the spot Akane.**

Akane: I haven't had a chance to really put my training to the test, but I am now capable of easily jumping onto rooftops, and I can walk on the fence just as Ranma does. Now my second item was to get better at cooking… The method of my solution was actually…

Akane blushed as she went on.

Akane: …it was Ranma's idea. All I really needed to do was calm down, and just try to do my best instead of acting all gung ho about it. I'm happy to say that it worked.

Again the class turns and strangely looks at Ranma.

**I have a feeling this is going to keep happening.**

Ranma looks down at the piece of paper Ms. Hinako left on his desk.

**Great! I guess I better use this wisely… but I don't know what to say.**

* * *

Nabiki sat in her room with her head on her pillow as she awakened from a nice quiet nap to see Cologne standing in her window. 

Cologne: Pardon the intrusion. But I was wondering if I could have moment of your time Nabiki Tendo?

Nabiki quickly sits up and wipes the groggy feeling from around her eyes and looks at Cologne.

Nabiki: How can I help you?

Cologne blinked with disbelief as she looked into Nabiki's face.

Cologne: Have… have you been crying Nabiki?

Nabiki furiously wipes at her eyes and shakes her head.

Nabiki: No. I was resting that's all.

Annoyed, Cologne settles into a chair across from Nabiki and stares at her.

Cologne: I am not one of the gullible fools you normally deal with Nabiki. I know the difference between rough sleep, not enough sleep, and cried yourself to sleep red eyes. Now if you don't want to talk about it, I completely understand that, but do not presume to fool me please.

Seeing the futility in arguing Nabiki sighs.

Nabiki: Fine… I don't want to talk about it. Now what did you come here for?

Returning to her business mode, Cologne shifts her weight in the chair to be more professionally settled.

Cologne: As you wish. I've come because I need to arrange a fight. I figured that if you assist or handle it's arrangement I'd give you twenty percent of the proceeds from it as payment.

Nabiki: Thirty-five.

Cologne smiles lightly nods her head.

Cologne: Again, as you wish. But you will have to be there personally, I don't want to deal with some half witted peon.

Nabiki mentally kicks her self for not asking for more.

Nabiki: If you insist. So… who's participating?

Cologne smiles wickedly

Cologne: Shampoo and Mousse.

Nabiki double takes as she realizes how much of a profit she may have just caused herself.

Nabiki: Shampoo and Mousse! Why didn't you tell me before?

Cologne laughed at Nabiki's response.

Cologne: I wanted it to be a surprise… Oh and by the way Mousse will also be taking on LinLin and RanRan. At the same time.

Nabiki: What? What on earth would cause Mousse to… to take on so many people and think he could win…

Nabiki suddenly remembered all the nights that Akane, Mousse, and Ranma practiced in the dojo.

Nabiki: Oh… Now I remember. Ranma was training him?

Cologne nodded her head.

Cologne: And rather well trained too if I say so. Ranma did a good job.

Nabiki started running through thoughts of the usual arrangements.

Nabiki: Well… we don't have much time to get things prepared. I mean I've got to get my contacts together, and I've got to do some publicity for the whole thing. And of course there's finding the right place and time…

Suddenly a joyous expression appeared on Nabiki's face.

Nabiki: Hey… you wouldn't mind having this at say... around sundown would you?

Slightly startled by Nabiki's actions, Cologne raises and eyebrow.

Cologne: Not at all. Is there any particular reason why you want it then?

Nabiki: Oh yes there is. I'm expecting a lot of action then…

* * *

Back at Furinkan High School Akane brings her presentation to an end. 

Akane: …I'm happy to say that I have actually tried to listen to people before reacting. It's probably the one thing on my list that I'm going to have to put forth a lot more effort to doing, I'm not in complete control of it yet, but I'm getting there. And… with that said I end my report.

Akane walks away from the black board but before she gets to her seat there's a hand on her wrist. Akane turns around to see Ms. Hinako smiling at her.

Akane: Yes Sensei?

Hinako: You said that there were five things you decided to change…

_Oh Crap!_

**Yeah… she did say that there were five things… what was the fifth?**

Akane: Oh, it's OK… I've already left the spotlight.

Ms. Hinako smiles a little more threatening and a coin appears between her pointer and middle finger.

Hinako: Oh no Akane. I insist.

Having never been a victim of Hinako's energy drain Akane gulps and trembles slightly as she noticed the coin.

_Crap. I'm too close for Ranma to pull me away safely before she could get off a blast or take my energy! OH no… What am I going to do?_

Akane hung her head in defeat, but quickly looked up trying to appear cheerful.

Akane: Well, if you put it that way…

Akane returns to the front of the class, as she passed Ranma she dropped a piece of paper unknowingly. Ranma quickly picks up the paper and unfolds it.

**I wonder what this is.**

After opening it Ranma realizes that it's Akane's list and scans over the fifth point when his jaw drops.

**It's… it's me. I was the last bullet? She was wondering about us…**

_This is so embarrassing. _

**Quickly Ranma think fast!**

Ranma stands up in his seat and slams his hands on his table.

Ranma: Come on Teach' I don't feel like hearing this boring Tomboy all day. Let's move on to the next person.

Akane looks bewilder at Ranma and then suddenly realizes what he's doing.

_He knows I don't want to go, so he's creating a distraction? But why did he have to call me Tomboy!_

Hinako: OK Ranma Saotome, since you seem to have so much energy than you are next. And what ever that is you've been writing over there I expect it to be good. Or else!

**Out of the frying pan I guess.**

Ranma: Fine. But if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to just go right now.

Ms. Hinako squint her eyes at Ranma and grits her teeth.

Hinako: Fine. But this had better be pretty good or else I'm going to give you the full extent of your punishment.

**The things I do for Akane…**

Ranma: Yeah. Whatever.

**At least it worked.**

Akane quickly returns to her seat and notices her list is on Ranma's desk.

_Oh my God he knew! That's why he helped me._

Ranma: OK. I'm not going to stand up here and bore you with minor details, so let's just get to the point. I made a list too, and I had five points. I wanted to end the multiple Fiancées thing and I did by talking to each one and explaining my feelings towards them. I ended my more serious rivalries, by trying to be a friend to them rather than prove my superiority over them. But I've still got some to go so that's a work in progress, seeing as it is that I've got to fight Kuno today, but anyway…

Ranma looked out at the crowd and saw a look of admiration in Akane's eyes and he lost his chain of thought for a second.

**Why's she looking at me like that?**

Ranma then heard Ms. Hinako tapping her coin on her desk and remembered where he left off at.

Ranma: Like I was saying… I wanted to find a cure for the whole curse thing, but hey, I only had like two weeks and I'd probably find the cure in China so that one will have to wait until later. I added on that I wanted to get to know my Mom better, seeing as it is that I spent the greater part of my life away from her, and that…

Ranma smiled as he remembered the time spent with Nodoka, and the smile on her face as he went past and asked for the Saotome sword.

Ranma: And that is definitely something that's going to take more than just two weeks to take care of, but I've got that under control. Lastly someone pointed out that I probably don't know myself too well. I have been training in Martial Arts all of my life, but I was never really given the option of doing much else. And though I still love Martial Arts, I found out that I'm actually a fairly good poet.

The class broke out into a fit of laughter. Appalled Ranma slammed his hands on the desk in front of him, causing shocked expressions to appear on the faces of all his fellow classmates.

Ranma: That wasn't a joke. Now as for this piece of paper, which you seem to be so curious about Ms. Hinako, it happens to be a poem. So I'll gladly read it to prove my newly acquired skill. I spent most of the night wondering what I was going to say when I got up here, so I kept getting lost in realizing that even before now, I've been fairly indecisive when it comes to talking. So I wrote this, not so much to tell you all what's changed, but to tell someone else what I should have been told them.

Akane's eyes shot open as the class quickly turned around a looked at her.

_No… No way… He can't be talking about me…_

Ranma: I call it, "I Want To Say."

Ranma takes a deep breath and clears his throat.

Ranma: I don't know what to say, but I know what I want to say.

_Oh Please, let it not be about me…_

Ranma: I want to say how I instantly knew that you were different from anyone else I would ever meet and get to know. And I knew that regardless of what I felt or how much I fought against it, feelings for you would eventually grow. And I kind of like that now, despite my best efforts against it that time has finally come. And I smile realizing that by loosing this battle in the end I've actually won. So loosing isn't all that bad, I mean I'd gladly loose again and again when you are what I get for a prize. I'd give up my winning streak and be a loser everywhere I go, just to be victorious in your eyes.

Ranma looks up from the paper for a second and looks straight into Akane's eyes then quickly looks back down at the sheet.

Ranma: See I don't know what to say, but I know what I want to say.

_Oh my God, he just looked at me… _

Ranma: I want to say my skin sings waiting in anticipation for the next time and every time we touch. Thank goodness my level of control is abnormally strong or every time we connected I'd blush. But every second of our small connection is a completely new sensation, a new and wondrously elevated peak. As I touch your hand I find all the answers of life which every man seeks. Because I have you in a way that I wouldn't have held you before, but now I just can't seem to let go. And I sit here trying to find the words to best express it, so that I can finally tell you so.

Akane looks around and notices that all the students are looking at her strangely.

Ranma: Now I don't know what say, but I know what I want to say.

_Great… now they think he's talking about me too!_

Ranma: I want to say things that cause your heart to flutter and hairs on the back of your neck to stand straight. I want to tell you how I fall asleep missing you, and dream of seeing you because my heart can't wait. I want to speak of tomorrow with you, and how love can conquer all obstacles if we only choose to stand together. I want to communicate with you everyday, regardless of distance, because your voice seems to encourage my good weather. I want to articulate how you've changed my life and left me with no choice but to be happy with you. And talk about how I've finally found the best way express my love, so that others can say if they feel the way I do.

Ranma again looks up from the paper and stares directly into Akane's eyes as he takes another deep breath.

Ranma: So I now know what to say, and I it's exactly what I want to say.

_He's definitely not talking about me… _

Ranma: …I love you…

_Oh God! He was talking about me!_

**Yes, I was talking about you…**

The room was silent aside from the sound of Ms. Hinako's coin dropping to the floor and skittering until it stopped. Without another word Ranma walked back to his seat and sat down, noticing that no one person in the room, not even Akane, stopped watching him until Ms. Hinako cleared her throat.

Hinako: Ok…

Hearing the slight crack in her voice Ms. Hinako cleared her throat again.

Hinako: Ok. That was interesting…

Before she could say any more the school bell rang. Ms. Hinako quickly looks back at the clock.

Hinako: What? Oh my time does fly when you're having fun. Students, it is my pleasure to say this to you for the last time… Class Dismissed!

The crowd of people running out of the door split the sides of the walls leaving behind a mess for the janitors to clean later in the evening. Still in side of the class Ranma and Akane look at each other.

Akane: You timed that well.

Ranma smiled arrogantly.

Ranma: Timing is one thing I'm very good at.

Akane smirks.

Akane: Sometimes…

They were interrupted by the sound of clapping and quickly turned to see Ms. Hinako.

Hinako: Very good Mr. Saotome. I see that my little assignment has done some good. Nice to know I can still make an impact before leaving.

Ranma and Akane looked dumbstruck.

Ranma: What?

Akane: You're leaving?

Ms. Hinako laughed.

Hinako: Sadly yes. This is my last year at Furinkan. I try not to stay anywhere for more than three years. And this is my third year. I have to say, I am going to miss this place.

Ranma: Well… I've got to say it was interesting having you hear.

Akane rolled her eyes.

Akane: Yeah. That's for sure.

Ms. Hinako wiped away an imaginary tear and continued looking at Ranma and Akane warmly.

Hinako: Oh… Thank you Ranma and Akane. And that was very sweet of you to cover for Akane like you did. If I weren't paying attention to detail as much as I was, I probably wouldn't have noticed it.

Ranma shook his head unbelievably at Ms. Hinako as Akane burst into laughter.

Ranma: You knew?

Hinako simply waved Ranma's shock away.

Hinako: Ranma, please. I've been doing this for a while now. I'm pretty good at it you know. And just for curiosity sake. Akane…

Akane: Yes Ms. Hinako.

Ms. Hinako slowly raised her eyebrow in a curious fashion.

Hinako: What was your fifth point?

Akane said nothing but instead, while blushing, reached into her pocked and handed Ms. Hinako the small sheet of paper to see for herself.

_She just had to ask._

Ms. Hinako unfolded the small paper and read over it quickly.

Hinako: OH! Now I understand. Well. Good luck you two.

Ms. Hinako quickly shouldered her bag and made her way to the door quietly when she suddenly reverted back to her child form.

Hinako: Oh yes, I almost forgot. Ms. Tendo…

Akane: Yes Ms. Hinako?

Hinako nervously touched her index fingers together as she looked down at her feet and giggled slightly.

Hinako: I'll… probably try to get in touch with… with your dad later on… I mean… if that's Ok with you of course?

Akane laughed.

_Oh how cute. She still has that crush on my Dad…_

Akane: It's Ok with me Ms. Hinako.

Hinako: YEAH!

Hinako jump up and down again and again as she exited the building, blushing and giggling with joy.

Akane: Well nothing else to do but prepare for the fight at hand.

Ranma smiled warmly as he and Akane walked calmly down the hall.

Ranma: Oh I'm not worried about that at all.

Before they leave the building Akane stops suddenly and grabs Ranma's arm.

Akane: Hey Ranma... that poem.It was to me right...

Ranma looks around nervously.

Ranma: Oh come on Akane.Don't make me say it in school

Akane looked at Ranma with a pleading gaze.

Ranma: Ok. Yes it was to you. Now come on, I've got Kuno Ass to kick.

Ranma tries to move again but is again pulled by Akane.As he turns to see what she wants Akane rises to her toes and kisses Ranma.As they brake away from each other Akane and Ranma blush.

Akane: For good luck ok. I'll be rooting for you.

Without another word Akane pulls Ranma out of the building and towards the field. Nearly the entire school was had surrounded the field in anticipation of the fight that was about to take place. Ukyou had set up her portable grill and Ryouga acted as the cashier. Nabiki was still walking around taking bets along with her assistants. Cologne sat in the audience quietly watching everything that was taking place and smiling as she realized how much money she was making. Mousse, Shampoo, LinLin and RanRan all sat in the audience and kept a great distance apart. Ranma and Akne quickly make their way through the crowd to get to the center.

Nabiki: That's right! Place your bets. Never have you seen action like this on the Furinkan grounds before, we've got three battles here today so come one and all. Place your bets. Place your bets! See Ranma Saotome and Tatewaki Kuno take on one another in a sword fight! Come on now and place your bets!

Kuno sat in the center of the field with his sword in front of him and his eyes closed waiting for Ranma.

Kuno: He's late… no doubt he feared my prowess with the sword and ran to the hills to cower in response of my challenge.

Ranma: In your dreams Kuno.

Kuno lifted his head and noticed an abnormal weight on it and swung his hand to swat at Ranma's legs but missed. Ranma landed neatly six feet away from Kuno and removed the Saotome Katana from its cloth covering. Nabiki quickly runs out of the audience and grabs a nearby microphone.

Nabiki: Ladies and gentlemen, I present our first fight of the evening. Furinkan High School Senior Ranma Saotome Verses Tokyo University Freshman Tatewaki Kuno in a Sword FIGHT!

The crowd roars in anticipation of the match.

Nabiki: And now that you're ready… BEGIN!

Ranma slings the Katana over his should and smiles.

Ranma: So how do we go about doing this?

Kuno rises to his feet and places his sword onto his waist and prepares to draw.

Kuno: Quite simple Saotome, we draw, we fight, and we keep going until someone wins.

Ranma rolled his eyes.

Ranma: What determines who wins, you jack ass? This isn't a fight to the death you know?

Kuno pops his neck and back and settles into an offensive stance.

Kuno: Regrettably, it's not. But winner will be determined by who ever draws blood and disarms their opponent first.

Ranma: Fine by me.

Ranma unsheathes the Saotome Katana and throws the sheath and cloth into the crowd where Akane catches it.

Akane: Kick his Ass Ranma!

Ranma smiles and waves at Akane.

Ranma: You heard the lady.

Kuno looks at Akane and quickly back at Ranma with a growl.

Kuno: You have more than corrupted that fair beauty, and I will make you pay for that! Samurai Shockwave!

Kuno quickly unsheathes his sword causing a wave of energy to streak across the field towards Ranma who dives out of the way.

Ranma: Whoa! I have to admit that that was new.

Kuno: You forget you're in a battle!

Ranma looks up to see Kuno above his head coming down on him, and dives out of the way at the last second. Kuno swings his blade horizontally and just barely misses Ranma's ankles. Ranma quickly recovers and takes up a low defensive stance awaiting the next attack.

Ranma: He has gotten a lot better.

Kuno stands slowly from his kneeling position while placing his sword back into the sheath and looking at Ranma.

Kuno: College is most certainly the place for higher learning. If you were fortunate enough to go you might have known that that move wasn't meant to go after your ankle.

Ranma looks annoyingly at Kuno.

Ranma: What are you talking about?

Ranma watched as a few pieces of his hair fell lightly to the ground. Not wanting to take his attention off Kuno for too long he looked up angered.

Ranma: Alright Kuno, no more Mr. Nice Guy!

Ranma charged in aiming to take advantage of Kuno's sheathed sword but was knocked away. As Ranma flipped back onto his feet he looked up and saw Kuno placing his sword back into its sheath.

**OK. I'm underestimating him. He wants to make this a game, so let's play…**

Ranma: What the hell was that?

Kuno smiled as he dusted off his pants.

Kuno: That was a simple outside block. A technique we Masters use when dealing with someone who barely knows how to hold a sword. It's my way of saying I'm better than you.

Ranma grins.

Ranma: Oh I see. Well, let's just see about that.

Ranma again charges in and fakes a jump but instead slides on the ground and connects with Kuno's ankles knocking the Kendo artist off his feet as Ranma stood above him he lightly ran his sword across Kuno's cheek.

Ranma: And this is my way of saying you just think you're better than I am. And you're wrong.

As Ranma drew back his sword Kuno kicked up knocking the Saotome Katana away from Ranma's reach.

Kuno: Now you are weaponless, so how do you plan on finishing this fight now.

Kuno stood in front of the Saotome Katana and sliced through the air repeatedly, and though he was a great distance from Ranma he could feel cuts placed under his skin and the sting from the blood.

Kuno: Blue Thunder Special Technique, Invisible Sword!

**Crap! He really can do that!**

Ranma ran out of the way of the next few attacks but found it difficult considering that he had to watch where Kuno was swinging.

Kuno: Now what do you think about this silly cut Ranma, you're bleeding internally and you can't get to your weapon, as soon and I land a hit in the same place twice you skin will rip open and you already don't have a sword!

Kuno proceeded to laugh as he continued to slice through the air at Ranma.

**I have to find a way through this.**

Suddenly Ranma realized that Kuno's attack was hitting people in the crowd but wasn't doing damage to them unless they were on the field and then noticed that he was heading straight towards Akane.

**Oh No!**

Ranma: Kuno don't swing, Akane's over there!

Akane ducked down but knew that it was already too late.

Ranma: Akane! Look out!

Anticipating that Ranma would land in that direction Kuno had already released his next attack. Not wanting Akane to get hurt Ranma took the sheath from her and held it in the way as he stood in front of her. The invisible blast pushed Ranma back an inch, but didn't cut him. Ranma looked down at the sheath and saw that there was no visible damage on it and smiled sinisterly.

**So that's it! Its only wind! And it only works against flesh and clothes. Something as sturdy as this sheath is invulnerable!**

Kuno released another attack and Ranma swatted it out of the way as he charged in.

Ranma: Too late Kuno, I know the secret!

Kuno slashed at Ranma while moving in circles!

Kuno: That's not my only means of attack!

Kuno drew his sword back aiming to thrust forward and impale Ranma. Ranma noticed the attack and caught Kuno's blade in his sheath and twisted it from his grip. Ranma then jumped behind Kuno, stabbed his blade into the ground and swept his legs from beneath him causing him to fall near the Saotome sword but before Kuno could reach for it Ranma had recovered and stood over Kuno.

Ranma: Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!

Ranma unleashed a barrage of punches into Kuno's abdomen all hitting swiftly and powerfully. Kuno cried out in pain until the very last punch landed. Still having the will to fight, Kuno again reached for the Saotome sword, but Ranma pull it up along with Kuno's sword and held both swords to Kuno's neck.

Ranma: Give up Kuno… You Lost!

Kuno's head fell back and placed his hands above his head as the crowd shouted victorious cheers for Ranma.

Kuno: Rest assured Saotome, I will have my revenge upon you. And you will more than pay for what you have done to…

Ranma backed away from Kuno and retrieved the Saotome Katana's sheath.

Kuno: Don't you dare walk away from me man… Do you not know who I am! I am Tatewaki Kun! I am Blue Thunder! I will not be so easily ignored as is a fly on the wall!

Ranma looked back at Kuno as he returned the sword to its sheath.

Ranma: You're right, I could easily swat the fly… with you it would be illegal, now let's just call it a day?

Akane quickly ran over to Ranma and hugged him tightly causing Ranma to yelp silently in pain.

Akane: Oh! Ranma… I'm so sorry.

Ranma laughed slightly.

Ranma: Don't worry, it's ok. I just… really need to have a seat.

Kodachi: Akane Tendo, prepare to die!

Akane quickly turned to where she heard the battle cry and saw Kodachi falling onto her swinging a large mallet. Thinking quickly Akane ducked back and after the swing had been placed landed a kick to Kodachi's wrist causing her to release the mallet. Akane quickly settles into a defensive stance.

Akane: What the hell was that for?

Kodachi: Akane Tendo do you not recall our last conversation… I do believe I mentioned that I would date both Ranma's. Ranma will now come back to my house so that I may attend to his injuries… personally.

Akane: What? That's absurd. Just go back and deal with Ryu. I'm not letting you take Ranma anywhere.

Kodachi: It doesn't matter what you let, I shall take my other beloved and be gone from this God forsaken lot.

Akane: Over my dead body.

Kodachi: Why Akane Tendo, all you needed to do was ask.

Kodachi draws out her ribbon and swings at Akane. Akane ducks and dodges attack after attack narrowly stepping out of the way until suddenly the attacks stop. Kodachi and Akane look at the end of the ribbon and see that it's wrapped around Ranma's forearm.

Ranma: Cut this out! There's no point in all of this! I'm…

Akane: No! No Ranma. I know that what she wants won't happen, but this time I will make it clear to her. She's tried this over and over again, and every time you've stepped in it's only made it worse. Let go of her Ribbon Ranma.

Ranma: I don't want you to get hurt.

Akane: Like you're in any condition to talk. And you got that way defending me Ranma. It's my turn to defend you…

Ranma looked into Akane's eyes.

**I see… there's no way I could stop her. She's set, more determined than anything that she's going to do this.**

Akane: Let it go Ranma. This is my Fight.

**Hmm… Just as pig headed as ever.**

Ranma smiled as she released the ribbon.

**That's my Akane.**

Ranma: Fine… Kick her Ass Akane!

Akane smiled as she settled back into her stance.

Akane: Mousse! Can I borrow a staff?

Without a word Mousse launched a staff out of one of his sleeves which landed a foot away from Akane who quickly picked up the weapon.

Akane: Now this seems a bit more even, don't you think.

Nabiki looked out and saw the inevitable fight about to emerge and immediately knew how best to handle it.

Nabiki: Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present you with a special last minute addition to our fights tonight. A battle that has been started again and again, but will now be completed. Furinkan High School Senior Akane Tendo Verses St. Hebereke's School for Girls Senior Kodachi Kuno!

The crowd cheers again for the fight and claps for the competitors.

Nabiki: Please quickly place your bets but know that all bets are final. Let the Fight… BEGIN!

Kodachi stood still except to spin her ribbon around her to ward off any sudden attacks from Akane. Akane held the staff at the end and the center, waiting for Kodachi's patients to run dry.

_She doesn't like to defend for too long. She'll get board soon._

Kodachi: What now Ms. Tendo. Afraid to come and meet your demise?

Akane: You talk too much, and your laugh is annoying.

Kodachi smirked.

Kodachi: Then let's dispense with the conversing, and get directly to the point where we exchange attacks.

Akane smiled.

Akane: Fine with me… Lead the way.

Kodachi: As you wish!

Kodachi leaps through the air swinging her ribbon towards Akane neck.

_Gotcha!_

Akane raises the staff causing the ribbon to wrap around it pulls back with all her might. Kodachi flies forward and off balance and lands face first into the dirt. She quickly recovers, wipes her face off, and spits dirt from her mouth as he draws another ribbon from her cleavage.

Kodachi: Why you insignificant worm, I will see to it that you pay dearly for that little girl.

Akane: You're still talking.

Kodachi whips her ribbon out and catches the staff intentionally and pulls with all the force she could muster. But instead of falling Akane jumps with the forces and flips over placing the staff into the soft earth and lands on her feet. Kodachi angrily lashes out again and again at Akane who swats the ribbon away again and again as she approaches her target. When she finally draws near enough to swing, Kodachi drops her whip and pulls a pair of clubs out of seemingly nowhere and places two blows to Akane's ribs causing her to bend over, to which Kodachi jumps over her and sweeps her legs from underneath her. Akane falls back and hits her head on the ground, causing the fluids in her head to mix all too suddenly. Kodachi stands over her and kicks Akane in the ribs continuously.

Kodachi: He's MINE you hear me! MINE! I love him, and I will never give him up to the likes of you!

As Kodachi placed another kick Akane rolled into the hit and wrapped her arm round her leg and used the other hand to grab the staff and connect with Kodachi's head. The Gymnast fell back and was dazed.

Akane: If you love him, what's his favorite color? What's his favorite food? What style of Martial Arts does he do? Answer that Kodachi! Tell me something about Ranma that I don't know!

Kodachi recovered and drew out yet another ribbon.

Akane: You know, I'm starting to wonder just how much of your cleavage is you and how much is just spaced filled with Ribbons.

Kodachi: Just shut up you tramp!

Kodachi charges in and wraps the ribbon around Akane's ankle, but before she could use it to her advantage Akane sweeps with her staff causing for the dirt on the ground to rise into Kodachi's eyes. The sting was sudden and caused her to drop her ribbon and swipe at her eyes.

Akane: His favorite color is red, though he has a love for blue, black and white as well. His favorite food is anything hot, but he loves sweet foods. He does Anything Goes Martial Arts, which is a form of Kenpo but because it isn't grounded down to anything particular he has incorporated a lot of Kung Fu attributes into his style. And he's my Fiancée!

Kodachi finally cleared her eyes and looked at Akane in shock.

Kodachi: It doesn't matter what you know! I don't care… I love him! And I won't let you take him away from me!

Kodachi charged in barehanded and jumped at Akane who threw down her staff, caught Kodachi and quickly performed a back roll throw causing Kodachi to fly several feet and land on her back but was instantly unconscious. Akane walked over to Kodachi and looked down at her.

Akane: I'd probably be too proud to admit it in the past, but that's the only thing we have in common. But I won…

The crowd cheered insanely for Akane as Ranma reached her and hugged her around her shoulders keeping in mind that her ribs were probably bruised.

Ranma: You did it! You did it Akane! You won! God, I'm so proud of you girl. You won!

Akane: Ok… I know. Now can we take a seat before we both collapse? I may not be showing it well, but I'm hurting here…

Nabiki: Ladies and Gentlemen, winners of both their matches my sister Akane Tendo, and her Fiancée Ranma Saotome!

Another cheer erupted from the crowd as Ranma and Akane waved and headed slowly to their seat.

Nabiki: Please enjoy a few minutes to get refreshment, relieve yourself or what ever you may need to do, because in five minutes our next battle shall begin!

Nabiki placed her hand over the microphone and wave to one of her assistants who quickly made their way to her.

Nabiki: Quickly! Head to the Clinic and get Dr. Tofu. They need him, and we're probably going to need him again before this event ends. Now Go!

Without a word, the assistant took off towards Dr. Tofu's clinic, as other assistants carried Kuno and Kodachi off the battle ground.

* * *

Happosai, Chengensai, and Lukkosai gather together in the Girl's locker room at Furinkan High. They all sit on the floor and blankly look around at the now cleaned out area. 

Happosai: This place is so different when it's not the end of the year. Ah, the memories come flooding back to me of the better day in this place. Almost makes an old man want to cry.

Lukkosai wipes away a stray tear.

Lukkosai: Yeah… so full of Life, and the essence of youth can be felt bouncing all over the place.

Chengensai: I must admit, there is a certain presence that seems to emanate off the walls here. I do wish to know more of it.

Happosai shakes his head violently to gather his thoughts.

Happosai: Wait a cotton picking minute. We came here for a purpose, now let's get down to business!

Chengensai takes a deep breath and stares at Happosai.

Chengensai: Yes, you're absolutely correct.

Lukkosai continues to look around gleefully.

Lukkosai: But it's so peaceful here.

Happosai strikes Lukkosai with his pipe.

Happosai: Lucky, come on.

Lukkosai rubs the back of his head and angrily looks at Happosai.

Lukkosai: Oh! Alright but lets be quick about it… this place is distracting.

Happosai: Fine! Now we've all gathered here because it is about time we decided once and for all who the true Master is. Now we've all gone our separate ways at one point of time or another, and we've all done some extensive training as well as trained others. But we all know that Master would have appointed I, as the next Master had he had the chance before his… unfortunate death.

Chengensai waves his index finger at Happosai.

Chengensai: Now Happy, I disagree and I think that such a statement was made solely so that we would agree with your point of view and I find that to be deceitful. And trust me I know deceit!

Lukkosai: Well Cheery. It's not like you haven't been deceitful before.

Chengensai places his hand upon his chest as he defends himself.

Chengensai: Yes, but it's a part of my technique. I live and thrive on deceitfulness. Lucky thrives on diversions. And you Happy you're the direct attacker. We each have a bit of the others abilities but either of us was taught one another's style.

Lukkosai struggles not to look around and stay on the subject.

Lukkosai: So we are each partial Masters, big deal. We are still in need of a Grand Master, and a solution to this problem.

Happosai raises his hand victoriously.

Happosai: I've got it! We'll have a tournament! And we'll make it for the title of the Anything Goes Martial Arts Master!

Looking somewhat defeated Lukkosai looks to the floor.

Lukkosai: But I don't have any students that would be willing to participate.

Chengensai mimics Lukkosai's expression.

Chengensai: And the only people I've trained lately are actually two of your students Happy, so I don't have any either.

Happosai completes the set and stares at the floor in defeat.

Happosai: Both Genma and Soun are too far away from the path to participate. I guess it will be up to us to compete against one another.

Lukkosai quickly looks up with enthusiasm.

Lukkosai: What about that young boy that turns into a girl.

Chengensai snaps his head up attentively.

Chengensai: What?

Happosai takes a deep breath and slowly raises his head.

Happosai: He means that young punk, Ranma. And no, he can't participate. He isn't a student of ours, he's been trained by everyone he encounters. He's not mature enough in his arts, he doesn't steal panties or braziers, and he doesn't even have one of our crafty and well thought of nick names.

Chengensai: But he is a student of the Anything Goes School. By every way he has a right to participate in the event. That and I want to see this… transformation. I find the thought of it to be rather exciting.

Lukkosai claps cheerfully.

Lukkosai: Yes… besides, I look forward to seeing his better… half again. Oh the sweet memories that comes along with that thought.

Exhaling loudly Happosai slams his right hand into his left palm.

Happosai: Fine then. There will be a tournament, and we plus Ranma will be the participators. Who ever wins is the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Master.

Lukkosai nods.

Lukkosai: Agreed.

Chengensai enthusiastically nods.

Chengensai: Agreed.

Happosai nods and smiles sinisterly.

Happosai: Agreed. Now with that said, this meeting is adjourned. Now I know of an all girls school not that far from here. Would you gentlemen care to join me in some… recreational activities?

Chengensai stands and stretches his back.

Chengensai: OH Happy. You are truly a great friend.

Lukkosai jumps up and heads to the window they broke getting in.

Lukkosai: What are we waiting for… Let's GO!

Happosai stands and raises his hand above his head victoriously.

Happosai: All right Boys! Follow Me!

The three old men cheer and quickly exit the locker room.

* * *

Mousse stands patiently in the center of the field as Shampoo pulls back her hair and prepares for the fight. 

Nabiki: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you our next two fighters. The Master of the Hidden Weapons Technique Mousse Verses the Amazon Bombshell Shampoo!

The crowd claps loudly and settles down quickly.

Nabiki: Now let the fight… BEGIN!

Shampoo quickly whips out her bonbories and circles around Mousse who stands still with his eyes closed and breathes slowly.

Shampoo: Mousse better get ready… Shampoo no hold back.

Mousse's eyes immediately open and stare coldly at Shampoo.

Mousse: Don't worry… I plan on holding back just enough to make sure you survive.

As the words of the threat sink into Shampoo she jumps out of the way of a falling fifty pound weight that landed a little to her left. Shampoo smiles as she looks challengingly at Mousse.

Shampoo: Stupid Mousse think that enough to stop Shampoo?

Mousse raises his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and smiles.

Mousse: Whoever said that was an attack. I've just been carrying that thing for the last week or so for weight training and decided that I need to be a bit faster now. So let's get this fight started!

Mousse charged in swiftly and ducked as Shampoo swung her bonbories at his head, but before she could recover Mousse was already in her line of defense and planted both palms firmly into her midsection knocking her a few feet away. Shampoo quickly recovers and dives to the right as Mousse draws out a nine link chain whip and swings at her ankles. As she recovers she dives towards Mousse and strikes him across his back with her bonbories and sweeps his legs. Mousse rolls out of the way of a falling attack and quickly gets to his feet. Shampoo and Mousse stare at one another, breathing heavy and both smiling.

Shampoo: Pretty good first attack. But Shampoo sure that back must be hurting now. Shampoo warn you Mousse.

Mousse laughs.

Mousse: You know something, you're right, you did warn me. I didn't even know you could move that fast. I guess I don't have to hold back as much as I thought now do I?

Mousse reaches into the back of his rob and pulls out another fifty pound weight which has two large dints in it from where Shampoo's bonbories struck it. LinLin and RanRan look on in surprise.

LinLin: He's very strong to have been able to move as quickly as he did the other night and have all that weight on him.

RanRan: Forget the original plan, I say we just all out attack him.

LinLin looks at RanRan concerned.

LinLin: Yeah. But how?

Confidence shines in RanRan's smile.

RanRan: Don't worry about it. Just follow my lead.

Finding her sister's confidence to be contagious LinLin smiles as well.

LinLin: OK.

Shampoo looks at the hunk of steal sitting on the round with bewilderment and anger while Mousse simply laughs.

Mousse: Good shot thought, I felt the vibrations all through my spine. I guess that ends me using that weight in the future though. But I can always just go and by me another one.

Shampoo growls as she takes to the air and dives in towards Mousse. Mousse falls back as Shampoo approaches him and pulls out a large shield. Shampoo lands on the shield and is quickly sent into the air from a strong push by Mousse. As she flips she sees Mousse jumping up towards her and launches both bonbories at him. Mousse pulls out a broadsword and knocks them both away but is pushed back down. As they both land Shampoo takes to the sky again comes down on Mousse with a powerful drop kick. But Mousse catches her extended foot and slams her onto the ground and quickly jumps on top of Shampoo and places a very heavy claw with sharpened edges on her chest as well as draws several blades from his left sleeve and aims them at her.

Mousse: Face is sweetheart, you've lost.

Shampoo struggles against the weight but can only move so far due to the sharp claw and blades near her throat and face. Mousse draws a wireless microphone out of his sleeve and places it near Shampoo's face.

Mousse: Say it.

Shampoo again tries to struggle but only succeeds in cutting her left cheek on one of the blades. Defeated she looks up into Mousse's adoring eyes and smiles as she reaches out with her right hand and lightly touches his cheek.

Shampoo: Wo Ah Ni, Mousse.

Mousse quickly pulled in the blades, carefully removed the claw and helped Shampoo to her feet. Shampoo wrapped her arms around Mousse's neck and looked over to Cologne who smiled and nodded her head in approval. With a Cheshire Cat grin Shampoo looks back at Mousse.

Shampoo: Now have strong Husband to be.

Mousse: You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this.

Shampoo: No have to wait longer silly.

Shampoo leans in and kisses Mousse's lips and gazes lovingly into his eyes before he is knocked away by an assault from LinLin. As Mousse tries to get to his feet RanRan jumps onto his neck and rolls forward taking Mousse with her. The roll launched Mousse forward thus throwing him back at LinLin who recovered one of Shampoo's bonbori and mallets Mousse across his lower ribs with it. The powerful blow caused him to launch back towards RanRan who had picked up Akane's staff and strikes Mousse across his lower back and fly back towards LinLin but his flight was interrupted by Shampoo who had dived out and caught Mousse in mid flight.

LinLin: Shampoo! What are you doing!

Shampoo: What Shampoo doing? What you doing? You attack Airen without warning and he no have Kiss of Death!

RanRan: Get out of the way Shampoo or we'll have to fight you as well.

Shampoo: Shampoo stand for Airen.

Mousse tugged on Shampoo's arm, causing her to look down at him.

Mousse: I'm… I'm ok… Just get… away from here… Now Shampoo.

Mousse slowly stands on his own and tumbles over nearly falling again, but is quickly caught by Shampoo.

Shampoo: No. Shampoo no leave you, Mousse. You no can fight them on your own like this.

Mousse smiles and pushes Shampoo away from him.

Mousse: It's Ok. I… can handle this. Now get away before you get hurt too. Now they challenged me, and we struck a bargain so a deal's a deal. Don't worry about me. This is about to end in a second anyway.

Unsure of how to feel Shampoo backs away from Mousse slowly. Mousse stands up as straight as he possibly could and breathe deeply.

Mousse: You attacked while I was off guard.

LinLin: Nothing we didn't agree to.

RanRan: We said immediately following your fight with Shampoo, ours would begin.

Mousse cracks his neck as he moves between them both.

Mousse: Well I have to admit that you both have gotten better. You're still sneaky and underhanded but you've gotten better. So let's see how well you actually fight.

Mousse settles into a defensive stance and waits for them to move. RanRan charges in first trying to take a shot a Mousse's head. The attacked is blocked by a pair of tonfas Mousse draws out. LinLin follows up with a swipe at Mousse's feet but is also blocked by the other tonfa. They continue to swing at Mousse, aiming at different points of his body at different times but neither managing to land a hit. Mousse laughs while dodging their attacks.

Mousse: This is actually kind of fun. I could do this all day.

Realizing that the High/Low approach was proving to be ineffective they both aim at Mousse's waist with a thrusting attack to which Mousse parries between both weapons and switches the tonfas and uses the handles to capture LinLin and RanRan by the back of their necks.

Mousse: It's Over! Black Hole Explosion!

Before either of them could respond, Mousse's robe explodes and every weapon within it launches out. Knives, swords, chains, staffs, pots, pans, buckets, ten pound weights, training potties, sinks, disarmed bombs, baseball bats, claws, bricks, and many more objects flew at LinLin and RanRan, bladed weapons striking handle first, and struck them on every exposed point of their bodies leaving the two buried under an assortment of items.

Mousse: Ha………

Mousse smiles as the staggers over to Shampoo and falls unconscious. Shampoo catches him and lifts him up onto a nearby stretcher.

Shampoo: Shampoo has you Mousse.

The crowd cheers on as Shampoo and Nabiki's assistants lead Mousse over to Dr. Tofu's examining area. Several more assistants were busy digging through the rubble piles left on the field trying to locate LinLin and RanRan. Nabiki quickly makes her way to the center of the field with a Microphone in hand.

Nabiki: Ladies and Gentlemen. The winner of the last two matches! MOUSSE!

A loud roar erupts into the air as the audience shows their appreciation. Nabiki smiles thinking of how much she will earn from this fight.

Nabiki: Now, this concludes our battles for the evening. And if you won your bets, please be sure to pick up your winnings as soon as possible and have the winning betting ticket with you. Have a wonderful evening!

* * *

Back at the Kuno Estate Sasuke walks around with a little feather duster and enters Kodachi's room. 

Sasuke: I wish his Lordship would stop being so cheep and hire some more assistants. I mean it wouldn't help to at least hire an actual house maid so that I can stick to what I was hired for, and boss her around.

As Sasuke enters Kodachi's room he cuts the light on and notices that there on her bed is Ryu, strapped down by many think bounds of rope and there are camera's all over the place.

Sasuke: Oh my…

Ryu squinted at the light and shivered until he heard Sasuke's voice. He then looked at Sasuke as though he was a new age God of Mercy.

Ryu: Help me! Get me out of here! That woman is crazy! She… she… the keeps touching me all over the place, and she's talking about marriage… and… and children… and… OH MY GOD SHE SAID SHE HAS PLANS FOR ME…. PLANS FOR GOD'S SAKE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Sasuke quickly realized that he has seen too much.

Sasuke: Oh, silly me. Look at the time, I believe I left a loaf of bread in the oven. I'd better go get that before it burns.

Ryu began to cry.

Ryu: No! No please… Don't leave… DON'T LEAVE!

The moment the door closed, Sasuke trembled with fright but noticed that he couldn't hear anything anymore.

Sasuke: I think it's time for me to start looking for a new job. This is getting to be a hazard to my moral character details.

Sasuke proceeded to the next room, thankful for the thick sound proof walls that surround Kodachi's room.

* * *

Dr. Tofu walks through looking over the young Martial Artists. Ranma, Akane, Mousse, Kuno, and Kodachi are all lightly bandaged. Shampoo, Ryouga, and Ukyou stood around to accompany their friends. 

**I don't think I've ever seen the Dr. Tofu get this mad before.**

Tofu: The fractures… The bruises… I'm surprised there were so few breakings. You guys are too old to be fighting like this. Now I don't presume to tell you all how to live your lives, but I can drop a note or two on what you do to your bodies. You have all been pushed beyond your normal limitations. You'll be happy to know that Nabiki was gracious enough to cover this rather large tab. Now don't start any fights while I'm gone I have to prepare prescriptions for all of you. And if it's possible, I'd like you all to bring as much of this to an end as possible.

Frustrated Dr. Tofu walks out of the room leaving the group silently looking around at each other.

Ranma: Man… I never thought I'd see the day we got scolded by Dr. Tofu. I mean come on, that's just weird.

Akane laugh.

Akane: Well, it's not the first time for me, but I will admit that I'm not used to it or taking it any better than you are.

Ryouga intertwined his fingers together as he stretched.

Ryouga: Well, at least I'm off the hook. It's kind of nice I'll admit.

Ukyou crossed her arms and looked down at Ryouga.

Ukyou: I wouldn't say you're off the hook. I mean there's still that cash register that you have to replace.

Ranma snickered.

Ranma: He broke a cash register.

Never taking her eyes off Ryouga, Ukyou shook her head.

Ukyou: No. It was more like four registers. While I was training him on how to use it he got annoyed, frustrated, perplex, and finally way too excited because he stared to get it right.

Mousse laughed despite his pain.

Mousse: Shampoo was like that too. She went through eight of them.

Shampoo blushed slightly.

Shampoo: Hey! Shampoo no broke them. Numbers got stuck from not being used too often.

Crooning his neck so that he could get a better view of Shampoo, Mousse waves to get her attention.

Mousse: What about the springs and ribbons we found all over the place then Shampoo?

Shampoo angrily stared at Mousse before raising her nose to the ceiling and smiling awkwardly.

Shampoo: Don't know what you talking Mousse? Maybe register happy to see Shampoo?

Everyone except Kuno and Kodachi began laughing. As Ranma and the others noticed this, the laughter died down.

Kuno: Peasants.

**Great here we go…**

Kodachi sniffed the air for no apparent reason.

Kodachi: Agreed.

Ranma sat up a little more so that he could see Kuno and Kodachi.

Ranma: Man, you guys can really blow a good mood can't you?

Kuno glances at Ranma before laying his head back down.

Kuno: Not at all Saotome. I just find things of a higher intelligence level to be entertaining. You seem to enjoy your antics about remedial things so I do not fault you in any way. I blame your up bringing.

Kodachi angrily looks at her brother.

Kodachi: Do not talk so blankly towards Ranma brother. Your trollop may hear and become perplexed by the depth usage of such words.

Kuno sits up quickly and stares at Kodachi.

Kuno: Do not talk about Akane Tendo in such a manner!

Kodachi settled back down into her chair.

Kodachi: Not that Akane Tendo doesn't fit the description as well, but I was referring to your little Pigtailed vixen. Not that I'm concerned, but I have noticed a lack of her presence lately.

Kuno smiled as he thought of Ranma's female half.

Kuno: She is merely too shy to approach me, now that I have matured so much. No doubt she's probably watching from the shadows now.

Ranma turned uncomfortably in his seat.

**I've ended all my other problems so I may as well end this one too. No time like the present right... at least if they try to kill me I'll have Dr. Tofu to hopefully resuscitate me. **

Ranma stood up on the other side of the room unable to take any more of the bickering.

Ranma: OK. It's been coming down to this for a long time. So I guess now's a good a time as any. I'm about to explain something to you that you will probably not believe so while I'm explaining it, Ukyou and Shampoo, would you please get a lot of cold and hot water.

Realizing what was about to take place, Ukyou and Shampoo quickly rushed out of the room to put on a pot of water.

Shampoo: Ok Ranma.

Ukyou: We'll be right back.

Ranma turned back and addressed the Kunos.

Ranma: Have either of you ever heard of Jusenkyo?

Kuno looked suspiciously at Ranma.

Kuno: What are you getting at Saotome?

Ranma ignored Kuno's stare.

Ranma: Jusenkyo is in a remote region of China. My Dad and I visited there when I was sixteen.

Kodachi happily sat up and smiled sweetly at Ranma.

Kodachi: And you would like to return there on our Honeymoon Sweetums'? Why I do not mind at all. We can leave as soon as you are ready.

Ranma twitched and then stomped his foot.

Ranma: Listen to me damn it. I'm the pigtail girl.

Kuno slammed his hand on his leg.

Kuno: Preposterous! There is no way you could be the pigtailed girl. She's beautiful and you… You're a Man!

Kodachi continued to smile seductively.

Kodachi: Although as beautiful of a specimen of a Man as I've ever seen.

Again Ranma twitched annoyed.

Ranma: My Dad and I went to Jusenkyo and I feel into the Spring of Drowned girl. Dad fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda, Shampoo the Cat, Mousse the Duck, and Ryouga the pig.

Kuno sat back into his chair and let out an aristocratic laugh as he continued to sneer at Ranma.

Kuno: Right… and Santa Clause puts presents under your tree every year because you're such a good little boy.

Ranma tugged at his hair for a second.

Ranma: I'm not kidding here. Think about it. Same style of clothing, same fighting style, same hair style. Either we're the same person or I'd have to put out a restraining order on someone trying so hard to be like me.

Kodachi laughed.

Kodachi: With the way she hounds you, you really should.

Ranma looked at Kodachi.

**Who are you to talk?**

_Who is she to talk?_

Frustrated but persistent, Ranma went on.

Ranma: Come on you've seen it for yourself Kuno. You just refuse to believe it. The second time we fought I walked around the corner and someone spilled water from their wash tub on me and I transformed just as you came around the corner. Despite being punched in the face you pulled me in for an uncomfortable and massive hug and Nabiki poured hot water on me.

Kuno: That was merely an illusion, another form of your trickery!

Ranma: No it wasn't! Think about it Kuno. How many times have you been chasing after me and then suddenly the Pigtailed girl is there. That's why when I was fighting Kodachi in my Female have I said, "Ranma and I are of one mind, and one body."

Kodachi continued to laugh.

Kodachi: I see you've brushed up on your sense of humor Ranma my love, you are fitting these crazy pieces together rather nicely.

Ranma had grown more frustrated and began to rise from his chair.

Ranma: Don't you get it? This wasn't circumstantial. Have you ever seen me and the Pigtailed girl in the same room at the same time together? NO! Why not? Because we're the same person.

Having believed that he heard enough Kuno started to stand.

Kuno: I will not allow you to defile the Pigtailed girl in such a manner any longer.

Kuno staggered to his feet as the door opened signifying the arrival of Shampoo and Ukyou. Kuno stumbled into Ukyou causing her to stumble backwards spilling a bit of water onto Shampoo who quickly turned into her cat form. Ryouga rusted over and caught the large pale of water before it fell on top of Shampoo and crushed her, but Ukyou continued to fumble and some of the water splashed onto Ryouga, causing him to drop the bucket as he transformed into a pig. Mousse breathed a sigh of relief as the bucket fell safely away from Ryouga and Shampoo, but then looked up and quickly sucked in his breath as the cold water flew towards him instantly turning him into the duck. Ranma moved in and caught Ukyou but was splashed and turned into his girl from. An odd silence filled the room as everyone looked over and saw the Kunos, of which both looked like they were ready to mentally shut down.

Kuno: Pig… tailed…

Kodachi: …. Hussy…

The two suddenly begin to scream…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Writer's Notes: 

OH MY YES! I've finished it! I really finished it! Well, I've finished another chapter at least. This is now the longest chapter I've written on this story. First let me say that the sudden flood in of reviews pushed this one to be made so quickly even though it is as long as it is. It was a pain trying not carry on to subjects and things that I knew I wanted in the next chapter. For those who like Ryu… sorry, I don't really know what to say. I mean it could have been a lot worse. Hell it could have been poor Ranma in there, and I just couldn't do that to him. I don't think the next chapter will be coming as quickly as this one did… because it physically and mentally drained me to create this one so quickly. But I do hope you enjoy this and are patient with me as I piece together the next chapter. Please continue to read and review, even though I don't expect the next chapter to come out so quickly, you're comments always fuel the flames so it may make it come out sooner than even I expect.

Cupid

P.S. Please let me know what you think of the poetry as well. I really love the opinions of others when it comes down to all of my work. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11 The Tournament

Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright Rumiko Takahashi (Takahashi-sama) and are used without her permission. I am merely a fan, and after years of watching and reading, I want to take a hand at seeing what writing about these colorful characters would be like.

Enjoy!

Cupid Keys

Ranma ½ - Transition

Chapter 11

"The Tournament"

Plain Description / Narrator

**Bold Ranma's thoughts**

_Italic Akane's thoughts_

* * *

There was silence through the town of Nerima after a day of many sounds. Sounds of the roar of many students rushing into and out of class for the final time, to the sounds of arguments and battle. Sounds from the intake of breaths, the depth of exhaling, the grunt from a well landed strike, and the cheer for victory. But the last sound that ruptured through the air had just ended. The sound of Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno screaming in unison as they had learned the secret that they had been blinded to for so long. Their scream had finally stopped, and the silence had returned to Nerima at last, but only long enough for them to silently return breath to their lungs.

Kuno: AHHH!

Kodachi: AHHHH!

**Well so much for breaking it to them gently…**

Ranma then notices Shampoo in her cat form and begins to hyperventilate as she points wildly.

Ranma: C… c… ca..Ca.. Cccat. Cat! Cat. CAT!

Ranma quickly jumps back onto the bed and covers his face with a pillow barely looking from underneath just to make sure Shampoo's cat form didn't come after him. Kuno and Kodachi had just finished their second scream and then had two different reactions. Kodachi fanted, and Kuno fell onto the floor pointing at Ranma with a shaking hand.

Kuno: No… No way… She's a guy… I wanted to have children with a man… Dear God… I wanted to do… the act that… leads to having children… with a… with a… with a man… Man!

Akane exhales deeply.

Akane: Oh great.

_Rarely a dull moment in this town…_

Akane walks to the cupboard and pulls out a paper cup and walks over to the pail of hot water.

Akane: I'll take care of the curses, Ukyou, can you get us some towels? Looks like we could all use them?

Slightly wet from water spilling on her as well, Ukyou walks back out.

Ukyou: Sure think Akane, just make sure you change Shampoo first. We don't want Ranma to do Cat Fu' in here. Dr. Tofu would kill us all. And with the way things have been going, he'll probably kill us anyway.

Akane: Don't worry. She was first on the list anyway.

Carefully scooping the cup into the pale she lifts it up and carefully grabs Shampoo and her clothes and carries her to the bathroom. Placing the cup on the toilet cover and Shampoo on the floor Akane heads to the door.

Akane: Knock the cup onto yourself and get dressed. We still have to get Mousse and Ryouga in here.

Shampoo: Meow.

Realizing that Akane doesn't speak cat, Shampoo nods her head. As the door closes there's the unmistakable sound of water spilling and a few minutes later Shampoo walks out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

Shampoo: Shampoo hate wet scalp. Stupid water fall into ear too!

Mousse flaps his wings repeatedly.

Mousse: Quack!

Shampoo: Hold on Mousse, Shampoo help you.

Shampoo lovingly picks up Mousse and carries him and his robes to the bathroom. Ukyou quickly sprints back into the room with her arms full of towels. She quickly throws most of them on the stool she was sitting on and then begins wiping the water off the floor. Ryouga bites one of the towels free from the stack and drags it over the floor to help. Akane walks over to the mangled mass that is Ranma and speaks slowly.

Akane: Hey… it's ok. We've changed Shampoo back Ranma. You don't have to worry about the cat any more.

Ranma continues to shake, but gradually slows down.

Ranma: I'm Ok… I'm Ok. I just… I just need a minute to get myself together. Oh I hate cats.

Akane smirked.

Akane: Maybe five points on your list of things to change wasn't enough after all Ranma.

Ranma snapped his eyes dangerously at Akane, who burst into laughter as Ranma continued to snarl at her.

Shampoo: Shampoo forget water!

Akane quickly moves out of Ranma's reach and grabs a cup, filling it with the hot water, and then hands it to Shampoo.

Akane: Here Shampoo.

Shampoo: Thank you Akane.

Shampoo then splashed Mousse and quickly stepped out of bathroom.

Mousse: Thank you!

After a few seconds Mousse walks out the bathroom fully dressed and grabs a towel to dry his hair.

Mousse: I was thinking about washing my hair anyway. But this wasn't exactly how I thought it would go.

Ukyou sits up and scratches Ryouga's head.

Ukyou: Thanks for helping me clean that up.

Akane walks over and hands Ukyou a cup and a towel.

Akane: Here, you might want to change P… I mean Ryouga back before Kuno and Kodachi wake up and we have to go through this again.

Ranma: But then what will stop them from thinking it's a dream.

Akane: Because, you're still a girl, and we'll change you back. You're pretty much the only one they'll care about anyway. And you can talk in both forms so you don't have to worry about proving much.

Ranma huffed and puffed.

Ranma: You mean you're going to do the whole hot and cold thing again and again. Man I get so tired of that.

Ukyou laughs.

Ukyou: I don't, I always thought it was fun… and cute.

Ranma looks threateningly at Ukyou who laughs and grabs Ryouga's clothes as she runs into the bathroom.

Ranma: Nobody asked you.

Akane pulls Ranma into a hug to calm him.

Akane: Alright Idiot, let's clean this room up before Dr. Tofu comes back in here and we really have a mess on our hands.

Mousse: I'm surprised he didn't barge in here after Kuno and Kodachi screamed for dear life.

Ranma rolled his eyes.

Ranma: He's probably used to it. There've been plenty of times where I've gotten clobbered by Akane.

Akane nervously laughed.

Akane: In my defense you mostly did something that made clobbering you completely justified.

Ranma scoffed.

Ranma: More like you thought I did something, which I didn't, but if I had done it would have possibly justified it. It wasn't my fault I found myself in the most awkward situations and positions at times. I mean if you weren't so jealous, and judgmental than you would have seen the truth.

Akane crossed her arms.

Akane: Care to repeat that Ranma?

Ranma looked at Akane and noticed the look of impending doom and nervously smiled and laughed.

Ranma: I love you…

Akane uncrossed her arms.

Akane: I thought that's what you said.

The sound of a pig squealing and splashing water is heard behind the bathroom door and then there's a yelp from Ukyou, who quickly darts out the door and slams it shut behind her.

Ukyou: Oh my God.

Ryouga: I tried to warn you!

Ukyou: I don't speak pig!

Ryouga: When I'm a pig I don't speak human!

Ryouga walks out the bathroom fully dressed and looking none too happy. Seeing Ryouga angry, Ukyou puts on her "pity me" expression.

Ukyou: Well… we're even now… and look on the bright side… at least now I know you have a cute butt.

Shampoo smirked.

Shampoo: Shampoo could have told Ukyou that when he jump out of pot of boiling water when Great Grandmother try to boil him.

Ryouga blushed to a shade not too far from beet red. Ukyou quickly lost her composure and burst into laughter. Ranma and Mousse smacked their foreheads.

Ranma: More information than I needed.

Mousse: Same here.

They all laugh and begin cleaning the cluttered room.

* * *

The young ladies at St. Hebereke'sSchool for Girls burst through the doors of their one and only changing room screaming and swinging violently at Happosai, Lukosai and Chengensai who dodge attacks while laughing hysterically.

Happosai: What A Haul! WHAT A HAUL!

Chengensai ducks under a swing intended for his head.

Chengensai: Oh Happy! I haven't had this much fun in ages. And your execution on getting us in was more than flawless.

Lukosai jumps over a young lady's swing with a hokey stick.

Lukosai: Yes. Changing me into my younger form was an excellent idea thankfully we had hot water near by or I might have not been able to keep up.

Happosai moves from left to right to dodge the buckets that are thrown at him and pats his butt to tease as they miss.

Happosai: That's one of the few places that are pretty difficult for me to get in to. They just don't know how to properly appreciate an old man who properly appreciates the finer things in life.

Chengensai slows down briefly and flips up the skirt of a young lady that gets too close to him then quickly takes off running at full speed again.

Chengensai: Well, now that we're almost done here, do you think we should get the tournament on the way?

Happosai jumps up on to one of the girls blouses and squeezes his head between her breasts and jumps out of the way before she's able to land a hit on him.

Happosai: I feel vitalized enough, how about you Lucky?

Lukosai jumps high into the air and flips behind a young lady and quickly pats her butt before landing and springing back beside Happosai.

Lukosai: I think we should start as soon as we loose this crowd. How about Cheery?

Chengensai pulls out his pipe and blocks a cricket mallet that was being brought down on his head.

Chengensai: I would be more than ready to begin, but we are missing the final contestant.

Lukosai ducks back while running forward and is barely missed by the mop that was intended to connect with his head.

Lukosai: Oh that's right. I almost completely forgot about the young Ranma Saotome.

Happosai dives under a girls skirt and quickly pulls out a camera and takes a picture

Happosai: Well, let's loose this crowd and go get him.

Chengensai lifts the hair from over his eyes and winks back at the girls with a lecherous smile.

Chengensai: Sorry lovely ladies, but we have other things to take care of.

Happosai pulls down his lower eye lid and sticks his tongue out.

Happosai: Yeah so get lost!

Lukosai pulls out a bomb and ignites it as he waves.

Lukosai: But don't worry, we'll play with you later.

Lukosai throws down the bomb which explodes at the feet of the mob of girls following them. The smell is so atrocious that it causes them to turn the other way and run gasping for breath while the three old men quickly speed away laughing loudly.

* * *

Kuno sat up in his bed as Ranma, who was still in his girl form, and the others sat on the other side of the room playing Poker on the floor.

Ranma: Ah man!

Kuno gets up to and sees the Pig tailed girl throwing cards down and placing her chin in her hand and resting her elbow in her leg.

Ranma: I hate this game, I don't have the poker face needed to play, and I keep getting junk.

Akane lay's down her hand and giggles happily.

Akane: Yeah, but I won again!

Ryouga huffs and puffs as Akane rakes the chips into her well established pile.

Ryouga: Yeah, but look on the bright side, Akane's wining twice as much as you loose Ranma.

Kuno's eyes stare angrily at Ranma.

Kuno: So it is true then?

Ranma snaps her head up and sees Kuno.

Ranma: Oh! Kuno… Didn't know you were woke man.

Kuno continued to stare at Ranma.

Kuno: Change.

Ranma: Huh?

Kuno: Change back into a man.

Without question Ranma stood and walked over to the bucket and tested to see if the water was still hot enough to change him back into a man. Feeling the warmth he dipped a cup in and poured it's contents over his head and felt the transformation take place. Kuno stared on and took several deep breaths before he ran to Ranma and began choking him.

Kuno: You've deceived ME! I will never forgive you Ranma Saotome! I will not dwell in the stentch of your deception another day! I will kill you and never think of this again.

Ryouga jumped up from the floor along with Mousse but were both stopped when they noticed Ranma held up his hand to signal stop.

Ranma: Let… me…go… Kuno…

Kuno: NO! You will breathe your last breath now Saotome!

Ranma pulled back his fist and punched Kuno in his throat. Kuno released Ranma and immediately clenched his neck as he gasped for air.

Ranma: You can't say I didn't warn you.

Kuno continued to cough up his words as he crawled away from Ranma.

Kuno: Curse you… curse… you… Saotome.

The door opened to the small room they were in and in walked Nabiki.

Nabiki: Hey gang. Everything's been taken care off. Dr. Tofu just said you are all clear to go home but take it easy for…

Nabiki finally realized that Mousse and Ryouga were both in their fighting stances while Ranma stood over Kuno who looked like his was crawling away to protect his life.

Nabiki: Ranma? What did you do to him?

Ranma did a double take.

Ranma: I didn't do anything! We just told him about our curses.

Nabiki smirked.

Nabiki: OH! So he knows now huh?

Kuno looked stunned at Nabiki.

Kuno: You mean… you knew too?

Nabiki sat down and crossed her legs as she continued to smile.

Nabiki: Kuno please. I'm the informative here. There are few things happening that I don't have a clue on.

Nabiki looked at Ranma and winked.

Nabiki: Though I have to admit that Ranma has been hiding a lot of things pretty well.

Ranma and Akane blushed. In raged, Kuno fell to his knees and struck the floor with his right hand.

Kuno: But how could you keep something like this from me? Of all people I should have had privilege to this information!

Nabiki rolled her eyes and continued to speak in a nonchalant manner as the others sat still and watched quietly.

Nabiki: Oh get over yourself. I tried to tell you in the coffee shop, I tried to show you the second time you and Ranma fought and I poured hot water on him. Hell it wasn't even privileged the whole damn school knew, you just refused to open your damned eyes and see for yourself.

Kuno stood back up.

Kuno: Oh like I'm the only one who chooses to be blind here!

Nabiki sighed.

Nabiki: Oh shove it!

Kuno pointed to Ranma and the others.

Kuno: No! No Nabiki, since you want to put all my Damn cards on the table, so to speak maybe you need to know what it feels like. Maybe it's time you felt embarrassed!

Nabiki simply turned away.

Nabiki: Oh just try me.

Kuno turned and faced Ranma and the other and waved his hands to get their attention. It worked.

Kuno: Nabiki Tendo had a crush on me!

Everyone except Kuno and Nabiki face faulted.

Nabiki: Oh! Real mature Kuno. Just go on, maybe you'll get sat in the corner for time out, but this doesn't embarrass me at all. I out grew that crush a long time ago you freaking Idiot!

Kuno ignored Nabiki and continued talking.

Kuno: And I hurt her… I hurt her by asking about someone else and it caused her to close up. Then I hurt her by chasing after her sister.

Nabiki uncrossed her legs, stood up, and walked towards Kuno.

Nabiki: So when are you going to tell them that you had a crush on me you conceited Jack Ass?

Kuno looked down at Nabiki.

Kuno: I'm not going to.

Now in Kuno's personal space Nabiki continued to look up at him with pure anger in her eyes.

Nabiki: And why not huh? Too good to admit that you once cared about your informative?

Kuno's expression quickly softened as he spoke.

Kuno: Shut up Damn it! I'm not going to tell them that I HAD feelings for you because I still do!

Nabiki opened her mouth and breathe deeply as if she was about to laugh in Kuno's face, but then it suddenly realized what he had said.

Nabiki: What?

Kuno looked back at Ranma and the others.

Kuno: I hurt her, by chasing after Akane, when in truth, I only did it because I wanted her to notice me! I was hoping to make her jealous and maybe come after me, because I didn't know how to tell her.

Akane shook her head.

Akane: What?

_You mean he was trying to use me to get to Nabiki?_

Kuno: Every time Nabiki saw me going after you I would see this odd expression on her face and I thought it was because she liked me, but after she didn't bite the bait so to speak I just kept chasing. And then the pigtailed… Female Ranma showed up and that made the expression double.

Ranma sat up straighter.

Ranma: What?

**I… I feel so cheep…**

Kuno: Every time she sold me a picture I saw the expression. I acted like an idiot just to try to see further into those expressions. But she never showed me more, so I guess you're right. I am an Idiot, because I chased after two women trying to get the attention of one, and I got no one. I even found out one of those girls was really a guy Damn it.

Kuno walks over and picks up Kodachi and heads for the door.

Kuno: Yeah, I'm a damn idiot because I went about things all the wrong way. Guess I'll just live with my mistakes. But I'm not the only one who's made some. But I'll pay for them all. It's not like I haven't done so before.

Angrily Kuno kicks the door open and carries out the still unconscious Kodachi as the others silently watch him leave until the door closes. Silence fills the room until Ryouga sneezes.

Ukyou: Bless you Ryochan.

Nabiki turned and looked over her shoulder at Ukyou.

Nabiki: Ryochan? Would someone like to bring me up to speed?

Akane smiles a bit sinisterly.

Akane: Sure. How much is that information worth to you?

* * *

Happosai, Lukkosai, and Chengensai all stopped as they reached the door of the Tendo Dojo.

Happosai: Kasumi!

Kasumi quickly comes to the door and sees Happosai and the others.

Kasumi: Oh! Why hello Grandfather Happosai. Is there anything that I can help you with?

Lukkosai and Chengensai were both held back by Happosai's threatening gaze before he turned back around to address Kasumi.

Happosai: Ah Kasumi, you really know how to respect your elders. I was simply wondering if you've seen Ranma?

Kasumi continued to smile merrily.

Kasumi: Oh, he's at Dr. Tofu's clinic right now. He got in a fight earlier today and is still recovering last I heard.

Happosai bowed quickly to Kasumi.

Happosai: Why thank you Kasumi. Let's go boys, we've got ourselves a contestant to inform.

The three old men quickly and skillfully leap back out and head in the direction of Dr. Tofu's Clinic.

Kasumi: Oh My. Perhaps I should call and inform Ranma and Dr. Tofu-sama that they're coming.

* * *

Nabiki: Oh My Goodness…

Akane laughs merrily at Nabiki's unusual reaction.

Akane: Yeah, I guess we all are looking at some form of happiness. Isn't it great.

Nabiki: Hell no… This can't happen.

Ranma looked at Nabiki.

Ranma: And why not?

Nabiki: Because if you guys stop fighting I'll loose all of my long term customers… if anything should go wrong, I won't have anything to fall back on to catch myself.

Ranma: Oh that's just so like you Nabiki.

Nabiki: What can I say? I am what I am.

Dr. Tofu quickly enters the room breathing heavily.

Tofu: You guys. Terrible news… I just got off the phone with Kasumi and… Happosai's on his way here!

**Oh No…**

Ryouga: So? What's so bad about that? What's he doing coming to visit?

Tofu: I don't know, but I do know this, he's not alone and from what Kasumi says he's probably up to something, he was looking for Ranma.

**Why am I not surprised?**

Ranma: Why is it always me?

Happosai: its just destiny my boy.

Ranma quickly turns around to see the three Masters standing triumphantly behind him having just silently broken into a small window.

Ranma: Happosai, Lukkosai, and Chengensai. The three ancient perverts. I'd like to ask what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to, but it wouldn't be a pleasure.

Happosai: Ranma! How dare you talk to your master like that?

Ranma: I don't see a master here? So exactly who are you talking about?

Happosai: You ingrate! Why I have half a mind to make you pay for your insolence right here and now.

Lukkosai: Happy Don't! Cheery talk to the boy while I calm him down.

Lukkosai grabs Happosai and holds him back while Chengensai walks over and bows respectfully to Ranma.

Chengensai: I do apologize for Happy's rudeness but this was intended to be a formal invitation to a unique event. You were correct in saying that there was no master in this room, or better said not a true master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. We aim to correct that, and seeing as either we have no students or no students that are worth participating you have been chosen as the fourth contestant. If you win, you will be pronounced as the champion and thus the undisputed Master of the Anything Goes School.

Ranma was speechless and bug-eyed.

Chengensai: I see that I have your attention.

Ranma: Where do I sign up?

Happosai: Oh no you don't you miserable little maggot. You have to prove yourself first. We need to create some form of a challenge to see if you're really worthy of such an honor.

Ranma: Name it you old bag. I don't care what it is, I'll do it.

Lukkosai: Be most careful what you wish for young one, for you may get just that.

Happosai: It's already too late. For your challenge, you have to steal the underwear of all the young ladies in this room, and bring them to us. A pair for each of us does sound nice.

Lukkosai: Indeed it does.

Chengensai points at Nabiki.

Chengensai: I want hers.

Lukkosai points at Shampoo.

Lukkosai: Here's would do nicely I think.

Happosai begins to point at Akane but Ranma steps in the way.

Ranma: Leave Akane out of this you friggin pervert. You said a pair for each of us so I choose Akane's.

Happosai: No! No fair! You cheated. I don't want Ukyou's panties… she might wear boys underwear.

Ukyou: Why you!

Ryouga: No! Stay out of this Ukyou. I'm sure Ranma knows what he's doing.

**So much faith in me… I haven't even got a clue of what I'm going to do.**

_This is almost too easy._

Akane: I'll be right back.

Akane charges out of the room leaven Ranma to see her vanish through the swinging door.

**What's that crazy girl up to now?**

Ranma turns and looks back at Happosai and the others.

Ranma: When and where do I have to be?

Chengensai: First you must past the test.

Ranma: Screw the damn test, I'm going to pass it. Now just tell me what I want to know.

Chengensai looks at Ranma with an interested look.

Chengensai: Well, it will be three days from today. And we will have it on the field at Furinkan High. Pretty much an all out battle, where the last man standing will be the new Master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. A prize to which none of us will back down too easily from. The rules are quite simple. Don't die, and Don't Loose. Interested?

Ranma: That's sounds right up my ally.

Happosai: HA! Fat chance you stupid Kid. Like these girls are just going to hand us their panties. Good luck getting that taken care of first. Doing so will make you just as perverted as the three of us.

Akane: I beg to differ.

Happosai: Huh?

Akane enters the clinic with a small bag. Which she reaches in and gives Ukyou a new pair of panties, which she repeats with Shampoo and Nabiki.

Akane: There's a pair for each of us, so there's no trouble on the challenge. I just hope Ranma doesn't come and steal them from us.

**That's my Akane!**

Ranma: Akane, I could Kiss you.

Akane: That, and you'll be paying me back for the money it cost. But we'll start with the kiss.

_Oh! He looks so happy._

Happosai: No! No fair. You have to steal them. They can't give them to you. You can't do that!

Nabiki: But he is stealing. We haven't given him permission to take them.

Ranma quickly moves and takes the panties from the girls and hands then to their perspective pervert.

Ranma: There you go old boys. One for each of you.

Lukkosai rubs the pair from Shampoo against his face and nearly purrs.

Lukkosai: So soft, so delicate.

Chengensai pockets his pair while Happosai looks on angrily.

Happosai: What are you doing you stupid Idiot. They haven't been worn.

Lukkosai: I can dream can't I?

Happosai: What ever. I'm out of here.

Happosai and Lukkosai quickly bound out of the window. Chengensai walks over and hands the pair of unused panties over to Nabiki.

Chengensai: Sorry that you had to be caught in this my dear. I can tell by your aura you are unfamiliar to our antics as far as the survival by physical combat goes. I believe these are yours.

Nabiki: Uh… Thanks… I guess.

Ranma: Hey that's awfully nice of you.

Akane: Yeah. But what I don't understand is why you would give them back. I mean it's a kind jester and all, but that's not what we would expect from one of Happosai's friends.

Chengensai: Please don't misjudge me. I am quite perverted myself, but I do have a hint of decency in me as well. The two are rarely at war with each other, but today decency won.

Chengensai: Ranma. I don't know why, but fate tells me that you and I will battle in the tournament. I do not regret such an opportunity as I am unfamiliar with your fighting ability, but I do however look forward to it. But also please come with your best. I would like not to be offended, because I will not be pulling any punches whatsoever, so I'd like you to do the same.

Ranma smiles Chengensai and politely kneels.

Ranma: Master. I thank you for the honor you have bestowed upon me.

_Oh my God, Ranma has never bowed to anyone. Not even his own Father._

Chengensai: You honor me Ranma. And upon our awaited encounter we will know for certain whom the master will be.

Shampoo: No understand, Ranma no bow to anyone before. Why now?

Ryouga: Yeah?

Ranma: I felt he deserved a reward for his kindness.

Nabiki: I have to admit I think so too.

Nabiki steps into the bathroom and soon steps back out.

Nabiki: Here.

Chengensai eyes widen with surprise as she places something in his tiny hands and quickly backs off.

Ukyou: Nabiki, you didn't do what I think you did… did you?

Nabiki: What can I say? The strange response vibe is contagious.

Chengensai: I must say. This is the first time that both the gentleman and the pervert within me has been satisfied. But before my cohorts return I should go. Starts to look suspicious and all.

Akane: Thank you again Sir.

Chengensai: Mention nothing of it. I mean seriously, don't let Happosai know what has happened here.

Ryouga: Oh believe me we wont.

Chengensai quickly bounds out of the window but returns.

Chengensai: Young man, I believe your name is Ryouga correct?

Ryouga: Huh? I mean yeah.

Chengensai: I will be speaking to you later as well. But for now would you be so kind as to hit me as though I've done something perverted to one of the ladies in here as not to look so suspicious for staying so long.

Ryouga: I don't know, I wouldn't feel right hitting someone for something they haven't done.

Chengensai: In that case. Sorry miss.

Chengensai quickly jumps towards Ukyou's chest but Ryouga intercepts him.

Chengensai: Is that enough motivation?

Ryouga: Oh yeah, that will do it.

Ryouga launches Chengensai out the window.

Ukyou: Man that little guy is fast.

Ranma: Yeah. I guess Nabiki's gift gave him a jolt of energy.

Mousse: Scarry. I'd hate to see what Shampoo's would do that other letcher.

Shampoo: Shampoo no want to know.

* * *

Cologne: Ha! HA! HA! And here I thought your best dish was your okinomiyaki with Pork!

Ukyou: That's not very funny.

Ryouga: You're the only person here that's tried to cook me.

Cologne: Yeah, but I guess that means you can always bring home the bacon! Ah Ha. Ha. HAA!

**Telling Cologne the update to the situation has thus far led to a laugh fest. She made fun of Akane and me for taking so long to realize what we had. She laughed at Mousse because he basically abuse her and her family in order to win her over. And now she's making fun of Ukyou and Ryouga. I'm almost anxious to hear what she thinks about the tournament. **

Shampoo: Great Grandmother. You are being rude.

Cologne: I'm sorry Shampoo I didn't intend to offend. Mousse quickly, hit her one more time to make her happy. HA HA HA HA Ha!

Mousse draws his hand back and Shampoo gives him a most evil look.

Mousse: I'm sorry, I'm so used to being ordered around here that I began to follow it without thinking.

Cologne: Oh this is rich.

Ranma: Well. What I really want to know is what do you think of this tournament. I mean do you think it's serious or is it just some half cooked plan of theirs to pull me down?

Cologne: Oh that. Well, it's more than likely serious. I mean their Master did die rather suddenly. I don't really remember much, because Happosai told me about that when we were both heavily drunk. It was my first experience with Sake, and the Sake was older than the both of us.

Ranma: Come on Cologne, stick to the subject.

Cologne: Well… I think it's actual. And that's actually what worries me. Happosai has been playing with you up until now. I mean, the Strength draining moxibotuin, the bathhouse battle, the water throwing, and the Happo fire burst has pretty much been for his own entertainment. But this tournament. This is for his mastery. I would be very cautious if I were you Son.

Ranma: I'm not your Son in law.

Cologne: I said Son. As in a phrase we old folks use on you young folks. Believe me, I'm fairly over the whole Son In Law thing. That title now belongs to Mousse. Speaking of which. Son In Law would you be so kind as to get me a bottle of Sake. I suddenly feel the need to indulge myself and become reacquainted with my memories of the stuff.

Mousse: Yes Elder.

Mousse quickly leaves to fetch a bottle of Sake.

Cologne: Ha. Ha. Ha! He fell for it. I wonder if he can actually bring back some.

Ranma: Well at least she's having a good time.

Akane: So what's the battle plan.

Ranma: I'm going to train myself as hard as I possibly can today and tomorrow, get a days rest and then kick ancient lecher ass. What did you think I would do?

Akane: Some how I knew you would say something along those lines.

Ryouga: So are we training here or are we going to take a trip?

Ukyou: A trip. I think that would be a great idea.

Ranma: Well, it's only so that I can train, it shouldn't be a love cove get away.

Cologne: I get the feeling it will be a bit of both.

Ranma: Anyway. I don't think it's a good idea for of you to come along.

Akane: Ranma, did you forget that you have seriously powerful martial artist friends? I mean every last one of us have learned something from you one way or the other. So why not let us help you this time?

Ranma: I… I mean.

Mousse: I think it sounds like a great idea.

Shampoo: Mousse? You find sake?

Mousse: Oh even more than that. I've found three bottles of it. And it's at least six years old.

Cologne: Well let's stop this talking, and get packing so that tonight we can get drunk!

Nabiki: Well, I'll be leaving you crazy kids to yourself.

Akane: You're not going Nabiki?

Nabiki: Where would I fit in? I don't do martial arts, I don't cook, and I'm certainly not needed to black mail anyone.

Akane: I guess I see your point.

_I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone after that incident with Kuno._

Nabiki: I can see it in your eyes Akane. I'll be fine. I may not be able to beat up a school of boys single handedly, but I can do things before they want to hit me to make them never want to hit me. I have my own kind of strength, and that's no different when it comes down to my emotions.

Akane: OK Nabiki. But I'm going to see you home. I mean Ranma and I have to pack anyway.

Nabiki: Oh. That's Ok, I wasn't about to head home anyway. I've got an errand or two to run. I'll see you guys before you all take off.

Akane: Ok, sis. See you later.

Nabiki: Yeah. Later.

Nabiki walks out the door and out of everyone's sight.

Ukyou: I've never seen Nabiki like this before.

Akane: Yeah. I know. I wish there was something we could do for her.

Mousse: Maybe there is. I mean the lechers are going to be on the loose the entire time we're gone. Maybe we should appoint a town protector.

Ryouga: I hope you don't me Kuno. I mean he's not exactly in the mood to here from any of us right now.

Ranma: Well… I think I have an idea on how to make that happen…

* * *

Kodachi awakens in one of the guest rooms of the Kuno estate.

Kuno: Are you ok sister?

Kodachi: I had a horrible dream last night. I dreamt that the pigtailed girl and Ranma are one in the same. And that I lost to Akane Tendo in battle. And there was this man that I apparently had chosen over my darling Ranma. Oh… What rubbish can my mind come up with then I'm not properly rested in my own dwellings.

Kuno: Indeed sister. Indeed.

Kodachi: Well, enough with sleeping on this retched thing. I go to retire in my room. I bid you farewell borther.

Kuno: Rest well Kodachi.

Kodachi closes the door behind herself leaving Kuno to silently stare out the window. After a few heavy breaths Kuno turns around.

Kuno: I know that you are here Sasuke. There is no need to run, you Master welcomes your presence.

Sasuke released his hold on the ceiling and landed gracefully before bowing to his Master.

Sasuke: I most humbly beg for your apologies master. But I did notice that you neglected to mention to Kodachi that her dream was in fact reality.

Kuno: Yes I did Sasuke, and I did so because she will be better prepared for such news once she has had a good nights rest. Better that she be told after some time to recover than to be directly struck with it again. There has been enough confusion for one day.

Sasuke: Very well Master. Oh and by the way, a letter arrived for you just a few moments ago. I thought it better to bring it to you personally rather than putting it in with the mail to be viewed tomorrow.

Kuno: Very well Sasuke, But please leave me in peace, I will read over it, but I need some time to myself.

Sasuke bows as he leaves the letter on the table and exits the room.

Sasuke: As you wish Master. As you wish.

Kuno looks at the letter and notices that it doesn't have a return address but begins opening it nonetheless.

Kuno: I wonder who this is from.

Kuno opens the letter and it reads:

Dear Kuno. Sorry you found out our little secret today, I know it must have been more than a little awkward for you. There is so much that I won't be able to put in this letter to express my condolences, but be assured that you have them. I am writing this to inform you that we are about to go on a training mission. I do wish that you could attend, but I doubt that you would want to spend two to three days in the same area with me and the others so we will leave you with your space. However there is a little problem, there are three little lechers running around town causing all sorts of mayhem and mischief and we will not be there to stop them. I'm not too concerned for what they do, but more so that we will be leaving the Tendo household unprotected. Akane is with me, so there's only Kasumi and Nabiki to protect. I thought this would provide you with an excuse to speak to her. I believe you two could use some time. I'm no expert on the subject, but I think there was more that she wanted to say. I am, however, an expert on procrastination and unless you want the next few years, and possibly the rest of your life, resembling the chaos that my life has been I suggest you don't procrastinate. Ranma

Kuno: Ranma… You presume to know me. I will do no such thing.

Kuno crumbles up the letter and leaves it on the windowsill.

* * *

Kodachi finally reaches her bedroom door. Without thought of anything but her bed she opens the door and walks in, she then notices the camera, and the light fixtures as well as the ropes on the bed that once held Ryu… Once held.

Kodachi: Where did he go?

The door shuts and there's a loudly audible click. Kodachi turns to see Ryu looking at her sinisterly.

Ryu: Welcome home Love. Did you miss me?

Kodachi: Oh Dear.

* * *

Nabiki sits in her room looking over pictures she's taken of everyone over the past few years.

Nabiki: Well… I have to say it was fun while it lasted.

Kasumi: What was fun Nabiki?

Nabiki turns to see Kasumi standing just outside her door.

Nabiki: Oh Sis. Sorry I didn't notice you there.

Kasumi: May I come in.

Nabiki: Sure.

Kasumi enters and closes the door.

Nabiki: What's on your mind Sis?

Kasumi: Well, I was wondering if you would do a background check for me.

Nabiki sat up quickly in her chair and looks at Kasumi.

Nabiki: On who?

Kasumi: On Tofu, I'm afraid. I just… I just don't know why but I feel awkward talking to him recently. Like… like he's too perfect. I think he's done some kind of check up on me or something.

Nabiki: Why?

Kasumi: I mean we like the same things, we feel the same on so many subjects, and the things we don't feel the same on he doesn't seem bothered by it. It's like he was engineered for me. It's almost creepy.

Nabiki laughs.

Nabiki: Sounds to me like you're getting tired of the dating game already.

Kasumi: Excuse me?

Nabiki: You're just scared that's all. You're having the normal response that it just seems too perfect. You're so worried about when that one thing goes wrong that you won't be able to make it right. So you're making up excuses to give you some kind of problem that's not really there.

Kasumi: I don't know Nabiki. I mean have you ever done that?

Nabiki: Of course not.

Kasumi: Oh yes, I'm sorry. You've never been in love have you?

Nabiki looked on at Kasumi in silence, and then slowly began to cry.

Kasumi: Oh My! I'm… I'm sorry Nabiki. Did I say something wrong?

Nabiki: I have…

Kasumi: You have what? If it's a disease, I'm sure I can get something for it from Tofu.

Despite her tears Nabiki chuckled.

Nabiki: No Sis. I have been in love… at least I think I was.

Kasumi: Ok Nabiki, you're confusing me.

Nabiki: Remember when mom died.

Kasumi: Of course.

Nabiki: Well, I was going through a really tough time over it at school… and the only person that tried to help me was… was… Kuno.

Kasumi: Oh My.

* * *

Ranma, Ryouga, and Mousse all stand on the edge of the clearing laughing taking deep breaths.

Mousse: I can't believe we made it all the way here.

Ryouga: Yeah. And it's so beautiful.

Ranma: Ah! You gotta love the fresh air, the mountain scent, the breeze, the sky. Tell me one bad thing about training in the wild.

Not that far behind, Akane slaps herself on the neck and then looks at her hand.

Akane: The bugs.

Ukyou looks down at her foot.

Ukyou: Unnoticed animal shit.

Shampoo walks behind Ukyou with mud all over her outfit and snarls.

Shampoo: Having to follow stupid boys who don't let girls know where quick sand is.

Cologne opens up the small bag that she had on her shoulder and pulls out one of the sake bottles.

Cologne: Don't worry about all that. My dear friend Sake will make it all better tonight. Just you wait and see.

Ranma: I'm beginning to think she's going to build an alter for that Sake bottle and worship it.

Mousse: Wait until she starts drinking, it gets down right hysterical sometimes.

Ryouga: Sometimes?

Mousse: Well once, she decided that I was an enemy when she was drunk. I woke up three weeks later.

Ranma: Well, she was partially right. I mean you were getting in the way of her plans to get me and Shampoo together.

Mousse: No Ranma, I was nine.

Ranma: OH…

Ryouga: Ouch. That must have sucked.

Mousse: You don't even want to know the half of it.

Ranma: You're right. So let's change the subject. Tonight I think I'll be warming up.

Ryouga: I'll help with that.

Ranma: Cool. Let's stretch and then we'll start.

Mousse: I… Think I'll go help the ladies and set up a campsite.

Ukyou: That sounds like a great idea to me.

Akane: Thank you Mousse.

Cologne: Hurry up and get this site together.

Ukyou: What are you a slaver driver.

Cologne: Yes. For the time being I'm doing the most important job of all.

Akane: And what's that?

Cologne: Supervising. Ah! Ha. Ha ha ha.

Shampoo walks over and whispers in Mousse's ear. Mousse quickly takes all the camping gear off their shoulders and starts making camp with an insane smile.

Mousse: Ladies why don't you go have a rest in the nearby spring. I'll set up camp on my own.

Akane looked at Mousse curiously.

Akane: Are you sure Mousse?

Without so much as looking away from his work Mousse replied.

Mousse: Oh, most sure. In fact I should be done before you get back.

After they grab their bathing products and make their way down to the spring Shampoo begins to laugh aloud.

Ukyou: What's so funny?

Shampoo: Stupid Mousse, he so predictable.

Akane: I was wondering why he started to act like that. What did you do to him?

Shampoo: Shampoo do nothing.

Akane: Well then what did you say to him?

Shampoo: I told Mousse that if he take care of camp I take care of him tonight.

Akane: Shampoo!

Ukyou: What's so funny about that?

Shampoo: Shampoo no mean seduction, Shampoo mean after he put up camp Mousse will be sore and he not know it.

Akane: You are horrible.

Shampoo: Shampoo know. But no see you complaining.

Ukyou: Well you did make a deal so it only seems fair.

Cologne: She was taught by the best.

Akane: I still think you all are horrible.

The ladies laugh raises over the plain as they finally make it to the spring.

* * *

After talking for nearly two hours to bring Kasumi up to speed, Nabiki finally starts to calm down and breathe normally again.

Nabiki: … and that's the whole of it.

Kasumi: Kuno… I must say that that was shocking.

Nabiki: Yeah. I don't… I don't really know what I'm doing anymore. I mean he pretty much said that he still has a crush on me.

Kasumi: No… He clearly said that.

Nabiki: Right… I mean… what… what should I do?

Kasumi: Well, considering that I just came in here and asked you to do a background check on my fiancée, I don't think I'm the person you need to talk to for advice Nabiki.

Nabiki: Yeah… that was kind of funny… Well maybe you know someone I can talk to about this?

Kasumi: Well. Now that you mention it, I think I do have an idea of who you can talk to about it.

Nabiki looks up hopefully.

Nabiki: Who?

Kasumi: …Kuno.

Nabiki: Kasumi… I can't talk to him. He probably hates me right now.

Kasumi: So? If you don't know, obviously it would be better to have a definite answer. I don't know but that seems logical for me.

Nabiki: I guess. Well, I don't have anything to do so. I guess I'll go see him later tonight.

Kasumi: I think it's a good idea.

Soun: Kasumi! You're poor father is hungry.

Genma: Yes. Much in need of nourishment.

Kasumi smiled and looked at the door.

Kasumi: I almost forgot to put on dinner. I have to go Nabiki, but you should really think about it.

Nabiki: I will.

Kasumi: Good.

Kasumi leaves closing the door behind herself. As she gets into the kitchen she takes the phone off the kitchen wall and dials a number.

Tofu: Hello Dr. Tofu's, how may I help you.

Kasumi: Tofu dear.

Tofu: Kasumi. How did it go.

Kasumi: I don't know. I think she'll go, but I can't say for certain. She's still in her room right now.

Tofu: Well, from what Ranma said I think we did the right thing.

Kasumi: I just felt really uncomfortable acting like I didn't have all faith in you. But I couldn't think of any other way to get her to open up enough and talk to me. For a moment there I didn't think that it would work at all. But then she told me about everything.

Tofu: It's Ok Kasumi. I think we did the right thing.

Kasumi: I guess we'll find out later.

The sound of footsteps running down the steps can be heard in the kitchen.

Nabiki: Kasumi! Don't worry about me for dinner. I'll grab a bit while I'm out.

Kasumi: Ok Nabiki.

The sound of the front door closes and Kasumi laughs.

Kasumi: Nabiki just left dear.

Tofu: I guess that means we won't have too long to wait to see if we did the right thing then.

Kasumi: I guess not.

The sound of the Dr. Tofu's door bell sounds off in Kasumi's ear from the other end of the phone.

Tofu: Yes. Well I have to go, I've got a patient coming in now.

Kasumi: Should I come and lend a hand.

Tofu: Oh… No Dear that's alright. But if you want I can stop by and see you a little later.

Kasumi: Why yes. I think I'd like that. I'll make you something so you can get a good meal in.

Tofu: Great. I think I'm going to be starved by then.

Kasumi giggles.

Kasumi: You usually are.

Tofu: Well Kasumi, I'll see you then.

Kasumi: Bye Dear.

Tofu: Bye.

Kasumi hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath trying to remove the redness from her cheeks.

* * *

Ukyou: Ryo-chan! Ranma! Dinner is almost ready. You should come back now.

Ranma and Ryouga take a few final swings at each other before they pause and the sound of their empty stomachs echo breaks through the silence.

Ranma:Alright. What say you Ryouga? Do we stop for a meal or do we continue until one of us collapses?

Ryouga: That depends. Ukyou! What did you put on the Okinomiyaki?

Ukyou: Lamb!

Before Ranma could so much as blink Ryouga had already sprinted more than half the distance between their sparring area and the campsite.

Ryouga: Lamb! Lamb! I love Lamb!

Ryouga zooms past Ukyou snatching the plate she held out and not taking the time to so much as look at her or say his prayers.

Ukyou: Ryouga… don't I get a thank you or anything?

Ryouga looks up with his mouth stuffed with food.

Ryouga: Manf que.

Disappointed in Ryouga's table manners Ukyou merely shakes her head.

Ukyou: Men.

Ranma finally reaches the campsite.

Cologne: Come on Ranma, there's more than enough food for everyone.

Akane comes from behind a thin barrier and waves enthusiastically at Ranma.

Akane: Ranma! Come on let's eat.

Shampoo walks over to Ranma and speaks quietly to him.

Shampoo: Sorry Ranma, we try stopping Akane but she no listen.

Ukyou:Yeah. She said that she wanted to cook tonight since the rest of us were going at it as well. May the heavens have mercy on your soul, I don't think Akane will have any for your stomach.

**Ha ha. They don't know yet.**

Cologne: Would you like us to prepare a doggie bag for you. Or should we just call for life support now?

Ranma: No thanks, I think I'll be ok.

Cologne, Shampoo, and Ukyou all looked dumbstrucked as Ranma silently marched towards the barrier and was served food by Akane.

Ukyou: What a brave man.

Cologne: Bravery and foolishness are often mistake for on another.

Shampoo: This even more scary than when Mousse mad at Shampoo.

Ukyou: Well, no need in saying prayers for those already departed.

The three turn to walk away.

Ranma: Oh MY GOD! OH! OH ! OHHH!

Ukyou and Shampoo quickly dart to the other side of the barrier and see Ranma clutching his stomach with one hand and his mouth with the other.

Ranma: Oh! This is the best you've ever done. Ummmm! Even the Mitso Soup is rocking. You really were paying attention to Kasumi. I think you're close to getting it exactly right!

Akane smiled and bowed at Ranma's compliment and then noticed that they weren't alone.

Akane: Oh! Hey guys.

Ranma: Ukyou… You gotta try this Roasted Chicken.

Ukyou: What?

Akane: Sorry the rescipe was originally made for Roast Duck but I didn't want to offend Mousse.

Shampoo: Food actually good?

Ranma: Yes. You should try it!

Ukyou: Ranma are you feeling well?

_This is almost the reaction I was expecting._

Akane: Feel free to have some if you want.

Ranma: If not I'll eat it all myself!

Shampoo leans over and whispers in Ukyou's ear.

Shampoo: She poison him so much he used to it.

Ranma stands up and quickly places a piece into Ukyou's mouth.

Ramna: Good aint it!

Surprised Ukyou swallowed the food without even realizing she had done so.

Ukyou: What the hell are you doing you Stupid Jackass!

Suddenly the taste of the food finally registered to Ukyou.

Ukyou: … Oh my God? Is there Honey in the sause.

Akane: Yep. Helps make it stick and it when cooked over an open flame the honey will spread around to cover more of the bird.

Shampoo looks quicically at Ukyou.

Shampoo: Spatula girl… I mean Ukyou Ok?

Ukyou: Either I'm insane or this stuff is good.

Shampoo: Shampoo already think you crazy.

Ukyou: Well then here.

Ukyou offers her the plate.

Shampoo: No thanks, Shampoo here very violent stories of results from Akane's cooking.

Ukyou:Well this was clearly left out of the story. The meet's a little tougher than I'd like but it's not burnt.

Akane: I'll keep that in mind for later.

**I knew she could do it.**

* * *

Nabiki sits down in the guest room at the Kuno estate after having been escorted in by Sasuke. As she waits for Kuno to make his grand entrance she looks at the multiple murals and statues that decorate the room. Standing in front of a life size statue of Kuno sculpted when he graduated from Fruinkan she looks at the features and remembers some of the details that weren't there when he was in elementary school. This Kuno had an arrogant lift in his chin, while Kuno back then seemed to have a low self opinion. His shoulders were always pulled back as though to show the power from the weight they carry, while in elementary his shoulders would normally slouch because he was so heavy burdened. This Kuno had a look in his eyes that stated, "I know you want me," where the Kuno from elementary school seldomly smiled with true happiness, but every time he did it would make you want to take a picture because it was so enchanting.

Nabiki: … Oh that Kuno's long since died.

Kuno: On the contrary Nabiki Tendo.

The sound of his voice startled Nabiki out of her thoughts and she quickly turned around to look at him face to face.

Kuno: I am quite far from dead if I have anything to say about it. Unless of course that is what you are here to execute.

Nabiki: Not exactly Kuno-baby. But pretty close.

Kuno: Oh… And what manner of weapon have you brought to administer the method of my doom.

Nabiki walked over to Kuno slowly and looked him directly in his eyes.

Nabiki: You're looking at it.

Kuno: Ah. The death of a thousand men. Quite possibly the most deadly adversary to the race of man… Woman.

Nabiki backed up and continued to smile cheerfully.

Nabiki: And you know it.

Kuno smirked.

Kuno: Indeed. Well, pardon me for saying so, but I'd like if at all possible to skip the formalities of our usual encounters and get straight to the purpose of your visit. Our earlier encounter has left me… with little want for a repeat of such an event anytime in the next millennium.

Nabiki: Hey, it's not my fault you didn't know the whole story.

Kuno: Oh no… I believe you stated it quite clearly in saying that I had blinded myself to the truth. Thank you for trying to show me so repetitively.

Nabiki: Look Kuno, believe it or not, I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to talk.

Kuno: Talk… I could swear we were talking now? Whatever are we doing if we are not talking?

Nabiki: This isn't the form of conversation I was thinking of.

Kuno: Oh then shall we begin with the conversation of how stupid I am. Or maybe how much of a sucker I am. Quite sure you've had the topic of my wealth pop up a few times. I'm sure that's what made me such a valuable… I would normally say customer, but I somehow see myself as a victim!

Nabiki: I came to say I think I love you!

Kuno move towards Nabiki as though he were ready to yell back, but before he said anything here response had sunk in.

Kuno: You said you think you loath me right?

Nabiki laughed slightly.

Nabiki: No. Although sometimes I do feel like that. But I said I think I love you. I keep thinking about what we've talked about in the past. Some of our conversations. The things we've been through from elementary up until high school. I mean I just realized that you could have gone to any school you wanted to. Private schools would have paid you to attend just for your name sake. But you went to public school. Furinkan High of all places. I mean I know it's not that far from where you live, but is definitely not the best school around. Kolotz High would have killed to have you there. So why didn't you go?

Kuno smirked.

Kuno: Because Mikado and I would have killed each other.

Again miraculously charmed, Nabiki laughed.

Nabiki: I'm serious Kuno. You talked about me closing up… don't do the same. Not right now… not when I feel so… so vulnerable.

Kuno: For you. I went to Furinkan because of you. I wanted to be near you… just incase. In fact I went to that damned Middle school because of you too. The only place I went to that wasn't Nabiki influenced was Elementary School.

Nabiki: But you're in Tokyo University now. I don't have anything to do with that decision.

Kuno closed the distance between himself and Nabiki and held her by her arms.

Kuno: You have everything do to with that decision. I chose to go there to live up to your expectations. I was given a grant to study abroad and I even got into Yale in the US. But I said behind because of you. I wanted to be close enough that if you found out that you loved me you could tell me, but far enough away that if you didn't, I wouldn't have to face you everyday.

Nabiki: You're were that smitten with me?

Kuno looked down into Nabiki's deep brown eyes and placed his forehead on hers.

Kuno: No. I am that smitten by you.

Nabiki stuttered her next breath.

Nabiki: Kuno, you really know how to make the moment.

Kuno released Nabiki's arms and broke their gaze.

Kuno: I apologize Nabiki Tendo. But I notice so many things in this conversation. For example I noticed that when you began talking on this subject you said that you think you love me. So I already know not to get my hopes up. As frightful of a man as I may be I am still subjected to such emotional weakness.

Somewhat disappointed in the distance that now separates them Nabiki snarled while Kuno's back was turned to here.

Nabiki: I thought that was the markings of a great warrior.

Kuno places his hand on the window as he looks out over the pond.

Kuno: A true warrior can have no dents in his armor. Dents show where he laxed and needs improvement. Emotions are the greatest stain we wear.

Nabiki: Well, I'm no warrior but I see it a little differently.

Kuno turns around and looks at Nabiki again.

Kuno: And how exactly do you see it?

Nabiki: You say that emotions are signs of perfection on armor. But I've seen Ranma fight for Akane many times. I've seen Mousse fight for Shampoo, and when I see those two fighting for the person they love, even when they don't realize it, its breath taking.

Kuno: I wonder what that must look like.

Nabiki: I've seen you fighting for me even.

Kuno: What? When?

Nabiki: Wanton. You kept calling him Dog man.

Kuno rolled his eyes.

Kuno: Oh there's something I like to forget.

Nabiki: I can guess why. But the moment you were there and stood up for me… well stood up for your honor and kept getting up… I felt warm inside. Like I was proud of you.

Kuno began to smile again.

Kuno: Really?

Nabiki: Yeah. But then you had to go and get clobbered again and again so that kind of ruined it.

The smile instantly vanished.

Kuno: You had some sort of point you were trying to make here?

Nabiki: Well… emotions aren't meant to be stains on armor. I think that's what the armor is there to protect. I mean the warrior is out there protecting their friends, family, loved ones, and country or whatever. But if they don't make it back than someone is left behind to mourn them. That armor is meant to protect those who are fighting for us from hurting us by dying for us.

Kuno laughed.

Kuno: So many ways to view something so simple. But in a way, I believe you are correct.

Nabiki stood in front of Kuno and looked up into his gaze.

Nabiki: Not bad for a girl who's never fought in her life huh?

Kuno began to smile again as he looked down at her.

Kuno: No Nabiki. Not bad at all.

Nabiki: So what do I get for a prize?

Kuno slowly began to lower his face to Nabiki's intent on kissing her. Nabiki was aware of what was happening but couldn't find it in herself to break way, so she simply closed her eyes and let the feelings she had bottled up so long ago take over for the first time ever.

Kodachi: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Kuno quickly snapped out of the trance he was in and darted away from Nabiki who now lied in the chair clutching her heart.

Kuno: KODACHI!

Nabiki took several deep breaths and fanned herself before getting back to her feet and running behind Kuno.

Nabiki: What the Hell is going on?

* * *

Happosai, Lukkosai, and Chengensai sit in Happosai's room cackling their hearts out as they rummage through Happosai's panty collection.

Lukkosai: Happy you have the greatest collection I've ever seen. I envy you truly I do.

Chengensai: Yes. Nirima is definitely the best place to find such silky treasures.

Happosai: That's right boys. I know where all the hot spots are.

The three laugh even louder as the freshly thrown panties slowly fall to the ground like cherry blossom leaves.

Lukkosai: So tomorrow we do it again?

Chengensai: I don't see why not.

Happosai: No. We can't we have more important matters to attend to.

Chengensai and Lukkosai both look quizzically at Happosai.

Chengensai: Are you ok Happy?

Lukkosai: Yeah, you just said that there was something more important than panty collecting. That's not like you.

Happosai: We've only got three days to prepare for the tournament and I don't intend to waste it. Right now that snot nosed punk is off training for the tournament and I plan on making it difficult to win.

Lukkosai: If I didn't know better my old friend. I'd say you were threatened by him.

Happosaid looked at him with a most wicked glance.

Happosai: Thank goodness you know better then. The results could have been detrimental.

Lukkosai: Really.

Chengensai steps between the two of them.

Chengensai: Now now boys. We shouldn't be fighting yet. Happy what do you have in mind.

Happosai: He cheated on his test. We all ended up with underwear that's never been worn before and its down right disciple.

Chengensai smiled slightly thinking about the pair of Nabiki's panties that were in his pocket.

Happosai: … so as of tomorrow we make sure that he'll get the training he wants for the tournament. I say we find every woman his good for nothing father ever tied him to and let them know about his decision of one woman. According to Akane's father he can't get married until he tells every woman who fancies him that he's spoken for so there's no way he'll be able to make it to the fight, or fight with his head on straight. He'll be a complete handicap.

Lukkosai: I don't understand. He's just going to tell them he's spoken for and keep going.

Happosai: Not if we tell them about the goons that have kidnapped him and brain washed him. Oh I'm sure they probably know some good martial artists who are willing to help them recover their bridegroom.

Happosai laughs manically as Lukkosai and Chengensai simply looked discouraged.

* * *

Kuno: SISTER!

Kuno reaches Kodachi's room and burst through the door without a hint of hesitation.

Kodachi: Brother dear?

Kuno quickly stands up after falling in with the door and draws his boken as he looks around the room but then notices Kodachi wearing a leather leotard thigh high boots and a police cap with a deep black ribbon in hand. On the other end of the room Ryu stands in nothing but a pair of black leather underwear with a zipper on it.

Kuno: What the Hell?

Nabiki comes flying around the corner as fast as she could.

Nabiki: Kuno is everything…

Nabiki quickly notices the condition of the room and then sees Kodachi and Ryu.

Nabiki: Nope… this is too much for me I don't even want to know. You guys are pretty strange as is, I don't want to know anything about your strange, sick, and demented sex habits. Goodbye.

Kodachi: Brother… I guess it's not a good idea to say this isn't what it seems at all is it?

Kuno was dumbstruck.

Kuno: Just tell me… why were you screaming.

Kodachi: Ryu here kept tickling me and… I guess the shrillness of my laughter must have broken my window.

Kuno: I don't need to know anymore… good night.

Kuno picks the door up off the floor and closes it onto the frame as he walks back out. Nabiki is on the nearby stairwell with her head in her hands shaking as though she were exposed to an artic chill.

Nabiki: Oh god. I need a drink. I need a very very strong drink. Can't get the visual out of my head.

Kuno: You think that's bad. That's my sister in there. There's nothing you can visualize that could hurt me now.

Nabiki: Did you notice that they had matching zippers in the crotch area.

Kuno looked as though he were about to throw up.

Kuno: No. I failed to realize that. Thank you for sharing.

Nabiki: Misery and company…

* * *

Ranma and the others have all gathered together around a fire.

Ranma: Well, two more days of hard training. I think the best method would be for everyone to just attack me tomorrow. Don't hold anything back and then the tournament will seem easy compared to you guys.

_Why do I get the feeling it's not going to be so simple?_

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

Authors Notes:

Well Hello! Yes I am still alive! I have been caught up in the craziest things since I put up the last chapter. Everything from, separating from girlfriend of three years, to having to look for another job. Well I'm currently working contract again and things are looking good. So I was finally able to stop worrying long enough to put out an update. For those of you who had doubts to me finishing this story I'd like to say I'm sorry. I was wrong to give you such doubt and I hope this chapter makes it up. If there are any new readers… please leave your comments. I love them and they fuel me to press on through my writers block. I've been told that this chapter has more dialogue in it than was originally expected so if that's a problem for you guys I'm sorry. But rest assured that the final chapter will be longer than this one or for that matter longer than any of the previous chapters I've written. I plan on going all out on that one baby! And believe me when I say I have to do up on a few fights. Now note that this chapter was somewhat rushed because I wanted to catch the attention of certain before I was removed from favorite and update lists. So for those who never gave up hope on me I thank you. But to everyone who reads, I love you all. Sorry about any spelling incorrections or anything along that line, I had to do this all through Word Pad because the computer at work doesn't have word. I will still reply to ever review I get individually and with that said, Please LET THE REVIEWS FLOW!

Cupid

P.S. Sorry about the scene with Kodachi and Ryu. I had to throw in something that was absolutely rotten and made people want to pull away from the screen and laugh until it hurt. And sorry about the Chapter 1 reposting... it's kind of a long story but to sum it up... I'm an Idiot.


	12. Chapter 12 The Trouble With Fiancees

Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright Rumiko Takahashi (Takahashi-sama) and are used without her permission. I am merely a fan, and after years of watching and reading, I want to take a hand at seeing what writing about these colorful characters would be like.

Enjoy!

Cupid Keys

Ranma ½ - Transition

Chapter 12

"The Trouble With Fiancée's"

(Rivals, and Perverts, and Ninjas! OH MY!)

Plane Description / Narrator

**Bold Ranma's thoughts**

_Italic Akane's thoughts_

* * *

_The last few nights were probably some of the most interesting evenings of my life. Ranma decided that he would train for two whole days, and rest for a day before the tournament. His thoughts towards training was to keep in mind that Happosai and the others were his superior as far as fighting experience goes. I mean come on, their all ancient. So the best way for him to get a better edge on his skill level was to be in continuous combat for the forty eight hours straight. We had to attack him relentlessly, while he had to exercise his control over his skill to make sure we were able to get up and continue to fight. We actually did it in shifts, Mousse, Ryouga, and Cologne took on the bulk of the work, while Shampoo, Ukyou, and I pretty much just acted as assistants. But all in all it was great. Ranma did what was needed to keep us all at bay and didn't even take time away from training to eat very much. We all took a break for four hours while Ranma simply continued to train alone, but we're heading back now to get rid of the last thirty minutes of forty eight hours of training. We're supposed ambush him, all six of us, no holds bared and he still has to control himself. We'll no time like the present to reach into the old surprise bag and pull out something new…_**

* * *

**

Ranma: Alright! Begin!!!

Akane jumps out of the trees and lands in front of Ranma and sweeps for his legs but before the hit lands Ranma flips out of the way.

**Akane?!?**

Ryouga: BAKUSAI TENKETSU!!!

Before Ranma gets the chance to land the earth falls from underneath him. Ranma quickly adjusts his landing so that the broken earth doesn't hurt his feet. He slides to the bottom of the freshly dug pit and quickly bounds out and latches on to a tree branch, hoping to get a moment to come back to himself.

Mousse: RAGING HAWKS TALON!!!

Still hanging from the branch Ranma looks up to see Mousse coming down on him with claws extended from his feet!

Ranma: DAMN!

Ranma quickly kicks his feet and swings back just barely out of the way of Mousse's attack but the branch that he was hoping to land on suddenly falls before he could touch it after a small yellow and black streak goes by.

**Ryouga's bandana!**

Ranma looks down to see Ukyou standing still with her giant spatula at the ready. Her powerful swing is barely ducked under by Ranma, but by ducking her blow he unable to dodge Shampoo's low Bonbronies attack.

**Crap!**

The hit lands, causing Ranma to tumble on the ground and roll to a stop. Ranma looks up and is surprised to see the smile on Cologne's face.

Cologne: I know you're not done yet boy?

Ranma: Far… Far from it.

Cologne: Good. AMAGURIKEN!

Ranma quickly jumps to his feet and dodges blow after blow.

**Crap! I can't attack back. If I do it will leave me open for a blow from behind. But if I let her continue to attack me she'll tire me out for everyone else or just back me into a tree!**

Hearing something quickly approaching from behind him Ranma ducks. Cologne catches one of Ukyou's spatulas in each hand and Ryouga's bandanna in her mouth, which she quickly spits out.

Cologne: Well… that was a close one.

**Ok. Time to take out the number game their playing. **

Ranma: KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN! REVISED!

Ranma quickly begins swinging at Cologne with rapid punches which Cologne continuously blocked with her staff.

Cologne: Come on boy, you know that won't work with me.

Ranma suddenly stops and points behind him.

Ranma: It wasn't meant for you.

Cologne looks past Ranma and sees Ukyou cradling her head in her hands. Then notices Shampoo tacked to a tree with small pieces of wool.

Ukyou: You stupid Jerk! You could have popped an eye out.

Shampoo: Hiyah!

Cologne looks down at her cane and notices that thee are several chunks of wood missing from it.

Cologne: Not bad… Not bad. But you forgot about him.

Cologne pointed up and Ranma quickly responded, seeing an object falling down quickly right where he was standing, so he dived out of the way.

Ryouga: Did I get him?

Ryouga's question was instantly answered by Ranma's hand reaching from behind Ryouga and snatching him back with a great deal of force causing him to break through a few trees. Ukyou, still stuck to the tree, yelled at Ranma wanting to get to Ryouga's half conscious side.

Ukyou: Hey you stupid Jack Ass, I thought you said you were going to be using control on us. What the hell was that?

Ranma: Ryouga can take it, I wouldn't do that to you.

Mousse: Ranma prepare to die!

Ranma quickly returns to this stance just as a chain clamps onto his ankle. Ranma prepares to chop the offending chain off but is interrupted by Mousse's attack.

Mousse: DEADLY FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN!!!

**Deadly? What's so deadly about a potty trainer?**

Ranma dodged the first strike and then kicked at Mousse's hands which caused him to release his weapon. The sound of a tree falling in the back ground gets Ranma's attention after he lands a back kick throwing Mousse several yards back. Ranma looks over where the tree had fallen and notices an object in the next tree.

**Holy Shit! That was a razor sharp saw! He really meant deadly. Reality, Mousse could easily land the most deadly blow even if he missed. I've got to get him out of this quickly.**

Before Ranma could react he felt a powerful impact from behind causing him to tumble forward from another person's body weight. Several powerful punches landed to the back of his head and the base of his neck before he was able to roll over and face his opponent.

**Akane!**

_Crap he saw me!_

Ranma threw Akane off by pushing her with both of his hand from her midsection. Before either of them could recover Cologne came down aiming to bash Ranma's skull in with her cane. Ranma quickly sat up and then rolled to his left narrowly dodging Cologne's second attack which would have knocked him out if it had landed. Once again back on his feet, Ranma stood at a stand still between Cologne and Akane, both waiting to attack him.

Ranma: So it's just the two of you now?

Cologne: It's not over with yet Boy. And who said that there were only two of us?

Just as Cologne finished her sentence, Ryouga and Mousse popped up. Ryouga pulled his right arm back with all his might, opened up his umbrella and launched it at Ranma. Mousse quickly spun around and opened his sleeves launching several throwing knives at Ranma in a glimmering blaze. The sound of Ranma screaming as well as the sound of the darts hitting up against the tree behind Ranma echoed until the tree began to creak and fall. After the dust settles and enough leaves fall the combatants have a clear view of Ranma holding Ryouga's umbrella which is covered in several of Mousse's knives as well as one that is in Ranma's mouth.

_Relentless bastard._

Ranma: Ok. Now it's my turn.

Ranma closed Ryouga's umbrella and lashed out in Mousse's direction. Mousse, still caught off guard by Ranma's survival of their weapon barrage, was completely defenseless as Ranma charged in and connected Ryouga's Umbrella to Mousses midsection, causing all the air to flee from his lungs and for him to collapse. Ready for battle Ryouga jumped into the air and tried to descend on Ranma as he was still recoiling from his attack on Mousse. But Ranma had noticed the air born martial artist and quickly forced open Ryouga's umbrella causing all the throwing knives to fly out at Ryouga handle first connecting with several vital points and causing Ryouga to land like a lifeless lump of flesh just short of where Ranma was standing. Ranma quickly discards the umbrella and turns towards Akane and Cologne, both were no where to be seen.

**Where the heck did they go?**

Ranma sat still, trying to listen for any sign of movement, a breath being taken, sweat droping, or anything that would give off their position. Suddenly he heard a twig break and dashed towards its location.

**I'm betting that's Akane.**

Ranma quickly dashed to the other side of a very large oak tree and saw Akane with both of her hands extended.

**Hey… that looks like the positioning for a chi blast…**

Akane: FUSHICHOU MOUI!!!

**Phoenix Fury? What the hell is that? Shit!**

Ranma jumped back behind the tree and clung to his heart from the shock of what had just happened. A flaming red chi blast streaked by him, destroying the tree it just happened to clash into.

**OH my GOD. When did she learn that?!?**

Akane: Oh no you don't Ranma! You can't run forever, Come here! FUSHICHOU MOUI!!!

The fiery blast bursts through the tree splintering it and also burning portions of it at the same time. Ranma quickly flees.

**Think Saotome. Think! Ok. This is wrong, I'm not going to run from Akane just because she learned a new technique.**

Ranma skids to a halt and prepares to take Akane head on.

Akane: FUSHICHOU MOUI!

The fiery energy quickly soars in Ranma's direction.

Ranma: MOKO TAKABISHA!

The energy blasts collide with one another but suddenly Akane's blast absorbs Ranma's and suddenly continues on its course directly towards Ranma now bigger.

Ranma: Crap!

Ranma dives out of the way. And quickly gets back to his feet and keeps running.

**Oh this sucks!**

Akane: Come back here and Fight me Damn it!

**That's it! It's the same as the Lion's Roar Shot, or the Pride of the Fierce Tiger, but where Ryouga uses his depression to make heavy chi, and I use my confidence to make a powerful chi, she uses her anger to make a flaming chi. Damn I love this woman! Now to bring this to an end. **

Ranma turns on his heals and heads runs quickly towards Akane. The moment that she is in her sights he halts and takes up a fighting stance.

_What the Hell?_

Akane stops a few yards away from Ranma and looks at him with confusion in her eyes.

Akane: Now what?

Ranma: Fight me!

Akane: Fight you? Fight you? Why so you can dance around all day?

Ranma: No. So that I can see how good you've become.

_He's serious?_

Uncertain, Akane lifts her hands up in a defensive posture. The two quickly begin to circle one another.

Ranma: So what now? Just going to stand there all day and look for an opening?

Akane: No. I'm going to wait for you to attack.

**What?**

Akane: Aside from training you, Cologne has given me a few lessons. And like you said, I've got enough indirect training to do some interesting things anyway.

Ranma: So, what if I don't attack first.

Akane: Than I do… This!

Akane charges in closing the small distance in mere seconds.

Akane: KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!

**What?**

Akane delivers several swift punches to Ranma's midsection. The blows were not as powerful or as swift as Ranma's but they got the job done. Ranma stumbles back but quickly recovers his footing.

Ranma: OK… You caught me off guard there. So she taught you the Chestnut technique. You've got a ways to go before mastering it, but you've got it.

Akane smirks and settles into her fighting stance again.

Akane: Well, come on then. I've already taken and landed mind you, the first swing. You're move.

Ranma: Very well.

Ranma quickly charges in and sweeps at Akane's legs to which she jumps out of the way. Ranma quickly follows up with a double handed strike to her midsection. The attack was telegraphed and over extended, but Akane didn't attempt to block or dodge the attack. The hit landed solidly causing Akane to roll several feet back.

Ranma: What the hell? You didn't block, you didn't dodge, you just stood there and took the full blow!

Akane slowly rose to her feet as she forced herself to take several breaths.

Akane: You were trying to take it easy on me. I don't want your pity, I want your respect. Now fight me or just say you quite damn it!

Ranma lowered his head.

Ranma: I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.

Akane: Yeah, but I took it like that.

Akane dashed in and kicked Ranma solidly in his torso followed up by a elbow to the back of his head. Ranma rolled away from Akane, narrowly dodging an axe kick that could have crushed the skull of an average man. Quickly back to his feet Ranma returns to his defensive stance.

**She want's me serious. OK.**

They both looked at each other, both unsteady in their stances and looking determined.

Akane: Let's end this!

Ranma: Fine.

They both charge into one another, Akane performing a somersault axe kick, while Ranma quickly drops to his back and performs a rising kick. The two attacks connect and deflect one another. They quickly recover and charge in clashing with elbow and knee attacks until they are tied in a leg lock. The two separate but land a very short distance apart when Ranma notices Akane's next attack.

**Fine. I'll meet you head on.**

The two step into each other's inner circle.

Akane: KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!

Ranma: KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!

Their punches collide with one another causing the two to feel a greater sting in their fists than anywhere else.

_Faster! Faster! I can't give up now!_

**OK. She's really doing a good job.**

Suddenly Akane draws her hand back and yelps in pain.

Akane: Ouch!

Still caught in the heat of battle Ranma continued striking, landing several hits before realizing that Akane had stopped. Akane tumbles back, having lost her balance and wind from several attacks having hit her midsection, but before she could fall Ranma had caught her.

Ranma: Akane! I'm sorry I… I didn't realize you stopped.

Akane: It… it's ok. I'll be fine. You just got lost in the fight that's all.

Akane put on a weak smile.

Ranma: You idiot. You could have gotten seriously hurt.

Akane: Strangely enough I feel pretty good.

Akane tried to stand up, pulling on Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma: You Masochist. Great, I'm in love with a psycho.

Using a nearby tree and Ranma as a crutch Akane once again tried to center her balance.

Akane: Like you're just figuring that out. Besides, now that you know I can take a hit and bounce back from it, maybe you'll start taking me seriously in training.

Ranma slowly backed away from Akane letting her stand on her own two feet again.

Ranma: You don't seem to be doing too good of a job at the whole bounce back thing.

Akane took a step and feel again but before she could hit the ground Ranma had caught her and held her tightly. Realizing that she had been saved again Akane looked up into his eyes and laughed sweetly.

Akane: It's a work in progress. Takes time to really nail it all down.

Ranma: I see.

Ranma leaned in and slowly, gently kissed Akane. Time seemed still as they shared each others embrace and warmth.

Cologne: Well seeing as it's already been ten minutes past the training point, I guess I won't interrupt this moment any more than I already have.

Not completely used to being affectionate in public Ranma and Akane quickly backed away from each other.

Cologne: I swear I never get tired of that. Dinner will be ready in an hour.

Cologne bounced away on her cane, laughing as they continued to breathe heavy with shock.

* * *

Ryu: Good Morning Kuno!

Things at the Kuno estate had been very strange the last few days. Not having any family to return to, or any place to really call home, Kodachi offered Ryu a place to stay at the Kuno estate. Kuno made several protests against it which ended when Kodachi presented him with the ultimatum that either Kuno give Ryu a place to stay or he would be more than welcomed to stay in her room, being that he was her new fiancé and all. Kuno reluctantly agreed.

Kuno: I may have agreed to permit you to stay here Ryu, but that does not mean that I welcome you. You would do well to stay far out of my sight. And when walking around the house be mindful of your appearance and PUT ON SOME CLOTHES DAMN IT!!!

Ryu looks down at himself, standing in the living room with nothing on but a pair of boots his underwear (thankfully with no zipper in the crotch area) and a long bathroom robe that wasn't completely closed.

Ryu: What's wrong with this?

Kuno:What's wrong with it? What's wrong with it?!? You are in a house that is not your own, amongst people that are not blood related to you. Prancing around as though you have no shame and were raised in an uncivilized environment. This is the House of Kuno! AND YOU WILL RESPECT IT!!!

Kodachi walks from in with a partly sinister, partly seductive smile on and wraps her arms around Ryu's neck after closing his bathrobe.

Kodachi: What he means to say my dear, is that you must leave something for the honeymoon. Or else I might tear into you myself before hand. And thought I don't mind, I try to contain myself.

Ryu looks down and ties the waist strap closed.

Ryu: Oh. Well why didn't he just say so?

Kuno continued to look on, annoyed at everything he's had to deal with for the last few days. With the absence of Ranma and the rest of the gang, he was forced to single handedly fight off the advances of Happosai's Perverted Trio on his own. He's had to witness the depth of his own sister's passionate spirit in her physical pursuit of Ryu and vice versa throughout his home. And was still quite vexed as to what was taking place between himself and Nabiki Tendo. Yes, Tatewaki Kuno welcomed the familiar insanity that came with the entire Nirima Wrecking Crew, and now more than ever wished that he had someone to strike rather than to admit, even to himself it seemed, that he was actually missing them.

Kuno: When will it all end?

Kuno thinks out loud as he continues down his breakfast while taking several deep breaths, and try not to notice his sister's and Ryu's loving and sickening glances across the table at one another.

Kuno: Well, at least it can't get any worse than this….

He says as he raises his orange juice to his lips.

Principal: AHLOOOOO HAAAAAA!!!

Kuno spits across the room dousing Sasuke with saliva laced orange juice.

Kodachi: Father!!! Welcome home!

Kodachi jumps across the room and, in a surprisingly sweet manner, hugs her father with genuine daughter to father love, and that love is strangely genuinely returned. The sight is far too normal for the well known sick father and daughter combo putting on such a display.

Kuno: OH! Just kill me now!

Having just witnessed the display between Kodachi and the principal as she walked in, Nabiki Tendo is left nearly speechless.

Nabiki: Kuno-baby?

Kuno: Nabiki Tendo? How wonderful it is to see you.

Kuno quickly begins cleaning up his eating area and reaches for his boken.

Kuno: Well look at the time, we really must be going now. Have a wonderful day people.

Principal: Where you going Tatchi? Me be um' just getting home. Don't you want to give um' your old man a hug to welcome me back?

Kuno scrambles away from his father and quickly grabs Nabiki's arm and backs out looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was creeping up on him or blocking his planned escaped route.

Kuno: Oh! Hugs are over rated… besides your love for me is so strong that I can feel it from over here.

Principal: Ah! Me be feelin t love you have to my little Tachi. Be sure to come back home real soon ya. We havin very special Havai celebration tis year so celebrate my little whani's Graduation from High school.

Kuno: Yeah… whatever. I'm sure it will be a blast.

Kuno leans over Nabiki's shoulder and urgently whispers in her ear.

Kuno: Let's run for it!

Without waiting for a confirmation or argument from Nabiki, Kuno clings tightly to her and runs out of the dining area.

Kodachi: Father… there's someone I'd like you to meet.

* * *

Packing up after breakfast was quick and easily accomplished. Arguments were quickly solved and before long the edge of Nirima was in sight of our almost weary travelers. Seeing the sun at its zenith caused for everyone to smile at what great time they were making caused everyone to be in a great mood.

Ranma: So let me get this straight. Between training with me and getting rest, Cologne saw you training and you learned the Chestnut fist and your own variation of a chi blast?

Akane: Yeah. It wasn't easy, I'm not as depressed as Ryouga can get, and I'm not as prideful as you are, I just kept getting mad about not being able to do it so I thought, How would Ranma handle this if it were him." And then I realized that that was how you leaned the Pride of the Fierce Tiger. So I used my greatest emotion… which happened to be anger.

Ranma: It shocked me seeing that.

Akane: Yeah. I was in total awe.

Cologne: I was running for my life. That damn thing nearly burned me to a crisp. I didn't expect it to work like that. Imagine my shock.

They were now officially in Nerima. The moment this reached each of their minds everyone stopped for a second and looked around.

Mousse: I swear, it's like we're coming home for the first time. Like it's not the Nirima we know and love.

Ryouga: No declarations of death, no fighting fiancées, no cats, dragons, onis or vengeful spirits. Are you guys sure you weren't following me and we're now in Okinawa or something?

Laughter erupts.

Shampoo: Silly Ryouga.

Ukyou: Yeah, like we'd ever be crazy enough to follow your lead.

Ryouga: Oh, that was mean.

Akane: I don't know Ukyou. I mean if it's possible that anyone would WANT to eat my cooking, that it's possible that someone might someday get directions from Ryouga.

Ryouga: I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult Akane.

Ranma: A little bit of both.

Cologne: Well, it does the heart good to see you youngsters in such good spirits. Tell you what why don't we celebrate…

Principal: Aloooo Haaaa!

**CRAP!**

Ranma narrowly ducks under the clippers aimed at his pigtail and performs a rising kick connecting with Principal Kuno's jaw.

Ranma: Ok, so we left out insane Principals. It's always the one thing we forget to mention.

Akane: Principal Kuno? What's the meaning of this? We've Graduated. We're just waiting for our diplomas to come back.

Principal bounces back to his feet and smiles his ever confident smile.

Principal: Yah little whani, me guess me be respondin to t old habits. Tey do die hard ya know. Anyvey, com to da Kuno estatate and bring ya friends, we be very big graduation party for me little Kodachi. Food, good times! Ya.

Ranma: I don't know. It seems like a bad idea.

Principal: And me be promising no trick and no hair cuts.

Akane looked at Ranma with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout.

Akane: Come on Ranma, I think we should go.

Ranma looks down at his Fiancée and tries to look away.

**Traitor!**

Ranma: You just had to break out the puppy eyes didn't you?

_Sucker…_

Ranma: Alright. Alright! Just… stop looking at me like that.

Principal: Well, me um be very happy to be seein you der. Aloha!

The psycho principal quickly exits leaving everyone to stare as he runs past random kids and offers free hair cuts. Ranma looks at Ryouga and the others.

Ranma: You do realize that you guys are coming as well?

Mousse: Yeah Mon. I wouldn't miss dis for te world.

Ryouga: Stop that, is just disturbing.

Ukyou: Oh yeah, well you didn't have to deal with him as a principal.

Shampoo: Shampoo think he need to take swim in cursed spring.

Cologne: Well, I guess that ends my idea of going to the Nekohauten and getting something to eat.

Ranma: Oh no it doesn't, I think I want to go to that place with as little appetite as possible. You never know what's in that food.

Mousse: What do you mean?

Akane: You don't want to know.

Ranma: Let's just put it like this. Kodachi uses more concoctions in her food than Shampoo ever has.

Shampoo: Even her brother think she crazy.

With that everyone turns and sees Nabiki and Kuno walking towards the Cat Café.

Ryouga: Um… I don't normally like to be the person asking stupid and obvious questions but… is that Nabiki with Kuno?

Ukyou: Thank you for asking Sugah, now I don't have to.

Akane: I… I think it is.

Shampoo: You don't think…

Mousse: That they're together?

Ranma: Man, this is certainly turning out to be one creepy day.

Akane quickly begins walking towards he café, but stops when she realizes that no one was following her.

Akane: Come on, it wouldn't look right if I walked in on my own. Come with me if you really want to know.

Ranma: Yeah. I mean it's not like we weren't heading there in the first place. Let's go find out.

* * *

The doorbell rings its calm tune at the Tendo Dojo.

Kasumi: I'll get it.

Happosai: No! I… I mean. Kasumi, you do so much. Please allow me to get the door.

Kasumi: Why thank you Grandfather Happosai. That's very kind of you.

Happosai:Its my pleasure.

Kasumi head back to the kitchen while Happosai heads to the door.

Happosai:Hello, Tendo Dojo.

At the door several servants are kneeling before Haposai.

Servant: Good even Grand Master Happosai. We have come for the right to stand in the place of our masters for the Honor to claim one, Ranma Saotome.

Happosai: Well as his Master and a Guardian for the young Saotome, I will grant you such a claim. But only on the condition that you are able to defeat him in combat. Such are the ways of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Anyone not willing to do so should turn now and leave peacefully, but note that you are forfeiting your claim on Ranma.

No one amongst the crowd so much as budged.

Servant: Grand Master. I doubt anyone will be relinquishing their claim sir. And if there are any still considering they are truly fools.

Happosai: Fine. Fine. This pleases me. Go now and discover the whereabouts of young Ranma, and when you do. Let there be no end until there is a victor!

The crowd stands and raises their fits, cheering loudly for their claim of victory. Happosai walks back into the Tendo House and quickly makes their way into the family room.

Kasumi: Grandfather, what was that loud cheering like roar I just heard?

Soun: Yes, for a moment there it seemed like it was coming from outside of our door.

Genma panda lifts up a sight saying, "And it sounded like a large mob."

Happosai: Oh, that was nothing. The Jehovah witnesses have come to Japan. They're moving in large groups and all. I said praise Buda and they booed me. Nothing more. Now excuse me, I'm going to bed.

Happosai quickly retreats up the steps and listens for any strange reactions. Moments later he hears the sound of Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo laying down Go chips and pouring sake.

Happosai: Fools…

* * *

The sound of laughter breaks through the calming of the shopping district now that most of the stores and restaurants were closing.

Akane: YOU SAW WHAT???

Nabiki: A zipper. I tell you it was the craziest thing I've ever seen. I wanted to decapitate myself on the spot.

On the other side of the room Ranma and Kuno were wearing similar expressions.

Kuno: I fail to see any humor in this.

Ranma: Yeah, that could have been me. Oh GOD. The Horror!

Kuno: Ok, that just gave me a visual I didn't need.

The visual image Kuno received must have been contagious, because it clearly passed on to Ryouga.

Ryouga: That just killed all my hope for humanity.

Mousse lies on the floor rolling while clutching his sides.

Mousse: I find this to be so disturbing that I can't help but to laugh.

Ukyou and Shampoo look down at Mousse and laughed.

Ukyou: I'm with him.

Shampoo: So is Shampoo.

_It's good to finally laugh like this and not have to worry about fighting one another tomorrow. I mean I know Ranma's fighting Happosai and the rest of the Perverted Trio tomorrow. But for tonight, I almost wish that tomorrow would never come. That we could be stuck in this moment for the rest of our lives._

**What the hell is that noise?**

Suddenly the roof door to the Cat Café crashes in and at it's entrance lies twenty men dressed in Ninja outfits and some having weapons. Cologne quickly rushes forward to address the crowd.

Cologne: What the Hell is the meaning of this. I don't know what you had hoped to accomplish by knocking down my door, but unless it was seeing how strong your tolerance for pain is, I'm afraid you wont accomplish it. Now before I commence with issuing pain someone had better speak.

A ninja steps forward and lowers his mask and kneels before Cologne.

Cologne: You're still not talking.

Ninja: Our most humble apologize for our intrusion Ms. But we are here to collect the youth known as Ranma Saotome. Any means to acquire him shall be taken. And any force for that matter.

Akane quickly made her way to stand at Ranma's side.

Ranma: What the hell?

_The sad truth to life, all good things must come to an end._

Ranma: And exactly why are you here to… collect me anyway?

Ninja: Why, so that you can wed the heir to our clan my Lord. Now you can come quietly. We know of your great talent in Martial Arts, but in surrendering now we are able to guarantee the safety of all those with you.

At that, Ranma, Akane, Ryouga, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyou and Kuno all positioned themselves into their fighting stances.

Ranma: Those are fighting words Pal… and do understand that we can't guarantee the safety of those with you either.

Having barely lifted from his kneeling position, the Ninja quickly darts across the room but before any attack could be landed he feel to the ground shivering. Ranma gently lands back into his fighting stance right beside Akane.

Ranma: Cologne! Get Nabiki out of here! Well take out the trash.

Akane: Yeah!

Ryouga: Bring it on!

Ukyou: One order if large order of pain coming up!

Kuno: I don't like it but… Let's go.

Shampoo: We show you.

Mousse: Seems like I have no reason to hold back!

The cry of battle roars over the sound of Nabiki Tendo's shriek of fear as she's carried out by Cologne.

Cologne: Hijame!

The swarm of Ninja quickly approaches like a dark tidal wave. Ranma, Ryouga, and Akane quickly jump forward and draw their hands back to summon their chi blasts.

Ranma: MOKO TAKABISHA!

Ryouga: SHISHI HOKODAN!

Akane: FUSHICHOU MOUI!

The wave is immediately thrown back for multiple reasons, most of which was fear. Before giving them the chance to recover Shampoo drops to one knee and intertwines her fingers together.

Shampoo: Mousse! Kuno! Ukyou!

Mousse nodes his head and runs towards Shampoo, jumping on to her hands and being launched into the center of the crowd. Spinning with grace not suiting his masculine form he begins his descent and summons forth two large maces and continues to spin after he lands knocking away several combatants. Kuno and Ukyo quickly land and begin mimicking the chaos just outside the attack range of Mousse. Having since stopped spinning Mousse sits in the circle he created as ninja slowly draw in towards his position. Mousse smiles an innocent grin.

Mousse: Uh guys. Don't look up know, but my Fiancée's here.

Mousse points up and the eyes of the ninja look to where he's pointing. Shampoo gracefully falls towards the enemy having her baroni drawn and battle ready. Mousse quickly launches a chain catching one of the Ninja by their feet and uses them as a weapon by spinning and attacking the other Ninja's unprotected legs.

Mousse: I said don't look up. I tried to warn you.

Shampoo: AH!!!!

Shampoo lands and quickly begins dispatching ninja one after the other. Ukyou swats her spatula at her enemy knocking them into one another with sheer force, and leaving many unconscious with one blow. But the ninja were quickly closing in on her causing her attacks to become more so out of desperation. Ryouga jumps towards Ukyou's position and lands directly on a Ninja preparing to attack her unprotected back.

Ryouga: He almost got you there Ukyou.

Ryouga defensively lands and places his back to Ukyou.

Ukyou: No he didn't, I saw you coming and knew you'd get here on time. I left defending my rear for you.

Ryouga: Oh how sweet. Well I guess I'd better go to work then.

Ukyou: Yes you should.

Ryouga draws his hand back as a swarm of Ninja try to perform an air raid.

Ryouga: BAKUSAI TENKETSU!

Sever chunks of broken wood and earth rupture from beneath them splintering towards their unsuspecting foe. On the other side of the room Kuno dances from movement to fluid movement as though were effortlessly performing a kata. Ranma lands ducks under on of Kuno's attacks.

Ranma: I barely ducked under that one.

Kuno: I was aiming for your head.

Ranma spin kicks a ninja trying to attack him from behind and then proceeds to dash in around Kuno opening the circle Kuno had already formed with his attacks.

Ranma: I take it that you're a still a bit bitter about the whole Curse thing.

Kuno waves his boken in deadly arches tagging any opponent unfortunate enough to be in his way.

Kuno: No, not at all. Why I can't think of a single reason why I would still be upset over that.

Ranma ducks under another attack from Kuno and continues to attack the ninja surrounding him.

Ranma: Look Kuno…

Ducks another attack.

Ranma: I'm… sorry… OK.

Kuno continues to press attack after attack and then laughs.

Kuno: Don't worry about it. It was partially my fault as well. Nabiki was right, I was blinding myself to the truth. Anyway, I've been fully informed about the situation by Ms. Tendo.

Ranma sucks a few of Kuno's rapidly thrown attacks.

Ranma: Than why are you still attacking me?

Kuno: Because it's fun! And every time you successfully dodge one, it his an unsuspecting foe anyway.

**Oh Great.**

Akane dived into the fray with Mousse and Shampoo and was quickly handed a bow staff.

Mousse: Keep your distance from them Akane, they mean business.

Shampoo: So do we.

Akane: The problem isn't their intent, it's their numbers. They'll get back up eventually. We need t end this.

Ranma: Everyone! Regroup!

Everyone quickly fights their way back to each other's side, the wave of ninja pauses for a moment and again encircles their target.

Ryouga: Great idea Ranma, now they have us all together.

Ranma: Relax Ryouga, this is all a part of the plan.

Kuno: Well I'd like to hear the rest of it.

Ranma: Just relax and be cool.

Mousse: Cool? What do mean be cool?

Ranma: Don't you feel it? The heat of battle these guys are emitting?

Akane: Heat? Ranma, no! The Café.

Shampoo: No worry, good insurance. Café be back in week top. Maybe better.

Kuno: If need be I'll lend support.

Ukyou: That's good to hear, maybe you're not such a bad guy Kuno.

Ranma: Can we talk about this later. Right now I need them pissed and you guys calm.

Ryouga: Let's do it.

Ranma: Come on! What are you waiting for, I'm right here you Jerks!

The collecting wave waited no longer. And as they approached not caring for their personal well being, only for the fight, they were unaware that their approach was only going to make the outcome of their pain worse.

Ranma: TAKE THIS! HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!!

The still wind in the café suddenly comes alive lifting every table, chair, pot and pan into the swirling tornado. The roof is easily torn away and with it launches an unknown number of ninja. The water pipe bursts as the last remence of the blast dies, leaving in it's wake a boy, three girls, a cat, a duck, and a pig… and one massive headache.

Ranma: Shampoo? Do you think the insurance will cover the fact that the Café has totally been moved?

Akane: Cologne's going to be pissed.

Shampoo: Reow!

Suddenly Ranma looks down at Shampoo in her Cat form.

Ranma: C.. c.. c…c .c…c..c.c. CAT!!!!

Akane: Oh no not this again.

Kuno: So he is afraid of cats…

Ukyou: Great, another mess to clean up.

* * *

Chengensai: I believe I can be of some assistance.

Ukyou, Akane, and Kuno all turned to see Chengensai holding Ryouga and dropping a kettle filled with hot water.

Chengensai: Don't worry about this one, I will do him no harm and I will make sure he's taken directly to the Kuno estate, knowing his sense of direction.

Without another word Chengensai vanishes.

Ukyou: What the hell was that?

Akane: I don't know, but we'll know soon enough.

Kuno: Well for now we've got other problems.

Kuno points to a female Ranma that has ran up a light post and is now pointing at Shampoo in her cat form in fear, continuing to say cat.

Ukyou: Ok, let's just go to my restaurant and change them back.

Akane: Yeah, then we'll head to the Kuno estate to see what's happened to Ryouga.

Kuno: Oh great. Now I have to attend that damn party.

Chengensai jumps along the rooftops carrying Ryouga by his handkerchief.

Chengensai: I'm sorry if this method of transportation is uncomfortable, but we only have a little further to go.

Ryuoga did not squeal and after a few more long distant jumps Chengensai stopped and laid down Ryouga's clothes, and placed a small thermos next to Ryouga.

Chengensai: I doubt you want to have this conversation as a pig. So take your time, but please do not leave before we have a chance to talk.

Ryouga quickly changed back into his human form and got dressed.

Ryouga: Alright. What do you want old man?

Chengensai: Well, first let me say that I am sorry for my behavior last time. I received a burst of energy from somewhere and it caused me to act less than appropriate.

Ryouga quickly remembered the mentioning of Nabiki's panties, but pushed that from his mind.

Ryouga: Yeah what ever. Get on with it.

Chengensai: Well first I'd like to thank you for your treatment of Akari. I was asked by her grandfather to look over her, so I had known the details of your relationship. And I am sorry that it didn't work out for you two, but I thank you for making her happy as long as you had.

The mentioning of Akari caused Ryouga to give the old man his undivided attention after the quick memory of pain disappeared.

Chengensai: And I wanted to tell you that Happosai is up to something. His expression the last time we met told it all, but unlike then I now know what he's up to.

Ryouga: What does this have to do with me? After the tournament tomorrow take up your problems with the master.

Chengensai: That may very well be the safest way to look at it and not get involved. But I called you here because I figured out of all the others you had the best chance of defending off the old goat next to Ranma. If I told you something to take back to Ranma, I can almost be sure that it would get to him.

Ryouga: Look, can we please get to the point?

Chengensai: As you wish. Happosai has recruited a small army to fight for Ranma's hand in marriage.

Ryouga began to laugh.

Ryouga: You're too late old man, we just took them out tonight. That's what you just walked in on the end of.

Chengensai continued to look with a dreary expression.

Chengensai: I'm afraid not young one. You may have defended against one of the clans tonight, but tomorrow they will all find their way to young Saotome. Unlike tonight where one happened to have discovered your whereabouts tomorrow there's a fight scheduled, and there's no way to change the location. He will be a sitting duck and completely outnumbered.

Ryouga: How many clans are we talking about here?

Chengensai: At least twelve more. But the number of houses is of little importance the greater concern would be the number of members in each house. Again I mention you only fended off a single house tonight.

The expression on Ryouga's face said it all, and it said, "Shit."

Ryouga: Great, so what are we supposed to do about it?

Chengensai: I can only think of one true way, you would have to defend young Mr. Saotome long enough for him to participate in the tournament. Afterwards he'd be able to defend himself, but if he has to fight them before the battle he would risk loosing the battle, or missing it due to being detained. Neither of these count as plausible excuses in the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts views for postponing a duel for supremacy. If he's not there he will forfeit.

Ryouga: Well then what are you holding me up for, I have to go tell the other!

Chengensai: Ryouga wait!

Ryouga ran off into the distance leaving Chengensai waving frantically behind him pointing in the opposite direction.

Chengensai: The Kuno Estate is that way!!!

* * *

In a very large tent setup over the entire gardening area of the Kuno Estate Ranma and the others look around.

Ranma: Oh my goodness. I thought we were going to be it. I never expected to see so many people.

They stand at the entrance surprised at the amount of people, both from Furinkan and St. Hebereke High School, the amount of food, and the selection of music.

Akane: They must be here because of the free food.

Ukyou: No. It's more than that. I mean come on, this is the Kuno Estate. How often do you get an invite to dine with rich folk.

Ranma: All the time, I've been invited here more than Akane.

Kuno: Excuse me, but I am still here. And that Ranma, was before I understood the depth of your secret.

Ranma laughed and placed his hand on the back of his head.

Ranma: Oh yeah. I guess that means I'm not welcomed anymore.

Kuno: That solely depends on my mood, and if you announce your intentions before hand.

Ranma: So all I gotta do is call and say I'm on the way and it's cool huh?

Kuno: No. If you call and say you're on the way, I'll lock the gate.

Kuno smiles as he finishes the sentence and arrogantly brushes the hair away from his eyes before laughing.

**I like that he can joke now. Maybe Kuno really isn't such a bad guy.**

Principal: AAAAAAALLLLLOOOOOOOO HHHHHHAAAAA!!!

Their attention is immediately turned to Principal Kuno who stands center stage on the edge of the tent flush up against the surrounding wall with a large microphone in his hand and strangely enough with a megaphone to the microphone.

**Kuno may not be such a bad guy, but his father is a nut!**

Principal: Me be wanting to tank you all for comin. Tis not ebryday that ya daughter be graduating from high school ya? So please, enjoy ta even, ave as much food as you like little ones, but please clap as I welcome to the stage my little Whani to da stage.

The crowd applauds as well as trumpets sound as Kodachi comes to the stage.

Kodachi: Thank you. I just want to say, that you have made this a most joyous occasion. I want to congratulate my fellow graduates from both St. Hebereke and Furinkan, and I wish you all a bright future.

Akane leans over and whispers in Ranma's ear.

Akane: Was it just me, or was that speech rather…

Ranma: Sane.

Akane: Ok, so it wasn't just me.

Kodachi: Oh, and I'd like to take this opportunity to give some bad news. I have ended my pursuit of one Ranma Saotome. I know this will break his heart, but I have discovered a new love. One that shall burn with passion until it leaves the earth as an ash covered surface of a burned out sun. Please welcome my new Love, and future husband, Ryu Kumon.

Akane: Ok, scratch that last comment from the record.

Ranma: Consider it gone.

Ryu jumps to the stage and bows to the audience before taking Kodachi in his arms and kissing her. As they separate Kodachi giggles lightly.

Kodachi:My dear… Not in front of our guests.

Ryu: Sorry Ko. Sometimes I just can't help myself.

Mousse barks and holds hi stomach.

Ukyou: I couldn't have said it better myself.

Shampoo:Shampoo get bag to drop guts into after cut open stomach.

Akane: I think Shampoo may have said it a little better.

Ukyou: I agree.

Kodachi quickly giggles and pushes Ryu away as she again grabs the microphone.

Kodachi: Well, I hope you all have a splendid evening. I know that I will.

Ranma holds his stomach.

Ranma: Ok. Thank God it's over, but man that was just too much.

Akane laughs and grabs Ranma's hand.

Akane: Come on you guys. Let's go have some fun.

Pulling along a reluctant Ranma, Akane, Shampoo and Mousse make their way to the dance floor.

Shampoo: You coming Spatula Girl?

Playfully using the insulting name for her once rival Shampoo laugher is followed by Ukyou.

Ukyou: You go ahead Chinese Bimbo, I'll be there as soon as Chengensai drops off Ryouga.

Shampoo: Better hope Ryouga no run off on own, that could take hours.

Ukyou uncomfortably laughs, knowing that part of it wasn't a joke.

Ukyou: I know…

* * *

Ryouga: Where the Hell Am I???

Chengensai runs behind Ryouga and cracks him upside the back of his head.

Chengensai: You damned fool. You've been going the wrong way. Now come on I have a promise to keep.

Chengensai jumps on Ryouga's back and points.

Chengensai: That way! And you'd better hope we're not too late.

* * *

Dancing, screaming, playing in the pond (Mr. Green Turtle was put inside for the party), even a little drinking, made the event more memorable than one would have expected for Akane and Ranma. At the entrance Ukyou turned down dances from a few of her class members as well as party crashers. She really enjoyed removing the party crashers but she still felt bored without Ryouga there then suddenly.

Ryouga: UKYOU!!!

Ukyou looked up from staring at her feet and saw Ryouga running in to the estate, waving frantically.

Ukyuo: Ryouga! You jackass, you got lost didn't you? I can't believe it. Of all the times why now!

Ryouga runs through the entrance and grabs Ukyou without breaking stride.

Ryouga: We need to get to Ranma.

Ukyou: Ryouga, what's going on?

Ryouga: We have to find him before they do. Where is he?

Ukyou: I don't know, they walked off maybe an hour ago.

The sound of chaotic screams comes from the rear of the Kuno estate. Hidden slightly by the darkness of night, but visible due to the party lights, Ukyou could see several figures in the trees as well as jumping into the party area.

Ukyou: Sorry to say Hun, but unless those ninja's are part of a show that Principle Kuno's putting on, we're probably too late.

Ryouga looks up and sees the approaching shadows.

Ryouga: Damn.

* * *

**I remember the song from dirty dancing rather vividly. A lot of talk about haing the itme of your life. Well that how I feel right now. Akane and I have been dancing for over an hour now and we've had little to no interruptions. It's been feeling like a dream come true. So you can only imagine my surprise when I get tapped on the shoulder and suddenly punched in the face knocking me away from my Fiancee. I am PISSED. **

Ranma quickly jumps back to his feet and faces his approaching opponent.

Ranma: I don't know how you are buddy, but you're certainly cruisin' for a Brusin', and I'm just the guy to give it to you.

A strong man towering at almost seven feet tall stands before him with a sword nearly Ranma's height. The man looks down at Ranma and bursts into laughter. Pulling away the mask, Ranma instantly recognizes the Juenkyo Enforcer.

Kinnii: I thought that the name Ranma Saotome somehow sounded familiar. It's been quite a while since our last encounter boy. I hope you've somehow improved because if not you're going to find yourself in a hospital as we proceed with your wedding ceremony.

Ranma: What the hell is up with this now?

Kinnii: Well, after my defeat at your hands in the past I took up some extensive training of my own, and I even went so far as to learn how to control my Jusenkyo curse, but because of my more than brutal methods, the Enforcer clan no longer wants my assistance. So I am now a member of a clan of Ninja, who seems to want you to marry their female heir. Something about a deal they made with your wrinkly perverted old Happy Grand Master.

**I am so going to kill Happosai!**

Ranma: Well, thanks for the information, I really appreciate it.

Kinnii: Oh no problem. Now are you going to put up a good fight, or are you going to be a little wuss and surrender?

Ranma gets into his stance.

Ranma: I think I'll be putting up a fight.

Kinnii: Good! MUSCLE SWORD!!!

Kinnii quickly raises his sword and begins spinning it rapidly as he charges forward at Ranma.

Ranma: MOUSSE! I NEED A WEAPON!!!

Mousse launches a Chinese Straight Sword towards Ranma. As it lands perfectly in his hand, Ranma draws it out of it's sheath and then notices how flexible the blade is.

Ranma: Sometimes I think you have the best weapon knowledge out of all of us Mousse!

Kinnii swings his heavy sword aiming to break through Ranma's sword with the sheer might of his blow. The sword connects and instead of breaking or deflecting as Kinnii had expected the sword continues to flow with tremendous force and speed and sinks into the ground where Ranma once stood. Kinnii tries to pull his sword out of the ground but is kicked away from it. As he looks up from his fallen posture he sees Ranma standing on the handle of the muscle sword and pointing his blade between Kinnii's eyes.

Ranma: A Chinese Straight Sword was the best weapon against your Muscle Sword, because it wouldn't crack under the pressure of your attack, and I don't have to brace myself for impact. I simply had to let you do all the hard work. So do you yield or do I have to persuade you?

Kinnii began laughing.

Kinnii: Ha! HAAA!! You are good boy, but it's going to take more than that to take the fight out of me.

Ranma picks up a glass of water on the flattened side of the sword and threw it at Kinnii.

Ranma: Well, this should.

Kinnii guarded against the flying cup as Ranma smiled seeing the cup empty over the large man. The small puddle of water underneath Kinnii's feet was thought to be soaked up by very large sagging clothes as the Kinnii would be effected by the cold water, As Ranma looked on his jaw dropped, seeing that Kinnii had not transformed.

Ranma: What the hell?

Kinnii: Didn't I tell you, I've been cured. Guess that means trouble for you, because now there's no pacifist priest to save your ass.

Recovered from the shock Ranma takes up his fighting stance again.

Ranma: Now you're going to do two things, one you're going to tell me how I can get cured too, and two you're going to leave me alone about marrying the head of your clan.

Kinnii: And what exactly is going to make me do that?

Ranma dropped the sword and cracked his knuckles.

Ranma: Normally I would do so all by myself but why hog all the fun. Ryouga! Shampoo! Mousse! This guy has a cure to the Jusenkyo Curse!

Suddenly, bodies of helpless ninjas began flying through the air without remorse.

Ryouga: Did you say a Cure!!!

Shampoo: Shampoo must have!

Mousse: Hand it over!!!

Kinnii: Oh Shit…

* * *

Kodachi Kuno walks from one end of the large dining area to the other breathing unsteady and clinching her fists rapidly.

Kodachi: Who are they? Who are they that they would DARE interrupt on a special event dedicated to me! I want names, and I want blood.

Principle Kuno waves frantically as he grabs a hold of his child and tries to hug her until her shivering ceases.

Principle: Come on little whani. You need to calm down yeah. Daddy will make eberytin all bettah.

Kodachi breaks free of her father's hold and connects a rising knee to his chin.

Kodachi: I AM CALM! DON'T I LOOK CALM TO YOU?!?

Ryu: No my dear, you don't.

Kodachi spins and faces Ryu with fire in here eyes and flared nostrils.

Kodachi: What was that dear?

Ryu: I said you don't seem very calm at all. And in fact the expression you are wearing right now is so horrifying, I ponder weather we should adopt over reproducing. I would not what my children to inherit such an expression.

Kodachi: How… HOW DARE YOU!!!

Before Kodachi could react Ryu dives across the room and embraces Kodachi as she kicks and growls he begins kissing what ever part of her face his lips came in contact with.

Ryu: There, there love. Calm down now, I need to see that smile again or else I may go out there and maliciously slaughter everyone, guests and ninja alike. So you pull it together.

Kodachi, after a few more grunts and kicks calms down. After sharing a passionate kiss with Ryu, she's let go and backs away slowly.

Kodachi: Thank you my dear. And I'm sorry for my rudeness father.

The Principle was unable to respond due to being unconscious. The door to the dining area opens and in walks Nabiki, followed by Kuno who is dragging an unconscious ninja who has several scars.

Nabiki: Well, at least we now know what's going on.

Kodachi's attention quickly adverts to Nabiki.

Kodachi: And what exactly is going on Nabiki Tendo?

Kuno: Ranma is being targeted by several clans. It seems that the Perverted Master Happosai has set some for of trap. They were here trying to lay claim to Ranma before anyone else could.

Kodachi: So you learned that by torturing him?

Nabiki: No. He did that after he hit me.

Kuno growled and tossed the unconscious ninja away from him effortlessly.

Kuno: He was no warrior. How dare he involve innocence in such a petty squabble. They will pay.

Kodachi: My sentiments exactly. We shall alert these fools what happens when they chose to hold their petty war on the grounds of the Kuno family, in a manner that they will never forget.

Ryu: Well I'm in. So what do we do? Go out there and break every neck we can find until we're satisfied.

Akane: Actually I have a better idea.

Kodachi looks at the entrance to the dining hall as Akane walks in.

Kodachi: Akane Tendo, shouldn't you be out there amongst the fray right now?

Akane: I would be, but they've all but cleaned up now. The only person left to beat up is Kinnii, and I don't think you want to try and lay a hand on him right now. He's been trying to get his sword so that he could escape for the last five minutes, but now there are no more ninja to distract Ranma and the rest of the Cursed gang while he tries to pry it out of the ground. You know I almost feel sorry for the poor guy. Again I say, "Almost."

Kuno: So, what's your plan?

Akane: Well, they seem hell bent on marrying Ranma, but its all a plot just to keep Ranma away from the tournament tomorrow. I can't let that happen. So how about we run an interference.

Intrigued Nabiki sits in a chair and places her head in her hands.

Nabiki: Sounds interesting.

Akane: I figure since I am already declared his Fiancée, that I should have some say in the matter. So, since they want to rally up against him, and get in the way of my happiness, I might as well fight it.

Kuno: Well you can rest assured that the House of Kuno will be present for that battle. No one steps on my property and show such disrespect and think that there will not be consequences.

Kodachi: I couldn't have said it better Brother Dear.

Ryu: Well, looks like I have a target. Gotta say I'm a little crossed about helping Ranma. But its for Ko. So I'm in.

Akane: Great, with Shampoo, Ryouga, Ukyou, and Mousse, I'm sure we'll be invincible.

Nabiki; Well, you seem to have this all started up, I think I'll start a project of my own.

Nabiki stands up and stretches as she walks to the door, before she completely exits she turns and looks at Kuno.

Nabiki: Kuno-baby, are you going to walk me home, or at least see me to the door?

Kuno jumps to his feet and makes his way to Nabiki, dramatically waving his hands and posing with each step.

Kuno: Ah! Where are my manners. I do apologize Nabiki, I was so caught up in the theatrics of the moment that I lost myself in the symbolism and completely abandoned all other rationality.

Nabiki smirks.

Nabiki: Tell you what, by me dinner and I might forgive you.

Kuno bows respectfully.

Kuno: Consider it done.

The door shuts behind them leaving Akane looking shocked in the wake.

Akane: That's going to take some getting used to.

Kodachi: Funny, that's exactly what Brother Dear said about Ryu and I.

_That's going to take a LOT of getting used to._

Akane: Wait until Ranma hears about this.

Ranma: Oh don't worry I just saw it and it was rather strange seeing Kuno and Nabiki like that.

Akane and Kodachi turn quickly to see Ranma standing on Ryu's head.

Ranma: There are so many more interesting subjects to be addressed though. For example, did you know that Kinnii found a cure to the curse?

Akane; Yeah I was out there when you announced it.

Ranma looked deflated.

Ranma: Oh…

**So much for surprise good news.**

Ranma: Well, the cure was so damned simple I'm pissed that I never thought about it myself.

Ryu: Ranma, that's all well and good. BUT DO YOU HAVE TO GIVE ANNOUNCEMENTS WHILE STANDING ON MY HEAD!!!

Ryu swung at Ranma who gracefully flipped off his head and landed a safe distance away.

Ranma; Sorry Ryu, old habits and all.

Ryu: Yeah, whatever.

Ranma: Well, all he did was go to the Musk Dynasty and warm up the water in the !#$&( and then splashed himself with it. I heard he caused a lot of trouble while doing it, but after I win the tournament tomorrow I'm going to pay them a visit and see if Herb wouldn't mind doing that for me.

Akane: That's great Ranma… but if you know that than where are Shampoo and the others… weren't they fighting with you?

Ranma: Oh well, they decided to… do a reconnaissance thing and find out how many clans are we up against before tomorrow comes.

Akane: And you didn't go?

Ranma: Believe me, I wanted to, but they insisted I get some rest before the tournament. And for once I couldn't disagree with them.

Ranma yawns.

Ranma: You ready to go home Akane?

Akane: Yeah.

Akane turns and bows politely to Kodachi.

Akane: Thank you for the lovely evening, and I'm sorry it was ruined by our chaos.

Kodachi was so shocked from Akane's actions that she was speechless as Akane and Ranma exited.

* * *

Happosai, Lukkosai, and Chengensai look down as Ranma and Akane leave the gate of the Kuno estate and begin to head home.

Happosai: That miserable little ingrate. I thought for sure he would at least get hurt.

Lukkosai: It would seem that he's gotten better at taking on numbers. And his long term fighting has also improved.

Chengensai smiled as he silently breathed a sigh of relief.

Chengensai: Well I guess that means he'll be ripe and ready for the tournament tomorrow then. I have to say, I'm looking forward to the challenge.

Happosai looked at Chengensai and snarled.

Happosai: Yes, I can see that. The problem is that it was a little too convenient for him to have survived all of that. I mean that Ryouga boy wasn't there and when he arrived he seemed to know what was coming. And I'm amazed that he made it there at all. His since of direction is more off than my since of morals. I swear its most interesting that he got there almost exactly when you got here Chengensai. You wouldn't happen to have been doing anything we wouldn't approve of have you my dear old friend?

Chengensai's smile deepened.

Chengensai: Yes Happy. I can not tell a lie, and hiding it from you any longer would only bring me more pain.

Lukkosai was in shock while Happosai looked on in anger.

Chengensai: I had food at the Cat Café' and I actually paid for it. With that Cologne there it would have been nearly impossible to get away.

Lukkosai rolled on the floor laughing, until Happosai kicked him in the ribs. At this Lukkosai quickly jumped to his feet and drew out his calligraphy brush.

Lukkosai: How dare you Happy! We aren't supposed to fight until tomorrow, but if you wish to try you luck today I am more than happy to oblige.

Happosai whipped out his pipe and took up his fighting stance.

Happosai: Bring it you sorry bastard.

Chengensai: NO!

Standing in the middle of the two as they still looked on at each other, Chengensai held up both of his hands.

Chengensai: This will not take place today. I will not allow it. We will settle our differences tomorrow. There has been enough treachery for today, and I will stand for no more of it. Now lower your stances.

Neither aged martial artist lowered their weapons or their guards.

Chengensai: I SAID LOWER YOUR STANCE NOW!!!

Happosai and Lukkosai then began lowering their fighting stances.

Lukkosai: We will settle this tomorrow.

Happosai: I look forward to it.

Chengensai: Until then gentlemen, we will walk away peacefully and go our separate ways.

Chengensai then vanishes without a sound or another word. After a few moments of looking angrily at one another they both turn away and vanish into the night.

* * *

Nabiki stands in the center of a large group of people, some dressed in business suits, others in street wear, and some in ninja garb.

Nabiki: Ok so you've all got your orders, now carry them out.

Suit: But Tendo-san, do you have any idea how much this would cause? I mean its so last minute that we may not even make it back in time.

Nabiki: I don't care about price. Understand than anything you have to spend will be replaced immediately after, plus a handsome reward for your services. But if you somehow managed to arrive too late, than you forfeit both the reimbursement and the reward. Plus I will loose faith in your services. I will except nothing short of completion on this people. And this time it's more than business… it's personal.

The crowd steps back in shock and understanding, one young man steps forward and places a hand on Nabiki's shoulder.

Suit: Nabiki-san, I've worked with you since high school and I don't think I've ever heard you say personal when it came down to calling us. I don't even want to know what's going on, but I'll get my part done.

Nabiki: Thanks, I appreciate it. Now, if there's anyone who would like to back out of this, please do so now. All those who are will, you know your jobs.

None of them moved, seeming to be lost in the moment of wondering who would be foolish enough to back away.

Suit: I think I speak for everyone Nabiki-san when I say, "You have our support."

Nabiki: Right. So what are you guys standing here waiting for?

Her usual closing comment causing everyone to laugh for a brief moment and then take off running towards their goal.

* * *

Ranma walks into his bedroom and looks at the clock on the wall.

Ranma: Great, it's only nine. I don't normally go to bed so early.

Akane walks in and holds out an envelope for Ranma.

Akane: Here. Kasumi said that Chengensai left if for you.

Ranma takes the note and opens it cautiously.

Ranma: Thanks.

Unfolding the letter Ranma glances over it and it reads, "Dear Saotome. I do hope that you are retiring early today, seeing at the tournament is tomorrow and none of us Masters are planning on making it easy. I realized I forgot to tell you the time that it starts, which will be at three in the afternoon. Be alert because this gives Happy more time to try to attack you. I doubt there will be much, but with the amount that you have on your hide already I doubt you could use anymore attention. Happy, Lucky, and I are now in our fighting phase so we are no longer friendly, tonight they looked ready to kill each other. You'll find a few pills included with this note, they are Ying Yang pills. We use them to help us quickly recover from battle, I assume you've not had much rest recently as I've seen your fierce battling so take one, but be sure to leave some for tomorrow's battles. Well seeing as you are a possible opponent I cannot give you too much of an advantage, so this will be the extent of my assistance. I do wish you luck, and may the true Master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts win. Chengensai."

Ranma shakes the envelope and out drops a small packet with four pills inside.

Akane: Come on dummy, what does it say?

Ranma hands the letter over to Akane who quickly reads it, folds it, and return it Ranma.

Akane: Well, I guess he's not that bad after all.

Ranma; I know. It's almost disturbing. I mean, anyone who trained with that old pervert should be messed up for life and not have any shred of decency in them. But I guess he must be stronger than he seems. I think I'm really looking forward to this whole thing.

Akane: Well that good. Because I do like the thought of you not having to answer to anyone. Well, I guess I'll say goodnight then.

Akane turns to walk out the door, but before she could step out Ranma grabbed her arm pulled her into his embrace and kissed her deeply. Shocked by being caught off guard she backs away trying to catch her breath, but the moment her back touches the wall Ranma was again in her personal space.

Akane: It takes a lot of will power to fight off the urge to hit you.

Ranma smirked.

Ranma: Well, it takes a lot of will power to fight off the urge to kiss you again. I think one of us should loose.

Akane nervously smiled.

Akane: You know I'm a sore looser.

Ranma: I only loose when it means I can win.

Ranma again kissed Akane but this time the urge to strike him died quickly in their exchange and instead of attacking Akane, once clutching her fist to her hip, now has her hand raised up to Ranma's face. As the kiss breaks they both take a moment to breathe again.

Akane: So… what brought that on so suddenly? Not that I'm complaining.

Ranma looks passionately into Akane's eyes.

Ranma: I do intend on marrying you someday. And this will serve as proof of that. I don't care what gets in my way, I will get to that tournament.

Akane blushed as she continued to smile.

Akane: Just do your best. Now get some sleep, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow.

Ranma: If I win, do you promise to cook me a victory dinner?

Akane: I guess I could make that happen.

Ranma: Well then, if I win do you promise to marry me?

Akane: No.

Ranma smiled and then it finally hit him what was actually said.

Ranma: What?

Akane: I'm going to marry you regardless of what happens tomorrow. The only condition I put on our marriage is so long as you love me, I'll marry you. Now carry yourself to bed.

Ranma lays down and rests his head on his pillow.

Ranma: Goodnight Akane.

Akane makes her way to the door and cuts off the light as she leaves.

Akane: Goodnight Ranma.

* * *

**It's quiet… Too quiet. No random attacks, no declarations of death, no screaming and violent fiancée's. I swear its almost like I'm dreaming. Breakfast goes by without incident. Father and Mr. Tendo wish me the best, for once Mr. Tendo isn't crying, but my Dad is balling out in his place. I don't know whether it's because he's so proud of me for the honor of participating or because he's hurt that he wasn't invited. I don't really care. Nabiki is oddly nowhere to be found, but Kasumi has decided to pack me a pretty big lunch. You'd almost think I was going to my first day of school. Akane has been quite most of the morning, and I think that that's the strangest event of it all. I mean we talked to our parents about the engagement and everything and they acted like it wasn't a surprise at all. This is just too… quite.**

_Nabiki where are you? I can't believe you told them about Ranma and me without our permission. Then again they seem to be a lot calmer now. I guess that explains why we didn't hear much from them lately. I need something to happen, something to break up the silence so that I won't say something wrong to Ranma as I try to wish him well. It's almost time for him to leave and the most we've said is the casual hello. I find it funny that I spent the last two years wishing for this kind of silence and now that I have it I'm wishing for the volume that I never wanted. And to think, all of this started from a simple assignment. I don't know how, but I'm going to thank Hinako-sensi later for this. Now if only I had something that would take away this silence long enough for me to find my voice again._

Ryouga: Ranma Prepare to DIE!!!

Ryouga drops in from no where and attacks Ranma who simply dives out of the way.

Mousse: Saotome! You enemy of Women!

Mousse launches several chains with sharp weapons attaced intent on slicing Ranma to ribbons where he was intended to land but Ranma had caught one of the swords and deflected the rest.

Kuno: You Honorless CUR!

Kuno dropped in from above Ranma, but before he could land his attacks were already making their way towards Ranma. Ranma danced around the nearly invisible swings and as Kuno made his final descent aiming to lice Ranma in two's Ranma caught the live steal sword with his bare hands and flung off Kuno's attack.

Ranma: Hey you guys. Not that I mind but. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?

Ryouga: Ah. We figure you could use a wake up call.

Ranma: It's two o'clock!

Ryu, Kodachi, Shampoo, and Ukyou walk outside from the patio door.

Ryu: Better late than never right.

Shampoo: Yes, look on bright side Ranma. You no get hit once.

Ukyou: I'd say that training worked pretty well if you ask me.

Kodachi: No doubt he trained well to assist in upholding my family's honor.

Ranma: Ok. Please forgive me if this sounds rude but do you mind telling me what you're doing here?

Akane: They're defending you.

Ranma: Eh? Come again?

Akane: Well, since you have to battle the Perverted Trio, I figured you shouldn't have to fight off the other clans as well. So I asked everyone for their help and we started the Tendo Clan. We're going to keep them at bay.

Ranma smiled and moved forward to kiss Akane again when a several projectile weapons landed between them.

Ryouga: Looks like, we're going to have to start earlier than we expected.

Ninja: Ranma Saotome! Surrender peacefully and we won't be forced to…

An empty Sake bottle clanks against the rocks of the Koi pond mere moments after the ninja unconsciously fell. Genma and Soun walked out of the house tugging at their belts and tightening their gi's.

Soun: Hey kids. This is just a small band. You all get going.

Genma: Yeah! Go on boy, we'll handle them from here, the big group is going to be on the way to Furinkan.

Ranma turned and looked at Akane.

Ranma: You got our Dads in on this too.

Akane: No. But we can use all the help we can get. Right?

Ryouga: Let's not waste anymore time.

Ranma: Yeah! Let's go!

Ranma, Akane and the others take off running full speed towards Furinkan. As the ninja's turn to pursue Ranma Soun jumps ahead of the crowd.

Soun: SAOTOME!

Genma: SHALL WE THEN!

* * *

Happosai looks anxiously at the sun using it to accurately judge the time.

Happosai: He only has twenty minutes to get here. With all the distractions I've thrown in the way, and the fact that we never mentioned what time it would start. I'd say Ranma's not going to make it.

Chengensai: Actually, I had to send him a formal invitation. He knows very well the time that we will be starting. I'm sure he'll be here any minute now.

Happosai: YOU DID WHAT?!? How could you? You didn't stick to the plan!

Chengensai: What plan Happy? You never mentioned going to such lengths to keep the boy away. I understand that you felt the need to make it challenging since he did pass the test so easily, but this seems a little over stretched.

Lukkosai: I agree. I for one welcome the challenge of this boy. Let him come, and if the distractions that you have already set, don't discourage him or best him, than I for one will be honored to duel with him.

Grinding his teeth together, Happosai turns his back to his old companions and swears under his breath while clutching his small fists.

* * *

From rooftop to rooftop Ranma jumps leaving everyone else a safe distance behind except Ryouga.

Ryouga: Ranma, I think you should hit the streets now, it's easy to spot you from up here.

Ranma: Good point.

Ranma jumps off the roof and lands on the fence continuing along his normal path to Furinkan. As he passes by the hut he and Ryouga jump out of the way of the little old lady flinging water on the side walk to clean it.

Ranma: Not today lady.

Suddenly a group of ninja appear in front of them.

Ninja: Ranma, give up willingly and AH!!!

Before the ninja could finish his statement a ninja dressed in darker colors with flower patterns on had landed a perfectly place kick to the back of his neck rendering him unconscious. Before anyone knew what was going on three other ninja's wearing similar garbs appeared from the rooftops and began attacking the crowd.

Ranma: What the hell?

Ryouga: Ninja attacking Ninja?

The ninja that landed the initial strike quickly pulled off its mask revealing a beautiful smile and before posing with a kuni.

Kontatsu: Ranma keep going, we'll hold them off.

Ukyou screeched to a halt.

Ukyou: Kontatsu? What the hell are you doing here?

Kontatsu: Hello Ukyou-sama. I'm here helping a friend. Now get going!

The other three ninja remove their masks revealing Tsubasa, Natsume, and Karumi.

Natsume: Akane, get going. It's pointless to post up here.

Karumi: Hello everybody.

Tsubasa: Well then what are we waiting for… CHARGE!!!

Dumbstruck by the sight of their company Ranma and the others quickly shake off the shock and keep running.

Ranma: OK. We'll sort that out later. For now let's keep going.

* * *

Cologne sits alone in the Cat Café looking out the window as she smokes her pipe. In the back ground LinLin and RanRan, swiftly move as they clean the floors and counters.

LinLin: Elder, why are you not assisting Shampoo with battle today?

Cologne: Well, I thought about it for a second and then I realized a few things. I think I meddled too much.

RanRan: Huh?

Cologne: See, if I had stayed in China than maybe the whole incident between Shampoo and Ranma would have solved it's self sooner. I could tell how much he cared for here when I first came here, but I wanted to ignore it because I could tell that that boy was going to be such a strong martial artist. I didn't want the tribe to loose such a valuable asset to help build a strong future. Now that I look back, I see that he would have been nothing but chaos. None of the Elders would be able to discipline him long. He's just too much of a wild spirit, and once he knows what it is he wants nothing is going to be able to stop him from getting to it. To some extent, I am envious of young Akane. But that is neither here no there.

RanRan: So do you think Ranma will win today.

Cologne took a long pull from her pipe and exhaled slowly as she contemplated.

Cologne: Who's to say? I've known Happy for decades, and I don't think I've ever really seen him serious. I've seen him jealous, angry, and of course, very perverted, but I don't think I've seen him serious. Not even once.

LinLin: So Ranma in for very tough battle?

Cologne: Oh that goes without saying my child. But knowing Ranma, and his determination, he's going to do something fantastic regardless of today's outcome. But I am cheering him on.

Cologne turns and looks at LinLin and RanRan and notices that they have stopped cleaning.

* * *

Cologne: What the hell? What do you two think you've been brought here for, get back to work, we open up for the even rush in ten minutes, and if we're not ready Ranma will not be the only person in for a tough battle today!!!

LinLin and RanRan quickly return to their duties with renewed vigor and interest.

* * *

As they turn the corner at Dr. Tofu's Clinic Ranma and the others are again stopped by a large crowd of ninjas.

Ninja: Ranma Saotome! Surrender now... ACK!!!

Before the sentence could be completed a large custodial broom had landed on the ninja's head knocking him unconscious instantly.

Ranma: Shinnosuke?

Akane: I don't believe it…

As the ninja tumbled from the severity of the blow behind him stood a small petite young lady in a custodian outfit who quickly bent over the Ninja's unconscious form.

Akari: I'm so sorry sir.

Akane: Akari?

Ranma: This just gets weirder and weirder.

The rest of the band of ninja's quickly gathered around Akari and prepared to attack.

Shinnosuke: Get away from my WIFE!!!

Shinnosuke dived in and began maliciously attacking the ninja's one after another.

Shinnosuke: Everyone in black get's it.

Akane and Ranma looked at one another.

Akane: Did he say wife?

Ranma: That's what he said alright.

Akari quickly ran over and hugged Akane.

Akari: Akane-chan, I'm so happy to see you again. We've got so much catching up to do, but that's for later.

Akari whistled and out of the large crowd of ninja a path opens up and in charges Katsunishiki who obediently halts as he reaches his master.

Akari: Katsunishiki-sama, take Ranma and the others to Furinkan, and don't let anyone get in your way.

Katsunishiki looked at Akari with sad eyes.

Akari: Don't worry, I'll be alright. Besides the quicker you get them there the sooner you can come back and help.

With that being said a fire appeared behind the large pigs eyes.

Akari: Get on, he'll see that you get there quickly.

Ryouga: Akari, I'll stay behind and make sure that you guys are covered.

Ukyou: Like hell you will!

The bell to Dr. Tofu's clinic rings and out steps the good doctor wearing a yellow and black biker's suit under his white examination coat.

Tofu: Oh great. I'm not too late. Sorry I couldn't get out sooner, I had to take care of a patient. But don't worry about these two I'll help hold up the fort back here. So get out of here you guys, or you'll get in the way.

Ranma and Akane stare with shocked surprise at Dr. Tofu.

Akari: Hurry before they close in again.

Ranma: Right. Let's go.

Ranma grabs Akane and sits on Katsunishiki back as the large pig take off back the way he came plowing through people like an iron bowling ball through plastic bowling pins, while Shampoo, Mousse, Ryouga, Ukyou, Kuno, Kodachi, and Ryu follow closely behind. As they travel through the crowd a loud yell breaks through the audience and a bright yellow chi erupts behind them then ninja bodies begin to fly quickly through the air.

Ranma: That's Dr. Tofu…

Akane: A part of me wishes I could see him fight, but then again something about that sound terrifies me.

Ryouga: You and me both.

Mousse: I think it's best that we kept going.

Shampoo: Hiya…

* * *

Happosai looks at the sundial and quickly puts it back into his pocket before breaking out into maniacal laughter.

Happosai: It's almost time. And he's not here. Oh boy. This is actually going according to plan!

With a disturbed expression Lukkosai shutters as the looks at Happosai's behavior.

Lukkosai: I now find it most disturbing that you have taken such lengths to keep a mere boy away from this event. He was certainly deserving of a test, but this was not the test. We would not have invited him if it were not for his abilities in combat. Why are you doing this?

Happosai turns to face Lukkosai and let's his anger show as he stomps his foot on the dry earth of the dusty field.

Happosai: Because he cheated when it came down to the test.

Chengensai: You sound like a perpetual child Happy. He did not cheat, he was merely more resourceful than we gave him credit for. I for one commend him. It's not everyday someone bests us.

Happosai: He didn't best me, he cheated.

Lukkosai: Let it go Happy. It's not getting you any points as far as I'm concerned. Today's all that matters.

Happosai turns his nose up to them and looks away.

Happosai: Well, what's done is done. There can be no turning back. He's only got five more minutes before we begin and he's considered disqualified.

Again his laughter erupts earning him disturbed glances from both Chengensai and Lukkosai.

* * *

Katsunishiki comes to a screeching halt as he crosses the gate leading to Furinkan High and nearly throws Ranma and Akane off his back, before turning on a dime and charging back through to return to Akari's side.

Ranma: Well, no doubt that pig understands Japanese.

Ryouga and the others catch up quickly and take deep breaths trying to calm their heart rate before the fight at hand commences.

Ryouga: I don't know how much time that pig has bought us, but we'd better make good usage of it.

Ukyou: I give it two minutes tops.

Shampoo: That more time than enough.

Mousse: I'm ready now.

Kuno: Bring it on!

Kodachi: All of you are insane…

Ryu: I'm with you Kuno, bring it!

Kodachi: … as I was saying, this is insanely fun.

The group quickly sets up a defensive position around the gate to Furinkan and Akane stands on top of the Principal's statue.

Akane: They're coming!

The ninjas quickly come to a halt as they see the defensive line surrounding the grounds and waits to attack. A representative from each school stepped forward but the one closest to Ranma was the only one to speak.

Ninja: Ranma Saotome, we have talked it over and we have decided that there is no need to fight over you now, if you will surrender we will each state our claim for you in later combat and no one…

Akane: OH SHUT UP!!!

Akane breaks the palm tree off the Principal's head and throw it catching the ninja between the eyes and leaving him unconscious. Another ninja steps forward and prepares to finish the statement but Akane bellows from on top of the statue cutting off the ninja.

**Ha HA! Just couldn't let them finish the sentence could she…**

Akane: I am Akane Tendo, heiress to the Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. I have been engaged to Ranma Saotome since before either of our births. In order for any of you to state your claim, you would first have to annul my claim. And I will not back down without a fight.

**I love this woman!**

Akane: The people in front of you were once enemies, rivals, or fiancées of Ranma, and I have bested each of their claims. I will not back down to yours, if you want him you will have to defeat the Tendo Clan.

Ninja: You have made your statement woman, and we ask that you step out of the way so that no one get's… ACK!!!

Ranma lands softly after delivering a powerful kick that launches the unfortunate ninja back towards his comrades, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

**So close this time, well I guess no one will be finishing that introductory line?**

Ranma: Don't you ever call my Fiancée, "woman," so derogatorily again.

Surprised again the rest of the ninja back up defensively. Akane blushes slightly.

_I'm still not used to that._

Ranma: What she says it correct. I am her fiancée, and I will not even fathom talking of marriage to another woman unless they were able to defeat the Tendo Clan. On my Honor, defeating them will be the same as defeating me. Now excuse me, but I've got a tournament to win.

Ranma jumps up on the statue and kisses Akane one again, causing them both to blush as he quickly jumps off and runs for the field.

Ranma: Have fun Akane, I got I know I will!

Akane watches as shadowed figure of Ranma vanishes around the corner of the building and quickly snaps her attention back onto the situation at hand.

_That crazy idiot. _

Again another ninja steps forward and addresses Akane.

Ninja: Well, young lady, you seem to have done either a very brave or a very foolish thing.

Akane: Bravery and foolishness are often mistaken for one another.

Ninja: Are you ready to accept the consequences of your actions?

Akane: I was born ready.

Ninja: Than there's only need for one more word.

Akane: Go on… Say it!

Ninja: ATTACK!!!

A dark feeling emerged from deep within the depths of the Tendo Clan as they all readied for the battle at hand.

* * *

The roar of battle erupts from the front of Furinkan High causing a eruption of laughter to escape the coarse throat of Happosai.

Happosai: Sounds like he's going to be delayed. What a shame, and there's only thirty seconds left.

Lukkkosai: Despicable. You're actions are completely uncalled for.

Chengensai: He may still make it.

Happosai: You know, now that I think about it, I almost wish he had made it. Why I would have pelted that boy into the next solar cycle. He was too weak to attend anyway. But it would have been entertaining.

Ranma: Than let the fun begin.

Happosai turns around as he yelps in shock seeing Ranma standing behind him and not having felt his presence.

Happosai: What? How did you?

Ranma turns and faces Lukkosai and Chengensai as he respectfully bows.

Ranma: I am Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and I am here to participate in this challenge for the Title of the Master of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

Chengensai and Lukkosai both bow in response.

Chengensai: You are accepted and welcomed here Ranma.

Lukkosai places a hand on Ranma's shoulder as he laughs.

Lukkosai: Down to the wire I see young one.

Ranma placed his hand on the back of his head as he laughed.

Ranma: I apologize for causing concern but I ran into some turbulence on the way here.

Happosai; But… you can't… it's no fair!

Ranma turns and looks at Happosai angrily.

Ranma: You have placed hundreds maybe thousands of ninja clans against me, have caused me great discomfort and may have put not only my friends, and family, but also my Fiancee in danger just to keep me from competing, and you dare speak of fair? Never thought I'd have to say it to someone with so much age on them, but you need to GROW UP!!!

Happosai: Why you little Ingrate!

Ranma turns away from Happosai and walks to the center of the field.

Ranma: Shove it! Let's get this tournament on the way.

Happosai draws his hand back.

Happosai: Don't turn your back to me Ranma! HAPPO-FIRE BURST!!!

Happosai launches the attack and watches it as it approaches Ranma with deadly accuracy. As it neared Ranma's back Ranma spins around and kicks the bomb up into the sky and watches as it explodes harmlessly.

Lukkosai lashes out at Happosai quickly appearing in front of him as he prepares to draw out another bomb.

Lukkosai: Happy, you are out of line! And I for one will not stand for it any longer. You want that boy so bad, you'll have to go through me to get to him. And I will not go down easily. I challenge you!

Happosai: I'm fighting Ranma!

Chengensai: You have not challenged Ranma formally. You're claim is invalid. You must first take on Lukkosai.

Happosai: Don't wanna!

Lukkosai: What was that Happy? Did you just decline my challenge? You do know what the penalty for that is don't you my old friend. Would you forfeit the match and renounce your claim to the title of Master? Come on Happy, give up or get ready.

Happosai: I accept!

Lukkosai: Good…

* * *

What's left of the mob of ninja quickly flee from the grounds of the Tendo Dojo as Soun and Genma bellow with laughter over their victory.

Genma: Never stood a chance did they Tendo.

Soun: I don't know Saotome, I feel like they were just going after another target.

Nabiki: That would be because they were.

Soun and Genma turn and see Nabiki walking out of the Dojo.

Soun: What do you mean Nabiki.

Nabiki: I mean, they were here to attack Ranma right? So what was the point in trying to take you guys down?

Genma: Oh No. We were simply a diversion!

Soun: My little girl is in danger?

Genma: Don't worry Soun, Ranma will protect her.

Nabiki: I wouldn't be too sure about that. I mean Ranma's more than capable, but today he is kind of pre-occupied with the whole tournament thing. I think she's supposed to be acting out the role of protector today. Or at least a distraction.

Soun: What are we waiting for let's go Saotome!

Genma: Right with you Tendo.

The two quickly follow the ninjas, heading in the direction of Furinkan High. As their silhouettes fade into the distance, a well dressed man steps onto the grounds and bows to Nabiki.

Suit: Nabiki-san, you'll be happy to know that we have all completed our tasks. Mine was the most difficult, but it has been accomplished.

Nabiki: Great. Thank you for your assistance and I will contact you once this is all finished.

The man bows and walks away without another word. Nabiki walks back into the dojo and sits down with Kasumi who begins to serve tea.

Kasumi: So everything's going according to your plan Nabiki?

Nabiki: Thus far yes. The major thing is really up to Ranma though. He's totally on his own. And the one thing I could give him really has nothing to do with the tournament.

Kasumi: You never know Nabiki. Things have a strange way of turning out in Nirima.

Nabiki: You're right sis. I just wish I could see Tofu-sama go all Bruce Lee-ish. I mean he even has the suit.

Kasumi: Oh. He wasn't supposed to wear that until our honey…

Nabiki choked on her tea trying her best not to spit it out.

Nabiki: Do me a favor sis, never finish that sentence. I think it might kill me.

Kasumi:What? I've always been a fan of Master Bruce.

Nabiki shivered.

Nabiki: Way more information than I needed. And coming from an informative that's not easy to say.

Kasumi simply laughed and covered her mouth with her hand.

* * *

Lukkosai draws out his calligraphy brush and holds it out for Ranma and Chengensai to look at, the two quickly nod and Lukkosai quickly adapts a stance loosely holding it similar to holding a Chinese straight sword as his left hand sways with a delayed circular pattern.

Lukkosai: This has been a long time in the waiting old man.

Happsai shows his pipe to Ranma and Chengensai and holds it neatly to his side.

Happosai: Than what are you waiting for you old fool?

Lukkosai: Just one word.

Chengensai raises his hand and lets it quickly fall.

Chengensai: BEGIN!!!

Lukkosai dashes quickly towards Happosai.

Lukkosai: And that was it!

Lukkosai swipes his brush at Happosai's neck narrowly missing due to Happosai leaning back. Happosai raises his pipe blocking Lukkosai's strike aimed to hit his head and throws a reverse kick connecting with Lukkosai's mid section causing the old man to tumble back followed by a quick recovery. Lukkosai rolls to the left as Happosai lands where he laid moments ago and then quickly back to his feet with narrowly enough time lift his leg and then to block the attack thrown at his other leg and then follow up with a somersault kick connecting with Happosai's chin. Watching with a small amount of joy Lukkosai charges in a prepares to juggle Happosai while he is still in mid air. Happsai corrects his trajectory and blocks as the first attack is thrown by Lukkosai. Being thrown back further by the force behind Lukkosai's attack Happosai's feet connect with a nearby tree.

Happosai: This is perfect! CORKSCREW!!!

Happosai draws his pipe to his side and spins as he pushes forward with all of his might connecting with Lukkosai multiple times before gravity finally let him fall. Happosai lands behind him and quickly prepares his next attack drawing his pipe to his side in a katana like fashion as he charges forward. Lukkosai looks up and sees Happosai charging in and raises his brush above his head.

Lukkosai: Primary Colors, YELLOW!!!

Happosai swings with all his might as he jumps to add more power to his rising attack which connected with Lukkosai's head. Happosai lands and looks over his shoulder to check the extent of the damage he's done his foe and watches as Lukkosai flips and falls lifelessly to the ground and then changes until even his clothing turns yellow.

Happosai: What the hell?

Lukkosai: BLUE!!!

Happosai quickly follows Lukkosai's voice origin and sees him standing off to his right in a ready stance and charges in. Happosai's horizontal attack went through Lukkosai pulling with it a trail of blue ink.

Happosai: Crap!

Lukkosai: RED!!!

Still caught in mid swing Happosai senses cause him to look up and see Lukkosai falling down upon him connecting cleanly with his skull. Happosai rolls with the hit to absorb some of the damage and quickly gets back to his feet. Lukkosai stands six feet away from Happosai laughing sinisterly.

Happosai: You coward.

Lukkosai: Sticks and stone old friend. Sticks and Stones.

Happosai: You do realize the flaw right?

Lukkosai: And what's that.

Happosai: Yellow, the coward. Blue, the distraction. Red, the attack. Now I know what to expect. I'm the master of battle, all I have to do is lay a hand on you and this is over.

Lukkosai: You may be correct there my old friend, but that's if you lay can lay a hand on me. And this old man has a bag full of inks.

Happosai: Well then let's see what else you've got.

Happosai charges in as Lukkosai quickly returns to his fighting stance.

Lukkosai: Secondary colors! ORANGE!!!

Happosai stops and looks behind him and sees a clone of Lukkosai behind him aiming to drop kick him. Happosai Raises his guard to meet his attackers blow, but is then attacked by the Lukkosai that stood behind him. Happosai falls to the floor and skids to a halt by hooking his pipe into the ground.

Lukkosai: PURPLE!!!

Happosai looks up to see Lukkosai dropping down on him and rolls out of the way but is then attacked by another clone that slides from his right kicking him into the air.

Lukkosai: GREEN!!!

Hearing Lukkosai call out the command of his last attack Happosai tries to quickly correct himself in the air but then his senses go off and he looks up to see two Lukkosai clones falling down on him. Unable to do anything gravity causes the clones to connect with him and they all fall quickly to the ground causing Happosai to feel the weight of both the figures catching him and knocking the wind out of him. Lukkosai laughs as he approaches his fallen foe.

Lukkosai: So… had enough yet old man? Or should we continue this torture. I mean its clear that you can't lay a hand on me. My technique is flawless.

Happosai reaches up and grabs Lukkosai by his collar then quickly rams his head into Lukkosai's nose.

Happosai: You talk too much.

Lukkosai backpedals from the crushing blow and tries to get back into the swing of the battle. But Happosai was already on the move.

Happosai: HAPPO FIRE BURST!!!

The fuse was set for a close explosion not catching Lukkosai but causing the dirt to rise into his face blinding him momentarily. Lukkosai swipes his eyes clean and prepares for Happosai to attack when his senses told him to turn around, but it was already too late. Happosai grabbed onto Lukkosai's left wrist with his right hand and repeatedly struck blow after powerful blow to Lukkosai mid section.

Happosai: All I had to do was get a good grip on you and you were done for.

Happosai released Lukkosai's wrist and followed up with a round kick to the back of his head causing Lukkosai to fly into a nearby tree.

Happosai: And just to make sure I keep a hold of you.

Happosai dashes over and pulls out one of Ryouga's old headbands locking Lukkosai to him as if they were handcuffs then again began to assault his old comrade.

Happosai: Give up old friend. And the pain will end now.

Lukkosai caught Happosai's hand with and looked deep into his eyes.

Lukkosai: It's not over yet!

Lukkosai twists the bindings that held him to Happosai causing Happosai to yelp in pain and bend backwards to release the pressure on his wrist. Before Happosai could correct his balance Lukkosai reached into his gi and drew out a vile. He quickly bit the cork off and poured the substance on his head and became a small child. With his smaller size he was able to free his wrist from the binding and sprinted away from Happosai than returned to his fighting stance.

Lukkosai: This has gone on long enough!!!

Lukkosai draws out several colors of ink and throws them all down then draws back his calligraphy brush.

Lukkosai: Final Attack! RAINBOW CRUSH!!!

Lukkosai dips the tip of his brush into all of the colors and wildly swings it again and again causing the paint to splash around. Expecting the attack to go directly into affect Happosai held his guard, but noticed no effect and then realized Lukkosai was still setting up the final attack.

Happosai: Oh no you DON'T!!!

Happosai charges in as Lukkosai makes one final swing.

Lukkosai: RED! PURPLE! BLUE! GREEN! YELLOW! ORANGE! BROWN!!!

A Red clone of Lukkosai appears and throws a wild kick connecting with Happosai's midsection and causes him to fly back. Before Happosai could collide with anything a Purple clone appears and performs a dropping punch knocking the wind out of the old master and knocking him to the ground. A Blue clone then appears and kicks Happosai causing him to skip several times before he collides with the tree. A Green clone quickly appears and connects several punches causing the tree to break away in small pieces from the impact. A Yellow clone drop kicks Happosai from his left knocking him away from the tree and is quickly followed by the Orange clone who punts Happosai into the air. Lukkosai drops his brush and jumps into the air and grabs Happosai as he twists and flips over so that Happosai will land on his head first and Lukkosai will use Happosai's boy to break his fall.

Lukkosai: Goodbye my old friend!

Happosai:Not yet!

Happosai breaks free of Lukkosai's hold and turns as he pulls him closer into his embrace and uses Lukkosai's body to break his fall. As the dust settles on the field Happosai stands over Lukkosai's body pointing and laughing.

Happosai: I told you, all I needed was to get my hands on you. Now who's the master!

Lukkosai reaches up with a trembling hand trying with all his might to stand, to continue the fight, to arise victorious… but the attempt to raise his hand high enough for his elbow to elevate was more than his body could take, and his hand dropped as he suddenly fell into unconsciousness. Chengensai looked down at his brother in battle and then looked at Happosai.

Chengensai: Winner, Happosai.

Happosai cackles wildly as he looks down at Lukkosai, delighting in his victory.

Happosai: Now clean this filth off the field so that we can continue.

Ranma walked over to Lukkosai and reached into his pocket as he raised the old man's head. Drawing his hand out from his pocket, Ranma drops one of the YingYang pills into Lukkosai's mouth and waits for the pill to take effect. Lukkosai slowly opens his eyes and looks around at the field.

Lukkosai: I lost didn't I?

Ranma: Unfortunately, but you fought with everything up until your last ounce of strength.

Lukkosai looked over where Happosai stood, oblivious to the fact that his fallen opponent had been awakened due to his rupturing laughter.

Lukkosai: What need is there for honor when the battle is still lost?

Chengensai: I see things differently my friend. What need is there for victory in the battle when honor is still lost?

Chengensai reached out for his friend who gladly accepted his hand and stood. Ranma then stood to his feet. Turning toward the sound of battle that was taking place at the front of the school.

**She'll be fine. I only have to focus here.**

Happosai: Come on! Next two losers step up and get it over with!

Ranma looked at Happosai with disgust, but it seemed to only add to Happosai's amusement.

Ranma: I guess there's only one move to make now.

Lukkosai: Yes. The battle must continue.

Chengensai and Ranma face one another.

Chengensai: May it be fought with Honor.

Ranma: Agreed.

Ranma quickly drops into his fighting stance.

Ranma: Master Chengensai! I challenge you!

Chengensai looked away as he took a slow deep breathe, but then slowly came back into focus with a grin that showed his excitement.

Chengensai: I accept!

Lukkosai stepped between then and raised his hand slowly but quickly dropped it.

Lukkosai: BEGIN!

* * *

_This isn't going so well… Ukyou's been knocked out. Ryouga went berserk when that happened and got stunned for a while, he's recovered but he's been fighting more so to defend her now. Mousse is starting to run low on weapons now, so he's started fighting with them less and even with all that training we did, I can see that he's not holding up so well. Shampoo looks like she's in the zone, after a while of clocking them with her barbaroni she put them away, seeming to prefer the thrill of open handed combat, but I can see her getting tired, and I can tell that given enough time of playing this game of numbers, that the numbers will eventually tire us out. Ryu and Kodachi seem to be covering each other pretty well, that is until they turn to compliment one another. Kontatsu's _and Shinnosuke's groups have both caught up to us. Apparently Dr. Tofu stayed behind to Katsunishiki who got injured_ trying to protect Akari. It seems a pity that almost three minutes after she got here she was rendered unconscious. I'm figuring that if they've made it this far than Dad and Mr. Saotome probably aren't that far behind. The biggest problem with that is the fact that we're still loosing… _

Kuno: Confounded Ninjas! It's like they keep multiplying. They're coming in quicker than we can send them out.

Shampoo: We need more power.

Ryouga: I can fight a lot harder if someone can watch over Ukyou.

Akane: Shampoo! Kodachi! Watch over Ukyou and Akari and watch our rear. Ryouga and Mousse cover the left flank. Kuno and Ryu cover the right. Kontatsu, you're with me at the front. We have to hold them back! We have to!

Kodachi: What is that? Akane Tendo barking commands.

Shampoo: No question psycho girl. Just do.

Kodachi:Fine. So how do we execute this?

Shampoo: Shampoo be offence and Kodachi be defense. We hope Ukyou come too quickly.

Kontatsu: Tsubasa and the girls should be here in a little while. And they can help from the out side.

Tsubasa: Worry not brother, we're already here. And we've got company. Charge!

Tsubasa, disguised as a mailbox, charges in knocking away several ninjas and creating a path for the others to follow.

Akane: Good timing, but we're being swarmed.

Akane stops fighting the moment she feels the comforting and familiar hand on her shoulder and turns to look in the eyes of Dr. Tofu.

Tofu: I can knock the numbers down, but afterwards I won't have much energy left.

Akane: Sounds reasonable to me. Do it.

Tofu nods his head then heads a few feet away from the battle.

Tofu: Oh I've been waiting for a chance to do this.

Akane looks to where the good Doctor stands, he takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes and focuses his energy suddenly his eyes fly open.

Tofu: I can see all of your pressure points!

Tofu dives into the crowd and begins rendering several unconscious before they even knew what hit them.

Soun: Get away from my little girl!

Soun activates his chi and increases his size.

Genma: No fair hogging all the fun Tendo!

Mimicing his life long friend Genma quickly increases in size. Both terrifying the swarm of ninja and placing the Tendo clan back on the offensive side.

Akane: Ryouga, Mousse, Help me out up here. Natsume, and Karumi take the left flank. Let's push them back for once. Stay out of Dad's, Mr. Saotome's, and Dr. Tofu's way.

Mousse: You don't have to tell me twice.

Ryouga: I'm having fun again.

As the Tendo Clan presses forward opening their circle and again gaining room for more powerful attacks the swarm of ninja still appears to be nearly endless.

* * *

Ranma and Chengensai walk around in circles looking one another down for holes in their defense and switching their stances from time to time.

**He's not going to attack. He knows what I can do and he wants to wait and see how I'll charge in. I'm not stupid. I'm not going to take some plain sight opening in his stance, but I can't sit around here delaying this fight. Akane and the others are fighting for their lives to uphold my honor.**

Chengensai: What's wrong boy? If you're worried about your fiancée you do realize that the quickest way to end all that would be to win this thing and become the new Master. If you do that you can annul Happosai's claim. But if you don't attack me I'm going to let this drag out for how ever long it takes. I'm old. I'm far more patient than you, and right now aside from a possible title of Master, I don't have anything else to loose.

**It's like he can read my thoughts. But he's right, if I end this quickly I can just declare it over out there. Damn it.**

Ranma: Ok. No need to sugar coat it then. You want me to attack first so here it goes.

Chengensai took up a hard defensive stance leaving only his legs open. Ranma dived out looking like he was about to attack Chengensai's legs but quickly placed his hand on the ground and raised the kick up to Chengensai's face which he opened up after Ranma faked the sweep. The moment the kick landed Chengensai rolled back and quickly arose to his feet.

Chengensai: Why you slippery little devil. You saw through my attack.

Ranma smirks.

Ranma: I'm kind of known for doing that.

Chengensai: Well, I'm not exactly the best at direct attacks so you'll forgive me for not trying to be direct won't you.

Ranma: If you didn't fight me at your best I would be offended.

Chengensai bowed.

Chengensai: Well said young one. Well said.

Chengensai suddenly vanished and before Ranma could place his presence he was flying across the field sliding to a stop.

**What the hell?**

Hearing the sound of the old man screaming as he summoned his energy Ranma looked up and quickly returned to his feet.

Chengensai: I do not think you should take me so lightly. After all I am the Master of Deception. That's both offensively and defensively.

Ranma charged in aiming to land a punch to Chengensai's midsection but was shocked to hear the punch cause a splintering sound effect. Ranma quickly turned away and removed the block of wood from his hand.

**This isn't going to be easy I see.**

Chengensai's laugh ruptures through the air.

Chengensai: Don't you know, that's the oldest trick in the book for ninjas. Let you attack and at the very second that you've committed to the attack move out of the way and leave the wood to connect with.

Ranma looks around trying to find the source of his voice.

Ranma: Yeah. And I also know that the whole talking while I can't see you is a trick to intimidate me. And it's not working.

Chengensai: Oh I don't need to intimidate you. If I did it would be interesting.

Ranma: A minute ago you were talking about me hesitating. Now look at you. Hiding and pulling this lame old trick just to keep from loosing.

Chengensai: Oh you're thinking that I'm doing the same old technique I taught Genma and Soun? Ha! I did that simply to get a good laugh. This my dear boy is the true technique.

Ranma: Right.

Suddenly Ranma flies back and smashes up against the gate surrounding the field. Several blows that felt like they were delivered by a fist connected to Ranma face, stomach, and legs, keeping him unbalanced until a severely powerful blow was delivered to his stomach, causing him to bend forward and knocked loose fluid from his stomach. Before he could recover he was then hit with a strike to the back of his head. As he picked himself up Ranma could hear the sound of Chengensai's laughter echoing in the wind.

Chengensai: I guess that makes you a believer huh Ranma?

Ranma finally returns to his two feet and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Ranma: Oh it made me more than a believer. I think I know the way to defeat you now.

Chengensai: Really. Well let's see it then.

Ranma: Oh I'll be more than happy to show you.

Ranma settles back into his offensive stance.

Ranma: Come on old man. You're going to get hurt.

Chengensai: Very well. I can't wait to see how you stop me.

As the last word of Chengensai's sentence flutters in the air Ranma performs a sweeping kick causing the sand under his feet to spray forward. Ranma sees a large hole open up in the sand and blindly reaches out and grabs the invisible Chengensai before slamming him to the ground.

Ranma: Gotcha! KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!

Focusing on applying several punches to the area where his target was Ranma was surprised to be knocked across the field again. But this time he quickly rolled and landed on his feet.

Ranma: How the hell?

Ranma looked where he was punching previously and saw a log with several fist imprints in it.

Ranma: Damn! He switched.

Realizing that Chengensai had not fallen for his technique, Ranma quickly dived feeling the need to move fast, and was surprised to see the tree near him was no longer attached to it's roots.

Chengensai: I warned you Ranma. I was not holding any thing back. SHRUIKEN STORM!!!

Seeing sunlight glimmer off several small metallic objects that were all magically headed in his directions. Ranma ran without looking back, but continuously changed his running pattern as he felt the need.

Chengensai: I'm not going to run out of these anytime soon, so run all you want Ranma!

Ranma looked up and quickly thought out his next attack as he saw the water fountain. Before the shurinkens could reach him Ranma drew his fist back.

**This is going to be cold. I just know it.**

Ranma: Hope you weren't expecting this!

Focusing his chi onto his fist Ranma strikes causing the pipes under the field to explode. The water rises up and as it falls a liquid blur was seen. Ranma, now in his girl form and able to move quickly, ran towards it and prepared for his attack.

Ranma: MOKO TAKABISHA!

Ranma's chi blast flares up and blasts across the field striking the liquid blur and launching it back. The blur quickly gains its color and the form of Chengensai lifting himself up onto his feet again can be clearly seen.

Chengensai: Very good boy. I guess that makes you better than I thought. So I guess I better take this up a notch.

Ranma: Bring it.

Chengensai smiles.

Chengensai: It's time for the multiplier. DEATH RAIN!!!

Chengensai takes a step forward, backwards, left, and right simultaneously resulting in four copies of himself.

**Oh that's just peachy!**

All of the clones spoke at the same time with a sinister smile.

Chengensai: Now. DOUBLE!

Instantly all of the clones were again cloned making it an eight on one battle.

Chengensai: Let's see how you handle this Ranma!

The eight Chengensai's dive in all attacking Ranma at once. Ranma ducks under the flying drop kick, dives over the sweep, jumps through the simultaneous double palm strikes, blocks a straight punch, twists away from a falling axe kick, and back flips away from a rising knee aimed to knock him out. As Ranma backed away he smiled noticing that the Chengensai's all seemed out of breath.

Ranma: It won't be that easy. I'm used to taking on numbers Chengensai. And by the looks of it, it must take a lot of energy to perform that technique. So even thought there are eight of you, you don't have the strength to make it last long. You may have just given me the match.

Chengensai: Not so long as I have this…

Chengensai reached into his pocket. On the sideline Lukkosai waves his hands frantically.

Lukkosai: Chengensai! NO! You know you can't use the Ying Yang pills during the fight. You'll forfeit!

Chengensai: Who said anything about Ying Yang pills?

Chengensai withdraws his hand from his pocket and reveals the pair of panties Nabiki gave him.

* * *

_Shit! This is no good! Dr. Tofu, Dad, and Mr. Saotome have all fought until they passed out from loss of energy. Akari was caught off guard and knocked out, which caused Shinnouske to go totally psycho which was good until he forgot to defend thus him getting knocked out too. Ukyou had recovered. But now Mousse was totally out of weapons and was now resorting to using only the staff he held on to incase I asked for it. Tsubasa, Natsume, and Karumi are all down for the count. Kodachi's down and Shampoo's all but passed out from lack of energy. Kuno's starting to slow down and Ryu's ran out of tricks. Kontatsu's still looking fresh but I know it's starting to weight heavy on him. Ryouga's been so busy trying to stop anyone from hurting Ukyou again that he's burning out fast. And I'm so exhausted that I've been hit with some seriously basic hits. This is certainly not going as we had hoped or expected. _

Mousse ducks under a barrage of throwing stars as he thrusts his staff into the stomach of a ninja and throws him into the fray of approaching ninja.

Mousse: We're not going to be able to hold up much longer.

Ryouga: BAKUSAI TENKETSU!!!

A wave of rock and rubble fly out towards the flock of ninja causing them to scatter and regroup quickly.

Ryouga: What choice do we have? We can't let Ranma down.

_I can't let him down. This is the one time he's counting on me to protect him. _

Ukyou: Akane! Look out!

Before Akane could react Ukyou throws her spatula and catches a ninja that has began descending on Akane's position. Shampoo jumps up and tags another ninja who tried to repeat the attack. Akane throws Ukyou her spatula and returns to her fighting stance, as Shampoo quickly appears to her side.

Akane: Thanks guys. I don't know what I would have done without you.

Shampoo: Akane need to keep her head on straight.

Ukyou: She's right Akane. Don't space out like that again.

Akane: Sorry. The numbers are finally dwindeling but we're almost out of energy and there's not much left that we can do. No one to call on.

Shampoo: We need Miracle.

Ukyou: We need some time to rest.

Ryouga: We need to find a way for me to get in there and maybe I can do Shi Shi Hokodan.

Mint: Did someone say they needed a miracle?

Lime: Sounds like it to me!

Akane turned and looked at the two new comers.

_What the?_

Mousse: Mint?

Ryouga: Lime? What the hell?

Lime: We're here to help. So back up to the statue quickly.

Without question everyone quickly runs and surrounds the statue making sure to protect the fallen. The ninja's swarmed in and slowly moved dangerously close to their prey.

Ryouga: What was the purpose of us getting close together like this if you guys aren't going to hop out and kick there Asses?

Lime: Who said we weren't going to do just that?

Mousse: Than what are you waiting for?

Mint: That.

Mint points up, Mousse and the others look to where his finger is pointing and notice a figure soaring high and quickly descending towards them.

Herb: SOARING DRAGON SPIRIT!!! RAPID FIRE!!!

* * *

Chengensai raises them to his nose and takes a perverted deep breath as he twitches, the clones instantly twitch and across the field Ranma can feel the rise in Chengensai's energy.

**Great, I'm about to get the pounding of the century, and it's all Nabiki's fault. **

Chengensai: You must have forgotten that I am a perverted old man after all. And I'm starting to think you would look good in these my dear.

**OH BLOODY HELL!!! I just had to be a girl!**

Chengensai perverted nature takes over causing his chi energy to turn from a light blue to a deep bright yellow.

Chengensai: I'll do what ever I have to, just to see you wearing these! CHENGENSAI ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE. INVISIBLE DEATH RAIN!!!

The clones suddenly double again and all vanish leaving Ranma no one to focus on.

**Crap! I can't find him! Even with his energy flaring up like that it only masks him because now he's so powerful and there's so many of him it feels like his energy is everywhere. Damn this creepy power of perversion.**

Suddenly slits begin to appear everywhere on Ranma's shirt and pants.

Ranma: OH HELL NO!

**Think Ranma! Think! It's like fighting sixteen Happosai's at the height of his perversion… THAT'S IT!!!**

Ranma tries to focus his energy making his chi like ice.

**I may only get one chance at this. **

Ranma slowly opens his eyes and could now see the differences in the energies.

Chengensai: RANMA!!!

Ranma pulls his arm back and quickly raises his fist connecting with Chengensai as he approached to deliver another strike and remove more clothing.

Ranma: HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!!

The initial impact was enough to stop his decent but then the rush of cold energy connects with the burning hot energy of Chengensai's perversion, and the law in science which states that heat rises and cold falls takes over causing Chengensai to launch uncontrollably into the air.

Ranma: Happy Landing!

Ranma watches with a satisfied grin as the body of Chengensai falls to the ground and bounces twice. Lukkosai steps forward and raises his long time friends hand and watches as it lifelessly falls to the ground when he lets it go.

Lukkosai: Winner Ranma Saotome!

* * *

Akane: Herb? He's here too? And helping?

Having finished throwing a several scattered balls of chi Herb lands and bows to Akane.

Herb: My apologize, but I don't have time for formalities. I need to know where Ranma is.

Akane: He's behind the building fighting right now.

Herb: Excellent. LIME! MINT! Stay here and assist. I will return shortly.

Lime: Yes Mater.

Mint: As you wish.

Akane: Well we've got more help. Should I be expecting more to join us?

Taro: Don't think so. We should be it.

Akane turns to see Pantyhose Taro and Rouge land in front of her.

Akane: Don't you scare me like that.

Taro: Sorry Akane. But we kind of need to get to work.

Rouge: Yes. You guys need rest.

Taro: And I need some action!

Rouge reaches into a pouch that she had hidden in the sash around her waist and pulls out a water skin and quickly pours some on Taro. The change quickly takes effect.

Taro: RRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!!!

Rouge: Akane. Get your rest. We will hold them off as long as we can.

Akane nods her head.

Akane: OK. Be careful out there. They're playing for keeps.

Rouge: Don't worry, we know all about the Tournament. And if Ranma wins, he can change Taro's name. And Rouge will do anything to make her husband happy.

Having said that Rouge pours the water on her had and let's the curse take it's effect.

Rouge: ASURA FIRE!!!

Akane looks on as Mint, Lime, Taro, and Rouge hold the ninja's at bay.

_Did she just say Husband? She married Taro? Ok, this just get's weirder and weirder!!! What next, is Mrs. Saotome going to pop up too?_

Nadoka: Ranma!!!

Akane lower's her head.

* * *

Happosai grunts and jumps off the bleachers surrounding the school field.

Happosai: Well, I see no need to hold hesitate. How about we start this final round and get to the point where I'm given my proper title.

Lukkosai: No Happy.

Happosai looks angrily at Lukkosai.

Happosai: And why the hell not?

Lukkosai: Because, you have been resting the entire time you were sitting over there. It would be improper to let you rest and to force young Ranma to jump from battle to battle.

Happosai: What's the difference? He rests, I kick his butt. He comes now, I kick his butt. The result is the same.

Ranma walks over the Chengensai and places a Ying Yang pill in his mouth. Chengensai quickly recovers and looks around.

Chengensai: I take it this means that I lost?

Ranma: Not for lack of trying I assure you.

Chengensai stands on his own and stretches his limbs.

Chengensai: Well. It was worth a shot. That and it was a whole lot of fun. I haven't worked that hard in decades.

Happosai: Enough with the chitchat. Ranma I…

Herb: Stop!

Ranma turns and sees Herb approaching.

Ranma: Herb? What the hell?

Herb: I came to help. And I have a present for you.

Herbs hand darts from his side launching an unknown object at Ranma. Unsure what is flying at him Ranma catches the object and looks in his hand to see a vile.

Herb: It's warm water. Change in to a guy and Kick that Pervert's Ass.

Ranma pulls the cork off the vile and pours it over his head quickly returning to his male form.

Happosai: NO!!!

Ranma turns and sees Happosai erupting with energy.

Happosai: Do you have any idea how hard I had to fight with myself to keep from interrupting their fight to touch Ranma. How many times I shivered hearing her speak and not resting my head between her bosom? You've robbed me of my joy for the last time Ranma. I will make you pay.

Ranma swallows the Ying Yang pill and turns his back on Happosai.

Ranma: Sure you will… in about five minutes.

Happosai: No. Ranma, I challenge you for the title Master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.

Lukkosai: No! You can't, he hasn't rested yet.

Ranma: I accept.

Chengensai: What? Ranma, if you take him on now the pill will still need time to take effect.

Ranma: I'm not worried about it. Right now I feel invincible. And there's nothing that he's got that I can't take anyway.

Herb, having been ignored for a moment, places his hand on Ranma's shoulder.

Herb: My greatest foe, how comical it is that I am now honored to assist you.

Ranma:Thanks for the help by the way. And we're going to have to talk later. I have a favor to ask of you.

Herb: Don't worry about that now. I have to go assist your Fiancée in battle, but later. I'm sure we will talk.

Herb turned and quickly bounded to the top of the school.

Herb: BEHOLD!!! The Prince of the Musk Dynasty returns for your demise!!!

Ranma turns towards Happosai who is still shaking with anger and anticipation waiting for the battle.

Ranma: Again I say, I accept your challenge.

Lukkosai steps in between Ranma and Happosai.

Lukkosai: BEGIN!!!

* * *

Akane: Keep it up! Don't let them regroup! Lime, Ryouga! Find a way to break up their ranks even further.

Ryouga turns and looks at Lime.

Ryouga: Hey you still got that strong arm?

Lime: I won't be me if I didn't.

Ryouga: Well, I've got an idea.

Ryouga quickly grabs Ukyou and turns her to face him.

Ryouga: Quick, say something to depress me.

Ukyou: Ryouga we don't have time for this, we're in the middle of a battle.

Ryouga: Think about this for a second woman, I get a powerful attack when I'm highly depressed now say something hurtful!

Ukyou quickly realized what was going on.

Ukyou: When I woke up next to you that night after we got drunk I had hoped you were Ranma!

Ryouga's face dropped.

Ukyou: I was so happy to find out that we didn't do anything that I needed to kiss somebody and I decided you were as good as anyone else so why not.

A dark aura began to pulsate in the air surrounding Ryouga.

Ukyou: I only let Akane get Ranma, because I figured that since I was hurt by both Tsubasa and Kontatsu, and you were only hurt by Akari I might as well even the score and let her hurt you with Ranma.

A single tear fell from Ryouga's eye.

Ukyou: I've kept you this close by just because I'm trying to see how quickly I can make you drop your guard so that I can turn you into a pork okinomiyaki.

Ryouga threw his head back and howled in pain sounding very much like an injured beast. The aura that had once surrounded him now erupted from him like a dark flame.

Ukyou: Lime! Throw him into the ninjas!!!

Lime grabs Ryouga by the back of his neck, spins once and throws Ryouga into the heart of the ninja swarm.

Ukyou: You're a poor man's version of Ranma!

Ryouga: NO!!!

Ryouga lands and is quickly surrounded by ninjas.

Lime: Everyone! GET DOWN!!!

Ukyou: RUN FOR IT!!!

Ryouga: ULTIMATE SHI SHI HOUKODAN!!!

Akane hears the cry rupturing from Ryouga's lips and looks over her shoulder seeing the large black ball of chi rising into the lower atmosphere.

_Oh Hell!_

Akane: OUTTA THE WAY!!!

Hearing the warning from Akane everyone quickly fled back towards the statue. The wave of energy spread quickly across the field moving dirt, debris, and ninja all the same leaving a crater in the center where only Ryouga stood.

Ryouga: That should… break… them up…

Ryouga collapsed.

Ukyou: Ryouga!

Akane: Mousse, Ukyou, and Shampoo you're with me on recovery. Ryu, Kuno, Kodachi you stay close behind to make sure we have a way to return. Everyone else make sure we have something to return to.

Not waiting for confirmation Akane charges in believing that everyone else follow suit… she wasn't disappointed.

_If only we had some kind of distraction, this would be a whole lot simpler._

Herb: BEHOLD!!! The Prince of the Musk Dynasty returns for your demise!!!

* * *

**I don't believe this. For all of three minutes now he's been just sitting there. Not wanting to make the first move I've been waiting defensively for his attack and there's been nothing but breathing. I mean he's not even in a fighting stance. And somehow it's making me feel… annoyed.**

Ranma: Ready when you are old man. What's the matter? All that talking and now you don't even take up a stance.

Happosai: There's no need to.

Ranma: What?

Happosai: You'll defeat yourself in a little while.

Ranma: Like Hell!

Ranma charges in sweeping at Happosai's feet and quickly following up with a round kick. Happosai jumps over the sweep and evades the round kick then delivers a straight punch that connects with Ranma's lower back causing him to stumble forward and land on his chest. Before Ranma could recover Happosai jumped on his back and sat down.

Happosai: You know I've never really gone all out against you Ranma. I think this might be interesting. I hope you don't disappoint me. I mean a battle like this was pretty much in the making since the first time you stopped me from a raid.

Ranma tried to stand but fell out again because Happosai whacked the back of his head with his pipe.

Happosai: I don't have any real intentions of killing you now. I mean this fight is going to be too simple. And after its done I think as the True undeniable Master, I'll annul your marriage proposal to Akane.

Ranma lifts his head out of the dirt and quickly rolls over aiming to take Happosai with him, but the perverted old man jumped off. Ranma sprang to his feet and again lunged forward, throwing several combinations quickly as he could at Happosai who ducked, blocked, or parried all of the attacks with little effort. The last attack Ranma threw was an axe kick which was caught by Happosai using his pipe and Ranma was then sent spiraling towards the locker rooms. Ranma squirmed trying to quickly get back to his feet.

**Damn, why can't I hit him? Is he really this good? No. NO! He's not going to win, I can't let him win. He'll keep Akane away from me! I CAN'T LOOSE!!!**

Ranma rose up from the debris and rubble and charged in at Happosai with almost blinding speed.

Ranma: I can't let you win!

Ranma swings violently with a powerful right hook which he feels connecting, but as he looks down he sees his fist bending the spine of Happosai's pipe.

**He… he stopped me?**

Happosai: You little ingrate… that's my favorite pipe!

Happosai dropkicks Ranma causing him to skid and flip over as he tumbles back. Ranma trembles as he rises up.

**No… No this isn't right. Something's not right here.**

Happosai: Come on Ranma is that all you've got?

Energy surged through Ranma and the sudden need to strike Happosai again and again rose in him.

**I'm going to kill him… wait? That's it. That's what's wrong. I want to kill him. He… He's done something to me.**

Ranma: What did you do to me?

Happosai laughed.

Happosai: So you finally noticed Huh? Here I thought it was going to go unnoticed. You're experiencing a new technique I've been working on, I call it Raging Aura.

**He want's me to stay upset? No, he want's me to stay unbalanced. First rule of Martial Arts... Control yourself.**

Happosai charges in and grabs Ranma's arm quickly slinging him around and throwing him into the bike racks, braking threw the first two and bending the last one he connected with. Ranma yelps in pain and hold onto his side.

Happosai: And that's also part of the beauty of that technique. Fighting it is impossible, because it would take so much focusing that it will cause you to hesitate during battle, and we see how dangerous that can be now don't we Ranma. You've LOST.

Happosai began to cackle like a maniac until he suddenly felt something on his wrist. Happosai looked down and saw that his hand had been clutched between Ranma's ankles.

Ranma: It's not over yet! MOKO TAKABISHA!

Releasing his blast up close catching Happosai with his guard completely. Happosai is knocked into the air landing atop of a nearby light post angry and groggy.

Happosai: So there's still some fight left in you. Fine. I've worked too hard for too long to just hand over the prize to a snot nosed punk like you. Bring it on!

Ranma kicks clean through the light post splitting the base before Happosai realized what he was doing. As the post collapsed Happosai bound away but after his initial jump Ranma grabs his ankle and throws him violently to the ground. Happosai lands and tries to recover but Ranma lands on his chest pinning Happosai's arms with his knees.

Ranma: KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!

Ranma released the fury of his punches to every viewable inch of Happosai's body not letting up until Happosai bridged his back forcefully causing Ranma to roll forward. Ranma turns and sees Happosai fighting to get back to his feet. Happosai's chi flares up until Happosai is five times his normal height.

Happosai: Now let's see how you deal with this tech…

Before Happosai could complete his sentence Ranma had ran over and connected solidly with his midsection, knocking all of the wind out of the perverted master. Desperately trying to draw back in his air Happosai clutches his stomach, but Ranma grabs hold of his wrist and proceeds to continuously slap Happosai with his foot.

Ranma: Thanks to the boost in my chi, this is all too easy.

Suddenly a punch lands directly into Ranma's stomach and the sickening sounds of ribs cracking echoes over the school ground. Ranma tumbles back and looks up to see a smiling Happosai.

Happosai: You stupid boy. You thought you were winning weren't you? I love being so powerful, it helps when you actually have to be a bit conniving. I may be the master of direct attacks, but that doesn't stop me from using other techniques.

Ranma tries to draw in breath but finds the pain from his cracked ribs to be discouraging.

Ranma: … What?

Happosai: I love doing things like my lovely Damage Reversal technique. It's hard to pull off, I mean you pretty much have to take a major ass kicking and then at the last possible second connect with one solid hit. Takes a hell of a lot of energy for most people, but for me it's easy. I never thought that you would break through the Raging Aura technique though. That was a surprising first. I guess you might actually be a worthy opponent for me… in like… a hundred years or so. That is, if you lived that long. I think I might even revoke your right to practice Anything Goes Martial Arts after this. How does that sound?

Ranma: No… I wont let… that happen.

Happosai: And what exactly can you do to stop me? Look at you, you're all banged up. And I just so happen to have this lovely bra I was hoping to see you in.

Ranma's eyes shot open knowing that there was little he could do to stop Happosai.

Happosai: Damn that Herb. He just had to interrupt, now I have to find some cold water. But that's what these lovely fountains placed all round the field are for, God bless Japan!

Happosai walks over and picks up the discarded vile that Herb gave to Ranma, quickly filling it up with cold water.

**If I turn into a girl now I'm as good as done for. **

Ranma struggled to move, but the very breath he took was enough to take his breath away. Happosai laughed vigorously as he walked towards his prey swishing the contents of the vile, but not letting one drop fall out.

Happosai: Oh yes… this is definitely going in the record books as one of my favorite battles. Now hold still, this will be over with in a second.

Happosai closes the distance between them and tosses the water onto Ranma's head. Ranma squints his eyes shut in terror waiting for the all too familiar effect to take place but it never came…

Happosai: WHAT THE FUCK!!!

**What the hell? **

Happosai looked down at the vile.

Happosai: It was cold water! It was COLD! The vile is still cold to the touch! What the hell happened?

Ranma smiled despite his pain.

Ranma: I guess… Herb must have… cured me.

Happosai looks at Ranma with morbid disgust and walks over with pure hatred in his eyes.

Happosai: Well that's just great. Splendid! JUST PEACHY! That just ruins everything.

Annoyed and disappointed, Happosai claps his hands together and then looks at Ranma determinedly.

Happosai: Well, I guess I might as well just get this over with.

Happosai raises his hands and quickly brings them down aiming to connect with Ranma's head. Ranma tucked and rolled out of the way narrowly avoiding the blow.

Happosai: So you still got some energy. It won't do you any good though.

Happosai sprinted over to Ranma and punched him in the mid section.

Happosai: Oh I bet that hurt pretty badly.

Ranma: Actually I didn't feel a thing.

Happosai looked down and noticed that he didn't connect with Ranma's stomach but had actually been caught by and was now in Ranma's grip.

Ranma: The Ying Yang pill finally kicked in… I guess this fight's just begun.

* * *

Akane grabbed Ryouga and tossed him wildly away from the center of the ninja flock. As his body flew through the air she watched him until Lime caught him single handedly and gave her a thumbs up. Akane and the others then began fighting their way out of the center with all the gusto they had left.

Mousse: We need to get out of here I'm out of weapons!

Ukyou: Look around you sugah, there's plenty of weapons to go around, you just have to gather them.

Shampoo: Sound like plan.

Akane: Right. Shampoo, Mousse, you guys gather weapons. Ukyou, let's keep them at bay.

Ukyou: I'll do what I can Akane.

Akane jumped into the fray of the surrounding ninja's and again proceeded kicking and punching with all her might as Ukyou stood guard for Shampoo and Mousse.

Akane: I will not lose, I will not lose. I WILL NOT LOSE!!!

* * *

Happosai: Happo Fire…

Before Happosai could launch his explosive attack Ranma swatted it away.

Ranma: Not so fast you Old Goul! Amiguriken!

Ranma again releases a barrage of punches all over Happosai's being. Happosai yelled in protest of the repeated blows but was then left hanging until Ranma booted him away.

Ranma: You don't have enough energy to try the Damage Reversal again, and I'm not going to let you get close enough to do it. So you might as well give up, because there's no way I'm going down now.

Happosai slowly rose to his feet and smiled as he looked at Ranma.

**Not good. He's up to something.**

Happosai: You can't beat me if I'm not here.

Happosai dashed towards the fence and cleared it in a single bound and landed in the crowd of Ninja.

Happosai: Gang way. Evil Master coming threw.

Ranma then began running after him determined not to let him get away.

Ranma: Oh no you don't!

* * *

Happosai sees Ranma landing in the sea of Ninja and drops quickly to a crouching position.

Ranma: Where are you, you little pervert!

Happosai quickly scuffles away from Ranma and climbs the gate surrounding Furinkan.

Happosai: There's Ranma! Defeat him and the Anything Goes School is YOURS!!!

The crowd of Ninja collectively turned their attention towards Ranma and quickly surrounded him.

**Crap… this isn't good. I'd have to take them all out to even get to him. How in the hell am I going to make this happen?**

Mousse: BLACK HOLE EXPLOSION!!!

Ryouga: SHISHI HOKODAN!!!

Mousse's newly collected weapons burst from his sleeves striking all those around him, rendering them unconscious, pinning them to the nearest object, or under the weight of discard weapons. Ryouga's collected misery flies high into the sky and then trickles at the edge of the atmosphere and then collapses with a great and heavy impact knocking out all within its strike zone and launching other ninja into their comrades. Behind Ranma there's the sound of Ryu taking several swipes at everyone he could, Kodachi's ribbon cracking, Kontatsu, Natsume, Tsubasa, and Karumi throwing opponents into each other, and Akari yelling as she pummels any within her range and Shinnosuke and Katsunishiki covering those she's missed. Akane, Ukyou, Shampoo, Kuno, Lime, Mint, and Herb fight off the swarm of ninja in front of Ranma knocking them down so rapidly that they fall in an odd domino fashion until Happosai jumps out of a heap of unconscious ninja.

Happosai: It's not fair I tell you. It's not fair! I'm not going to loose to a snot nosed punk like you.

Ranma strikes his ready stance as Happosai turns and looks deadly at him and begins to swell with power.

Ranma: No one interfere. Come on old man. Let's finish this.

Happosai: It's already over!!!

Happosai darts in quickly increasing in size as he swings violently at Ranma, who has remained calm and collective.

**Almost… almost… almost… THERE!!!**

Ranma draws back his fists and strike Happosai simultaneously.

Ranma: Ultimate Hiryu Korin Dan!!!

The sudden chance of climate causes Happosai to quickly lift off the ground carried by two tornados of energy. Off balance and still berserk Happosai frantically waves and grasps at nothing. Above him Ranma floats with his hands drawn to his side as he summons his chi and releases several large blasts of energy.

Ranma: MOKO TAKABISHA RAINDOWN!!!

Realizing the error of his attack Happosai tries to roll over so that he could defend himself but his weightless state he could not rotate quick enough to defend. The blasts connected each increased by the downward thrust of the impact and the upward lift of the wind current. Finally the winds die down and Happosai's tattered body is allowed to fall. His bruised body shivers in place as the last of his fighting energy fades and he slips into unconsciousness.

Ranma: Miserable Old Goat.

Chengensai: Ranma Saotome!

Ranma snaps around and sees Chengensai and Lukkosai facing him and gets into a defensive stance.

Ranma: You guys want more?

Both drop quickly to their knees.

Lukkosai: Master.

Chengensai: Master.

A silence falls around Ranma who quickly turns and yells to the top of his lungs.

Ranma: LISTEN!!! I am now the Master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Leave now, tell your masters, mistresses and heiresses that I am spoken for. I will not accept anymore challenges for my hand and anyone foolish enough to challenge me for my fiancées' hand will receive no mercy though I can assure you her hand will not be up to challenge for long. This is my resolve, I tell you now that I, Ranma Saotome, Master of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, give up and deny all claims of marriage except that to Akane Tendo!

Ranma turns and looks at Akane before stretching out his hand.

Akane: Well… It's about DAMN time!!!

Akane quickly jumps through the crowd and dives into Ranma's arms before kissing.

* * *

To be Concluded…

* * *

Writer's Notes:

OK, this is the last chapter of the story. There will be one more volume but it will be the epilogue. I want to thank you all for reading my story, I hope you place a review up to let me know how the journey has been for you and sorry for taking so long to finish, I've been caught up on so many things, but for you I was determined to finish. I'll work on the epilogue ASAP.

Cupid


End file.
